Los Planes del Duque III - El Pianista
by StarryNight159
Summary: ADAPATACION: Edward Cullen, el hijo menor del duque de Moreland, es un virtuoso del piano. Su única pasión es la música, así que cuando recibe la noticia de que no podria tocar nunca más decide refugiarse en la campiña. Allí se encuentra con Isabella Black, una joven y misteriosa viuda tan desesperada como él.
1. Chapter 1

**La ultima de los libros de la trilogía, espero que lo disfruten y sigan comentando lo que siga publicando.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

—Mi consejo es que dejes de tocar el piano.

Lord Edward Cullen no se movió ni cambió de expresión cuando oyó a su amigo —un hábil y experimentado médico— dictar sentencia. Ser el menor de cinco hijos varones y llamarse Edward, por el amor de Dios, lo había ayudado a desarrollar unos reflejos rápidos, una exuberante musculatura y una envidiable cara de póquer. Que lo llamaran bebé cada vez que mostraba un ápice de ternura le había hecho desplegar una voluntad de hierro y le había proporcionado la habilidad de soportar casi cualquier golpe sin inmutarse.

Pero aquello... Lo que le pedía David era diabólico. Renunciar a la única amante a la que él se había entregado, con lo único que era feliz y competente. Abandonar el hogar que había construido para proteger su alma de las burlas de su padre, los nervios de su madre y la incapacidad de sus hermanos de comprender lo que la música significaba para él.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, con esfuerzo.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo tendré que renunciar a mi arte?

Silencio. Hasta que Ed abrió los ojos y se miró la mano izquierda, hinchada y muy amoratada, inmóvil sobre su regazo. A su lado, David fingía observar los prados y la campiña que los rodeaba.

—Quizá para siempre. Tal vez se te cure, pero sólo con reposo absoluto. No se trata de días, ni de semanas, y puede que con el tiempo, pierdas parte de la destreza que posees ahora. Si intentas retomar la música demasiado pronto, es probable que tu mano empeore.

—¿Meses?

Un mes era una eternidad cuando uno deseaba hacer lo único que se le negaba.

—Por lo menos. Y ya que estamos tan animados, tendrás que vigilar la otra mano por si le ocurre lo mismo. Si pillamos el mal a tiempo, es posible que no haga falta un tratamiento tan intenso.

—¿Las dos manos? —Ed cerró los ojos otra vez y hundió los hombros, sentado en el murete de piedra que rodeaba el precioso y no tan pequeño jardín de la casa que David tenía en Kent.

—Quizá se hayan visto afectadas ambas manos. La izquierda está peor debido a la fractura que sufriste de pequeño y que no se trató en su momento. También es posible que seas diestro y por eso la derecha se haya fortalecido más.

Edward salió de su ensimismamiento y trató de analizar las palabras de su amigo.

—Así que, ¿la izquierda está débil?

—No es exactamente una debilidad —contestó David, vizconde de Fairly, frunciendo los labios—. Lo que me parece es que sufres gota o reumatismo. Está inflamada y eso es lo que te produce dolor. La prueba consistirá en ver si mejora con descanso. Pero aunque así sea, no debes tomártelo como señal de que puedes volver a pasarte las horas muertas al piano, Edward.

—Entonces, ¿de qué será señal? Lo único que hago es tocar durante horas y, de vez en cuando, acompaño a mis hermanas por la ciudad.

—Será señal de que no es más que una inflamación por los excesos. —David lo cogió por la nuca y lo zarandeó levemente—. Mucha gente lleva una vida feliz y productiva sin pasarse veinte horas al día pegado al piano. Busca alguna chica guapa a la que besar, huele las rosas, ve a visitar los lagos.

Edward se apartó de la pared, apoyándose en la mano derecha para no perder el equilibrio.

—Sé que tu intención es buena, pero lo único que quiero hacer es tocar el piano.

—Ya sé lo que quieres. —David se bajó de un salto del murete y caminó junto a Ed—. Y eso ha hecho que se te hinche la mano y no puedas ni sostener una taza de té con ella y, aunque no sea justo, de momento tampoco sabemos si se trata de algo permanente.

—Sí, estoy quejándome demasiado. —Edward se detuvo y miró hacia la mansión en la que la esposa de David, Letty, estaría arropando a su hija pequeña para dormir—. Debería darte las gracias por preocuparte.

—Me alegra serte de ayuda. Y, por cierto, no te dejes convencer por algún absurdo practicante para que te sangren.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Del todo. Ni sanguijuelas, ni ampollas, ni manipulación; es decir, ningún tipo de panacea extraña. Trátala como tratarías cualquier otra inflamación.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —se obligó a preguntar. Pero qué más daba. Recuperaría el uso de la mano en un año, ¿y cuánta destreza habría perdido para entonces? Adoraba a su amante, su musa, pero ésta era celosa y rencorosa.

—Descansa —dijo David con severidad a medida que se acercaban a la casa—. Paños fríos, infusiones de corteza de sauce en grandes cantidades y evita el láudano a toda costa. Si das con una postura en la que estés cómodo, considera la posibilidad de entablillarte la mano para dormir. Date masajes si los aguantas.

—Como si fuera un anciano. ¿Estás seguro de lo del láudano? Es lo único que me permite seguir tocando.

—El láudano lo empeora —le espetó David—. Enmascara el dolor, no cura nada y puede ser adictivo.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

Ed asintió una vez, era lo único que podía hacer.

—¡Oh, no! —David se detuvo y lo miró frente a frente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo tomas?

—Meses, aunque no todos los días. Me permite seguir tocando, pero cuando lo tomo no puedo concentrarme y me resulta imposible crear. El dolor desaparece, aunque también la capacidad manual y mental. Y la mano sigue hinchada y con muy mal color.

—Aléjate del opio. Hay casos en que es recomendable pero no en el tuyo.

—Lo entiendo.

—Sé que sientes que se te rompe el corazón, pero todavía conservas la mano, Edward, y puedes hacer muchas cosas con ella. Si la cuidas, tal vez puedas volver a componer en el futuro.

—¿Hay algo más que no me estés contando? —preguntó Ed, sin expresión.

—Bueno, sí —respondió David, mientras se acercaban a la terraza trasera de la mansión—. Con los síntomas que presentas, cabría otra posibilidad.

—¿Más buenas noticias?

—Quizá. —David lo miró a los ojos, lo que nunca dejaba de desconcertarlo. Y no porque el vizconde de Fairly fuera alto, guapo y muy rubio, sino porque tenía un ojo azul y el otro verde—. En una situación como ésta, sin que haya habido ningún golpe ni enfermedad previa, no está de más tener en cuenta otros aspectos de la persona.

—Podrías hablar más claro, por favor. —Si David seguía hablando como un dichoso matasanos, le iba a romper la botella de láudano en la cabeza.

—Las enfermedades pueden tener su origen en las emociones —explicó su amigo en voz baja—. Cuando hablamos de un corazón roto, podemos estar diciéndolo de un modo literal. Me dijiste que los síntomas habían empezado a manifestarse justo después de que enterraras a tu hermano Victor.

—De que lo enterráramos —lo corrigió Edward, tratando de no pensar en el dolor que sintió cuando cogió un puñado de tierra fría y lo arrojó sobre el ataúd de Victor—. ¿Y qué demonios tiene eso que ver con que ya no pueda aporrear el piano para tocar la última sonata de Herr Beethoven?

—Creo que el único que puede encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta eres tú mismo. Y tiempo para buscarla no te va a faltar.

—No, me temo que no.

David le pasó el brazo por los hombros y él no hizo nada por apartarlo, aunque lo último que deseaba era que le tuvieran lástima. Al parecer, la falta de sensibilidad en la mano se le estaba extendiendo al resto del cuerpo. Por desgracia, no lo estaba haciendo con la suficiente rapidez.

—Parece que te has adaptado bien, prima.

—Sí, estoy muy a gusto aquí. —Isabella Black sonrió a Mike Swan, barón de Roxbury, con convicción. Lo último que haría sería mostrarse vulnerable ante él, y menos admitir que tenía algún tipo de influencia en su vida. Apartándose el pelo de la cara le dedicó una mirada franca al barón, que además de su invitado era su enemigo y —no debía olvidarlo— su casero.

—Hum. —Mike miró a su alrededor con satisfacción. Aquella acogedora casita de campo era una prueba palpable de la caída en desgracia de Isabella—. No se puede comparar con Roxbury House, ¿verdad? Por no hablar de Roxbury Hall.

—Pero es muy adecuada para una viuda con pocos recursos. ¿Te apetece un poco más de té?

—Me temo que no puedo quedarme —respondió Mike, levantándose. A los veintidós años, aún no tenía el aspecto de un hombre. A pesar de la ropa cara y de los rizos oscuros, seguía pareciendo un muchacho con las piernas y los brazos demasiado largos. Isabella sabía que se consideraba un Corintio, uno de esos jóvenes atléticos y elegantes que vestían de manera impecable, practicaban el boxeo en Jackson's, la esgrima en Alberto's y que aceptaban todas las apuestas en las que se viera envuelto algún vehículo.

Pero para ella siempre sería el adolescente desgarbado y torpe cuya maldad había subestimado. Aunque sólo se llevaban cinco años, se sentía mucho mayor que él, en edad, en dolor y en arrepentimiento.

—Quería que supieras —dijo Mike, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta— que voy a vender la finca. Tengo muchos gastos, y no hay manera de que los procuradores suelten ni un penique de los fondos de Roxbury.

—Gracias por avisarme —replicó ella, negándose a mostrar algún tipo de emoción. Sabía que si Mike vendía la finca, quizá acabaría en la calle, porque su casa formaba parte de la propiedad de los Swan y el nuevo amo no tenía por qué permitirle quedarse. Las tierras que la rodeaban le daban lo suficiente para vivir, pero no tenía ningún contrato firmado. Y aunque lo tuviera, sabía que Mike no se detendría ante algo tan insignificante como un papel si decidía echarla. No tenía más remedio que prepararse para lo que pudiera venir.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer. —Mike abrió la puerta y miró al carruaje que lo esperaba. Un mozo sujetaba las riendas de los caballos. Isabella se preguntó cómo habría logrado controlar a unos animales tan inquietos por el estrecho camino que llevaba hasta su puerta—. Vaya, casi me olvido —añadió, con una sonrisa alegre—. Te he traído algo de Roxbury Hall.

Una sensación de pánico se adueñó de ella. El estómago se le encogió y le costó respirar. Un regalo de Mike sólo podía traer consigo maldad, o algo peor.

—Ya que eres la jardinera de la familia —dijo, sacando una maceta del interior del carruaje—, pensé que te gustaría tener un esqueje de Roxbury. No hace falta que me des las gracias.

—Muy amable de tu parte —replicó Isabella con una sonrisa fría, mientras él le entregaba la maceta y subía al coche—. Buen viaje de vuelta, Mike.

Él esperó a que ella bajara la vista hasta la planta, pero al ver que no lo hacía, desistió y con un grito ordenó al mozo que soltara los caballos. El chico aún no había acabado de hacerlo cuando Mike hizo chasquear el látigo, y caballos y carruaje salieron disparados. A duras penas, el mozo logró subir en la parte trasera del asiento antes de que desaparecieran.

¡Gracias a Dios! Cómo se alegraba de perderlo de vista. Por fin miró la planta. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver lo que era y se dirigió al montón de abono para tirarla allí, con maceta y todo.

Qué propio de Mike darle una planta medicinal con propiedades estomacales después de decirle que iba a dejarla sin un techo. No le venía de nuevo. Llevaba varios años amenazándola, explicándole que sus inviernos en Portugal, sus otoños en Melton y una larga temporada en Londres cada primavera no le iban a permitir conservar la propiedad de una finca decrépita por mucho tiempo. Sobre todo teniendo tantos amigos como él tenía.

En realidad, Isabella debería dar gracias por haber podido pasar allí cinco años. Durante ese tiempo había superado su duelo en paz y curado las heridas. Había hecho unos cuantos amigos en el pueblo, Little Weldon, le quedaban algunos buenos recuerdos y la satisfacción de dejar la pequeña granja en mejor estado que cuando llegó allí.

Pero ahora todo lo que había conseguido se lo iban a arrebatar.

Se sirvió una taza de té y fue a tomársela al porche trasero para disfrutar de la vista de los parterres cuajados de flores. Eran su sustento, pero también su alegría, su consuelo y su bien más preciado. Además de vender flores para ramos y especias para cocinar en el mercado, hacía también jabones y bolsitas para perfumar los armarios. Penique a penique, iba ganando lo suficiente para vivir. Lo que sacaba con la venta de frutas y verduras, tanto frescas como en conserva o en pasteles, lo iba ahorrando.

—Si tenemos que volver a mudarnos —le dijo al gato cabezón de pelaje anaranjado que subía la escalera del porche—, al menos esta vez tenemos algo ahorrado, _Marmalade_.

Su majestad el gato apretó los ojos en un despliegue de hermetismo felino que Isabella tomó como una muestra de apoyo. Los dueños de la casa señorial lo habían abandonado en el bosque y el gato había estado encantado de cambiar la dieta a base de ratones por el ocasional plato de leche que Isabella le dejaba en el porche.

Sin embargo, tener a un gato como única compañía no la ayudó a librarse de la sensación de soledad y melancolía que le habían provocado la visita y las amenazas de Mike. Mientras bebía el té a la luz del atardecer, trató de animarse pensando en cosas más agradables. No solía hacerlo a menudo. Lo reservaba para momentos de desánimo. Entonces se envolvía en sus recuerdos como si fueran un chal muy querido, aquel que cuando te lo pones hace que te sientas guapa y especial.

Pensó en su primer poni, en el día que encontró a _Marmalade_ , sentado en una rama cerca de la granja como si fuera un rey contemplando su reino, y le pareció un personaje de cuento de hadas dándole la bienvenida. Pensó en los arreglos florales que le habían encargado para todas las bodas del pueblo y luego en las flores de su propia boda. Y también pensó en el encuentro casual que había tenido con su guapo vecino, el señor Cullen, aunque no habían sido más que unos instantes y había pasado ya más de un año desde entonces.

Mientras el balancín se movía, Isabella se aferró con más fuerza a sus recuerdos hasta apartar completamente de su mente cualquier rastro de Mike, de pobreza o de soledad.

Al haber pasado la vida dedicado al arte, Edward no apreciaba en absoluto la inactividad. Ya había hecho todos los recados que se le habían ocurrido, había ido a ver a su amigo Nicholas Haddonfield y había hecho visitas de compromiso a algunos parientes. Éstas habían sido las más difíciles, ya que la familia vivía dispersa por los alrededores de Londres. También se había ocupado del negocio y había dirigido la orquesta de la Sociedad Filarmónica varias veces, porque se había comprometido a hacerlo con su amigo Nell Kirkland, pero había sido una experiencia dolorosa.

Y mientras hacía todas estas cosas, la música no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza. El _Réquiem_ de Mozart ocupaba un lugar preferente, pero cada vez que veía un teclado, sentía un deseo casi irrefrenable de tocar cualquier cosa, aunque fuera una cancioncilla infantil.

Era el propietario de dos talleres que fabricaban, por supuesto, pianos. En uno hacían pianos de cola; en el otro, pequeños pianos de pared. El negocio no iba nada mal, sobre todo gracias a los estadounidenses, que consideraban que para que un producto tuviera clase tenía que venir de Inglaterra. Así pues, muchos de sus pianos de cola acababan cruzando el Atlántico a un precio considerable.

Se había acostumbrado a probar personalmente cada instrumento antes de enviarlo a su dueño. La tentación de sentarse y juguetear un rato con las teclas era enorme.

Podía pasarse días enteros jugando con las teclas. Por supuesto, paraba para atender a sus necesidades básicas —comer, dormir y cualquier otra llamada de la naturaleza—, pero cuando una melodía se le metía en la cabeza, esos asuntos no eran más que interrupciones. Su auténtica vida era un concierto sin fin.

«Había sido un concierto sin fin.»

Por primera vez en su vida, Edward se preguntó a qué dedicaban el tiempo los hijos menores de la nobleza inglesa. Podían emborracharse, ir de putas, batirse en duelo y... ¿algo más? El corso había quedado fuera de combate en Waterloo, así que lo único que se le ocurría era jugar a las cartas.

Era una distracción, sin duda, pero no podía pasarse la vida jugando.

Echó un vistazo a los naipes que acababan de repartirle y sintió una punzada de desesperación. Allí estaba, sentado entre el poder y la abundancia de la aristocracia, a punto de ponerse a gritar de frustración, mientras la melodía de la canción infantil _Hot Cross Buns_ no dejaba de martillearle la cabeza.

—Tu turno, Cullen —dijo Darius Lindsey. No sabía cómo había acabado siendo el compañero de juergas de Lindsey, aunque tenía sus sospechas—. A no ser que prefieras retirarte.

Edward echó una nueva ojeada a las cartas, sintiendo la ironía del universo sobre sus hombros. Hacía dos semanas que había dejado de tocar el piano y desde ese momento su suerte había mejorado bastante en todos los juegos de azar. La pila de fichas no hacía más que crecer ante sus ojos, igual que la de su compañero.

Todo lo contrario que la de su vecino de mesa, el joven barón Roxbury. El hombre estaba demasiado concentrado, sudando a la luz de las velas.

—No puede retirarse ahora —protestó Roxbury, con la voz teñida de desesperación—. No sería justo. Tiene que darme la oportunidad de recuperarme.

—Diría que no le quedan fichas, Roxbury —señaló Lindsey—. ¿Por qué no nos retiramos y lo dejamos para otro día? Creo que lo verá todo más claro por la mañana.

—Estoy de acuerdo —convino Ed, que no tenía ningún interés en pasarse toda la noche viendo cómo Roxbury se endeudaba cada vez más—. Tengo los ojos cansados. Hay mucho humo.

—La última partida. —Roxbury lo agarró por la muñeca, impidiéndole recoger las fichas—. Sólo necesito una última mano.

—Querido Roxbury —dijo Lindsey en voz baja—. No creo que pueda asumir ni la apuesta inicial.

—Puedo —replicó el barón, alzando la barbilla—. Con esto. —Se sacó un papel del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo lanzó sobre la mesa. Parecía un documento oficial, con sus sellos y todo.

—Yo me retiro. —Darius se levantó—. Roxbury, si necesita un préstamo para cubrir sus pérdidas, podemos esperar a otro día. Ed, ¿vienes?

—No puede —respondió Roxbury por él mientras los otros dos jugadores se levantaban de la mesa—. Me debe una mano.

—No le debe nada —repuso Lindsey—. Está borracho y la suerte no le acompaña esta noche. Hágase un favor y váyase a dormir, Roxbury.

—Sólo una mano —insistió el joven barón, sin apartar los ojos de Edward mientras éste se preguntaba qué sería menos cruel, hacer lo que Roxbury le pedía o marcharse para que dejara de acumular pérdidas.

«Una mano.» La ironía de la situación no le había pasado desapercibida.

—De acuerdo. Una mano —concedió Edward, sin hacer caso de la mirada exasperada de Lindsey—, pero ve pidiendo que traigan los guantes y los sombreros, Dare.

Lindsey aprovechó la excusa para marcharse, pero antes les dijo algo a los dos hombres que bebían junto a la puerta. Cuando Edward vio que éstos se acababan la copa y se acercaban discretamente, se dio cuenta de que estaban allí como testigos de lo que pudiera pasar. Desde luego, Lindsey estaba mucho mejor adaptado que él a la jungla del ocio entre caballeros.

—Será mejor que dejemos las cosas claras —dijo Edward—. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que acaba de apostar?

—Una finca —respondió Roxbury, cortando la baraja y sonriendo al ver que le había tocado la jota de diamantes—. Una propiedad pequeña pero en buen estado a un día de distancia de Londres, en el condado de Oxford. Forma parte del patrimonio familiar, pero a nadie le importa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward, alzando una ceja mientras cortaba la baraja por la reina de corazones. Por supuesto. Suspiró para sus adentros mientras la melodía formada por las notas mi-re-do de _Hot Cross Buns_ seguía sonando—. Yo reparto.

Roxbury se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

—No es la mansión familiar. No voy nunca a dormir allí, así que no me sirve para nada, pero sigue valiendo sus buenos peniques.

—¿De cuántas hectáreas estamos hablando? —preguntó Ed, repartiendo. Con la mano derecha.

—Varios miles —respondió, volviendo a encogerse de hombros mientras recogía las últimas cartas—. Una casa, algunas granjas habitadas, un poco de bosque, vacas, pastos... esas cosas. —Roxbury examinó sus cartas y sólo con ver la expresión de su cara Edward supo con certeza que lo que debía de ser una casita ruinosa y descuidada era suya.

A menos que renunciara a ella.

 _Hot cross buns, hot cross buns_.

 _One ha' Penny, two ha' Penny_ ,

 _Hot cross buns_.1

Dichosa canción. No se la podía quitar de la cabeza, casi como si quisiera decirle algo.

Exacto. No iba a tirar las cartas. La propiedad podía serle útil a algún familiar. O podría usarla como refugio, para huir de amigos y parientes bienintencionados. Y si estaba en ruinas, mucho mejor. Así tendría algo con lo que ocuparse. Si se quedaba todo el verano en Londres acabaría por volverse loco.

Había un piano en cada esquina.

Edward miró las cartas que le habían tocado y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le escapara una sonrisa. _Full_ de reinas y jotas. Qué adecuado.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —comentó Darius desde lo alto de su castrado moteado.

—Los viajes a la universidad —replicó Edward, montado en su caballo castaño. El tiempo les había acompañado durante todo el trayecto. Cuanto más se acercaban a su nueva propiedad, más familiar les resultaba—. ¡Por todos los demonios del infierno bailando el cancán!

—Original —reconoció Darius—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ed sacó el documento de propiedad del bolsillo y le echó un vistazo.

—Me temo que conozco este lugar.

—¿La casa o el pueblo?

—Los dos —respondió, con una sonrisa—. Y si es la casa que creo, se encontraba en un estado lamentable. El tejado estaba a punto de hundirse y los campos se hallaban tan descuidados que hacían daño a la vista.

—Genial. Entonces, ¿por qué sonríes?

—Porque la casa necesita que alguien la rescate. La construcción es sólida y el entorno es bonito. Además, está a la distancia perfecta de Londres para que los amigos y parientes no se pasen el día visitándome. Hay una taberna decente en Little Weldon, y un mercado. Y la gente es agradable, siempre y cuando no pretendas proteger tu intimidad. —Guardando el documento, espoleó a su caballo para llegar cuanto antes.

Darius le dio unos golpecitos en el cuello al suyo para que se pusiera a la altura del de su amigo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vamos a tener que acampar en una casa en ruinas entre un montón de viejos desdentados y viejas beatas y entrometidas?

—Tonterías —dijo Edward, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Tanto Rafe como Tilden conservan algún diente. Además, sólo tendremos que acampar hasta que arreglemos alguna habitación.

—Ah, bueno. En ese caso...

—Lindsey. —Edward se volvió para mirar a su amigo—. ¿Nunca habías acampado en el bosque de Wilton con tu hermano? ¿No jugabais a los indios, asando algún conejo al espetón? ¿Y no os bañabais desnudos a la luz de la luna?

—Vaya, veo que estoy en compañía de un salvaje. —Darius acarició las cuidadas crines de su caballo—. Pues no, para tu información te diré que a Trent y a mí nunca nos dejaron hacer esas cosas. Y aunque nos lo hubieran permitido, nunca lo habríamos hecho. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—¿Nunca te has sentado en un árbol a leer _Robinson Crusoe_?

—Nunca.

—¿Nunca has robado nada de la cocina para hacer un pícnic? —insistió Ed, frunciendo el cejo—. ¿No te has llevado a escondidas el _Kama Sutra_ de tu padre para mirar los grabados en la intimidad del pajar?

—Mi padre no tenía esas cosas en la biblioteca.

—¿Nunca te colaste por la noche en su despacho y te pusiste ciego con el brandy?

Darius alzó las cejas.

—Por el amor de Dios, Cullen. ¿La duquesa no tenía ninguna influencia sobre vosotros?

—Claro que sí. Gracias a ella bailo muy bien. Puedo mantener una conversación educada. Sé qué ropa ponerme y cómo coquetear con todo tipo de mujeres.

—Uno esperaría un poco más de dignidad en la casa de un duque. ¿Tu padre no tenía nada que decir ante vuestras travesuras?

—Oh, sí, por supuesto, nunca descuidaba sus responsabilidades. Gracias a él aprendimos a disfrutar de todas las cosas que te he contado sin que nadie nos descubriera.

Darius lo observó con escepticismo.

—Y yo que pensaba que recitabas fragmentos de la biblia del rey Jacobo en el vientre de tu madre, que te sabías de memoria la lista de los reyes de Inglaterra antes de que te quitaran los pañales y que andabas por ahí con un monóculo en el ojo a los siete años.

—Esa descripción se acerca más a mi hermano Emmett. Aunque Rosalie ha hecho maravillas con él, sigue siendo demasiado serio.

—¿Y tú no? —preguntó Darius, contemplando los terrenos que los rodeaban.

—Yo soy la frivolidad personificada —respondió Edward, muy solemne—, sobre todo si me comparas con los hermanos que aún me quedan. Eso me hace pensar que, por estas tierras, la gente me conoce como señor Cullen, o sólo «señor», o «el tipo aquel que viene de Sodoma, la capital del Támesis».

—¿Sodoma, la capital del Támesis? —Darius frunció el cejo—. Esto va a ser muy distinto de unas vacaciones en la mansión familiar, ¿no?

—Eso espero. —Edward se estremecía sólo de pensarlo—. Sin mujeres que te arrastran de una casa a otra sólo para comprobar de primera mano lo decrépitos que están sus ocupantes. Sin tener que soportar las miradas apasionadas de las hijas de la pequeña aristocracia rural, que son unas auténticas terneritas sin cerebro, ni los sermones del párroco tratando de apaciguar los excesos de la familia.

—Ah, entonces, ¿no todo son indios, brandy y libros eróticos?

—No, últimamente ya no. Pero a lo que me refería es que no quiero que la gente de la zona me vea como al cachorro de Moreland.

—Eres un cachorro crecidito, pero sigues siendo el benjamín de la familia.

—Y lo seguiré siendo aunque crezca tanto como tu cuñado, Nick Haddonfield —admitió Edward, sin poder ocultar la exasperación que le provocaba el asunto—. Y no sólo ante los carcamales de la Cámara de los Lores. Ni te imaginas lo que es ser el benjamín de cinco hermanos varones y llamarte Edward. Es agotador.

Darius no replicó, así que cuando alcanzaron por fin la propiedad de Swan con la última luz del día, lo hicieron en silencio. Edward habría apostado que, al menos por parte de Darius, no se trataba de un silencio nacido del respeto.

Durante los cinco años que llevaba en Little Weldon, Isabella había llegado a la conclusión de que el atardecer era el momento más dulce del día, pero también el más duro. A esa hora, los recuerdos la asaltaban con más fuerza, y hasta el mejor de ellos tenía un componente de pérdida, ya que no era más que eso, el recuerdo de algo pasado.

Si de algo entendía Isabella era de pérdida. Si hubiera sabido lo breve que iba a ser su matrimonio, se habría esforzado en ser mejor esposa. La idea era un poco absurda, porque no había sido una mala esposa, al menos hasta el final, pero habría pasado menos tiempo deseando estar enamorada de su esposo y más tiempo amándolo.

Mientras las sombras se alargaban sobre el patio trasero, vio a _Marmalade_ recorriendo los jardines con la cautela que lo caracterizaba. Era un gato grande, y parecía aún mayor a causa del pelaje largo y exuberante que Isabella se encargaba de que estuviera siempre cuidado. La idea de que un animal tan grande —y de color naranja brillante, para empeorar las cosas— tratara de pasar desapercibido no dejaba de tener gracia. Isabella vio cómo golpeaba algo entre las margaritas y luego volvía a golpear, pero inmediatamente se sentó y empezó a lamerse, con esa súbita necesidad de lavarse que sentían los gatos siempre que su dignidad estaba en peligro.

«Soy igual que ese gato. No encajo entre mis semejantes, pero todavía me preocupa mi dignidad.»

Ese tipo de pensamientos requerían una buena infusión para evitar que uno cayera en la tristeza puntual o, lo que era peor, en la melancolía. Mientras rellenaba el hervidor y avivaba el fuego, Isabella se acordó de que esa mañana le había venido el período. Nunca dejaba de entristecerse, aunque no tanto como cuando estaba casada. Sólo que entonces hacerlo tenía más sentido, ya que cada menstruación era la prueba de que había vuelto a fracasar en darle un heredero a Jacob.

Tras verter el agua en la tetera de porcelana y colocar el colador en su sitio, se preparó una cena a base de fresas, tostadas y mantequilla y lo llevó todo al porche trasero en una bandeja. _Marmalade_ se había instalado en el escalón más bajo para aprovechar el calor de la madera. Mientras se balanceaba y se tomaba una infusión de manzanilla, Isabella trató de no dejarse arrastrar por los recuerdos. No era fácil. El atardecer era bonito y tranquilo, pero se sentía muy sola.

Pensó que antes de dormir sería buena idea dar un paseo por el bosque. Tal vez encontraría hierbas aromáticas, y si tenía mucha suerte, un poco de paz.

—Pues sí, hacen falta algunas reparaciones —comentó Darius, mirando a su alrededor. La vegetación estaba tan descuidada que había cubierto buena parte del camino, lo que sin duda dificultaría mucho la llegada de carruajes. La verja metálica de Swan, adornada con grifos rampantes, daba un toque siniestro a la entrada.

—Bastantes —reconoció Edward—, pero si no se puede llegar en carruaje, no tendré que preocuparme por visitas inesperadas.

—¿Estás planeando convertirte en un ermitaño? —preguntó Darius, guiando a su caballo para evitar un bache en el camino—. ¿Dejarás que la vegetación siga creciendo y te cubra por completo como las zarzas del castillo de la Bella Durmiente?

—Ya se verá. La verdad es que no me disgustan los rododendros.

—A mí tampoco, dentro de unos límites —protestó Darius, mirando los árboles con desconfianza—. Éstos han perdido todo sentido de la mesura.

A lado y lado del camino, una hilera de robles creaba una bóveda de densa vegetación. La parte inferior del bosque había sido reclamada por los rododendros, que estaban en flor como correspondía a la época. A la escasa luz del atardecer, el rosa, el lila y el blanco de las flores destacaba sobre el oscuro follaje.

Edward siguió cabalgando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa.

—¡Santo cielo! —murmuró Darius—. Y me quedo corto.

La casa estaba orientada en dirección norte-sur, por lo que el sol al retirarse iluminaba la totalidad de la fachada. El ala sur y la sección central se encontraban en muy mal estado. Los postigos colgaban torcidos de las ventanas, muchas de las cuales tenían los cristales rotos. Algunos ladrillos del porche se habían caído y estaban tirados sobre la hierba.

El ala norte, sin embargo, estaba mucho peor. El tejado se había abombado e inclinado en un extremo; tres de las chimeneas no tardarían mucho en convertirse en un montón de arena y el porche que daba al norte se estaba escorando hacia estribor. Mientras observaban, empezaron a salir murciélagos volando por las ventanas sin cristales del desván.

—Bueno, vamos. —Edward desmontó del caballo—. La luz no durará eternamente y me gustaría echar un vistazo.

Sentía un placer difícil de explicar al mirar la casa. El año anterior, cuando había ido hasta allí buscando una propiedad, le había hecho falta una llave para entrar. Este año, cualquiera de las ventanas rotas le permitía ese acceso. Al parecer, los chicos de la zona se habían divertido afinando la puntería contra sus cristales sin pensar en el coste de repararlas. Pero mientras contemplaba la ruina que el destino había puesto en sus manos, Edward no pensaba en el dinero que iba a gastarse reparándola. Su único pensamiento había sido: «Me estaba esperando».

A la tenue luz del atardecer, la casa se aferraba a una cierta dignidad, a pesar del abandono y la falta de cuidados. La piedra de la zona con la que estaba construida creaba un conjunto armonioso con la vegetación que la rodeaba. Las flores silvestres que crecían por doquier rompían la sobriedad del conjunto. Empezaban a nacer arbolitos en las rendijas, pero con un poco de imaginación uno podía hacerse a la idea de cómo debía de haber sido el lugar en sus buenos tiempos.

—Los establos están mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo Darius, reuniéndose con Edward en la parte trasera de la casa.

—Seguro que los caballos lo apreciarán. —Ed miró los edificios que rodeaban la edificación—. La fresquera parece grande y sólida, igual que la cochera.

—¿Dónde están las granjas?

—Por allí. Supongo que pronto conoceremos a los granjeros.

—Es una suerte que las paredes sean de piedra —comentó Darius mirando a su alrededor—. Costará un poco repararlas pero tienes el material a mano y seguro que tus arrendatarios saben de cantería.

—El caso es que aprendí a hacerlo mientras disfrutaba de la hospitalidad de mi hermano en Yorkshire. Lo más importante es llevar guantes. Después ya es cuestión de maldecir mucho y saber que no podrás moverte en un par de días.

—Suena bien. ¿Cómo resistirse a algo así? —bromeó Darius—. ¿Entramos?

—No, esta noche no. —La brillante luz de la mañana les iría mucho mejor para inspeccionar los daños. De momento, ya sabían que la casa se mantenía en pie. Edward no necesitaba saber más.

Lo que no sabía era por qué eso le parecía tan importante.

—Echemos un vistazo a la cochera —sugirió Ed—. Tal vez tenga alguna habitación que podamos usar. Además, lo más urgente será conseguir un carro fuerte para transportar materiales.

—Entonces, ¿te quedas?

—Piensa en las ventajas. La privacidad —añadió Edward, sonriendo ante la expresión de incredulidad de su amigo—, los tés insípidos que nos vamos a ahorrar, los bailes a los que no tendremos que acudir, las jovencitas manipuladoras de las que no tendremos que huir cuando pasemos cerca de una pérgola. Y el hedor de Londres en verano. Eso es lo que menos voy a echar de menos.

«Si no cuento los pianos que no puedo tocar.»

—Claro. Es mucho mejor una espalda tan dolorida que no te permita andar —replicó Darius mientras caminaban— o los cotilleos en la taberna local... Por no hablar del placer de la charla a la salida de la iglesia el domingo por la mañana, donde es imposible huir de los interrogatorios.

—¿No me dirás que tienes miedo, Lindsey? —lo provocó Edward.

Mientras Darius pensaba alguna respuesta adecuada, él abrió la puerta de la cochera. Se notaba que los carruajes eran caros y que de su buen estado de conservación dependía la vida de las personas, porque era un edificio sólido y construido sobre una ligera elevación del terreno, para protegerlo de las inundaciones. El interior estaba polvoriento, pero seco y sorprendentemente ordenado.

—Esto pinta bien.

Darius lo siguió al interior.

—¿Servirá de algo que te aconseje que no subas al piso de arriba, Cullen? Podría atacarte una bandada de murciélagos o de duendecillos con ballestas.

—Venga ya, ¿qué quieres que se esconda en una vieja cochera?

Isabella había pensado ir a dar un paseo por el bosque que separaba la granja de la casa en ruinas, pero la infusión de manzanilla debía de haberle dado sueño. Cuando se despertó, _Marmalade_ estaba sentado en su regazo, arañándole la pierna a través de la ropa.

—Largo de aquí, señor —le dijo, dejándolo con cuidado en el suelo del porche. Por el ángulo del sol vio que sólo había dormido unos minutos. Mientras se levantaba del balancín, un ruido le llamó la atención. En el silencio del atardecer los sonidos llegaban con mucha claridad.

»Dichosos gamberros —murmuró, alejándose del porche con decisión. Ya no les bastaba con espiarla e ir contando por ahí que era una bruja. Tenían que ir a la vieja casa a fumar a escondidas, a emborracharse con las peras al brandy que preparaban sus madres y a practicar la puntería con las ventanas.

»Salvajes. —Isabella se acercó al cobertizo de las herramientas y cogió una hoz. Nunca había tenido problemas graves para ahuyentar a los gamberros antes, pero uno de ellos —el hijo menor de Mary Bragdoll— había crecido mucho. Estaba ya casi tan alto como su padre y sus hermanos. Además era un fanfarrón y le empezaba a dar miedo.

Se abrió camino entre las ramas y saltó por encima de unos troncos para llegar antes a la casa. Le dolía menos verla desde la parte trasera, el deterioro no era tan evidente.

Antes de que Jacob muriera, la propiedad era vieja pero estaba cuidada. Pero durante los últimos años se había deteriorado con rapidez. Isabella no podía librarse de la sensación de que la decrepitud de la casa era un reflejo del estado de su alma.

El tiempo estaba acabando con su fuerza de voluntad. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil encontrar motivos para seguir adelante y resistir los impulsos de echarse a llorar, a gritar y a tirarse del pelo.

—Te ha venido la menstruación, recuerda. Dentro de unos días dejarás de verlo todo negro, ya verás.

Volvió a oír voces. Venían de la cochera. Isabella frunció el cejo. Hasta ese momento, los vándalos la habían dejado en paz. Comprobar que ya no respetaban ni ese modesto edificio la enfureció. Se acercó a la puerta a grandes zancadas y la abrió de golpe haciéndola chocar contra la pared.

—Ya estáis sacando vuestros culos de aquí, gamberros del demonio, o informaré a vuestros padres de que habéis entrado en una propiedad privada —anunció levantando la voz—. ¡Y a vuestras madres!

—¡Santo cielo! —dijo una voz masculina, educada y muy adulta a su lado—. Estamos a punto de que nos ataquen. Prepárate para defender tus dominios, amigo, porque la Bella Durmiente acaba de despertarse... de muy mal humor.

Isabella miró hacia el lugar en sombras de donde provenía la voz. Un hombre alto y moreno la miraba divertido. El brillo travieso de sus ojos no dejaba entrever ninguna amenaza. Además, iba vestido como un caballero. Isabella no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en más detalles porque el sonido de unas botas le indicó que alguien bajaba por la escalera.

Quienquiera que fuera, no tenía ninguna prisa y, desde luego, no era ningún niño. Lo primero que apareció fueron unas piernas muy largas y musculosas, de esas piernas esbeltas y elegantes que se consiguen al pasar muchas horas encima de un caballo. Las botas de montar y el traje hecho a medida confirmaron sus sospechas. El torso no desmerecía el conjunto. Era un torso plano y musculoso seguido de unos hombros muy anchos.

Santo Dios, era más alto que el tipo del rincón, y eso que el primer hombre ya la superaba bastante en estatura. Tragando saliva, Isabella sujetó la hoz con más fuerza.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió el hombre de las sombras—, va armada y está lista para la batalla.

Cuando las botas alcanzaron el suelo, Isabella miró al recién llegado a la cara. Estaba preparada para recibir una mirada burlona como la de su amigo, para un comentario educado o enfadado, pero no para la sonrisa sincera que le derritió las entrañas.

—Señora Black. —Edward Cullen hizo una correcta reverencia desde la cintura—. Cuánto tiempo sin verla. Discúlpenos, por favor, por haberla asustado. Lindsey, yo ya he tenido el placer de presentarme, así que saca a relucir tus modales.

—¿Señor Cullen? —Isabella bajó la hoz, sintiéndose ridícula y, lo que era mucho más grave, feliz.

Inoportunamente feliz.

1 Panecillos calientes. Por medio penique, por un penique, te vendo panecillos calientes. _(N. de la t.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Edward Cullen siguió sonriendo con esa expresión de respeto y aprecio que formaba una parte muy importante de los agradables recuerdos que tenía de él.

—Señora Isabella Black —dijo Cullen, sin dejar de mirarla ni de sonreír—, permítame que le presente al honorable señor Darius Lindsey, de Kent, que ha venido para ayudarme a calcular los daños de mi recién adquirida propiedad.

Lindsey la saludó con los modales propios de alguien de su posición.

—¿Ha comprado la finca? —preguntó Isabella, tratando de no delatar la esperanza y el miedo que sentía.

—Ha pasado a formar parte de mi patrimonio, y me atrevo a decir que justo a tiempo. ¿Tiene que ahuyentar a vándalos y ladrones muy a menudo?

Isabella echó una mirada a la hoz que llevaba en la mano.

—Sobre todo en verano —respondió—. Los chicos se aburren y vagan en pandillas por los campos sin nada que hacer. Hay un estanque al otro lado del bosque y en los días calurosos suelen ir a bañarse.

—Sin duda son los responsables de todos estos cristales rotos. Tal vez estén dispuestos a pagarlos ayudando con las reparaciones.

—¿Piensa restaurar la casa? —No pudo evitar preguntarlo, aunque sabía que no era de su incumbencia.

—Quizá. Aunque no será tarea fácil.

—¿Dónde están mis modales? ¿Les apetece una taza de té, caballeros? ¿O un vaso de sidra?

—Sidra —aceptó Cullen—. Qué idea tan deliciosa.

—¿Deduzco que vive cerca de aquí, señora Black? —aventuró el señor Lindley mientras salían de la cochera.

—Sí, al otro lado del bosque —señaló ella.

—Bueno, se está haciendo de noche —dijo Cullen—. Darius, si llevas a los caballos por el camino, yo acompañaré a la señora Black por el bosque.

—No es necesario. Conozco el camino como la palma de mi mano.

—Su rechazo me hiere. —Sus sonrientes ojos verdes parecían tan sinceros que el corazón de Isabella le dio un brinco en el pecho. Que Dios la ayudara. Los vagos recuerdos que guardaba de su anterior visita no le hacían justicia. O eso, o se había vuelto aún más atractivo durante ese año. El cabello oscuro, un poco más largo de lo que marcaba la moda, hacía destacar sus ojos verdes. Y era más alto, más fuerte y mucho más atractivo de lo que un hombre decente debería ser.

—A pesar de que un poco de rechazo de vez en cuando le viene bien para mantenerlo en su sitio —intervino Lindsey—, creo que debería aceptar su oferta, señora Black. Edward quería inspeccionar el bosque de todos modos. ¿Qué mejor guía que usted? —Sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió hacia la fachada principal.

—Tiene buen aspecto —observó Isabella, desempolvando sus modales, oxidados por falta de uso.

—Estoy cansado, lleno de polvo del camino y probablemente huela mal. Usted, sin embargo, está radiante.

—No sea adulador, señor Cullen —replicó Isabella, apartando la mirada. Pero cuando él le ofreció el brazo, igual que había hecho la anterior vez que estuvo allí, lo aceptó en seguida—. Me eché una siestecilla después de cenar. Me habrá sentado bien.

—¿Vino algún príncipe encantador a despertarla con un beso? Darius está convencido de que hemos ido a parar al país de las hadas, entre los rododendros que lo cubren todo, los murciélagos del desván y el aire de abandono que se respira por todas partes.

—Qué idea tan descabellada. Sólo están a unos cinco kilómetros de ese enclave de civilización que es Little Weldon. Ya sacaré a su amigo de su error.

—Oh, no, por favor no lo haga. Se está divirtiendo mucho a mi costa. No le estropee la diversión. Si se queda conmigo todo el verano, la va a necesitar.

—¿No pensarán vivir en el caserón? —preguntó Isabella, frunciendo el cejo. No quería tenerlo tan cerca de casa. O, para ser sinceros, sí que quería, y eso no era buena idea.

—De momento nos mudaremos a la cochera. Está limpia y en buen estado. En el piso de arriba hay una cocina de leña donde se puede preparar té y, por otro lado, las habitaciones están bien ventiladas. Nos las apañaremos bien.

—Y el tejado no se ha hundido todavía —añadió Isabella. Estaban cruzando el bosque por uno de los antiguos caminos de herradura. Aunque nadie los mantenía abiertos, los animales salvajes seguían usándolos. Igual que Isabella.

Y que los gamberros de la zona.

Al recordar que cerca de allí el hombre que tenía a su lado la había besado, Isabella aceleró el paso. Había sido un único beso, pero tan largo que había acabado inundada por el deseo. Usando sólo su boca, la había despojado de su dignidad, su templanza y su sentido común. No había vuelto a pensar en todo aquello hasta ese día.

—¿Tiene prisa? —le preguntó su acompañante.

—No querría hacer esperar al señor... —Isabella trató de recordar su nombre sin éxito. Pero ¡si acababan de presentárselo!

—El honorable Darius Lindsey —la ayudó Cullen—. Su padre es el conde de Wilton. La mansión familiar principal está en Hampshire.

—Ya veo.

Cullen debió de notar la frialdad en el tono de Isabella al oír la referencia al título nobiliario, porque mientras bebían sidra en su porche le preguntó por los granjeros de la vecindad, la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara con las reformas... pero no volvió a mencionar nada remotamente relacionado con la alta sociedad.

—Tendrá que esperar a que acaben de cosechar el heno —le explicó Isabella, contemplando el patio casi en sombras—. Si paga bien, no le faltará ayuda. Mañana es día de mercado. Sería un buen momento para avisar de sus planes. La voz correrá en seguida. ¿Ha traído provisiones?

—¿Provisiones? —repitió Lindsey—. Lo que llevan los caballos en las bolsas. Nada más.

—Puedo suministrarles mantequilla, leche, queso y huevos. _Mable_ tuvo una ternerita hace un mes. La leche que le sobra se la estaba dando a _Bathsheba_ , que ha tenido ocho cerditos, pero supongo que podrá prescindir de la leche y los huevos. He estado tratando de ahumar jamón, pero no me sale muy bien todavía.

—¿Alimenta a la cerda con leche y huevos?

—Ocho cochinillos son muchas bocas que alimentar, señor Lindsey. Además, si no se lo diera a ella, tendría que tirarlo.

—Estaremos encantados de disfrutar de lo que le sobre —los interrumpió Cullen—, si nos deja que la compensemos de alguna manera.

—No pienso cobrarles por ser una buena vecina.

—No pretendía ofenderla. Me refería a que, si se presenta la oportunidad de devolverle el favor, nos permita hacer algo por usted. Estoy seguro de que en algún momento puede necesitar la ayuda de dos tipos fornidos como nosotros, señora Black.

Su voz era una melodía que hablaba de buena educación y buenas intenciones, la personificación de la amabilidad y la cortesía. Pero al oírla, Isabella se sintió un poco mareada, un poco... como si le faltara algo.

—Ya veremos —replicó de repente—. De momento, disfruten de la sidra. La luna saldrá pronto. Si su idea es dormir en la taberna del pueblo hasta que se instalen, supongo que querrán llegar a El Gallo Cansado antes de que empiecen las partidas de dardos.

—Los días de fiesta se han acabado para nosotros. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano —dijo Cullen, dejando su silla—. Nos vamos, pero muchas gracias por la sidra y la hospitalidad.

—Hasta mañana, entonces. —Isabella se levantó, fingiendo no ver la mano que Cullen había tendido en su dirección.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó Lindsey, frunciendo el cejo—. Y yo que esperaba pasar un par de semanas holgazaneando en El Gallo Cansado hasta que llegaran los materiales de construcción de Londres o, mejor aún, de Perú.

—Borracho gandul —bromeó Cullen—. La dama se refiere a que mañana irá al mercado y, si tenemos suerte, podremos verla allí.

—Hasta mañana. —Lindsey se inclinó sobre la mano de Isabella y se alejó en busca de los caballos. Ella se quedó entonces junto a Edward Cullen en la oscuridad.

—Me alegro de que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar —confesó él, paseando la mirada por el patio en sombras—. Espero ver sus flores por la mañana, con más luz. Son impresionantes.

—Yo también me alegro —replicó ella, tratando de ser cordial, sin exagerar—. A todo el mundo le gusta saber que sus flores dejan un recuerdo imborrable.

—Hasta mañana. —Cullen se inclinó sobre su mano y le rozó los nudillos con los labios, mientras le apretaba los dedos. Un instante después, estaba montado a lomos de su caballo castaño. Tras saludarla con la fusta, salió al trote tras su amigo.

Isabella se sentó, cubriéndose con la mano izquierda los nudillos de la derecha y dándole vueltas a si era bueno o malo que sus flores hubieran impresionado al señor Cullen.

Acabó por decidir que era malo, porque éste era un granuja. Tener a alguien así por vecino ya resultaba bastante malo, pero en ese caso era mucho peor, porque se trataba de un granuja que le gustaba mucho. Y cada vez que la tocaba o la miraba, se derretía por dentro. Y mientras él recordaba sus flores, de lo único que se acordaba ella era de su beso. Un único beso, pero muy apasionado. Mucho más de lo que uno espera de un buen vecino.

—Piensas jugar con la viuda, ya veo —comentó Darius, mientras los caballos se acercaban a Little Weldon a la luz de la luna. Tras el calor sofocante del día, la noche era muy agradable. El aire cálido olía a heno y a flores silvestres.

—Es viuda —admitió Edward—, pero no creo que sea de ese tipo de viudas.

—¿De qué tipo?

Ignoró la pregunta de su amigo, perdido en los recuerdos.

—Estuve aquí la primavera pasada. David Worthington me pidió que buscara alguna finca en venta. Durante mi estancia, acompañé al párroco Banks en una visita de cortesía. Quería pasar a ver a una viuda que no había ido a la iglesia el domingo anterior, para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pensé que se trataba de una anciana. Cuando nos acercamos a su casa, lo primero que vi fue un gran sombrero de paja, una trenza de pelo color canela y unos pies descalzos. Llegué a la conclusión de que nuestra anciana empezaba a perder la cabeza.

—Me parece que la señora Black tiene la cabeza en su sitio. Y muy bien amueblada.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —asintió Edward. La había besado al despedirse de ella esa tarde. Había sido un impulso. Un momento robado con una mujer que desprendía calidez por todos los poros. Cálidos eran sus ojos marrones, las pecas que le cubrían la nariz y el cabello, que no era ni rubio ni cobrizo ni castaño. «Canela» era la palabra que más se acercaba—. No parece una persona soñadora ni con la cabeza llena de pájaros, pero hay algo en ella...

—¿Sí?

—Poco convencional —dijo Ed al fin, aunque no era exactamente el término que buscaba. Estaba seguro de que sus manos también serían cálidas al acariciar, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué le hacía pensar eso—. Hay quien considera que Isabella es excéntrica, pero yo prefiero pensar que es... única.

Darius no dijo nada, pero lo que en verdad le pareció «único» fue que Edward Cullen —hijo de un duque, rico empresario, virtuoso pianista y favorito de las damas— llamara por su nombre de pila a la señora Black.

Ed se asomó mientras varias de las tejas de pizarra sueltas caían con suavidad por la rampa que acababan de construir y chocaban contra la lona de seguridad.

—Funciona —dijo sonriendo a Darius, que también estaba en el tejado.

—Por supuesto que funciona —replicó éste, sentándose sobre los talones y secándose el sudor con el antebrazo—. La diseñé yo. ¿Habías encargado más suministros?

Ed miró hacia el patio, al que acababa de llegar un carro tirado por dos caballos percherones. Un bonito caballo negro iba atado a la parte trasera del carro. De momento no lo reconoció. Edward y Darius aprovecharon la rampa para bajar del tejado, lo que provocó que los caballos levantaran las orejas y que los ocupantes del carro dieran gritos de alegría.

—Tranquilos, los dos —ordenó el conductor del carro—. Lord Edward pensará que lo asalta un grupo de salvajes. —El hombre descendió del vehículo, seguido por los dos muchachos desgarbados que habían celebrado la visión de dos adultos bajando de un tejado como si aquello fuera una feria con una especie de tobogán.

—Axel Belmont a su servicio. —El hombre, sonriendo, alargó una mano, mientras se apartaba el pelo rubio de la cara con la otra—. Aunque tal vez no lo quiera cuando le advierta de que he traído conmigo a mis hijos Dayton y Phillip.

Ed estrechó la mano del recién llegado, reconociéndolo de la boda de su amigo Nick con la hermana de Darius, Leah, hacía unas cuantas semanas.

—Me alegro de verle, profesor —lo saludó Edward—. Permítame que le presente a Darius Lindsey, recién llegado del tejado, aunque tal vez se conocieron ya en la boda de Nick y Leah. ¿Cómo está su encantadora esposa?

La sonrisa de Belmont se dulcificó.

—Mucho mejor. Sobre todo ahora, que me he llevado a este par de salvajes. Nick me dijo que estaba haciendo reparaciones a una hora de distancia de Candlewick y he venido a ver su trabajo.

—Todavía estamos en la fase previa —dijo Edward, tomando nota de que Nick Haddonfield seguía entrometiéndose en sus asuntos, siempre con buena voluntad—, pero agradecemos la compañía. Darius tiene miedo de que nos rapten los elfos.

—¡Muchachos! —Los hijos de Belmont se detuvieron cuando estaban a punto de empezar a lanzar piedras contra la casa—. Descargad el carro. Colocad los materiales dentro de la cochera para que no se mojen. Al primer hijo mío que vea subido en el tejado sin permiso de lord Edward, le doy una paliza y lo pongo a hacer encaje de bolillos.

Los chicos protestaron, tratando de que no se les escapara la risa, pero se dirigieron al carro tan despacio como pudieron.

—No sientan lástima por ellos —les advirtió Belmont—. Ni una palabra amable, ni un gesto, ni una expresión. Abby les está enseñando a ser encantadores, y entre eso y sus habilidades naturales, se están convirtiendo en unos monstruitos manipuladores.

—Están es esa edad en que se podrían comer un caballo entero. Sin quitarle los arreos —comentó Edward—. Y pueden pasarse el día sin parar de correr.

—Sí, en dirección contraria a donde están sus padres —bromeó Belmont, observando la casa—, a menos que sea la hora de comer.

—Vamos, profesor. Le enseñaré la casa. Darius, ¿vienes?

Éste se estremeció exageradamente.

—No, gracias, ya he tenido ese privilegio. Seguiré con los cálculos mientras tú mientes a nuestro invitado acerca del potencial del lugar. Un placer verlo de nuevo, Belmont.

—Axel —lo corrigió éste—. Y será mejor que nos tuteemos. Con Phillip y Dayton cerca, las formalidades son absurdas. He tenido que rebajar el listón a las más básicas reglas de convivencia.

—Los canalones están obturados —señaló Belmont en tono paciente, de profesor—, por lo que el agua no encuentra salida y se cuela bajo el alero. Si las ardillas o los murciélagos han estado por aquí, el agua se colará por las paredes del desván y de allí pasará a las del piso inferior. El agua puede destruir una casa más de prisa que la nieve, el viento... casi cualquier cosa menos el fuego.

—Así que debo cambiar los canalones y los desagües —concluyó Ed, mirando la vegetación que crecía en los primeros.

—Y luchar contra la selva para que la hojarasca no se apodere de los nuevos —añadió Belmont, señalando la maleza a su alrededor—. Pasé por lo mismo cuando me casé por primera vez. Candlewick estaba en muy mal estado, pero era todo lo que teníamos. Se trata de priorizar y realizar cada tarea en la estación adecuada. Y echar el resto.

—Eso no me preocupa, pero, aparte del tejado, ¿cuáles serían las prioridades?

Mientras recorrían la casa y las demás instalaciones de la finca, fueron intercambiando ideas, discutiendo entre bromas y sugerencias. Cuando acabaron, tenían el sol directamente sobre la cabeza.

—Ahora será cuando os alegraréis de que os hayamos asaltado —dijo Belmont—. Dile a Lindsey que deje de calcular un rato o los grillos se lo comerán todo. —Mientras sacaba un gran canasto de paja del carro, Belmont les dijo a sus hijos a gritos que se lavaran las manos o no probarían ni una miga de pan. Pronto, un festín digno de un regimiento estaba dispuesto sobre una manta a la sombra.

—De parte de mi esposa, con sus mejores deseos —dijo Belmont—. A cambio de librarse de sus hombres durante un rato.

—¡A comer! —exclamaron Dayton y Phillip, que habían recobrado su energía de golpe.

—El almuerzo es una de sus nueve comidas favoritas. Sentaos y esperad a que vuestros mayores cojan algo antes de destruirlo todo a vuestro paso.

Mientras los adultos se pasaban los platos de comida, Belmont siguió hablando.

—Day y Phil han ideado un plan para que Phillip pueda empezar la escuela un año antes y así los cinco primos pasen un año en la universidad juntos. Abby está encantada con la idea. Así tendremos un poco de paz para disfrutar de Candlewick antes de que llegue el bebé y vuelva a empezar la guerra.

—No sabía que estabais esperando descendencia. —Edward sonrió, aunque interiormente estaba algo alarmado. Su cuñada, Rosalie, acababa de tener un niño. La esposa de su otro hermano, Jasper, estaba embarazada. David y Letty aún no se acababan de acostumbrar a su vida como padres, y la esposa de Nick, sin duda, pronto se uniría al grupo. Parecía que de pronto la vida de Edward pudiera medirse en nacimientos, recientes o inminentes.

—La perspectiva de volver a ser padre me parece... —Belmont se quedó pensativo— ... bonita. Es una oportunidad inesperada de retomar una responsabilidad a la que no presté la debida atención.

—No nos hizo ni caso —tradujo Day, aparentando disgusto hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermano y estropeó el efecto echándose a reír.

—Sí, os hice caso, pero como el padre joven que era. Ahora soy perro viejo y haré las cosas de otra manera.

Edward rebuscó en la cesta para disimular la incomodidad que le provocaba el asunto.

—¿Qué edad tienes? No puedes ser más de cinco años mayor que yo.

—Estamos rodeados de momias, Day —bromeó Phil, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. La única ventaja es que ya casi no tienen dientes y no nos quitarán la carne.

—Vosotros dos. —Belmont los fulminó con la mirada—. No habrá postre si no hacéis un esfuerzo por aparentar al menos que estáis domesticados.

—No, eso no. —Day se tumbó sobre la espalda y movió pies y manos en el aire—. No es justo. Nos ha amenazado con la Maldición Mortífera y casi no hemos hecho nada.

—¿Puedo acabarme tu sándwich? —preguntó Phillip, alargando la mano hacia el emparedado de su hermano.

—Tú tócalo —Day se sentó de un salto— y tendrás que elegir entre pistolas o espadas. Los puños también me sirven.

Darius aceptó el trozo de pastel de carne que le ofreció Edward.

—Y pensar, Ed, que tu madre crió a cinco de estas fieras. ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Niños?

—Demonios —murmuró Belmont—. La semilla del diablo, criaturas del averno.

—Bendita descendencia —corearon Dayton y Phillip a la vez.

—Silencio —los reprendió Belmont—. Todavía no he podido hablar del plan de Nick para lord Edward. Estáis destrozando mi estrategia.

—Vaya. —Dayton miró a Phillip—. Vayamos a echar un vistazo a los caballos, Phil. ¿Juras que nos guardarás un trozo de tarta? —preguntó, dirigiendo una mirada muy adulta a su padre.

—Por el honor de los Belmont. Ahora, largo.

Los chicos se alejaron corriendo. La carrera no impidió que se fueran clavando los codos y riéndose a carcajadas sin importarles el sol ni el calor. La sensación de paz que quedó tras su marcha los dejó un tanto... aturdidos.

—Y tienes otro en camino —le recordó Edward—. Supongo que quieres dejarme a tu bendita descendencia unos días.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es así de astuto —dijo Darius, clavándole los dientes a un muslo de pollo—. Y necesita mano de obra gratuita.

—No te engañes —replicó Belmont, examinándose las manos mientras hablaba—. Comen tanto que quizá te saldría más barato contratar a alguien, pero trabajan duro y Nick pensó que probablemente te vendría bien la compañía.

—Nick, Nick. —Edward suspiró—. Ya envió al pobre Lindsey para que me hiciera de dama de compañía. Debería ocuparse más de su nueva esposa y menos de los asuntos de los demás.

Cullen entendió que Axel Belmont estaba tratando el asunto con delicadeza. Le estaba dando facilidades para que aceptara la ayuda de los espías de Nicholas sin que su orgullo se resintiera. Bueno, había cosas peores que acoger a un par de adolescentes.

—Estaré encantado de disfrutar de la compañía de tus hijos —afirmó, incorporándose—, pero será mejor que cortemos esa tarta antes de que vuelvan y empiecen a discutir sobre cómo dividirla en cinco trozos idénticos.

—Que sean seis, entonces —murmuró Darius, mirando hacia el bosque.

—Seis es muy fácil —replicó Ed, antes de darse cuenta de que su amigo se refería a que Isabella Black estaba saliendo del bosque—. Seis es lo más fácil del mundo —concluyó, incapaz de evitar que una sonrisa se adueñara de su cara.

Isabella llevaba uno de sus cómodos vestidos viejos y un sombrero de paja. Al comprobar que también llevaba zapatos, Edward se sintió algo decepcionado. Desde el día en que la había conocido —descalza, con un sombrero de paja sobre su rico y alborotado cabello—, siempre se la imaginaba así. Aunque iba calzada, volvía a llevar el cabello casi suelto, apenas recogido en una trenza floja.

—Atraída por el ruido. —Edward se levantó a saludar a su nueva invitada—. Isabella Black, permítame que le presente al señor Axel Belmont de Candlewick.

—Señora Black. —Belmont se inclinó sobre su mano, con una amplia sonrisa—. Nos conocemos. Soy botánico y la señora Black tiene los jardines más impresionantes de la comarca.

—Me halaga, profesor —dijo Isabella—, pero no deje de hacerlo. Vine a ver la masacre, por si había supervivientes.

—Lo que ha oído han sido mis hijos —aclaró Belmont—. En cuanto acabemos de cortar el pastel tendrá el placer, o la cruz, de conocerlos.

—Siéntese con nosotros —la invitó Edward, señalando la cesta—. La señora Belmont nos ha enviado un almuerzo como pago por sufrir la compañía de sus parientes.

—¿Cómo está su encantadora esposa, señor Belmont? —se interesó Isabella, sentándose en un extremo de la manta.

—Lo más seguro es que se encuentre disfrutando de una siesta en estos momentos. Y se sentirá eternamente agradecida a su vecino cuando me vea volver solo.

Isabella se volvió hacia Edward y sonrió.

—Así que va a adquirir su propia manada de chicos. Una estrategia muy inteligente teniendo en cuenta que los de por aquí dejan mucho que desear. Esa tarta tiene un aspecto delicioso.

—Las fresas nunca defraudan —asintió Belmont, antes de iniciar una conversación sobre flores. Edward se fijó en que Isabella parecía cómoda hablando de un asunto que conocía tan bien, pero sus gestos y sus palabras siempre estaban bien medidos. El profesor la trataba como a una igual intelectual, sin olvidar nunca sus modales de caballero, pero manteniendo las distancias emocionales.

Ed se sintió muy satisfecho.

Dayton se acercó a la carrera, seguido de cerca por su hermano.

—¿Habéis visto la fresquera? ¡Es lo más mejor! Se podría vivir en ella.

—¿Lo más mejor? No sabes hablar, Day —se mofó su hermano—. Tiene cañerías, conductos, baño, ventanas y todo tipo de comodidades. La fresquera, no Dayton.

—Y está impecable —añadió éste, sin hacer caso de las burlas de su hermano—. Se podría comer en el suelo. ¡Eh! Habéis cortado la tarta.

Belmont le dio un trozo a cada uno. Tras una reverencia apresurada en dirección a Isabella, se alejaron comiéndose la tarta con la mano.

—Es cierto, la fresquera es impresionante —dijo Isabella, mirando a Edward—. Reconozco que la he estado usando.

—¿Impresionante? No será tanto.

—Venga —lo invitó ella, levantándose, lo que hizo que los tres hombres se pusieran en pie como movidos por un resorte—, se la mostraré. Caballeros, no hace falta que se levanten. Sé que un pícnic no es un pícnic completo si no va seguido de una siesta.

Mientras Belmont y Darius intercambiaban una sonrisa, Edward le ofreció el brazo, muy satisfecho por esa oportunidad de estar a solas con ella.

Poco después, él paseaba la vista por la fresquera más elaborada que había visto nunca.

—Es fascinante. Puede usarse como lavadero o como baño además de como fresquera. Nunca había visto tantos azulejos amarillos juntos.

—Son para evitar el moho. Un lavadero o un baño no sirven para nada si no están limpios.

El edificio era de piedra. El agua entraba por un extremo, caía en un conducto alicatado y se dividía en varias piscinas, cada vez más bajas. Luego volvía a salir al exterior por el otro extremo de la edificación. Un sistema de tuberías recogía parte del agua y la llevaba hasta dos tinas de cobre, una de las cuales estaba situada sobre un fogón.

—Así que aquí se calienta el agua para lavar la ropa —dedujo Edward—. Y esta otra debe de ser para bañarse.

—Exacto. Las he usado algunas veces —admitió Isabella, mirando una hilera de azulejos con flores de lis que decoraba la estancia a la altura de la cintura—. Tanto para lavar la ropa como para bañarme.

—Puede seguir viniendo siempre que quiera, por supuesto. —Ed empezó a mirar las tuberías para disimular que la había estado observando con demasiado interés—. Supongo que es gracias a usted por lo que está todo tan limpio.

—Uso el estanque de la granja cuando hace buen tiempo —explicó Isabella, ruborizándose—, pero cuando llega el frío, este lugar es una bendición. Desde que empecé a usarlo, ya no tiemblo pensando en hacer la colada.

—No debe preocuparse por eso. —Edward se sentó en la mesita que había al lado de la puerta, que había dejado abierta de par en par por respeto a su invitada—. ¿Cuál es el día de la colada?

—Depende, el jueves o el viernes. Los miércoles son día de mercado. El domingo, voy a la iglesia. En algunas épocas del año, los sábados se celebra un mercado más modesto.

—Lo pregunto para no coincidir. No querría interrumpir a una dama que está disfrutando de su baño.

—Yo tampoco querría interrumpir a algún caballero —replicó ella, poniéndose cada vez más colorada.

—No me había planteado el asunto de la colada. Con tanto trabajo en la casa, Darius y yo estamos apilando un montón de ropa sucia.

—No me importará añadir unas cuantas camisas y calcetines cuando haga mi colada —sugirió Isabella, sin mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento.

—No pienso permitir que me lave la ropa, Isabella. —Él se levantó y se acercó a ella frunciendo el cejo.

—Y yo no pienso permitir que me llame por mi nombre de pila sin haberle dado permiso —replicó ella, levantando la vista un instante pero bajándola de nuevo en seguida. Él alzó una ceja, pero no cedió terreno.

—Muéstreme ese estanque —dijo de pronto, cogiéndole la mano y colocándosela en el brazo—. No hay nada que me guste más al final de un día caluroso que un baño, ya haya estado al aire libre o en casa, tocando... pasando el rato.

—No quería hablarle en ese tono —se disculpó Isabella cuando entraron en el bosque—. No estoy acostumbrada a tener compañía.

—Lo entiendo. Somos intrusos y muy ruidosos además. Está habituada a oír sólo a los pájaros, no martillos y sierras. Son ruidos nuevos, no como los de los animales del bosque. Ni siquiera como los de los chicos del pueblo. Son cambios y no puede controlarlos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Le estaba leyendo la mente?

—Sin embargo, hasta cierto punto puedo controlar cómo la gente me llama —admitió Isabella, con una sonrisa tímida—. Debe pedirme permiso para llamarme Isabella.

—Mi nombre es Edward —dijo él en voz baja—. Le ruego que lo use y solicito permiso para dirigirme a usted con el mismo grado de familiaridad.

—Edward —repitió ella, pronunciando cada sílaba mientras se dirigían hacia un claro en los árboles—. Es un nombre precioso. Será un honor usarlo. Puede llamarme Isabella cuando no estemos en la iglesia.

—Muchas gracias. —Edward respiró aliviado—. ¿Éste es su estanque?

—En realidad es suyo —respondió ella, soltándole el brazo y subiendo al entarimado que bordeaba parte de la balsa—. Yo lo uso por las noches y los chicos del pueblo cuando les apetece.

—Para eso están los estanques, para que la gente los use. —Ed subió a la tarima y observó a Isabella, que se acercaba al extremo del pequeño embarcadero. Mientras contemplaba la tranquila superficie del agua, el sombrero le ensombrecía los rasgos de la cara. Siguiendo un impulso, se sentó y se empezó a quitar las botas.

Isabella lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Va a mojarse los pies?

—Sí, y a invitarla a que haga lo mismo —respondió, quitándose la segunda bota—, Isabella.

Ésta lo sorprendió al quitarse los zapatos sin dudarlo un instante y sentarse a su lado. Sus cuerpos no llegaban a tocarse, pero Edward aspiró su aroma de madreselva y lavanda. Con delicadeza, Isabella se levantó el vestido y acarició el agua con los dedos de los pies.

—Creo que a mis pies les va a encantar este estanque —afirmó Ed, remangándose los pantalones por debajo de las rodillas y sumergiendo los pies en el agua fresca—. Creo que a mi cuerpo entero le encantaría.

—¿Sabe nadar bien? El otro extremo es bastante profundo.

—Sí, soy buen nadador. ¿Y usted? —Él movió los pies formando remolinos y dejando que Isabella los mirara tanto como quisiera. Los tenía grandes, como el resto de su cuerpo. Eran unos pies largos con los puentes bien pronunciados.

—Me defiendo. En el estanque al menos. No me atrevería a meterme en el mar.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Quiénes son esos chicos que la preocupan tanto?

Edward la distrajo con preguntas durante unos veinte minutos para que se sintiera cómoda. Iban a ser, por lo menos, vecinos. Y un hombre no era un hombre si no disfrutaba de la visión de unos bonitos pies descalzos cuando se presentaba la oportunidad.

—Tiene invitados —le recordó ella al fin—. No debería estar monopolizando su tiempo, señor Cullen.

—Edward. Y vinieron sin invitación.

—La buena educación no hace diferencias. —Isabella sacó los pies del agua y miró a su alrededor, buscando los zapatos.

—Permítame —dijo él, sacando a su vez los pies del agua, volviéndose hacia ella y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Se quitó la camisa y se la puso sobre el regazo—. Deme un pie.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Isabella, con la mirada clavada en su amplio pecho. Ed sabía que era un torso atractivo, musculado gracias a las largas horas pasadas al piano, pero nada que debiera sorprender a una viuda.

—Permítame que le seque el pie —insistió, mostrándole la camisa como si fuera una toalla. La miró con descaro, como si ofrecerse a secar los pies de las damas fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque lo cierto era que solía ser bastante tímido. Con cautela, Isabella se apoyó en las manos y le ofreció un pie.

Él lo tomó con delicadeza y lo secó con la camisa de lino. Primero un pie y luego el otro. Cuando acabó, se secó los suyos sin prisas antes de volver a ponerse la camisa.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó tras calzarse las botas, tendiéndole una mano. Isabella no podía rechazarla sin parecer antipática, así que no protestó. Y tampoco lo hizo cuando él se puso en marcha hacia la casa sin soltársela.

Hacía un año, Isabella le había dado la mano para enseñarle el bosque. Estaba seguro de que había sido algo espontáneo, sin malicia. Pero no podía quejarse ahora que él estaba haciendo lo mismo, entrelazando sus dedos y paseando despacio.

—Los chicos de Belmont se quedarán una temporada —dijo Edward cuando alcanzaron la sombra del bosque—. Son buenos chicos, a pesar de todo. Creo que el profesor quiere practicar un poco la separación antes de enviarlos a la universidad.

—Hace diez años que me fui de casa de mis padres y todavía los echo muchísimo de menos. Pero también me siento algo aliviada al saber que ya no están.

—¿Aliviada? —Edward se detuvo a mirarla—. ¿Estaban enfermos?

—Mi padre era bastante mayor que mi madre —respondió ella, observando unos helechos que trataban de brotar en mitad del camino—. Probablemente estaba mal de salud, pero yo era muy niña para darme cuenta y su muerte me pilló por sorpresa. Mi madre ya no era ninguna chiquilla cuando yo nací, así que supongo que fui una niña muy querida. Un pequeño milagro.

—Estoy seguro de que fue así.

—¿Y usted? —quiso saber Isabella, inclinándose para arrancar los helechos.

—Yo fui uno de diez pequeños milagros —respondió él—, pero no pongo en duda el amor de mis padres. —Se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de que realmente lo sentía así. Nunca lo habían entendido, pero a pesar de ello, no habían dejado de quererlo. Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Isabella le soltó la mano y lo sujetó del brazo, lo que era prudente, teniendo en cuenta que estaban a punto de salir del bosque y no quería precipitarse.

¿Precipitarse a hacer qué? Ya se lo preguntaría otro día.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

—Gracias por mostrarme el estanque —dijo Edward, al acercarse a la manta.

—De nada. Parece que las hadas han pasado por aquí, hechizando con su embrujo de sueño a sus amigos.

—No estamos dormidos —replicó Darius, abriendo un ojo e incorporándose—. Bueno, tal vez Belmont lo esté, pero es que se comió dos trozos de pastel de carne, así que hay que disculparlo. Está todo demasiado tranquilo. ¿Dónde andarán los salvajes?

El profesor se incorporó también, bostezando.

—Deben de estar montando la tienda. Es grande y el montaje es complicado. Si usan los tablones que hemos traído para construir una plataforma, dormirán secos y cómodos y, lo más importante, no tendréis que soportar el ruido que arman todo el tiempo.

—Salvajes que se traen su propio alojamiento. Muy considerado por tu parte.

—Mi hermano Matthew y yo le dimos buen uso a la tienda en nuestra juventud —recordó Belmont—. También puedes ayudarles a elegir un buen sitio para construir una casa en un árbol, aunque lo importante es que los pongas a trabajar cuanto antes. Si estuviera en tu lugar, haría que arrancaran todos esos malditos arbustos y luego que la señora Black les indicara qué tienen que hacer con el jardín. Disculpe el lenguaje, señora Black.

—¿Con el jardín? —preguntó Edward, alzando una ceja.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Cullen! —exclamó Belmont, levantándose—. No creerás que la tarea que tienes por delante se limita a la casa. Si quieres tener una finca en condiciones, necesitas diseñar bien los jardines. Y si no los cuidas, la maleza se apoderará de ellos. Hay que podar los robles para que no te llenen los canalones del tejado de hojas y de bellotas. Querrás que haya flores cerca de la casa, ¿no? Y necesitarás plantas aromáticas cerca de la cocina, un huerto de plantas medicinales y otro huerto para verduras y hortalizas.

Ed se rascó un lado de la cara.

—¿Tantas cosas hacen falta?

—Y eso sin contar los jardines ornamentales —siguió diciendo Belmont alegremente—. Jardines con distintos olores, algunos que florezcan dependiendo de la estación, o de un único color... Hay mil posibilidades. Y el verano se nos echa encima. Te aconsejo que te pongas a ello de inmediato o perderás un año entero. Apiádese de él, señora Black. No podemos esperar que un chico de ciudad como Cullen comprenda lo que supone cuidar de un jardín.

—Supongo —añadió Darius, poniéndose en pie— que los muchachos podrían dedicarse a levantar la tierra y a trasplantar los arbolitos y las plantas. Me imagino que los hijos de un botánico no tendrán problemas en eso.

—Los dos han pasado muchas tardes conmigo en los invernaderos y semilleros —les aseguró Belmont—. Mi esposa y yo estaremos encantados de enviarte plantas del semillero. Tenemos todo tipo de variedades cosechadas en las propiedades de mi esposa en Kent. —Mirando a Edward fijamente, agregó—: Si aceptas quedarte con mis pequeños salvajes, prometo volver con un carro cargado de semillas y brotes para ti y la señora Black.

«Bien hecho», pensó Edward. La cara de felicidad de Isabella le dijo que Belmont acababa de convencerla. Podía contar con la ayuda y la presencia de Isabella durante todo el verano.

—Tu generosidad será muy apreciada, profesor.

—Muy bien. Me pondré en camino —anunció Belmont, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones—. El que guía es _Nelson_ y el castrado es _Wellie_.

—¿Qué castrado? —preguntó Edward.

—Te presto también el carro y los caballos —explicó el botánico—. En caso de necesidad extrema, puedes sacrificarlos para alimentar a mis hijos. Los chicos saben montarlos, aunque no hemos traído sillas. No son malos ejemplares, siempre que no les exijas demasiado. Estoy en plena recogida del heno, así que no puedo desprenderme de mi mejor par, pero son animales nobles.

—Es muy generoso por tu parte —intervino Darius, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Edward. No era el momento de sacar a relucir su orgullo—. Un carro nos va a hacer ganar mucho tiempo y nos solucionará un montón de problemas logísticos. Al menos los establos están en buen estado.

—Perfecto, todo arreglado —dijo Belmont, buscando a sus hijos con la mirada—. Antes de irme, quiero dar unos cuantos sabios consejos a mis hijos. Ya sé que no me harán ningún caso, pero Abby se sentiría decepcionada si no lo hiciera.

—Iré a buscar tu caballo —se ofreció Darius.

Edward empezó a seguir a Belmont, pero Isabella se lo impidió poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

—Déjeles solos un momento —sugirió—. Las despedidas ya son bastante difíciles sin necesidad de público.

—Y los jóvenes tienen grandes reservas de dignidad.

—Me preocupa más el padre —replicó Isabella, con una sonrisa—. ¿Tal vez podría sugerir una visita a Candlewick en breve?

—Me encantaría conocer Candlewick. Belmont me explicó que estaba en mal estado también cuando se fue a vivir allí.

—Y estoy segura de que a la señora Belmont le encantará ver a los chicos. Si quiere que me encargue de mantenerlos ocupados, tiene que decirme exactamente qué quiere que hagan.

Empezaron a enumerar cosas que podían hacer, desde plantar un huerto a trasladar arbolitos frutales de la granja de Isabella. Ésta le explicó que la propiedad empezaba en el prado que bordeaba el estanque y que seguía paralelo al camino que llevaba al pueblo. Mientras ella le iba explicando los límites de la finca indicándolos con el dedo, Ed trataba de que no se notara demasiado que sólo se fijaba en sus labios o en la curva que formaba su cuello al unirse con los hombros. Y que en vez de escuchar sus explicaciones, sólo oía la cadencia de su voz.

Harían falta instrumentos de viento, de madera —fuertes pero flexibles a la vez— con algún instrumento de cuerda para poder transmitir la elegancia de su voz. Aunque tal vez sería más adecuado un piano. Un adagio suave, lírico, sería una buena comparación.

Se obligó a regresar a la conversación.

—¿Quién se ocupa de las granjas? —preguntó, mientras Darius sacaba otro caballo castrado de los establos.

—Los Bragdolls, entre otros. Trabajan las tierras, pero el huerto, el gallinero y otras dependencias están abandonadas. La casa lleva mucho tiempo vacía, desde la época en que pertenecía al anterior barón Roxbury.

—No creo que pueda ocuparme de esa parte por ahora. Los suministros que me proporciona son suficientes para nuestras necesidades actuales. Y no tenía pensado contratar servicio de momento. —Ni siquiera tenía claro que fuera a conservar la finca.

—Cultive todas las verduras que pueda —sugirió Isabella—. Por unas monedas nunca le faltarán niños dispuestos a arrancar las malas hierbas, y siempre puede vender el excedente. Y aunque no contrate servicio hasta la primavera que viene, necesitará alimentarlos hasta el verano siguiente.

—Poner en marcha una mansión y varias granjas es mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—Porque sólo había pensado en restaurar la casa —le recordó ella—, que no es poco.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—La casa me gustó desde el primer momento en que la vi. Me sigue gustando y se me van ocurriendo cada vez más ideas para devolverle su esplendor. —En cierto modo, le recordaba a componer música. Una parte de trabajo manual, otra de arte; una parte de descubrimiento, otra de creación.

—¿Ha pensado ya qué nombre va a ponerle? —preguntó la joven, mirando por encima del hombro.

—¿Cómo? —Edward siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio a Belmont abrazando a sus hijos sin ningún pudor—. Va a echarlos de menos.

Se preguntó si su padre lo añoraría alguna vez, pero en seguida apartó la idea de su mente. Tanto Victor como Bart estaban muertos y nunca había visto que su padre diera muestras de añoranza. Que su hijo menor se mudara al condado de Oxford no iba a causar ningún dolor al duque de Moreland. Y del mismo modo, Edward no iba a permitirse añorar su piano.

—Hoy es lunes —dijo Isabella, inclinándose hacia él para bajar la voz—. Podría llevarlos de visita a Candlewick el domingo. Así se ahorrará tener que ir a la iglesia en Little Weldon. —Con esas palabras se alejó, deteniéndose un momento para despedirse de Belmont. A Edward le pareció una despedida muy correcta pero distante por ambas partes. Cuando Belmont cruzó el patio para marcharse, aquél seguía mirando a Isabella con escaso disimulo.

Por la tarde, después de descargar otro carro de suministros llegados de la ciudad, Ed se sentó al lado de Darius, a escuchar sus ideas y sus cálculos. En otra parte de su mente oía un movimiento lento de la Sexta Sinfonía de Beethoven, una pieza suave y lírica que no tenía nada que ver con clavos, tablones, porches que cedían o ventanas rotas.

Herr Beethoven, concluyó Cullen, sabía poco de la realidad de la vida pastoral.

—¿Te apetece que acorralemos a los chicos y vayamos a darnos un baño al estanque? —sugirió Ed, bajando de su asiento, en lo alto de la pila de madera—. No creo que aguanten mucho rato despiertos cuando se haga de noche. Y yo tampoco.

—¿Un baño? —repitió Darius, simulando tener que pensarlo—. ¿Es aquella actividad en que acabas completamente empapado mientras tratas de evitar que se te peguen muchas sanguijuelas? No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Los muchachos salieron corriendo hacia el estanque al oír la sugerencia. Los mayores los siguieron a un paso más tranquilo, pero pronto los cuatro se habían quitado la ropa y se habían tirado al agua desde el entarimado. A Ed, la escena le recordó a muchas tardes de verano pasadas con sus hermanos. Nadó unos largos alrededor de la balsa, buscando la paz en el relajante ritmo del agua y en el ejercicio suave.

—Vamos a empezar a preparar la cena —dijo Darius desde la orilla. Sólo se había puesto los pantalones y tenía el cabello mojado echado hacia atrás. Los chicos iban vestidos igual.

—Dejadme el jabón. Iré en seguida.

—¿El jabón? —preguntó Dayton a gritos—. ¿A quién le importa el jabón pudiendo tener pastel de carne? ¿O tarta de manzana? ¿Ensalada de patatas? O aunque sólo sean galletas con mantequilla...

Al oírlo, su hermano salió corriendo hacia la casa, con Dayton pisándole los talones y Darius cerrando la comitiva con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando se hubieron alejado un poco, Edward se acercó al embarcadero y se sentó, disfrutando de la paz y de la cálida brisa del atardecer.

Nunca habría pensado que agradecería tanto el silencio. ¡Señor, qué ruidosos eran los hijos de Belmont! No recordaba haber sido tan escandaloso de joven. Aunque suponía que su caso era distinto. Además de ser el benjamín, tenía alma de artista. Era de esos niños que se quedan mirando preocupados cuando sus hermanos se lanzan al agua colgados de una cuerda o cruzan ríos helados sin pensar si el hielo soportará su peso. No habían echado de menos la voz de Edward. Ya eran bastante ruidosos sin su aportación.

Pero ahora los más ruidosos entre ellos —Victor y Bart— estaban muertos. Se abrazó las rodillas y apoyó la frente en ellas. Iba a ser una noche preciosa, cargada de aromas suaves y veraniegos flotando en la brisa.

El dolor era un compañero tan incansable que Ed sintió ganas de gritar. Al menos, cuando podía tocar el piano, había tenido un modo de expresar sus emociones. Levantándose, se tiró al agua y empezó a lavarse.

Cuando estuvo todo lo limpio que uno puede estar gracias al agua, el jabón y el esfuerzo, volvió a sentarse en el embarcadero para secarse al aire, mientras contemplaba las sombras cada vez más alargadas. Los anocheceres eran la parte más dura del día y en muchas ocasiones había sobrevivido practicando ejercicios para ganar agilidad en los dedos. Podía hacerlos dejando la mente en blanco y lograban relajarlo más que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando la oscuridad era casi completa, se levantó y se puso los pantalones. Mientras recogía el resto de la ropa y se dirigía hacia la casa, pensó que, a su manera, se había acostumbrado a hacer tanto ruido inútil como los chicos Belmont.

El señor Edward Cullen tenía problemas.

Isabella llegó a esa conclusión desde su escondite entre las sombras del bosque, mientras se debatía entre anunciar su presencia o dejarlo con sus cavilaciones. Finalmente, como buena cobarde que era, decidió seguir escondida, no fuera a darse cuenta de que llevaba rato espiándolo.

Era evidente que tenía problemas. No había más que ver cómo encorvaba la espalda y escondía la cabeza entre las piernas. O la intensidad del largo silencio que guardaba mientras la noche caía a su alrededor. O la excesiva delgadez de su vientre y sus costados, de los que sobresalían los huesos de las costillas o las caderas.

Aunque, preocupado o no, el hombre era un espectáculo digno de contemplar. Jacob había estado en forma y montaba a caballo sin problemas, pero nunca le había parecido tan musculado como Edward Cullen. Tampoco podía compararse en altura ni en la sensación de potencia que desprendía cuando se arqueaba para tirarse al agua de cabeza.

Isabella tenía la mente llena de imágenes de Edward desnudo. En algunas estaba desnudo y quieto; en otras, desnudo y saliendo del agua; en otras, desnudo y recogiendo la ropa. La noche iba a ser larga y calurosa, pensó sintiendo la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Cuando la oscuridad fue absoluta, se desnudó y se metió en el agua, nadando alrededor del estanque como había hecho Edward.

Y, igual que él, sin encontrar alivio para la culpabilidad y el dolor que la afligían.

—¿Estarán bien los chicos en la tienda? —preguntó Ed, sirviendo dos tazas de té de la tetera que habían preparado en la cocina de leña mientras oían las gotas de lluvia que habían empezado a caer sobre el tejado de la cochera.

—Sí, la tienda es impermeable —respondió Darius, dándole las gracias por la taza con una inclinación de cabeza—. Se lo van a pasar bien, llueva o haga sol. Este verano va a ser una fiesta constante para ellos y así es como debe ser.

—Han trabajado muy duro toda la semana. Ya no queda ni un matorral en los prados, han cavado y plantado los jardines y los huertos, y el camino de acceso está mucho más despejado.

—Y, sin embargo, no estás satisfecho —comentó Darius, a la luz de la única vela que habían encendido.

—¿Con ellos? Mucho. Son buenos chicos y buenos trabajadores. Tengo mucha suerte de contar con su ayuda.

—Puede que estés satisfecho con ellos, pero no lo estás contigo mismo.

—Vaya, habló el experto en satisfacción personal. —De lo último que tenía ganas tras un nuevo día de trabajo agotador era de que Darius Lindsey se pusiera a husmear en su alma.

—Mañana vas a ir con los chicos y la señora Black a Candlewick —le recordó Darius—. Aprovecha para comer bien, toca el piano de Belmont unas cuantas horas y recupérate.

Ed guardó silencio durante un rato. Finalmente, suspiró y dejó la taza bajo la estufa.

—No voy a tocar el piano de Belmont ni ningún otro piano, y te agradecería que no sacaras el tema en público. —En dos zancadas cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la cama, se quitó las botas y las lanzó con violencia contra la pared.

—¿Ésa es la causa de que lleves siempre guantes? —insistió Darius, reclinándose en su cama—. ¿La mano no ha dejado de dolerte?

—¿Lo sabías?

—No estoy ciego, Edward. He visto la colección de guantes a medida que te has mandado hacer, los de la mano izquierda más grandes que los de la derecha. Me he fijado en que tienes la mano izquierda hinchada y, cuando te quitas los guantes, he visto que el pulgar, el índice y el corazón están enrojecidos y tumefactos. Procuras no usar la mano izquierda para tareas delicadas, pero la castigas en trabajos duros. No he podido evitar preguntarme si es lo mejor que puedes hacer para que se cure.

—Fairly me prohibió tocar el piano —replicó Ed con los dientes apretados—, y no estoy tocando el jodido piano.

—¿Has notado alguna mejoría?

—No —respondió Cullen, tratando de adoptar el mismo tono desenfadado de su amigo—. Al principio parecía que sí pero últimamente está peor, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es usarla para algo útil mientras pueda.

—Parece que estés enfadado con la mano —comentó Darius—, pero la fuerzas a hacer las tareas más duras. Hay días que siento que estoy de más.

—Hago todos los trabajos que haría un trabajador cualquiera —lo corrigió Edward, levantándose para recoger las botas y dejarlas bien puestas al lado de la puerta—. Lo único que no puedo hacer es aquello para lo que nací.

—¿Y eso es...?

—Tocar el piano. Mi arte es lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante. Y es lo único que hago lo suficientemente bien como para que importe.

—Estás dramatizando un poco, ¿no crees? —comentó Darius, tumbándose en la cama y mirando a Edward con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

—No, no lo creo. Si quisiera ser dramático, me cortaría las venas, me ahorcaría o me tiraría al Támesis atado de pies y manos para ahogarme.

—¡Edward! —Darius se sentó de golpe en la cama—. Eso no tiene ninguna gracia.

—¿Y qué gracia crees que tiene no ser capaz de tocar el piano cuando es lo único que he hecho en más de veinte años que mereciera la pena? Nunca destaqué en los estudios, ni he hecho una carrera militar como la de mi hermano, el oficial de caballería. No tengo la cabeza de McCarty para los negocios. Nunca fui divertido como Bart ni encantador como Vic. «Pero sabía tocar el piano, maldita sea.»

—También sabes levantar muros de piedra, poner paz entre Day y Phil o mantener a raya a Nick Haddonfield —replicó Darius—. ¿Crees que sólo hay una actividad que te defina?

—Sí, en ese sentido soy como una prostituta, Darius. Mi actividad me define. —Edward oyó el cansancio en su propia voz—. Cuando las pesadillas estaban volviendo loco a Jazz, tocaba para él, para que dejara de oír los disparos. Y cuando la pequeña Winnie se despertaba asustada por tantos cambios en su vida, tocaba para ella y le enseñé a interpretar algunas canciones. Cuando Victor estaba tan enfermo, tocaba y dejaba de toser un rato. Era mi manera de decirle a la gente que me importaban, Darius, y ahora...

Éste se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a su amigo.

—Ahora no puedes tocar para los demás y estás frustrado, enfadado y te dedicas a castigarte.

No es que quisiera castigarse, pero se sentía castigado por la vida.

—El piano es la única manera que tengo de expresar lo que siento, Dare. Siempre ha estado a mi disposición. Él sabe decir las cosas que yo nunca he podido decir. Y todo el mundo está dispuesto a escucharlo. Nunca me ha fallado, ni me ha dejado en ridículo, me conoce y sabe lo que soy y lo que quiero. Como amante, el piano es predecible y leal. No se me ocurre una amante mejor.

—Parece que estés hablando de una persona —comentó Darius, encorvando la espalda—. Sé que te duele perder un talento tan grande, pero eres demasiado mayor, y te aprecio demasiado, como para que tengas que apoyarte en un amigo imaginario. No puedes verte como a un esclavo de tu musa.

Ed se levantó de un salto y salió de la habitación, deteniéndose sólo el tiempo necesario para ponerse las botas.

—Lo siento. —Darius se puso en pie. Ed le dio la espalda y apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta—. No me gusta verte sufrir, pero ¿de verdad eres feliz atado al banco del piano?

—¿Crees que lo soy ahora? —preguntó sin volverse.

Bajó la escalera y salió de la casa sin la menor idea de adónde se dirigía. Ni siquiera sabía en qué le ayudaría eso. Darius era demasiado perspicaz. Normalmente no le faltaba razón, pero ¿un amigo imaginario?

Era el tipo de comentario devastador que un hermano mayor podría hacerle a uno menor burlándose de él. Mientras se adentraba en el bosque a la luz de la luna, Ed pensó que tal vez ésa era la causa de que el carácter de los artistas fuera tan inestable. Porque la gente que no tenía la necesidad de crear no podía comprender la frustración de quienes la sentían.

La perspectiva de pasar el fin de semana en casa de los Belmont le pareció una carrera de obstáculos.

No iba a poder ejercitar los dedos, ni calentar con temas de su repertorio de siempre, ni mantenerse al día de las nuevas tendencias en la música comprando las últimas partituras, ni dejar que nuevas melodías se abrieran paso entre sus dedos para ver hacia dónde se dirigían. Ni levantar la vista hacia el reloj y ver que había pasado tres horas buscando una respuesta a determinada cuestión musical sin haber conseguido una solución satisfactoria.

Al parecer, todas esas cosas iban a desaparecer de su vida, pensó saliendo del bosque. La mano no había empeorado, pero tampoco mejoraba. Sólo dolía, y tenía mal aspecto, y servía para realizar actividades que requirieran fuerza bruta, pero no delicadeza.

Cuando vio que había llegado frente a la casa de Isabella Black, se preguntó si habría venido voluntariamente. La casa estaba a oscuras, pero el patio trasero conservaba la fragancia de aromas florales en el aire húmedo de la noche. Sus jardines eran muy agradables a la vista durante el día, pero resultaban deliciosas al olfato durante la noche. Edward paseó entre las hileras de flores en silencio hasta llegar a los escalones del porche. Un gato gordo de color naranja descendió por ellos y se frotó contra sus piernas.

—Es un sinvergüenza —dijo la voz de Isabella desde algún punto del porche—. Es incapaz de cazar ratones, pero si ve un plato de leche lo deja limpio en un minuto.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó él, sin plantearse qué hacía Isabella sola y a oscuras en el porche.

— _Marmalade_. No es muy original, lo sé.

—¿Porque es naranja? —Ed se inclinó para cogerlo y se sentó con él en el primer escalón del porche.

—Y dulce —añadió Isabella, levantándose del balancín y sentándose a su lado—. ¿Demasiado acalorado para dormir?

—Alterado, no sé si por el calor. ¿Y usted?

—Inquieta. Tenía razón, los cambios me inquietan.

—Yo también estoy inquieto —reconoció Edward, con una sonrisa irónica—. Parece que es mi estado natural.

—A veces no podemos evitar las cosas que nos pasan. ¿Qué le inquieta?

Él guardó silencio, dándose cuenta de que estaba al lado de una de las pocas personas que lo conocían y que no lo habían oído tocar nunca el piano. Una mujer que ni siquiera sabía que era el hijo músico de Moreland.

—Me duele la mano. Lleva una temporada dándome guerra y estoy harto.

—¿Qué mano? —inquirió Isabella, sorprendida. No sabía qué tipo de problema tenía Edward Cullen, pero no había esperado que fuera una simple molestia física.

—Ésta. —Edward la movió en el aire hasta que ella la cogió entre las suyas.

—¿La ha visto un médico? —preguntó, recorriéndole los huesos del dorso con un dedo.

—Sí. —Él cerró los ojos y se perdió en el placer de su contacto. Tenía los dedos frescos y lo tocaba con delicadeza—. No me dijo nada concreto. Sólo que debía tratarlo como una inflamación.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —insistió, acariciándole la palma—. ¿Cargar docenas de tejas forma parte del tratamiento? ¿Y cargar cubos de mortero para los albañiles? Ahora que me lo ha dicho, noto que está más caliente de lo normal. —Se la llevó a la mejilla y la apretó contra su cara.

—Significa que tengo que beber infusión de corteza de sauce, que es asquerosa. Tengo que descansar la mano, cosa que hago evitando tareas de precisión. Tengo que darme baños fríos, masajes y árnica, pero olvidarme del láudano, que me permite funcionar pero sólo porque enmascara los síntomas.

—Tengo una buena provisión de infusión de corteza de sauce —comentó Isabella, acariciando los dedos de Edward uno por uno—, aunque me parece que no hace mucho caso de los consejos del médico.

—Le doy friegas. Y comparado con hace una temporada, la dejo reposar bastante. No parece que esté peor.

—Quédese aquí. —Ella le dio un golpecito en la mano y se levantó. Mientras desaparecía grácilmente en el interior de la casa, Edward se maravilló al darse cuenta de que estaba a oscuras, haciendo manitas con una mujer vestida sólo con un camisón de verano y una bata. El pelo, como era costumbre en ella, le caía por la espalda recogido en una trenza.

El verano, aunque fuera en los alrededores de Little Weldon, aunque fuera con una mano medio inútil, tenía su encanto.

—Deme la mano —le dijo cuando volvió a sentarse a su lado. Él lo hizo, como quien pasa un plato de espárragos demasiado cocidos. Isabella se apoyó la mano en su regazo y abrió un tarro.

—¿También es curandera?

—Es un bálsamo a base de consuelda que va muy bien para estas cosas. Creo que también lleva un poco de árnica.

Edward sintió que le extendía una sustancia fresca y húmeda sobre la mano y empezaba a masajearla. Paciente y metódicamente fue distribuyendo el bálsamo entre los nudillos, en cada dedo, en la muñeca y la palma. Notó que la tensión, la frustración y el enfado se iban retirando y acababan desapareciendo por los dedos, igual que cuando tocaba.

—No se queja —observó ella, pasados unos minutos—. Espero no estar haciéndole daño.

—No, no me hace daño. —Estaba tan cansado que le costaba articular las palabras—. Creo que me está yendo bien. A veces me voy a la cama pensando que he pasado un buen día y cuando me despierto está más inflamada que nunca.

—Debería escribir un diario —sugirió Isabella, aplicándole más bálsamo—. Yo lo hice, y fue así como descubrí que tengo cambios de humor cíclicamente.

Edward entendió a qué se refería. Se imaginó que si no hubiera sido viuda —y si no hubieran estado a oscuras— no se habría atrevido a hacer esa confesión.

—¿Qué ha dicho que llevaba el bálsamo?

—Consuelda —respondió ella, aliviada con el cambio de tema—. Probablemente también lleve menta, romero, lavanda y árnica. Y alguna otra hierba aromática.

—Me gusta cómo huele —dijo él, preguntándose cuánto tiempo pensaría estar tocándole la mano. Sabía que era muy infantil por su parte, pero sospechaba que el contacto lo estaba aliviando tanto o más que los ingredientes del bálsamo.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Isabella, deteniéndose.

—Muy bien. Creo que el calor de sus manos es tan terapéutico como el bálsamo.

—No me extrañaría —admitió ella, envolviéndole su mano grande entre las de ella, más pequeñas—. No me considero experta en plantas medicinales. Es una disciplina poco científica y con demasiado margen para el error.

—Pero este bálsamo ¿lo ha hecho usted?

—Sí, pero sólo para mi uso personal. —Isabella no le soltaba la mano—. Vendo esencias, jabones y saquitos de hierbas aromáticas pero nada que pueda confundirse con una medicina, ni en tinturas ni en tisanas.

—Es muy prudente conocer los propios límites. —Edward agradecía tanto el contacto de las manos de Isabella que estaba seguro de que ella podía leerlo en su cara sin necesidad de palabras—. Isabella...

Ella lo miró en silencio, sin soltarle la mano. Él se reprimió para no decir lo que realmente le apetecía.

—¿Nos acompañará a Candlewick mañana?

—Por supuesto. Conozco a la señora Belmont. El señor Belmont me aseguró que ella agradecería mucho tener compañía femenina.

—¿Y usted, Isabella? ¿No echa de menos un poco de compañía femenina?

—Sí. —Edsupuso que este tipo de aceptaciones no le resultaban fáciles—. Estaba muy unida a mi madre, pero murió poco después de mi boda. La compañía de alguien de tu propio sexo es muy agradable, ¿no cree?

—Hasta cierto punto, sobre todo si son de tu propia familia, pero esta noche ha sido usted la que me ha hecho sentir bien, Isabella Black, y definitivamente no somos del mismo sexo.

—Es obvio. No hace falta que lo subraye —dijo, con la voz un poco más seca, pero sin soltarle la mano.

—¿Tenemos que hablar sobre el beso que le di hace un año? Me he comportado como un caballero durante dos semanas, Isabella. Esperaba que mis actos fueran más convincentes que mis palabras.

El silencio, o su equivalente veraniego —grillos, un murciélago ocasional, la brisa en los árboles—, se alargó.

—¿Isabella?

Edward retiró la mano, que ella no había soltado en ningún momento, y le deslizó el brazo por la cintura, acercándola más a él.

—Una mujer callada pone nerviosos a los hombres. Dime algo, cariño. No quiero ofenderte, pero no me siento cómodo aparentando que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros.

Él sintió que se tensaba y lo lamentó. A lo largo de las dos últimas semanas había tratado de convencerse de que lo que recordaba no era un beso auténtico, sino un sueño. Pero sólo verla sonriéndole a Day o a Phil, o bromeando con Darius, las entrañas se le encogían de un modo que le demostraba que el beso había sido muy real.

Al menos para él. Lo consideraba una auténtica obra de arte.

—Mi esposo casi nunca me llamaba por mi nombre de pila. Me llamaba «querida», «señora» y a veces «querida esposa». Nunca me llamó Isabella y, por supuesto, nunca me llamó «cariño». Nosotros somos casi unos desconocidos, así que le ruego que no se tome tantas confianzas.

La mano izquierda de Edward, la que ella había estado sosteniendo durante tanto rato entre las suyas, le acarició con suavidad la espalda.

—Somos unos desconocidos que se besaron. Con pasión, si la memoria no me falla.

—Pero sólo una vez, y de eso hace más de un año.

—Debí haberle escrito, supongo. Pero no creí que volveríamos a vernos. Supongo que usted tampoco lo pensaba. —Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, aunque no hubiera sido muy correcto, ni siquiera siendo viuda.

La mano que tan dañada le había parecido hacía un rato seguía acariciando a Isabella, decidida a acabar con aquella rigidez de su espalda y sus buenas intenciones. Parecía que le gustaba, porque cada vez estaba más relajada.

—No, yo tampoco pensaba volver a verlo nunca —admitió Isabella—. Habría sido todo más fácil si se hubiera quedado en mi memoria y mi imaginación. Pero aquí está, en persona.

—Aquí estamos. —Ocupar un lugar en la imaginación de una mujer tenía que ser bueno para un hombre cuyos sueños se habían convertido en pesadillas—. Sentados en un porche a la luz de la luna, tratando de poner en orden nuestros recuerdos sobre un beso de hace meses.

—No debí besarle —confesó Isabella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, como si el peso de la verdad fuera demasiado grande para cargarlo sola—, pero estoy sola y a veces me asalta la desesperación. Sólo era un beso robado de un guapo desconocido. Me pareció seguro.

—No se equivocó. Era seguro —la tranquilizó Edward, poniéndose en su lugar. Durante el último año, él no se había mantenido célibe. No era un libertino, pero tampoco ningún monje. Por su vida había pasado una de las doncellas mayores de casa de Nick, algunas profesionales de York y algún burdel ocasional, pero lo más habitual era que se ocupara de sí mismo con sus propias manos.

Suponía que Isabella, a pesar de las ventajas que le procuraba su viudedad, no había besado, ni acariciado ni se había acostado con nadie más desde entonces. Todos esos días, semanas y meses tenían que habérsele hecho muy largos.

—¿Y ahora? —insistió Isabella—. ¿Lo sigue siendo? Se presenta en mi porche de noche. Quizá porque piensa que sigue siendo seguro y yo no hago nada para disuadirle.

—Está a salvo conmigo, Isabella —le aseguró, dándole un beso en la sien para reforzar la idea, y apoyando la cabeza en el lugar que sus labios habían rozado—. Soy un caballero. Puede que trate de robarle un beso, pero diga una sola palabra y me detendré. En cualquier momento. Usted decide.

—Debería darle vergüenza decir esas cosas —susurró ella, ocultando la cara en su hombro.

—Tiene razón. Debería darme vergüenza, porque lo único que le estoy ofreciendo son besos y placeres ilícitos. De eso puedo ofrecerle tantos como quiera.

Isabella se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Me está insultando?

—No es mi intención. Pero no puedo esconder el hecho de que no soy el compañero ideal para una mujer decente. Puedo darle placer y aceptar el que quiera ofrecerme, pero no sirvo para nada más.

—No piensa quedarse —concluyó Isabella, cubriéndose un poco más con la bata.

—No suelo quedarme mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, es cierto. —Hasta hacía poco, su hogar había estado en cualquier lugar donde hubiera un piano. Ahora ya no sabía cómo definirlo—. No tengo planes de casarme. Supongo que usted tampoco, porque si los tuviera no creo que siguiera viuda cinco años después de la muerte de su marido.

Edward se sintió invadido por un sentimiento de fatalismo. No había planeado mantener esa conversación, pero se dio cuenta de que era necesario dejar algunas cosas claras antes de ir haciendo ofertas indecentes a mujeres decentes.

Cuanto antes lo resolvieran, antes podrían olvidarse de todo e iniciar una nueva relación como buenos vecinos, de esos que no se besan en el bosque. Si no hubiera sido un lisiado —cómo odiaba esa palabra—, suponía que habría acabado proponiéndole matrimonio. Se notaba que era una dama bien educada y físicamente le resultaba muy atractiva.

Pero era un lisiado. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin tocar el piano, más discapacitado se sentía, no sólo en lo físico, sino también en lo emocional. No había exagerado al decirle a Darius que el piano era la manera que tenía su alma de expresarse. Gracias a ese instrumento había descubierto que tenía alma.

—Está buscando una aventura —susurró Isabella, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

—Estoy buscando un poco de placer compartido —replicó él, rezando porque fuera cierto. Santo Dios, qué pasaría si ya no fuera capaz ni de dar placer a una mujer. Mientras la rodeaba con el brazo y aspiraba su aroma entre el perfume de las flores, luchó contra el impulso de tumbarla en el suelo y hacerle el amor allí mismo.

Pero no era eso lo que deseaba con más ansia. Quería abrazarla, acariciarla y aprenderse cada uno de sus rincones. Quería ofrecerse a ella para que lo tocara, lo mimara y lo acariciara tanto como quisiera. Quería tomarse el tiempo necesario, sin prisas, como si se tratara de una nueva y fascinante partitura.

—No soy tan sofisticada como usted —dijo Isabella, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro—. He estado casada y comprendo que hay ciertos actos que son más placenteros para los hombres que para las mujeres. Pero emocionalmente...

—Vaya. —La mano de Edward ascendió con delicadeza por su espalda y se detuvo en el hombro, acariciándole la nuca con el pulgar—. No se preocupe por su privacidad, ni por su buen nombre. Seré muy discreto. —Y le mostraría que con esos «ciertos actos» las mujeres podían experimentar más placer que cualquier hombre.

—¿Y si... concibiera?

—Me encargaría de que no les faltara de nada, ni a usted ni al niño. —Era la respuesta adecuada para una dama que no debía preocuparse por su reputación, pero se sintió muy incómodo pronunciando las palabras—. Y si me lo exigiera, me casaría con usted.

—El matrimonio no debería exigirse nunca —replicó ella, suspirando—. Estuve cinco años casada y no fui capaz de darle un hijo a mi marido, así que no creo que eso sea un problema. —Sus palabras destilaban tanta tristeza como el modo en que se refugiaba en su hombro. Sin necesidad de preguntarle nada, supo que escondían una historia con un final infeliz.

—Pero usted hubiera querido darle hijos.

—Pues claro. Jacob necesitaba un heredero y me eligió a mí para que se lo proporcionara. Pero yo no fui capaz de dárselo.

—Jacob era su marido. ¿Lo amaba?

—Sí —Isabella se encogió entre sus brazos—, pero no lo suficiente. Tardé mucho en darme cuenta, pero sí. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por darle los hijos que era mi deber darle.

Él volvió a acariciarle la espalda, sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía de dolor... por ella.

—A veces la vida nos niega lo que más deseamos.

—Era un buen hombre.

—Hábleme de él —la animó Edward, volviendo a acariciarle el cuello. No sabía si existía alguna norma de etiqueta que aconsejara cómo abordar el asunto del antiguo esposo con una posible amante, pero no le importaba. Y al parecer, a ella tampoco.

—Como barón de Roxbury, Jacob tenía uno de los títulos más antiguos del reino, aparte de los de los monarcas —explicó Isabella—, pero no era pretencioso ni pedante. Cuando nos casamos, no lo conocía demasiado y pensé que era un mojigato, pero en realidad era muy tímido y no sabía cómo tratar a una esposa a la que casi doblaba la edad.

«¿Barón Roxbury?» Ed siguió acariciándole la espalda, dándose cuenta de que acababa de hacerle proposiciones deshonestas a la baronesa Roxbury en los escalones de su porche. «¿Puede saberse qué hace una baronesa viviendo como si fuera la viuda de un granjero?»

—Debía de ser muy joven —logró decir él, todavía recuperándose de la sorpresa.

—Me casé con diecisiete años. Hice mi presentación en sociedad después de la boda y nunca tuve que competir con las demás jovencitas para conseguir marido. Jacob me ahorró todo ese engorro. Pasé de ser el tesoro de mis padres al tesoro de mi marido. Pero en esos momentos no me di cuenta de lo afortunada que era.

—Nos pasa a todos. —Ed se obligó a seguir escuchando, mordiéndose la lengua para no hacerle todas las preguntas que le venían a la cabeza. Tenía la sensación de que Isabella no hablaba de su pasado a menudo. No porque escondiera nada sino porque era una mujer de las que lloraban en soledad—. Lo echa de menos.

—Lo echo de menos... físicamente, por supuesto —admitió ella en voz baja—. Con el paso del tiempo, nos hicimos amigos y su compañía fue un consuelo cuando los niños no llegaban. Pero también echo de menos otras cosas. Gracias a él, tenía una posición social, un lugar en la sociedad. Es algo a lo que nunca había dado importancia hasta que lo perdí.

Edward no dijo nada, pero se volvió ligeramente hacia ella y la rodeó con el otro brazo. Ya no estaba sólo apoyada en él, sino entre sus brazos. Pensó que iba a llorar, pero se limitó a suspirar en su cuello.

Ed apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza y contempló el jardín en sombras. Abrazar a Isabella Black le proporcionaba una gran sensación de paz. No era la clase de paz que se había imaginado, la que sigue a un encuentro apasionado, y quizá no se la merecía, pero no iba a renunciar a ella hasta que no le quedara más remedio.

—No es correcto por mi parte —murmuró Isabella, tratando de apartarse— estar suspirando por mi esposo entre sus brazos.

—Chist. ¿Y en qué brazos va a hacerlo? ¿En los de _Marmalade_?

—Es usted un hombre muy generoso. Y demasiado confiado.

De sus palabras dedujo que no le había contado toda la verdad, pero también que Isabella había recibido muy poco consuelo a lo largo de su vida. La confianza era algo muy frágil y delicado. Cuando Edward cambió de postura unos minutos más tarde, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, devolviéndole la confianza. Se levantó sosteniéndola y la depositó con delicadeza en un extremo del balancín mientras él se sentaba en el otro. Tras ponerlo en movimiento, volvió a abrazarla hasta que se durmió.

Ed permaneció un buen rato con ella dormida entre sus brazos, sabiendo que estaba disfrutando de un placer al que no tenía derecho. Nunca había entrado en su casa y sentía reparo por invadir su intimidad.

Al menos ésa era la excusa que se daba para no marcharse.

Lo cierto era que el peso ligero, cálido y confiado de Isabella Black lo anclaba en una noche en la que había estado a punto de vagar sin rumbo, poniendo aún más distancia entre su cuerpo y su alma, su intelecto y sus emociones. Darius le había hecho daño al describir el piano como a un amigo imaginario.

Admitía que el arte no era suficiente para cubrir todas las necesidades o deseos de un artista. Isabella Black tampoco, por supuesto, eso estaba fuera de cualquier duda.

Lo importante, reflexionó Ed mientras la levantaba en brazos y entraba en la casa con ella, era que la vida todavía tenía placeres y misterios por descubrir. Y ese pensamiento le daba fuerzas para sobrevivir al fin de semana en casa de los Belmont. Mientras la metía en la cama y le daba un beso en la mejilla, Ed elevó una oración de gracias.

Al haberle confiado su dolor, Isabella había aliviado un poco el suyo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

—Estás demacrado —comentó Axel Belmont, cerrando la puerta cuando el último de los lacayos cargados con cubos se hubo marchado—. Y se nota que te ha dado el sol.

—Sí, los tejados suelen estar al sol, si hay suerte.

—Deja que te ayude. —Le desabrochó el gemelo de la camisa con facilidad. Edward le dejó hacer al acordarse del tiempo que le había llevado abrochárselo. Darius, sin consideración alguna, se había marchado al alba a Londres, dejándolo solo. Llevaba muchos días sin ponerse ropa de vestir y no había sido tarea fácil.

—¿Qué te pasa en la mano? —le preguntó Belmont, examinándola con curiosidad.

—Me hice daño. —Él se sentó y se quitó las botas—. Los trabajos físicos tienen sus riesgos.

—Y que lo digas. —Belmont las recogió y las dejó fuera de la habitación—. El otro día le estaba cambiando las herraduras al castrado de Abby y se encabritó. Me temo que los dedos de los pies no van a recuperar su color hasta Navidad. Aunque es útil para despertar la compasión de mi mujer.

—¿Necesitas la compasión de tu esposa tan pronto? —preguntó Edward, quitándose los pantalones. Mirando la bañera con deseo, se metió sin dudarlo.

El botánico se lo quedó mirando sin pudor.

—Cuando te vea mi esposa, va a querer cebarte como a un pavo, Cullen. ¿Os habéis quedado sin provisiones?

—No —respondió Edward, sumergiéndose en el agua con su suspiro—, pero ya no me paso el día sentado al piano tocando cancioncitas y viendo pasar el tiempo. Santo Dios, ¿hay algo mejor que un baño caliente?

—Si tienes que preguntarlo es que no estás bien de la cabeza... o de alguna otra parte.

—No es la primera vez que me lo dicen. —Cullen cerró los ojos y se reclinó—. El agua de los estanques no te acaba de dejar limpio del todo.

—Debe de hacer al menos un año desde la última vez que fui a nadar —replicó su amigo, mientras recogía los pantalones, la camisa y los calcetines de Edward—. Disfruta del baño. Estoy seguro de que mi mujer está sometiendo a la señora Black a un interrogatorio, así que no tengas prisa. ¿Parece que os lleváis bien?

—Es muy agradable. Igual que yo.

—Agradable, ajá. —Belmont alzó las cejas—. Bueno, no voy a presionarte, pero que sepas que Abby conseguirá sacarle los detalles a la señora Black, así que puedes contármelo.

Ed frunció el cejo.

—Cualquier cosa que te cuente llegará directamente a oídos de Nick, quien se lo contará a McCarty, quien se lo contará a su esposa, que será interrogada por la duquesa y así sucesivamente. No dudo de tu discreción ni de la de tu hermano, pero mis fronteras son mucho más difíciles de defender.

—Bien. Sólo te diré que si quieres hablar de algo, soy capaz de mantener la boca cerrada, aunque no te lo creas. Isabella es encantadora. Si yo hubiera sido de otra manera y ella hubiera sido otro tipo de viuda, habríamos sido muy buenos amigos.

—¿Y puede saberse qué me quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Edward, deseando de pronto estar vestido.

—Que cualquiera que sea vuestra relación, la apruebo. Y Abby también.

—Caramba, gracias. —Edward pestañeó, sorprendido.

—Mandaré limpiar las botas. Cuando estén listas, las dejarán en la puerta.

Axel se dirigió a la biblioteca para escribir una carta a Nick Haddonfield, considerado el mejor amigo de Edward. Axel era capaz de guardar una confidencia, pero tenía que contarle algo a Nick sobre su cuñado Darius y su amigo Edward, aunque sólo fuera para tranquilizarlo. Darius había acompañado a éste porque Nick se lo había pedido. Y el plan de acogida de Phil y Day también había sido idea de Nick. Decir que estaba un poco preocupado era quedarse muy corto.

Isabella se quitó el alfiler que le sujetaba el sombrero y miró a su alrededor. La habitación de invitados era bonita y espaciosa.

—Veo que lo del baño no era broma. —Varias doncellas cargadas con cubos de agua caliente entraron y descargaron el agua en una gran bañera de cobre.

—Viajar en verano suele dejarla a una llena de polvo del camino —dijo Abby Belmont, corriendo las cortinas—. Además, después de pasar unas horas con Day y Phillip, seguro que agradecerás un rato de paz. ¿Quieres que haga venir a una doncella para que te ayude?

—Oh, no, por favor. —Isabella se ruborizó y la mujer se quedó mirándola con curiosidad.

—Axel me dijo que nunca usabas el título. Y aunque prefiero que nos tuteemos, sé que debería estar llamándote su señoría y esas cosas. Pero bueno, métete en el agua y me cuentas cómo se han portado esos diablillos.

Agradecida por el cambio de rumbo en la conversación, Isabella le contó todo lo que sabía mientras se enjabonaba, se aclaraba, se secaba y se vestía para comer.

—¿Amabas a tu primer marido igual que al señor Belmont? —preguntó Isabella antes de abandonar la privacidad de la habitación. Isabella no solía hacer ese tipo de preguntas, pero la bonita y morena Abby Belmont tenía la virtud de conseguir que sus interlocutores se sintieran cómodos.

—Es difícil de explicar —respondió ésta—, pero no. Creo que nunca estuve enamorada de Gerald. Lo que sentía por él era agradecimiento. Estoy enamorada de mi actual marido pero incluso él, que amaba a su esposa, te diría que el segundo matrimonio es muy distinto del primero.

Isabella, que había sacado el asunto a colación por pura curiosidad, no dijo nada y se dejó guiar por Abby, que la había cogido del brazo, hasta el comedor.

Durante el almuerzo, Edward consumió una enorme cantidad de comida, sin dejar de hablar ni un momento. Hicieron planes para la finca y hablaron de la próxima matriculación de los chicos en la universidad, así como de todos sus amigos comunes. Después de comer, Belmont les ofreció dar un paseo por la propiedad y Abby se retiró del brazo de su marido para echarse la siesta.

—¿Quieres que demos un paseo por el jardín mientras esperamos a nuestro anfitrión? —le propuso él—. Hay mucha sombra. Es que si no me muevo pronto, me convertiré en una estatua de jamón y patatas.

Isabella fue a buscar su sombrero de paja y salieron por la puerta trasera.

—Busca un banco a la sombra —le dijo en tono conspiratorio mientras le agarraba del brazo.

Él la guió por unos jardines que sin duda eran el orgullo de un hombre muy interesado en la flora, hasta llegar a un pequeño cenador situado bajo un gran roble.

—¿Te hemos aburrido hablando de parientes y amigos comunes? —le preguntó mientras se sentaban.

—En absoluto, pero me has puesto nerviosa al hablarme con tanta familiaridad.

Ed hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento. No me he dado ni cuenta. Pero supongo que será mejor que sigamos hablándonos de tú. Quedará raro si cambiamos ahora. Es que los Belmont no se andan con formalidades.

—Ya lo he notado. Son encantadores. Ahora, siéntate de una vez, Edward Cullen. Es hora de tu medicina.

Al ver que se sacaba del bolsillo el tarro de bálsamo de consuelda, Edward frunció el cejo.

—No te sientas obligada a hacerlo —dijo, sentándose a su lado en el banco que ocupaba cinco de los lados del cenador hexagonal.

—¿No? ¿Lo harás tú? —Sentándose a su izquierda, alargó la mano con decisión. Cuando él puso su mano sobre la de ella, Isabella la observó detenidamente.

»El otro día no se veía casi nada. Te tiene que doler.

—Sólo cuando la uso. Si me pasas el bálsamo, yo mismo me lo daré.

—No seas cabezota. —Isabella tomó un poco de ungüento con los dedos—. Sólo es una de las manos. Está un poco enrojecida e hinchada. Tal vez no deberías usarla en absoluto. —Cuando empezó a extendérselo sobre los nudillos, él cerró los ojos—. ¿No sabes por qué se ha puesto así?

—Tal vez la he usado demasiado. O tal vez ha sido la combinación de exceso de uso y una herida que me hice de niño. O han sido los nervios.

—¿Los nervios? —Isabella levantó la mirada sin dejar de masajearle la mano—. No es muy normal oír hablar de nervios en tipos duros y fornidos como tú.

—Empecé a notarlo el día que enterré a mi hermano. El segundo. Ya había enterrado a otro antes —admitió Edward con un suspiro, volviendo la cabeza hacia los jardines.

—No me dijiste que habías perdido a un hermano. —Isabella movió la mano de Ed, abrazándola entre las suyas.

—He perdido a dos. Uno murió en España en circunstancias poco heroicas, aunque no solemos hablar de ello; el otro de tuberculosis.

Su voz no podía sonar más desenfadada, pero Isabella notó la tensión que se apoderaba de sus dedos.

—Edward, lo siento muchísimo.

—¿De qué murió tu marido? —preguntó él, en un desesperado intento por cambiar de conversación. Si no dejaban de hablar de sus hermanos, iba a salir corriendo campo a través hasta perderse en el horizonte.

—Se cayó del caballo —respondió ella sin soltarle la mano—. No murió inmediatamente. Sobrevivió dos semanas, puso sus asuntos en orden, aunque no creo que estuvieran demasiado desordenados, y luego murió. Pensaba...

—¿Pensabas...?

—Me pareció que se estaba recuperando —dijo, con un suspiro—. No tenía heridas aparatosas. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza y tenía algunos moratones, pero no hubo hemorragia, ni infección, nada que hiciera temer por su vida.

—Tal vez la hemorragia era interna. O el golpe en la cabeza era más grave de lo que parecía.

—Se enfadó mucho al verse impedido —recordó Isabella—. Los Swan siempre han tenido el corazón débil. Los hombres de su familia no suelen superar los cincuenta años. Muchos mueren incluso antes. Siempre procuran asegurar antes su descendencia y mi fracaso a la hora de proporcionarle un heredero siempre estaba ahí. Jacob se había enfadado consigo mismo, no conmigo. Su primera esposa tampoco había sido capaz de darle hijos. Eso me consolaba un poco.

—No sabía que eras su segunda esposa —dijo Edward, mientras Isabella le masajeaba la muñeca y el antebrazo.

—Su primera mujer murió de tifus. Estuvieron casados cinco años. Sé que Jacob le tenía afecto.

—Afecto. —Edward arrugó la nariz—. Supongo que es refinado, pero no me imagino pasando el resto de mi vida con alguien por quien sólo sienta «afecto». Yo siento afecto por _Ezekiel_.

—Tu caballo. —Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa—. Él también te aprecia. Cuando no tienes a nadie a quien amar, un poco de afecto es una gran cosa.

—¿Nadie? —preguntó Edward, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿No tienes primos, ni tíos, ni tías? ¿Ninguna abuela que haga calceta?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Fui hija única, igual que mis padres. Y cuando nací, ya eran mayores. Los Swan tampoco fueron muy prolíficos. Está Mike, por supuesto, y un hipotético primo que ocupa el puesto de heredero de éste, pero no disfruto con la compañía de Mike y al primo ni lo conozco.

—¿Quién es tu primo hipotético?

—Es como lo llamaba Jacob —respondió Isabella, masajeándole el antebrazo con movimientos largos y lentos. Le gustaba lo que Isabella estaba haciendo. Era relajante. Pero tenía la sensación de que ella se había olvidado de lo que estaba haciendo—. Creo que la conexión del señor Grey con la familia era muy lejana. O tal vez el problema era que nació cuando sus padres llevaban bastante tiempo separados, no lo recuerdo bien.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto —respondió ella con una sonrisa sincera—. Estamos cogidos de la mano en un lugar que nos protege de las miradas indiscretas de nuestros anfitriones.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me has descubierto. Aunque no sabía que se necesitara tanto tiempo para acompañar a alguien a su habitación.

—No me gustaría que renunciaran a su felicidad por nosotros. Ni que una dama encinta renunciara a su descanso.

—Si se le puede llamar descanso.

—¿Qué querías preguntarme?

—¿Por qué no utilizas el apellido Swan? Te haces llamar Isabella Black, pero en realidad eres la baronesa Roxbury. Ni siquiera eres la baronesa viuda, ya que Mike no está casado.

—Black era el apellido de soltera de mi madre —explicó Isabella, cambiando de postura para masajearle la palma y los nudillos—. No quería que nadie me relacionara con los Roxbury cuando me mudé a Little Weldon. Casi nadie conoce la identidad de mi marido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te avergüenzas de esa relación?

—Estaba avergonzada, de eso no hay duda, pero de mí misma. Fallé en lo único que una esposa no puede fallar. No quería que nadie me tuviera lástima ni que pudieran burlarse de mí.

—Pero estás engañando a la gente —dijo Edward con amabilidad—. Mereces el respeto que va unido al título y, sin embargo, trabajas duramente como si no tuvieras una asignación económica, ni contactos sociales... Como si no tuvieras posición social.

Isabella estuvo a punto de retirar la mano, pero Edward le apretó los dedos para impedirlo.

—No tienes asignación, ¿no es cierto? Ni casa. ¿Por qué, Isabella? Hablas de tu esposo como si fuera un santo y, sin embargo, aunque tuvo tiempo de arreglar sus asuntos antes de morir, no te dejó una asignación para que vivieras cómodamente cuando él faltara.

—No hables mal de él. Jacob se preocupó por mí.

Los secretos tenían un aroma particular. Un desagradable olor dulzón por llevar demasiado tiempo encerrados. Una fragancia intensa, demasiado fuerte. Ed admitió que él también guardaba los suyos: el título de su padre, su habilidad musical, bueno, su antigua habilidad musical. Pero Isabella no estaba ocultando sólo un título, estaba ocultando su pasado.

—No era mi intención poner en duda a Jacob —dijo Edward con cuidado, volviendo la mano para acariciar la muñeca de Isabella con el pulgar—. Me preocupo por ti.

—Mi situación me satisface por ahora. Tu preocupación es innecesaria.

Ed no pensaba que su preocupación fuera innecesaria, pero se daba cuenta de que no era bienvenida, así que cambió de tema.

—¿Has acabado con mi mano? Puedes seguir sosteniéndola si quieres mientras visitamos los jardines.

—Vamos. —Isabella se levantó sin soltarlo y él la guió por un camino sinuoso—. ¿Buscas inspiración para tus jardines?

—En parte. —Él entendió que Isabella necesitaba hablar de asuntos sin importancia mientras recuperaba el control sobre sus sentimientos—. Creo que lo primero es encontrarle un nombre. Aunque seguirá siendo la vieja casa de los Swan hasta que hayan pasado cincuenta años desde que cuelgue el nuevo cartel en la entrada.

—¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Ninguna. Y tampoco quiero forzarla. Los nombres tienen la manía de ser duraderos.

—¿Qué significa la finca para ti? —preguntó Isabella.

Ed frunció los labios mientras reflexionaba.

—Trabajo duro, un proyecto de verano, un escape. «Una aventura amorosa.»

Las últimas palabras no las dijo en voz alta, por supuesto. Tampoco sabía si se cumpliría. Al levantarse por la mañana y ver que Darius se alejaba sobre su caballo moteado, se había sentido aliviado al pensar que no pasaría solo el fin de semana. La idea de una aventura amorosa se le había ocurrido la noche anterior, en el porche de Isabella.

Su única intención había sido disculparse por el beso que le había dado un año antes o, si tenía suerte, volver a besarla. Desde luego, no había previsto proponerle que se convirtiera en su amante de un modo tan directo.

El asunto había surgido de manera espontánea. Para Edward, las mujeres con las que había mantenido ese tipo de relaciones eran criaturas adorables, como las mascotas o las plantas de interior. Hacían la vida más agradable, pero no eran imprescindibles. Cuando los impulsos sexuales reclamaban su atención, lo vivía casi como una inoportuna distracción de las actividades mucho más placenteras que vivía al teclado.

Le gustaba el sexo —mucho— pero no acostumbraba a molestarse en ir en su busca.

Por eso, no solía darse cuenta de cuándo necesitaba lo que Nick solía llamar un pinchazo amistoso, ni sabía cómo conseguirlo de un modo rápido y discreto.

—Estás muy callado —comentó Isabella—. ¿Piensas en tus hermanos?

—Cada día —admitió Ed, con un suspiro. Parecía que iban a retomar ese incómodo asunto.

—Pronto dejará de ser tan doloroso —le aseguró Isabella—. Con el tiempo, ya no piensas tanto en la pérdida y recuerdas más los buenos momentos compartidos y todo lo que conservas de ellos. Te centras en los recuerdos buenos y el dolor pierde intensidad.

—Quizá. Lo que ocurre es que estaba llegando a ese punto con la muerte de Bart, que fue absurda y evitable, cuando el deterioro de Victor hizo que tuviéramos que enfrentarnos a todo el proceso de nuevo. Victor y yo estábamos muy unidos desde que Bart y Jazz se fueron a la guerra.

Isabella guardó silencio mientras caminaban.

—Siempre me he quejado de ser hija única —dijo al fin—, pero nunca me había dado cuenta de lo horrible que debe de ser perder a un hermano, especialmente si tienes una relación muy estrecha y cuando se está en la flor de la vida. Lo siento mucho, Edward.

Él se detuvo, conteniendo el aliento. No por sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo, ya las había oído cientos de veces, miles de veces, y sabía cómo debía responder. Pero Isabella lo había sorprendido al abrazarlo por la cintura y se había olvidado de cualquier respuesta educada. Muy despacio, la abrazó, cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en su pelo.

Mike Swan estaba enfadado, y cuando se enfadaba, la comida no le sentaba bien y eso lo ponía de peor humor. Uno necesitaba consolarse comiendo y tomando licores de calidad cuando algo tan molesto como unas ridículas deudas no te dejaba en paz.

«Maldito primo Jacob.» Cada trimestre le costaba más tolerar la humillación de tener que someterse a los planes del difunto barón. Si no fuera por las rentas que le pasaba Isabella por la finca de Little Weldon, no habría podido irse de caza el invierno anterior. Había tenido que hacer sacrificios para aguantar la Temporada entera en Londres. Y ahora que la ciudad estaba casi vacía, no podía ir a comer ni a cenar a casa de nadie.

Por si todo eso fuera poco, había perdido a las cartas la última propiedad de la que podía desprenderse por no ir unida al título, así que ya no podía contar ni con esas rentas. ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho?

Cierto que el caserón de Little Weldon estaba en ruinas, pero era _su_ ruina. Los abogados le habían dado el documento de propiedad para que lo estudiara, no para que se lo jugara a las cartas. Y lo había estudiado, cosa que Cullen no parecía haber hecho.

Si se hubiera molestado en hacerlo, no estaría invirtiendo su tiempo y su dinero en un sitio así. Isabella aún era joven y tenía derecho a vivir allí el resto de su vida. No creía que la viuda fuera a pedirle a Cullen que le pagara un alquiler, pero si éste se fijaba bien en el documento, probablemente buscaría otra propiedad con menos complicaciones.

Mike se acarició el pecho. El ardor de estómago era casi tan molesto como el calor del verano. Los acreedores no lo dejaban en paz. Frunció el cejo mirando el montón de papeles que se apilaban en su escritorio. Había llegado el momento de tomarse un respiro en Roxbury Hall. Y tal vez no sería mal momento tampoco para hacerle una visita a Isabella y recordarle cuáles eran sus prioridades.

Era sábado, el cielo estaba despejado y las carreteras estarían desiertas. Pidió a gritos que le prepararan el equipaje y el coche y luego que le trajeran la medicina. Si iba a viajar a Oxford con ese calor, iba a tener que tomarse algo para el estómago primero.

—Vengo a secuestrarte la mano otra vez —dijo Isabella, pasándole el tarro de bálsamo por debajo de la nariz. Había llamado a su puerta una hora después de que hubieran acabado de cenar. Ya era de noche, los grillos cantaban y Edward había estado luchando contra la tentación de acercarse a la sala de música de Axel.

—Me rindo. —Ed salió al pasillo—. ¿Vas a arrastrarme a la noche oscura o convertirás la biblioteca en un calabozo improvisado?

—Salgamos a dar un paseo. Hace una noche preciosa y no estoy acostumbrada a cenar tanto. Además, echo de menos mis jardines.

Él le ofreció la mano derecha y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. En pocos minutos volvían a estar en el cenador, mirando cómo la luna creciente ascendía entre las flores.

—Avísame si te hago daño —le advirtió Isabella—. No veo lo que estoy tocando.

Edward sonrió.

—Dudo que puedas hacerme daño. Ataca sin miedo.

Isabella se inclinó sobre la mano y empezó a masajearla. Su contacto empezaba a resultarle familiar y el olor del bálsamo tenía un efecto relajante.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensar tu generosidad? —preguntó Cullen, disfrutando de las agradables sensaciones con los ojos cerrados—. Los excedentes que nos has dado han evitado que pasáramos hambre, me has cuidado la mano y has mantenido a los pequeños salvajes de Belmont a raya. Tienes que dejar que haga algo por ti, Isabella Black. Soy tan orgulloso como cualquiera.

—Puede que más —observó ella, masajeándole los nudillos—, pero piensa que me estás haciendo un favor permitiéndome ser útil para alguien. Durante cinco años me he entretenido en los jardines y he mantenido una relación cordial con los vecinos, pero sé que no formo parte de su comunidad. Me gusta mi intimidad, pero tiene un precio.

—¿Qué precio? —preguntó él, deseando poder verle la cara.

—Soy prescindible —dijo en tono despreocupado. Demasiado despreocupado para ser sincero—. Las viudas ocupan un lugar en la mayoría de los pueblos. Cuidan de los hijos de los demás cuando éstos no pueden, asisten en partos, atienden a los enfermos, se involucran en obras de caridad... Relaja el brazo o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

Edward hizo lo que le pedía, tratando de centrarse en sus palabras sin perderse las sensaciones que le provocaba su contacto.

—¿Crees que no cumples con tus obligaciones como viuda?

—No es que lo crea, es que no lo hago. —Soltando los nudillos, empezó a masajearle la muñeca y el antebrazo—. Si tuviera hijos, me resultaría más fácil involucrarme en los actos sociales, pero no los tengo. Sólo soy una viuda. No soy madre, ni hermana, ni cuñada, ni vecina, ni tendera.

Él cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Y crees que tienes más o menos posibilidades que otras viudas de tener un amante? —Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se incorporó bruscamente y abrió los ojos—. Olvida lo que he dicho y perdóname. «¿Cómo demonios he podido decir algo así?»

—No me parece una pregunta fácil de olvidar —replicó Isabella. Por suerte, sonaba divertida—. Si es un rodeo para preguntarme si me siento sola, no hace falta que te andes por las ramas. Me siento sola y echo de menos las atenciones de mi marido. Tal vez soy demasiado exigente, pero no me parece que los encuentros esporádicos sean la solución a la soledad.

Edward frunció el cejo y soltó el aire con fuerza. La joven acababa de expresar con palabras algo que él llevaba tiempo sintiendo. El sexo ocasional no lo atraía demasiado porque, aunque solucionaba una necesidad física, hacía que luego se sintiera más solo.

Vaya, vaya.

Demonios.

—Creo que tengo un problema —confesó él en voz baja—, porque soy un hombre y estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó ella, sosteniéndole la mano entre las suyas para darle calor.

—La soledad y el deseo sexual son cosas muy distintas. Pero sigo teniendo ganas de besarte.

—No he venido aquí para eso —replicó Isabella, soltándole la mano con cuidado.

—Yo tampoco. Pero en esta ocasión vas a tener que impedírmelo. Creo que tenemos que resolver esto de una vez.

Quizá fuera el peor intento de seducción de la historia, pensó Cullen, dándole tiempo para marcharse o darle una bofetada. Pero ella se limitó a mantenerle la mirada y cuando él le apartó el pelo de la cara, cerró los ojos y esperó.

Edward empezó por allí, rozándole un párpado con los labios, dejando que el aroma floral de su cabello le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz antes de pasar al otro párpado. Al oírla suspirar, le acarició la mejilla con los labios, luego la frente y las sienes, sin prisas, aprendiendo sus contornos.

Cuando acabó el recorrido por su cara, se detuvo y cambió de táctica. Con la mano derecha le acarició el cuello y la mandíbula. Con los ojos cerrados, siguió acariciándola usando los dedos índice y corazón, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Estaba haciendo lo que se había imaginado que haría cuando estuviera con ella a oscuras: aprenderse sus rasgos como si fueran teclas.

—Edward —susurró ella—, bésame, por favor.

—Calla —dijo él, besándola en la mejilla—. Te estoy besando. —No quería acabar su exploración. No quería dejar de rozarle suavemente el cuello con la nariz ni de enterrar los dedos en su pelo. Isabella se acercó más a él y, acariciándole el pecho, fue ascendiendo hasta sujetarlo por la nuca.

—Por favor —repitió, con todo el peso de cinco años de soledad y de deseo en una sola palabra.

Él se concentró para besarla como le pedía pero cuando sus labios estaban a una milésima de distancia, se detuvo. Cerrando los ojos, unió sus bocas. La de Isabella se apretó con fuerza contra la suya, mientras le sujetaba el pelo entre los dedos y arqueaba la espalda.

Oh, Dios. Eso era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. Cullen había fantaseado muchas noches con el beso que habían compartido, pero en su mente siempre era un gesto civilizado, tranquilo. Éste no tenía nada de tranquilo.

Pero para ser francos, el beso anterior había sido casi igual de apasionado que el que estaban compartiendo en esos momentos, y que parecía no tener fin. Sus labios fueron lo primero en entrar en el juego, pero pronto se unieron las manos. Las manos de Isabella, que le habían acariciado el pelo, el cuello y las orejas —que acababa de descubrir que eran muy sensibles— para dedicarse luego al pecho. Se acercó más a él, con su postura que mostraba tanto la intensidad de su deseo como su timidez.

La boca de Isabella... Oh, Dios, su boca...

—Cariño —susurró Edward—, tranquila, despacio...

Pero ella no hizo caso y aprovechó la pausa para recorrerle los labios con la lengua mientras le sujetaba la cara con ambas manos. Cuando él la imitó, Isabella gimió con suavidad.

La agarró por la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo. Tampoco había previsto esto, pero cuando Isabella lo miró desde arriba, aturdida y con los labios brillantes a la luz de la luna, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

—Bésame tú —la animó, acariciándole el brazo—, por favor.

Ella volvió a sujetarle la cara entre sus manos y lo besó. Tras probarlo tímidamente con la lengua, unió su boca a la de él, mientras Edward le acariciaba la espalda. Tras unos instantes, la caricia de él se volvió más insistente. Con la mano derecha presionó para que se dejara caer sobre su regazo. La mano izquierda permanecía inmóvil a un lado. Nunca le había parecido tan inútil como en ese momento.

—Déjate caer sobre mí —le susurró entre besos—, déjame sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío.

Esta vez, cuando presionó, Isabella se dejó guiar. Se detuvo bruscamente al notar su erección, pero luego siguió bajando poco a poco hasta apoyar todo su peso por completo.

—Mucho mejor —murmuró Ed, apoyando la mejilla en su esternón. Cuando le tocó la pantorrilla con la mano, Isabella se paralizó.

A su alrededor, los sonidos de la noche ganaron en intensidad: los grillos, las pausas entre ráfaga y ráfaga de viento... Y no sólo los sonidos. También las sombras cambiantes a causa del movimiento de la luna o las fragancias que se mezclaban en el cálido aire de la noche.

Edward sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Le subiría las faldas y la acariciaría hasta que se corriera o le suplicara. Entonces penetraría en su interior, tan dulce y tan caliente y dejaría su semilla en ella. O, si era un caballero, saldría antes de acabar. La abrazaría un rato, le dejaría su pañuelo para que se limpiara y la acompañaría de vuelta a la casa.

No era suficiente. No con ella.

—Deja que te abrace, sólo eso —murmuró, sin apartar la mano de su pierna. Tenía buenos músculos. Isabella se relajó y le besó el cuello. Al moverse un poco, disfrutó del contacto del cuerpo de ella contra su miembro, pero por alguna razón no repitió el movimiento. La abrazó con las dos manos y Isabella se relajó un poco más.

Durante un buen rato permanecieron así, quietos y abrazados. De vez en cuando, Edward le acariciaba el pelo. Su erección decreció, pero no las ganas de abrazarla ni de tocarla.

Por un momento pensó que tal vez la debilidad de la mano se le estaba extendiendo a otras partes del cuerpo, pero desechó la idea en seguida. Se sentía a gusto y en paz abrazándola. No es que desearla sexualmente le pareciera un error, sino que poseerla tampoco era imprescindible.

Al menos de momento.

—Déjame llevar las riendas —dijo Isabella en voz baja en cuanto salieron de Candlewick. Se acababan de despedir de los Belmont, pero sus traviesos muchachos ya dormían en la parte trasera del carro.

—¿Quieres conducir tú? —preguntó Ed, sorprendido.

—Sí. —Cuando se apoderó de las riendas, él se fijó en que llevaba guantes de montar. No eran tan gruesos como los suyos, pero servirían.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son unos animales muy mansos y bien entrenados —respondió ella, sentándose un poco más cerca de Edward—. Pero al mismo tiempo, son grandes y fuertes y pueden dar tirones, cosa que tu mano no agradecería.

La expresión de Edward pasó de la sorpresa al disgusto. Se miró la mano frunciendo el cejo.

—¿Crees que el descanso y los cuidados de este fin de semana le han ido bien? —se interesó Isabella.

—Puede, un poco. No me ha dolido.

—Bien. —Isabella asintió, considerando que, según parecía, el descanso era lo mejor.

—Isabella, hace semanas que la estoy cuidando. A ratos está mejor y a ratos peor, pero nunca se cura.

—Quítate el guante —le ordenó, haciendo un gesto con la barbilla—. El izquierdo.

Edward lo hizo y se examinó la mano. Evitaba mirársela siempre que podía pero, cuando lo hacía, los resultados solían ser decepcionantes. Además, para notar la diferencia entre un día bueno y un día malo no necesitaba vérsela. Lo notaba. El viernes había sido un día malo.

—¿Lo ves? —Isabella señaló con la cabeza—. El dedo anular casi no está enrojecido. Y el pulgar y el índice tienen mejor aspecto. El reposo le va bien, Edward, pero tiene que ser auténtico reposo.

—Pero ¿cómo voy a reconstruir la finca y dejar reposar la mano a la vez, Isabella? —preguntó, malhumorado. No le habría extrañado que no le respondiera.

—De entrada, admitiendo que tiene que descansar. Es el primer paso —lo reprendió con suavidad—. Por supuesto que necesitas usarla, pero con más cuidado. No te creas que no te veo lanzando tejas desde el tejado, arrancando malas hierbas o levantando pedruscos. Aunque no le pasara nada, la mano se resentiría con todo lo que haces.

Y eso que trabajaba más de lo que ella suponía. Edward guardó silencio, sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado y malhumorado.

—No he tocado ni una sola nota en todo el fin de semana —dijo al fin, pero en voz tan baja que Isabella se inclinó hacia él para oírlo—. Al piano —explicó—. Le eché un vistazo. Es un instrumento precioso. Belmont toca el violín, pero Abby debe de ser buena pianista. Tiene muchas partituras de Beethoven. Si te gusta Beethoven es que no te dedicas sólo a aporrear el piano de vez en cuando.

—No sabía que fueras aficionado a la música.

Edward suspiró profundamente y el aire que expulsó estaba cargado de desesperación.

—Hasta este verano era mucho más que un aficionado. La música era mi vida. Pero ahora me han prohibido tocar.

—¿Por eso trabajas?

—Por eso. —Volvió a mirar la mano con el cejo fruncido, y luchó contra el impulso de esconderla—. No pierdo la esperanza de despertarme una mañana y ver que se ha curado.

—Te entiendo. Yo también esperaba despertarme y encontrar a mi marido a mi lado. Descubrir que su muerte no era más que un sueño. Es injusto, maldita sea, pero no es un sueño.

Edward sonrió al escucharla. Nunca pensó que Isabella pudiera encontrar consuelo en ese tipo de interjecciones.

—¡Vaya! Es cierto: conduces muy bien.

—Y tú reparas casas como si lo hubieras hecho toda la vida, pero eso no hace que sea menos injusto.

—No. Sigue siendo una injusticia.

Edward no había vuelto a besarla desde el interludio del cenador. Cuando al día siguiente ella lo había vuelto a arrastrar al exterior con el tarro de bálsamo, se habían quedado en un banco cerca de la casa. Aunque alguien pudiera verle la mano, no le importaba. Era el precio que tenía que pagar por mantener el control de sus actos.

Los besos de Isabella lo habían pillado desprevenido, tanto por la intensidad de los sentimientos que le despertaban como por algo más difícil de definir. Era una sensación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Era lo mismo que había sentido al abrazarla. Que el lugar que le correspondía estaba entre sus brazos. Que no necesitaba nada más que abrazarla y acariciarla para sentirse en paz con el mundo.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba surgiendo entre ellos, pero sentía que no era una simple atracción sexual. Nada que pudiera resolverse con un par de revolcones. No era un asunto que se limitara a sus genitales. Sus manos también participaban, y su boca y... mucho más. No había tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello en profundidad. Tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera un tema de los que se resuelven de manera racional.

—¿Cómo se presenta la semana? —preguntó.

Isabella sonrió, como si se diera cuenta de que se estaba protegiendo con un poco de charla intrascendente.

—Tengo que arrancar malas hierbas, por supuesto. Y trasplantar algunas plantas. Ahí están las que nos regaló el profesor. Ya me dirás dónde las quieres.

—Primero planta tú las que quieras. No tienes que seguir obsequiándome con tu tiempo y tu esfuerzo, Isabella.

—Pues yo no pienso permitir que me pagues —replicó ella, enderezando la espalda—. Los chicos son los que se ocupan del trabajo duro. Yo sólo les digo lo que tienen que hacer.

—Pues pídenos que hagamos algo para ti —insistió Ed—. ¿No te gustaría tener un invernadero, por ejemplo? ¿Un lugar donde poder cuidar las plántulas o conservar las plantas durante el invierno?

Isabella alzó las cejas.

—Nunca me lo había planteado.

—Podríamos construir uno junto a tu casa —propuso Edward, entusiasmándose con el proyecto a medida que iba hablando—. En la pared sur hay una ventana grande. Podríamos convertirla en una puerta.

—Las granjas no tienen invernaderos. Y menos las que son tan pequeñas como la mía.

Él sacudió la mano y utilizó una de las expresiones favoritas de su padre:

—¡Bah! Si construimos un invernadero separado de la casa, tendrás que salir al exterior durante el invierno. Y necesitaría un sistema de calefacción independiente... Si lo levantamos pegado a la casa, el propio calor de la vivienda lo caldeará. Podríamos elevarlo un poco. O podría ser de la misma altura que el edificio y tener un techo de cristal.

—¿Una claraboya?

—Sí, creo que ése es el nombre correcto. Es bonito. Le pediré a Dare que haga algunos esbozos para que elijas la que más te guste. Nos dejarás hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Entrará humedad en la casa.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estamos en Inglaterra. La humedad entra en las casas, pero haremos que también entre el sol, y que sea fácil de ventilar.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Isabella, no he tocado ni una nota en todo el fin de semana.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé cuántos fines de semana así voy a resistir. —No se estaba quejando, estaba siendo muy honesto—. Mantenerme ocupado me ayuda mucho. Y esa pequeña aportación a tu hogar lo lograría.

—Ya estás bastante ocupado.

—No es verdad. —La miró a los ojos, dejándole ver la infelicidad que sentía. Sabía que ella no lo entendería todo, pero comprendería su dolor—. Necesito estar mucho más atareado. —Tanto como para caer rendido en la cama al acabar cada día, aunque para eso tuviera que destrozarse la mano en el intento.

—De acuerdo. —Isabella volvió a mirar al frente y fijó la vista en las anchas grupas de los caballos—, pero a cambio tienes que dejar que te cure. Y mantendrás a los chicos entretenidos con la casa y los jardines.

—Bajo tu supervisión.

—No pienso estar encima de ellos todo el día.

—No, claro que no. —Edward sonrió, preguntándose desde cuándo disfrutaba discutiendo con damas—. Hay que hacer que se bañen en el estanque a menudo para que estén limpios, o lo más limpios posible, y no querría ofender tu sensibilidad.

—Ni la suya.

Edward dejó que tuviera la última palabra, pensando en ideas para el invernadero mientras el carro avanzaba hacia la vieja propiedad de... hacia su propiedad.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

—¿Qué? —Darius se acercó al establo donde su castrado moteado permanecía inmóvil, con una expresión más propia de una mula que de un caballo—. Te he cepillado el culo y te he rascado el lomo. Te he arreglado las pezuñas y te he vuelto a rascar el lomo. Ahora, sal.

 _Skunk_ husmeó la pared del establo y volvió a fulminar a su amo con la mirada. La sensación de que algo no estaba como debería fue creciendo en su interior hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba.

El cubo del agua.

—Mis disculpas —murmuró Darius. Pobre animal, tenía sed. Pero recordaba haberle dejado un cubo lleno de agua cuando se marchó el sábado por la mañana. Edward se había llevado los percherones a casa de Axel, dejando suelto a _Ezekiel_ en un prado con sombra por el que pasaba un riachuelo.

¿Dónde podía estar el cubo?

Lo encontró en el patio, vacío y volcado. Lo recogió y lo llenó. Cuando _Skunk_ hubo bebido hasta hartarse, volvió a llenarlo y lo colgó de la pared.

Una vez que el caballo ya tenía todo lo que podía necesitar, Darius se dirigió a la fresquera, dispuesto a hacer una buena incursión.

—¡Hola! —canturreó Edward desde la terraza—, si es nuestro Darius que ha regresado de entre las almas londinenses... —Se levantó y avanzó hacia él tendiéndole la mano. Darius se la estrechó, observándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Pensabas que iba a abandonarte ahora que el sitio empieza a estar habitable?

—Falta mucho para que lo esté —replicó Ed, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el tejado a medio reparar—. Pensé que las comodidades de la civilización te seducirían. Y más teniendo en cuenta que fui una compañía poco agradable durante los últimos días.

Darius sonrió.

—No eres la mejor compañía, pero uno nunca se aburre contigo. ¿Dónde están mis bárbaros favoritos? ¿Puedo comérmelos como almuerzo?

—Ven. —Edward le rodeó los hombros con un brazo—. La señora Belmont dice que estoy muy delgado y nos ha dado provisiones hasta el miércoles, que volverá a ser día de mercado.

—¿Dónde están los pequeños salvajes? —volvió a preguntar Darius cuando llegaron a la fresquera.

—Con la señora Black. Están trasplantando las nuevas plantas que nos ha dado el profesor Belmont —explicó Edward, pasándole el jabón y una toalla. Aprovechando que estaba allí, se quitó la camisa y, sumergiendo las manos en el conducto de agua, se lavó de cintura para arriba—. ¡Señor, qué fría está! —Tras volver a ponerse la prenda, empezó a rebuscar en los canastos.

»Tenemos jamón y queso —informó Ed—. Y también pan recién hecho, además de una tarta de cereza que quita el hipo, un montón de mazapán y —se interrumpió un momento mientras seguía examinando la cesta, cabeza abajo—... sidra y té frío, que deberían estar en el agua. Beicon crujiente y algo muy parecido a —levantó un plato de cerámica como si fuera el santo grial— ... tartaletas de fresa. ¿Qué escondemos de los chicos y qué guardamos para la cena?

—Mejor escondámoslo todo. Que coman truchas, o conejos y palomas achicharrados al fuego. Pero salgamos de aquí antes de que lo descubran.

Edward y Darius subieron el gran canasto a la cochera, para protegerlo de las continuas incursiones de los muchachos a la fresquera.

—Por estos alimentos que vamos a recibir, estamos tan agradecidos que resulta patético. Por favor, que podamos comer en paz. Amén. ¿Qué tal se te da diseñar invernaderos con techo de cristal?

—No son fáciles de hacer —respondió Darius, mientras preparaba un bocadillo de carne y queso—, pero puede resultar interesante. Me extraña que Isabella te permita hacerlo.

—Supongo que piensa que me olvidaré del asunto —replicó Edward, aceptando el emparedado—, pero no lo haré. Entre la mantequilla y el queso que nos da, el rato que pasa con los chicos y... no sé, lo buena vecina que es, siento que estoy en deuda con ella.

—Me preguntaba si habrían sido sus virtudes como vecina las que habrían logrado que estuvieras de buen humor durante el fin de semana —comentó Darius, llevándose la jarra de sidra a la boca.

—Vino con nosotros a Candlewick —empezó a explicar Edward, pero al ver la mirada burlona de su amigo, se interrumpió—. Vete al infierno, Dare.

—Ya veo que ha sido una mejora transitoria. —Darius le pasó la jarra—. Me contaron que el joven Roxbury ha salido corriendo y se ha escondido en su mansión. Parece que el chico ha seguido acumulando deudas desde la última vez que lo vimos.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene un título. No es el primer noble que se endeuda. Ni será el último.

—Pasé a visitar a mi hermano Trent. —Darius alargó la mano para que le devolviera la jarra—. Me comentó que Roxbury sería el hazmerreír de las casas de juego si no diera tanta lástima.

—¿Lástima? —Edward dio un último trago antes de devolver la sidra y secarse la boca con la manga—. Su título es más antiguo que el Diluvio Universal, Roxbury Hall es famosa por su buen funcionamiento y todavía no le ha echado el guante ninguna señorita casadera. ¿Por qué demonios le tienen lástima?

—Al parecer, no tiene ingresos. —Darius sacó un pastel crujiente de la cesta—. Si se queda en Roxbury Hall puede disfrutar de todos los lujos imaginables porque puede gastar los fondos de la mansión siempre que sea en la mansión. Pero su asignación personal es muy modesta, porque el anterior barón lo dejó casi todo en fondos, ligados a condiciones muy precisas. Parece que si la finca es un ejemplo de buen funcionamiento es gracias al trabajo del difunto barón y al ejército de abogados que dejó a cargo de la herencia.

—Sin duda un fastidio para un joven con ganas de divertirse —comentó Ed, mirando el último trozo de pan antes de comérselo—. Tenemos suerte de no tener cargas de ese tipo. Pregúntaselo al duque si no me crees.

—¿Estás de broma? —preguntó Darius, dando otro trago.

—No. He visto a McCarty y sé lo que implica tener un título. Ahora que por fin ha puesto los asuntos financieros en orden, sigue sin tener apenas vida privada. Cuando no son los negocios, tiene que supervisar las propiedades. Es un milagro que haya podido ocuparse de tener un heredero, porque nunca tiene intimidad. Y ahora Whitlock. Desde que le ha caído encima el título de conde, me he dado cuenta de que mi padre tenía mucha razón cuando me decía que ser el pequeño era una bendición.

—Me he preguntado más de una vez si Trent pensará lo mismo —admitió Darius, devolviéndole la jarra—. ¿Cuándo quieres que empecemos con el invernadero de la señora Black?

—En cuanto acabemos con el tejado. Un par de semanas, calculo. Les pediré a los Belmont que la inviten a pasar una semana en su casa. Si lo tenemos todo bien planeado, podremos construirlo en pocos días.

Edward guardó bien la comida mientras Darius murmuraba cálculos rápidos y hacía anotaciones en su libreta.

Cuando bajaba la cesta por los escalones de la cochera, su mano izquierda protestó. Se había pasado la mañana poniendo tejas nuevas en el tejado y ahora estaba enrojecida y con los dedos hinchados. Tanto como su mal humor.

Isabella —dichosa entrometida— tenía razón. Descansar la mano del todo era lo mejor. Trabajar, aunque fuera en algo tan sencillo como poner tejas, no le hacía ningún bien. Ed echó un vistazo al tejado y decidió cambiar de planes. En vez de pasarse la tarde ayudando a los albañiles, iría a dar un paseo por el bosque.

Pronto estuvo frente a la entrada trasera de la casa de Isabella, observando el patio. Aunque el sol caía a plomo, estaba trabajando en los parterres. Estaba arrodillada entre las plantas, por lo que la única parte que quedaba a la vista de ella era su sombrero de paja. Edward se quedó mirándola, oculto entre los árboles, dejando que la paz del momento calara en su interior. Del otro lado del bosque llegaban los sonidos apagados de los trabajadores: algún grito, el ruido del martillo, el de las tejas al ser colocadas en su sitio...

Desde el jardín de Isabella todos esos sonidos eran un eco lejano, apartado, de otro mundo. El aroma de la madreselva era mucho más real que todos esos ruidos.

Isabella levantó la vista, como un animal que nota la presencia de un intruso. Ed salió de las sombras y avanzó hacia ella. Sin necesidad de que se lo dijera, supo que Isabella odiaría que la espiara. Tendría miedo y se sentiría ofendida.

—Buenos días —la saludó, sonriendo al ver que volvía a ir descalza y que llevaba uno de esos viejos vestidos que tanto le gustaban. Llevaba el pelo recogido en la trenza habitual y las manos bien protegidas con guantes.

Cuando le devolvió la sonrisa, Edward disfrutó de la sensación de calidez que le proporcionaba.

—Señor Cullen, espero que haya tenido una mañana agradable.

—No, la verdad es que no. —La sonrisa se desvaneció un poco ante el tono formal de Isabella—. Soames llegó tarde como siempre con los suministros, Darius está concentrado en un proyecto para su hermano, los muchachos han descubierto la tarta y me duele la mano.

—Ven. —Isabella se quitó los guantes y le ofreció la suya.

—¿Vas a llevarme al cobertizo para azotarme?

—Debería. Sin duda te has pasado la mañana reparando muros de piedra, descargando carros y echando a perder todo lo que habíamos ganado con el descanso del fin de semana. Sabía que eras testarudo pero no pensaba que fueras idiota.

—Eso ha dolido, Isabella. —Edward la miró, tratando de averiguar si estaba enfadada de verdad.

—Vaya, lo siento. No me lo tengas en cuenta. —Suspiró—. Gracias a tus excesos tengo una buena excusa para ponerme a cubierto del sol y hacer manitas con un hombre guapo. No sé de qué me quejo.

Sacó el tarro de bálsamo que parecía llevar siempre en el bolsillo y lo arrastró hasta un lugar en el extremo de la propiedad en que el riachuelo pasaba bajo un sauce. Apartando las ramas, lo guió hasta un banco, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

—Ven aquí. Eres imposible —lo reprendió, sentándose en el banco, sobre el que había dos cojines y una vieja manta—. Dame la mano. —Edward así lo hizo, preparándose para una buena regañina cuando viera el daño que había conseguido causarse en una sola mañana.

»Debes de tener mucha prisa por acabar la casa —aventuró ella, frunciendo el cejo y abriendo el tarro—. Se te debería caer la cara de vergüenza.

—¿Isabella?

—¿Hum?

—¿Podríamos dejar lo de la bronca para otro momento? —preguntó Edward, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos—. Hace un día precioso, la mañana ha sido... decepcionante y me gustaría disfrutar de este momento a tu lado.

Isabella guardó silencio y Edward suspiró aliviado. Lo masajeaba con delicadeza pero de un modo minucioso, sin olvidar la palma, los dedos, los nudillos, la muñeca o el antebrazo. Luego siempre le sostenía la mano entre las suyas, para darle calor. El arroyo borboteaba, el viento soplaba entre las ramas, el zumbido de los insectos llegaba desde el jardín y Edward sintió cómo una agradable lasitud sustituía su anterior irritación.

—Tienes unas manos milagrosas —le dijo, abriendo los ojos. Isabella parecía muy seria. No estaba acostumbrado a verla así—. ¿Qué te pasa, Isabella Black? Estás muy seria.

—A veces me pongo así —respondió, con una sonrisa forzada.

—Melancólica. En mi familia somos propensos a la melancolía. Tal vez estés cansada. Esta mañana nos hemos puesto en marcha muy temprano. A mí, desde luego, me vendría bien una siesta. ¿Me acompañas? —le propuso, levantándose para coger la manta que descansaba doblada sobre el respaldo del banco—. Si nos quedamos aquí nadie se enterará de que Edward Cullen, tratante de esclavos y azote de los hunos, se echó una siestecilla con su preciosa vecina. —Extendió la manta en el suelo antes de que ella pudiera protestar y le alargó la mano.

—Que sea corta. Diez minutos como mucho —se rindió ella, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie podía verlos.

—Cinco por cabeza —replicó él con solemnidad, antes de sentarse en la manta y empezar a desatarse las botas—. Levantarse de madrugada y trabajar con la mano así toda la mañana resulta agotador, pero no creo que luchar contra las malas hierbas en tu jardín lo sea menos.

—En realidad, me relaja mucho. —Isabella lo observó mientras cogía uno de los cojines y lo usaba como almohada. Tumbado en el suelo, la miró y sonrió.

—Es una siesta amistosa, señora Black —la tranquilizó, acariciándole la muñeca—. No temas.

Ella, sentada a su lado, lo miró.

—Isabella —dijo él, dejando de bromear—. No te asaltaré a plena luz del día a menos que tú me lo pidas, pero me gustaría abrazarte.

Ella asintió, insegura, y se tumbó a su lado, mirando hacia el cielo.

—Te falta práctica —comentó Edward, poniéndose de lado—. Hay que corregir esto en seguida si queremos dormir. —Sin darle opción a protestar, la volvió de lado y la abrazó desde atrás, acercándola hacia sí.

»Lo mejor de esta postura —continuó, hablándole al oído— es que no puedo ver tu preciosa cara si quieres contarme algún secreto. ¿Ves? Estoy tan cerca que puedo oír todo lo que quieras decirme, pero sigues conservando parte de tu intimidad. Así que, cuéntame todo lo que quieras. Yo te abrazaré y a lo mejor me duermo un poco.

—¿Te dormirías mientras yo te estuviera haciendo confidencias?

—Al menos fingiría estar durmiendo. Es una de las reglas principales de buena educación entre caballeros y damas que comparten manta durante una siesta veraniega. —Por medio del brazo con el que le rodeaba la cintura sintió cómo Isabella se tensaba—. La cabeza te está dando más vueltas que la rueda de un molino. Descansa. Y no sólo el cuerpo. Relaja la mente también, Isabella.

—No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de siestas.

—¿El barón y tú nunca os la echabais? —preguntó Edward, acariciándole el brazo con un dedo—. ¿Nunca lo secuestraste para llevarlo de pícnic en un día soleado? ¿Ni él a ti?

—No, no lo hicimos. —Isabella suspiró al notar sus caricias—. A veces tomaba el té conmigo y solíamos quedar al final del día para contarnos lo que habíamos hecho.

Edward llegó a la conclusión de que esos encuentros nunca tenían lugar en la cama y menos sin ropa. Isabella tenía mucho que aprender sobre las siestas, pensó con satisfacción. La mano de Edward llegó hasta el punto de unión entre el cuello y el hombro de Isabella y apretó para ver qué pasaba.

—Caramba —susurró—, estás muy tensa. Relájate, Isabella. —Su mano derecha no tenía ningún problema en masajearla. Cuando la oyó suspirar y notó que empezaba a relajarse, se dio cuenta de que había encontrado la manera de evitar que le diera tantas vueltas a las cosas.

»Cierra los ojos, Isabella —le ordenó con suavidad—. Cierra los ojos y descansa. —Poco después, cuando empezó a respirar regularmente y el cuerpo se relajó por completo, Edward supo que se había dormido. La acercó un poco más a él, le dio un beso en la nuca y cerró los ojos. La mano ya no le dolía tanto, tenía la tripa llena y estaba allí, lejos del mundo, disfrutando de unos momentos de intimidad con una hermosa mujer en un hermoso día.

Edward estaba lo suficientemente en paz con el mundo como para permitirse parar las máquinas en su cabeza y seguir a Isabella al reino de los sueños.

Cuando ella se despertó, él se dio cuenta. El ritmo de su respiración se alteró y los músculos ganaron fuerza mientras iba volviendo a la realidad. Como Edward había movido las caderas para que su creciente erección no la molestara, la había despertado.

No le extrañaba despertarse excitado. Al fin y al cabo, la naturaleza imponía su ley en los machos sanos de la especie. Lo que sí le sorprendía era el placer que obtenía al permanecer echado junto al objeto de sus deseos, sin necesidad de hacer nada más. Notar el contorno del torso de Isabella bajo su mano y la suave curva de su cadera le resultaba muy excitante. A Ed le pareció que era mucho más atractivo estar así, oculto bajo una fina capa de algodón, que desnudo. La suavidad de la vieja manta, el sutil aroma de lavanda que desprendía el cojín, el murmullo de las ramas del sauce al moverse con la brisa... Todo contribuía a la deliciosa languidez del momento.

Cambiando de postura, la acercó un poco más a él y le dio un beso en la sien. Como no protestó, volvió a besarla, esta vez en la mejilla, aspirando su aroma floral mientras le acariciaba el vientre con la mano.

«¿Hay algo mejor que seducir a una mujer que desea ser seducida en un precioso día de verano?»

Isabella abrió los ojos un instante. Fue sólo un momento, pero a Edward le dio tiempo a ver algo más aparte de deseo, una sombra de tristeza o abandono.

Con delicadeza, acabó de ponerse encima de ella, aunque sosteniendo casi todo su peso en los antebrazos y las rodillas. No quería que se sintiera atrapada sino protegida. Estaba tan quieta que a Edward le costó no sonreír ante el desafío que suponía.

—Tócame —susurró, besándola con suavidad en el cuello—. Acaríciame. Donde te apetezca.

Frustró su intento de protestar sellando sus labios con un beso apasionado. Al ver que tampoco se resistía, su lengua dio un paso más. Sin esperar invitación, entró en su cálida boca, explorando todos los contornos y rincones e invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

A Isabella le costó decidirse, pero a Edward no le importó. Estaba disfrutando de cada instante de saborearla y de prestarle atención. Venciendo su timidez, Isabella acarició la lengua de Edward con la suya y le mordió el labio inferior. Cuando notó que ella trataba de quitarle la camisa, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no arrancársela de golpe. No quería interrumpir la exploración de su lengua.

Por eso y por el deseo de hundirse un poco más en Isabella, para presionar contra su sexo y comprobar el estado de excitación de ella y aumentar el suyo.

Ella pareció comprender lo que necesitaba, porque levantó y separó las rodillas, arrastrando el vestido hacia arriba con el movimiento. Encajaban bien. De hecho se acoplaban tan bien que Edward pensó que si no tenía cuidado iba a acabar demasiado pronto, en segundos, sin tiempo ni de quitarse los pantalones.

Apartando la imagen de su mente, levantó la cara para mirarla a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada y le apartó el pelo de la cara, con una expresión entre aturdida y desconcertada.

No podía tratarla de ese modo. No iba a disfrutar sabiendo que luego se sentiría culpable. Se apartó y volvió a tumbarse a su lado, dejando sólo una pierna sobre sus rodillas.

—No... —Frunciendo el cejo, Isabella le cogió la mano y se la puso sobre el vientre.

—¿No? —Edward le besó los labios y luego le apoyó la frente en el esternón.

—No dejes de tocarme —dijo ella enredando los dedos en su pelo—. Por favor. —Le llevó la mano hacia el lugar que sospechaba que sentía más vacío. Allí donde un niño debería crecer pero no crecía. Donde la vida solía empezar pero que, en su caso, se resistía a hacerlo.

Edward la miró, tratando de averiguar exactamente qué le estaba pidiendo, y qué no.

—Te tocaré —susurró—, donde tú quieras, tanto como quieras.

Isabella no pensaba darle más pistas, así que Edward empezó donde estaba, acariciándole el vientre con delicadeza. Ella cerró los ojos y le soltó la mano, lo que el hombre interpretó como un gesto de sumisión.

Incluso de confianza.

A través de la fina tela del vestido, Edward recorrió los contornos de sus caderas, el ombligo, la parte inferior de las costillas. Ella suspiró y agarró la manta con las manos.

Más abajo, dedujo. Quería que la tocara más íntimamente y él estaría encantado de hacerlo. Cuando le llegó a los muslos, Isabella abrió los ojos. Lo que Edward vio en ellos le confirmó que había leído bien las señales. Lo deseaba, pero no se atrevía a pedirlo abiertamente.

Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, Ed fue levantándole el vestido hasta dejarlo recogido sobre su vientre. Su sexo quedaba oculto a la vista, pero accesible a sus manos. Inclinándose sobre ella la besó, pero no con un beso educado ni juguetón. Era un beso que anunciaba su intención de poseerla, sin dejar lugar a dudas, y le exigía una respuesta igual de clara.

Isabella volvió a tirar de su camisa, notando cómo su cuerpo volvía a la vida después de un largo letargo que no tenía nada que ver con la siesta. Edward se apartó de ella el tiempo justo para que le quitara la camisa, pero inmediatamente después volvió a besarla. Ella le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y lo abrazó con más fuerza de la que él esperaba.

—Edward —lo reprendió, intentando obligarlo a acercarse más.

—Pórtate bien —gruñó él, apoyándose en ella, pero sólo parcialmente. Cuando le cubrió el pecho con una mano, ella se quedó muy quieta y se estremeció. Edward apretó un poco y ella ocultó la cara en su hombro.

»Dime si te gusta.

Él repitió la caricia, observándola con atención. Estaba tan quieta, tan concentrada, que era imposible saber si disfrutaba o no. Cuando por fin arqueó la espalda, apretando el pecho contra su mano, obtuvo la respuesta que quería. Mientras palpaba y acariciaba, Edward se preguntó si a su querido barón se le habría ocurrido darle placer alguna vez, o si Isabella habría pasado los cinco años que había durado su matrimonio privada de la más mínima atención a sus necesidades.

Isabella gimió con suavidad y puso una mano sobre la de Edward, pidiéndole sin palabras que la tocara con más decisión. Éste se soltó y empezó a desatar las cintas de su corpiño. En un momento había aflojado lo suficiente el vestido y la combinación como para dejar sus pechos expuestos a la suave brisa.

No llevaba corsé. Gracias a Dios. Con el calor que hacía y para trabajar en el jardín había sido lo bastante sensata como para no ponérselo.

—Edward. —Su voz expresaba dudas, pero no una crítica. Él levantó la vista. Lo estaba observando, muy seria, mientras él admiraba sus pechos desnudos.

—Eres preciosa —le dijo él, inclinándose para besar el lado de una de esas dos maravillas—. Fabulosa. —Le acarició la parte inferior con los labios—. Impresionante. —Le rozó el pezón rosado con la boca cerrada—. Deliciosa. —Tomó el pezón en su boca y sintió cómo ella se estremecía bajo su delicado asalto.

Isabella arqueó la espalda y le llevó la mano hacia el otro pecho, con fuerza, como una súplica. Edward comprendió que cinco años de soledad sexual —si no más— eran mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Isabella había sufrido la tortura del deseo insatisfecho y le estaba suplicando que la liberara.

Se sintió honrado por haber sido elegido, cosa que le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para no hacer caso de la mano de Isabella que trataba de bajarle los pantalones y atraerlo hacia ella al mismo tiempo, rogándole que la cubriera con su cuerpo.

Si sucumbía a la tentación, perdería el control en segundos y se dejaría llevar por el mar de su propio placer. Apartando la mano de su pecho, le acarició el torso, que se onduló sensualmente.

—Separa las piernas —susurró Edward—. Sólo un poco. Deja que te toque.

Tuvo que convencerla, forzándole un poco los muslos, pero luego se rindió, separando las piernas de un modo muy acogedor. Dios, cómo desearía colocarse entre ellas y...

No. No iba a obtener satisfacción a costa de la de ella. Empezó a acariciarle los muslos muy lentamente, preparado para obedecer en cuanto ella le demostrara con claridad que quería que parara. Sabía que una cosa era desear algo y otra muy distinta darse permiso para disfrutarla. No detuvo el asalto sensual a sus pechos en ningún momento y eso sin duda ayudó a acallar el griterío de su conciencia. Tal vez la presión de su erección sobre la cadera ayudara también.

Cuando los dedos de Edward alcanzaron sus rizos, la mano con la que Isabella le había estado acariciando la cara se detuvo. Ed deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder ver lo que estaba tocando, lo que acariciaba.

—Precioso —susurró, recorriendo su sexo con un dedo. Isabella cerró las piernas, no tanto para negarle el acceso como para protegerse de un placer para el que no sabía si estaba preparada.

—Déjame —murmuró él, repitiendo la caricia—. Permíteme que haga esto por ti.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Edward vio que los ojos de Isabella estaban velados por el deseo, pero pudo distinguir un brillo de sorpresa. Cuando ella separó al fin las piernas, Edward tuvo una agradable sensación de posesión al notar que había derribado sus últimas barreras defensivas.

—Agárrate a mí. —La acercó más a su cuerpo, le besó la palma de la mano y la guió hasta su nuca. Luego le puso la mano con firmeza sobre el sexo, para que no hubiera confusiones. Costara lo que costase, no iba a dejarla insatisfecha. Con los dedos encontró el punto placentero que buscaba.

»Agárrate fuerte —le recordó, al empezar a acariciarla. Isabella se estremeció y se agarró a él, cada vez con más fuerza mientras él establecía un ritmo. Cuando notó que el cuerpo de Isabella empezaba a vibrar, apartó la mano y la penetró con suavidad, primero con un dedo, después con dos.

—Edward. —Su nombre era un gemido, tan cargado de frustración y deseo que la erección de Ed volvió a aumentar.

Inclinándose sobre ella, tomó de nuevo un pezón en la boca pero esta vez succionó con fuerza, mientras retomaba las caricias sobre su sexo. Pocos segundos después, Isabella se arqueó mientras el placer la recorría de arriba abajo. Edward no se detuvo en ningún momento, dándole placer con la boca y con la mano. Antes de que los últimos coletazos se desvanecieran, Edward notó las lágrimas de Isabella en su pecho, las uñas clavadas en su espalda y su pierna rodeándole las caderas.

Isabella había hecho añicos su concepción de lo que era dar placer a una mujer y había roto su compostura. Se apartó un poco de ella, maldiciendo la torpeza de su mano izquierda, pero consiguiendo desabrocharse los pantalones lo suficiente. Ella se había refugiado en su abrazo y mantenía la cara oculta en su pecho, cuando Edward más deseaba ver su expresión. Parecía alterada, pero podía deberse a la falta de familiaridad entre ellos o a su timidez. Edward estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier explicación para no tener que detenerse en esos momentos.

Pero era incapaz de olvidar que la mujer que estaba a su lado llevaba cinco años de abstinencia absoluta. No podía montarla salvajemente como hubiera deseado.

En general, cuando estaba tan excitado que no podía llevar su vida con normalidad, se encargaba él mismo de resolver el problema. En pocos minutos volvía a sentirse relajado y en paz con la vida. Era todo muy sencillo y ordenado.

Pero en cuanto se rodeó el miembro con la mano, tuvo la intuición de que nada iba a ser sencillo ni ordenado esa vez. No con Isabella todavía jadeando a su lado y en un estado de excitación tan grande que le ardían los riñones.

El primer roce de la mano ya le hizo ahogar un grito. Cuatro sacudidas más tarde, un zumbido en los oídos lo dejó sordo, la visión se le nubló y toda la atención se centró en los espasmos de placer que parecían nacer de su miembro. Se estremeció una y otra vez y comprendió por qué algunos llamaban al orgasmo la pequeña muerte.

Al acabar, permaneció aturdido, jadeante como un caballo de carreras. Isabella seguía abrazada a él, con la cara aún oculta en su hombro. Tenía que abrazarla. Y pronto.

Encontró un pañuelo en el bolsillo y trató de limpiarse el vientre y el pecho. Con cuidado, se soltó de Isabella y se arrastró hasta el arroyo, donde mojó el pañuelo en el agua y volvió a limpiarse. Luego aclaró el pañuelo, lo escurrió y se sentó sobre los talones, a esperar a que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas.

La visión de los pies de Isabella, polvorientos, elegantes y descalzos, le provocó un gran deseo de besarlos. Se quedó quieto, observándolos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando con curiosidad, apoyada en los codos y con el corpiño abierto.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó con tanto cariño y desconcierto que él casi se ruborizó.

—No lo sé.

—Déjame abrazarte. —Con una sonrisa, le robó el cojín y volvió a tumbarse, confiada en que le obedecería.

Apartó el pañuelo, regresó a su lado y le deslizó un brazo por debajo del cuello. Ella lo abrazó y lo hizo bajar hasta que tuvo la mejilla apoyada en su pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella y dejando las manos unidas sobre su estómago.

Ella ocultó la cara en su sien y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, yo tampoco si te sirve de algo —confesó él, con la voz teñida por el placer y la sorpresa. Se sentía... roto. Dividido entre una gran satisfacción y la necesidad de estar aún más cerca de ella; entre una sensación de agotamiento y de satisfacción; entre la confusión por haber experimentado algo tan intenso sin ni siquiera haberla penetrado y la certeza de que con Isabella todo sería siempre así.

—Pronto estaré bien —lo tranquilizó ella—, es sólo que me has pillado por sorpresa. Aún no sé dónde tengo la cabeza.

—Sé cómo te sientes. —Ed le besó el escote con ternura—. Estoy esperando a ver si la mía vuelve pronto y se coloca en su sitio.

—No hay prisa. Estás bien sin ella un rato —bromeó Isabella, besándole la mejilla.

Edward apoyó el codo en la manta y se incorporó para mirarla.

—¿Te sucede algo? Estabas llorando.

Isabella le recorrió la mandíbula con un dedo.

—A veces se llora de alivio o de puro... asombro.

Edward asintió, reconfortado. Él también estaba maravillado por todo lo sucedido.

—No había planeado llegar a esto cuando vine.

—Te lo agradezco. Y no tenías ninguna necesidad de planear nada. Improvisas muy bien. —Edward la sintió suspirar.

—No, no ha sido suficiente —dijo, sorprendido de lo mucho que le preocupaba el asunto—. Ni siquiera te he hecho el amor como te mereces.

—No creo que seas tú quien deba decidir lo que me merezco y lo que no —replicó ella, y su voz sonaba muy satisfecha—. Pero puedo decirte que durante los cinco años que estuve casada no conocí un placer parecido al que acabo de sentir.

—¿Ni una vez? —Edward hizo una mueca. No sabía si darle las gracias al viejo Jacob por su ineptitud o si criticarlo como se merecía.

—No pienso hablar del asunto —le advirtió Isabella.

—No, claro. Pero es que cinco años es mucho tiempo. Saber eso hace que tenga muchas más ganas de continuar lo que hemos empezado. Es una advertencia.

—Estoy demasiado satisfecha como para que tus palabras me parezcan amenazadoras —replicó ella, pero luego guardó silencio.

—La rueda de molino de tu mente ha vuelto a ponerse en marcha —constató Edward, pasándole un dedo por la nariz.

—A toda velocidad —admitió Isabella, volviendo la cara hacia su mano—. ¿Así que ésta es tu idea de una siesta?

—Cinco minutos para cada uno. Pero ahora que he disfrutado de mis cinco minutos, quiero quedarme y robarte cuarenta más.

—Pues no lo harás. —Isabella le sujetó la cara entre las manos y le dio un sonoro beso en la boca—. Me gustaría, pero ya hemos tentado demasiado a la suerte. Y el reloj no se detiene.

—Tus palabras me destrozan. —Edward se tumbó de espaldas, arrastrándola con él—. ¿Cómo puedes levantarte de un brinco, ponerte el sombrero y los guantes y volver a arrancar malas hierbas minutos después de que te haya dado tanto placer?

—No te ofendas. —Isabella se apoyó en un codo y lo contempló con solemnidad—. Piensa que lo hago para estar en un lugar seguro donde poner mis pensamientos en orden, Edward. Y donde recuperar el aliento. La verdad es que me has... desconcertado.

Él sonrió. Lo entendía perfectamente. Quería besarla, y abrazarla y hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Pero también quería reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado. Al menos intentarlo.

—Si insistes en echarme de aquí, ¿podrías ayudarme con los pantalones? No soy tan hábil con los botones como me gustaría.

—No te muevas. —Isabella se sentó y lo miró. Tenía los genitales al aire. Levantó la vista hasta sus ojos, sorprendida y él le devolvió una mirada provocadora.

—¿Cómo se...? —empezó a preguntar ella, moviendo una mano sobre la zona y ruborizándose.

—Lo pones todo en su sitio y abrochas los botones. —Edward esperó, dándose cuenta de que por mucho que Isabella amara a su marido, la relación entre ellos había sido muy contenida. Despacio, los dedos de la joven le rodearon el miembro flácido.

—Qué suave. Y modesto. Sin pretensiones —murmuró—. Como si se hubiera marchitado. —Estiró con suavidad y lo miró, como pidiéndole permiso para seguir.

—Tú sigue jugando y ya verás lo rápido que recupera el apresto. Sabes acariciar muy bien.

Tras esas palabras, Isabella cambió de actitud. Lo colocó todo en su sitio y le abrochó los pantalones con la precisión de una enfermera.

—Ya está —dijo al fin, dándole un golpecito satisfecho en el miembro al acabar. Algo tan inocente como tocar un pene flojo a través de la tela del pantalón a plena luz del día le suponía un esfuerzo considerable.

Ser su amante iba a ser adorable. Ella era adorable.

—Ahora yo. Deja que te ayude —se ofreció él, sentándose y robándole un beso—. Quieta.

Se tomó su tiempo, rozándole los pezones con el dorso de la mano más de una vez y ninguna de ellas por error. Al final, Isabella le apartó las manos y acabó de abrocharse las cintas del corpiño ella sola.

—Eres un hombre terrible y despiadado —lo acusó, lanzando el cojín sobre el banco—. Ayúdame a doblar la manta.

Edward se levantó de un salto y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo, resistiendo la tentación de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Si no controlaba sus impulsos, no iba a ser capaz de soltarla hasta que llegara el invierno y el frío los obligara a entrar en casa. Entonces, podría abrazarla junto al fuego durante el resto de la estación. Esas ideas tan absurdas lo sorprendieron pero no le parecieron alarmantes. Y eso sí que era para preocuparse.

Antes de que se pusiera el sombrero de paja y abandonara el refugio del sauce, la abrazó por detrás.

—Volveré esta noche —le susurró al oído—, si me lo permites.

Ella se quedó callada. Durante un instante, Edward sintió pánico.

—Háblame, Isabella —le pidió, besándole la mejilla—. Dime lo que piensas.

—Es que... esta noche creo que no será un buen momento.

—Cariño —Edward la soltó y la hizo girar para verle la cara—, no voy a forzarte. Sólo quiero verte.

Para asegurarse de que estaba bien, aunque sabía que ambos se estaban esforzando para redefinir el concepto «estar bien». Isabella debió de notar que Edward necesitaba una explicación. Se volvió y le habló por encima del hombro:

—Estoy esperando que me venga la menstruación en cualquier momento.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y eso te convierte en mala compañía? ¿Tienes jaqueca, calambres, ataques de melancolía? ¿Comes bombones sin parar? ¿Tienes que guardar cama?

—A veces. —Isabella lo miró con cautela.

—En ese caso, te consolaré. Te abrazaré y mimaré. Te llevaré tisanas a la cama y te daré masajes en la espalda y en los pies. Te leeré y te ganaré a las cartas. O te llevaré bolsas de agua caliente a la cama para aliviarte el dolor.

Isabella frunció el cejo.

—Aunque no te lo creas, en esos días soy una compañía espantosa. Y a veces antes de esos días también.

—Eres una compañía espantosa para los que esperan que toques sin equivocarte en una sola nota —replicó Edward, mirándola fijamente—. ¿Podemos sentarnos un minuto?

Ella asintió, pero no le devolvió la mirada.

—La esposa de mi tío Tony —dijo él, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo— dice las cosas sin rodeos. Una vez me contó que el mejor remedio para los dolores menstruales era acostarse con Tony.

—¡Edward! —Isabella escondió la cara en su hombro—. No pretenderás...

—Lo que yo pretenda tiene poca importancia. Pero si tú quisieras, estaría encantado de ayudarte. Lo que trato de decir es que disfruto de tu compañía, Isabella. Para mí eres mucho más que un cuerpo bonito. Cuando me veas aparecer en tu puerta, no quiero que pienses que lo único que busco es sexo.

Isabella levantó al fin la vista y lo observó con curiosidad.

—Pero ¿para qué quiere alguien una amante si no es para... los momentos de intimidad?

—Para lo que nosotros queramos. Quizá tenga menos experiencia en estos asuntos de lo que tú crees, pero puedo asegurarte que no me interesa una relación contigo si la amistad no desempeña un papel importante. Si tú estás buscando otra cosa, te agradecería que lo dejaras claro antes de seguir adelante.

Isabella lo miró con el cejo fruncido. Edward casi podía oír la rueda de molino girando dentro de su cabeza.

—Si las cosas entre nosotros... siguen adelante —dijo, mirándose las manos—, no jugaré con tus sentimientos. No compartiré mi tiempo con otros hombres mientras esté contigo. No traicionaré tu confianza.

—Me honras con tus palabras —confesó Edward, acariciándole la mejilla—. Trataré de ser merecedor de ese honor. Y ya que has sido valiente y me has dicho unas palabras que nunca me habría atrevido a exigirte, me armaré de valor y te corresponderé. Yo tampoco jugaré con tus sentimientos, Isabella Black Swan, baronesa Roxbury. No compartiré mi tiempo con otras mujeres mientras esté contigo. Y me esforzaré por no traicionar tu confianza.

Edward se levantó y, tras darle un último beso en la mejilla, desapareció entre las ramas del sauce. Isabella permaneció un rato en el banco, atesorando todos los detalles de lo que sería sin duda un nuevo y precioso recuerdo. Aunque tenía esperanzas, tal vez debería aferrarse a este recuerdo durante mucho tiempo.

La paz del momento se esfumó diez minutos más tarde cuando un grito de advertencia de Edward fue seguido de cerca por el sonido de algo muy pesado que se rompía en mil pedazos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

—¡Dare! ¡Encima de ti!

Darius tuvo el tiempo justo de levantar la vista al oír el grito de Edward, tirar de los hermanos Belmont y arrastrarlos de un salto hasta el alero.

Cuatro pesados trozos de pizarra cayeron desde una altura de cuatro pisos a la terraza, seguidos por una lluvia de guijarros. La voz de Edward rompió el silencio sepulcral que siguió a la caída.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó, cruzando la terraza a grandes zancadas—. Decidme que estáis todos bien —dijo, examinando primero a Day y luego a Phillip, por si se habían hecho algo.

—Están bien, Edward —lo tranquilizó Darius, mirando hacia arriba.

—Quienquiera que esté en el tejado —gritó Edward—, que asegure las herramientas y baje ahora mismo.

—¿Has visto cómo se desprendía la pizarra? —preguntó Darius, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba con desconfianza.

—Sí. Chicos, decid algo. Menudo momento habéis elegido para olvidar el don de la palabra.

—Estamos bien —habló Day, blanco como un papel. Phillip, por el contrario, estaba sofocado—. Al menos, yo. ¿Phil?

—Divinamente —respondió éste, antes de desplomarse en el suelo—. Sólo un poco mareado —añadió, mirando cómo la pizarra se había hecho añicos justo en el sitio donde habían estado momentos antes.

—Creo que voy a unirme a ti —murmuró Day, deslizándose por la pared y sentándose al lado de su hermano—. Ha ido de un pelo.

—Sí, tomemos nota de quién baja por esa escalera —sugirió Darius, entornando los ojos. En respuesta a la orden de Edward, los obreros de la cuadrilla estaban descendiendo.

—¿Están bien los chavales? —preguntó Hancock, el capataz.

—Perfectamente —contestó Edward—, un poco conmocionados. Hancock, ¿quién ha construido ese andamio?

—¿El de la chimenea? Yo mismo —respondió—. Justo antes de irnos el sábado. Lo dejé preparado para apilar la piedra para la chimenea esta mañana.

—¿Has apilado las piedras para la chimenea sobre tejas sueltas? —inquirió Edward, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Cómo dice? —exclamó Hancock, separando las piernas—. Claro que no.

—Explícate.

—Llevo trabajando en esto casi treinta años, señor Cullen. Conozco mi oficio —se defendió, apoyando sus enormes puños en las caderas—. Si esas piezas de pizarra estaban sueltas, el resto del tejado puede estarlo también. Pero el viernes cuando las revisé estaban perfectamente sujetas.

—Dice la verdad, señor Cullen —corroboró otro hombre—, yo vi cómo lo hacía. Nadie quiere trabajar en un tejado inseguro. Y menos con piedras tan grandes. Puede que las tejas del lado norte estén sueltas pero las de la vertiente sur no.

Edward resopló y cruzó una mirada con Darius.

—En ese caso, reconozco que me he pasado de listo y me disculpo, pero estamos ante un misterio.

El capataz, muy serio, asintió.

—No ha llovido ni ha hecho viento desde el viernes y, sin embargo, las tejas se han aflojado.

—Eso parece. Que no vuelva a subir nadie hasta que no hayamos examinado el tejado. Después de recoger todo esto, podéis dar la jornada por finalizada. Chicos, necesito a Darius, pero podéis ir a daros un baño o volver a la tienda de campaña, como prefiráis.

—Un baño —dijo Day—, pero antes examinaremos bien el estanque, no vaya a ser que haya monstruos.

Edward y Darius no vieron nada que indicara que había más tejas sueltas. Antes de volver al suelo, Ed se sentó en lo más alto del tejado y observó el pueblo en la distancia.

—La única conclusión lógica es que alguien haya estado aquí el fin de semana y que pensara que sería divertido aflojar unas cuantas tejas —concluyó—. Este nivel de atrocidad raya en lo delictivo.

—Te quedas corto. —Darius estaba indignado—. Por lo menos, es entrada ilícita en propiedad ajena. Por no hablar de vandalismo, destrucción de propiedad y posible intento de asesinato. Si esto es lo que los jóvenes de la zona consideran divertirse, me replantearía muy en serio lo de mudarme a este condado. Estoy seguro de que alguien ha estado aquí este fin de semana.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Su amigo le explicó el episodio del cubo de agua.

—¿Para qué querría un cubo una pandilla de chicos? —se preguntó Edward—. ¿Y dónde habrán aprendido a aflojar tejas sin que se note?

—Hay media docena de albañiles trabajando en el tejado. El hijo, el primo o el sobrino de cualquiera de ellos puede conocer la técnica.

—Pero ¿por qué? Cualquiera podría haber muerto: tú, Day, Phil. Yo habría sido el responsable, pero las familias del lugar a las que estoy dando trabajo también saldrían perjudicadas.

—Tienes razón. ¿A quién le puede interesar sabotear la reparación?

—No tengo ni idea. —Edward contempló el paisaje bucólico—. Pero levantaron el andamio el sábado, y las tejas estaban firmes entonces. Cualquiera que conozca un poco el proceso de construcción sabría que el siguiente paso era subir la piedra a dicho andamio. Aflojaron las tejas sabiendo que en cuanto empezaran a trabajar en la chimenea se vendrían abajo.

—Y arrastrarían la piedra del andamio en su caída. —Darius silbó—. Mal asunto.

—Muy peligroso. —Edward se puso de pie—. Me pregunto si no deberíamos enviar a Day y a Phil a casa.

—No querrán marcharse. ¿Por qué no escribes a Belmont y que sea él quien decida? Tal vez Hancock no se fijara bien. O tal vez sea un hecho aislado, algo llevado a cabo por unos gamberros que no calcularon las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Tal vez esté exagerando —admitió Edward—, aunque no lo creo. Y tú tampoco.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces?

—Extremaremos las precauciones —respondió, ofreciéndole la mano a Darius para que se levantara—. Por ejemplo, dejaremos a alguien de guardia en el tejado los fines de semana.

—Puedo quedarme yo. O podemos turnarnos. O, mejor aún, contratar a alguien.

—Te lo agradezco, pero si alguien quiere hacernos daño, las guardias serán un asunto peligroso. Supongo que si es alguien de la zona, estará más seguro.

—Tenemos una semana para discutirlo —dijo Darius, bajando con cuidado hacia la escalera—. Veo que tu vecina viene a ver qué ha pasado —añadió, señalando hacia el bosque con la cabeza.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Y si hubiera venido de visita hace un cuarto de hora? Vamos abajo. Prefiero ser yo quien se lo explique. Y prefiero que vea con sus propios ojos que no nos ha pasado absolutamente nada.

Edward le contó lo sucedido como si hubiera sido un accidente, pero cuando se quedaran a solas pensaba comentarle sus dudas. Con un poco de suerte lograría convencerla para que se quedara en casa de los Belmont hasta que finalizaran las obras. No es que quisiera que se marchara lejos, pero la visitaría todos los fines de semana. Religiosamente.

Isabella no quería interrumpir el trabajo con sus preguntas, pero en cuanto se quedaran a solas, no iba a parar hasta que Edward no le contara en detalle aquel «pequeño incidente». Había vuelto a casa por el sendero en vez de por el bosque y había entrado por la puerta principal. Al llegar, vio la maceta de poleo esperándola en los escalones.

Mientras arrancaba la planta de la maceta y la arrojaba al montón de abono, la indignación se mezcló con el pánico. La sola presencia de la planta no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre el causante de la caída de las tejas.

No podía ser. Ni siquiera Mike sería tan estúpido como para hacer algo así y dejar luego una dichosa maceta de poleo en su puerta como si fuera una tarjeta de visita.

¿O sí?

—¿No has notado que la señora Black trabaja mucho? —comentó Edward, mirando dentro de la jarra de cerveza como si fuera a encontrar allí la respuesta a los secretos del universo—. ¿Realmente le hacen tanta falta los ingresos de las ventas? La finca parece próspera. Sobre todo la parte que cuida ella.

—Si quiere información sobre las finanzas de sus arrendatarios —dijo Rafe, el dueño y camarero de El Gallo Cansado, la taberna local—, lo mejor es que hable con el señor Cheatham. Era el procurador del antiguo barón. Vive en Great Weldon. Él podrá decirle quién está al día en el pago de las rentas y quién no, ya que se encarga de las cuentas de casi todo el condado.

—Cheatham, bueno es saberlo. —Ed levantó la vista hacia Rafe que, con su vientre prominente cubierto por un delantal, no había dejado de frotar la barra de madera pulida.

—Le diré otra cosa que le interesará —agregó, dejando de limpiar—. Los Bragdoll son gente laboriosa, no tengo nada contra ellos, pero están trabajando en su propiedad y me parece que no tienen la autorización de la señora Black para hacerlo.

—¿La autorización de la señora Black? —Edward alzó una ceja y esperó.

—Cheatham viene de vez en cuando a tomarse una cerveza, pero en contra de lo que usted piensa, sé mantener la boca cerrada. Hable con Cheatham.

—Eso haré, no lo dude. —Edward se acabó la pinta—. Resérveme una tarta de frutas entera, no me importa el precio.

—Una tarta entera, sí señor —asintió Rafe, alegremente, olvidándose de su discreción anterior—, para los chicos que están creciendo y los tipos que trabajan duro.

Al salir de la taberna, Cullen se encontró con el bullicio propio de un pueblo en día de mercado. No se podía quitar las palabras de Rafe de la cabeza. Iba a tener que ir a hablar con Cheatham, estaba claro, pues el tabernero casi había reconocido que Isabella tenía algún tipo de poder de decisión sobre la finca.

—Veo que la venta va bien —comentó Edward, acercándose al carro de Isabella aparcado en el prado—. ¿Puedes descansar un momento? Le diré a Rafe que te sirva una pinta bien fresquita.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos —se ofreció Dayton—, ¿verdad, Phil?

—Protegeremos las flores con nuestras vidas si es necesario —le aseguró éste—. Sobre todo ahora que sir Dewey nos ha traído provisiones. Estos bollitos con mermelada de frambuesa nos han devuelto las fuerzas.

—¿Sir Dewey? —preguntó Edward.

—John Dewey Fanning. Está allí —Isabella señaló con la barbilla—, jugando al ajedrez con Tilden entre interrupción e interrupción de Rafe. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que estuvo en el ejército con mi hermano mayor. ¿Nos puedes presentar?

—Puedo —respondió, aunque no parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea.

Cuando salieron de la taberna de Rafe, sir Dewey estaba solo frente al tablero.

—Edward Cullen —se presentó Ed, sin esperar a que Isabella hiciera los honores—, a su servicio. Ya era hora de que nos conociéramos. Creo que somos vecinos.

Sir Dewey les sonrió.

—Es una suerte. Axel Belmont me advirtió que se iban a hacer reformas en la casa de los Swan. —Acercando una silla de una mesa cercana, los invitó a acompañarlo—. ¿Por qué no se sientan y me cuentan cómo van las reformas?

Fanning debía de tener unos cinco años más que Edward. Era alto, rubio y tenía la piel un tanto curtida por el sol, lo que hacía que sus ojos azules destacaran aún más. Era un tipo cordial, pero bajo sus buenos modales ocultaba una cierta desconfianza, incluso cuando se dirigía a Isabella.

—A su difunto marido le habría gustado ver que alguien cuida de la propiedad, creo. —En el silencio que siguió a sus palabras, Isabella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Conoció a mi marido?

—Fue un año a la universidad con mi primo Denham, y él y yo íbamos juntos a todas partes. Coincidimos varias veces. Cuando regresé de la India, su marido ya había fallecido. Me disculpo por no haber ido a presentarle mis respetos. —Volviéndose hacia Edward, cambió de asunto—: Oí que había sufrido un percance el otro día.

—Si me disculpan —los interrumpió Isabella, pasando la jarra a medio beber a Edward—, creo que los chicos me necesitan. Volveré a mi puesto.

—Ha tenido suerte con los vecinos —comentó sir Dewey, levantándose para despedirla igual que Edward—. Es tan bonita como las flores que cultiva.

—Es usted muy galante —Cullen se sentó de nuevo—, aunque veo que no le había comentado que había conocido a Roxbury.

Sir Dewey seguía sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—No me pareció que ella quisiera que nadie se enterara. No ha dicho ni una palabra a nadie.

—¿De veras conoció a Roxbury? —preguntó Ed, con la mirada clavada en la joven.

—Un poco, y hace tiempo. Al anterior barón, por supuesto. El actual no merece el título.

—Gané la propiedad de la finca en una partida de cartas —explicó Edward, forzándose a apartar la mirada de Isabella, que estaba riéndose de algo que le había dicho Day—. Me pareció el típico noble joven, con más tiempo que cerebro, dispuesto a cualquier cosa por un poco de diversión.

Sir Dewey ladeó la cabeza.

—Una afirmación curiosa viniendo del músico de los Moreland.

Edward se volvió hacia él con brusquedad, pero los ojos azules de Dewey le devolvieron una mirada tranquila y sincera.

—¿Cómo sabe que sufrimos un accidente el lunes?

La atención de sir Dewey se centró en las piezas del ajedrez.

—El juez de paz local, el señor Rutland, se ha ido a Brighton con su señora, así que en su ausencia me ocupo de las incidencias —respondió tras un breve silencio—. El señor Belmont se encargó durante la primera parte del año, y no le apetece seguir haciéndolo. Además, con mis antecedentes militares como oficial retirado, la gente opina que soy el más adecuado para el puesto.

—Eso explica que sepa lo que sucedió. Supongo que querrá investigar un poco más, pero le pido un favor.

—¿Un favor?

—Todavía estoy instalándome y no he querido aprovecharme del título para ganarme a la gente. Me he presentado como el señor Edward Cullen, dueño de un par de talleres de muebles que no van mal. —Cogió la reina negra del tablero y la examinó. El blanco y negro de la superficie le recordó el teclado del piano. Si tuviera que acompañar con música esa conversación, elegiría una tonada ligera, tocada con tambor y flautín, de esas que animan a los soldados a seguir caminando.

—Tengo en casa uno de sus muebles —ironizó Fanning—. ¿Por qué ocultar la verdad? Todo acaba por saberse al final.

—¿Acaso no le gusta que lo conozcan por ser el sir Dewey Fanning que evitó que se declararan varias guerras en la India?

—Veo que también está bien informado —respondió sir Dewey, observando la pieza que Edward sostenía en la mano—. ¿El coronel Whitlock es su hermano?

—Sí, tengo ese privilegio.

—Conocí a su hermano poco después de Waterloo —dijo en voz baja—. Me dejó algo intranquilo.

Edward observó a Fanning y encontró la expresión de un soldado que se preocupa por otro.

—Aún lo pasa mal a veces, sobre todo cuando llueve y truena, pero está felizmente casado y su esposa está esperando un hijo.

—Buenas noticias. Me alegro mucho. —Sir Dewey sonrió sin levantar la vista del tablero. Era una sonrisa sincera y Edward no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no había sonreído así mientras Isabella había estado con ellos.

—¿Tiene ya alguna idea sobre el incidente de mi casa?

—Cuénteme su versión y yo le diré lo que he oído por el pueblo. —Estuvieron intercambiando información durante más de una hora. Sir Dewey le hizo preguntas que iban desde sus posibles competidores en los negocios hasta los términos de la cesión de propiedad por parte de Roxbury.

—¿Le importaría que fuera a echar un vistazo?

—En absoluto —Edward se levantó y le ofreció la mano—, pero no espere que lo invite a tomar té con bollos en el salón. Más que nada porque no tenemos un salón en condiciones, ni bollos, ni vajilla en la que servirlos.

Se separaron y Edward fue en busca de sus arrendatarios. Eran seis en total, pero sólo pudo hablar con cinco de ellos, ya que los Bragdoll no habían ido al mercado. Cada vez que se reunía con ellos, Edward se llevaba una mala impresión. Siempre le parecía que hablaban a sus espaldas cuando se iba, y no precisamente bien. Esta vez no fue distinta. Iba a tener que ir a tratar el tema con el procurador lo antes posible.

—¿Qué te han dicho los arrendatarios? —preguntó Isabella, poniendo los caballos a un trote tranquilo mientras regresaban a casa al final de la jornada.

—La finca está en un estado lamentable —respondió Edward—. Las rentas se van cobrando, pero no parece que nadie haga nada con ellas. Las seis granjas deberían colaborar mucho más en asuntos como el esquilado de ovejas, la siega, etcétera, pero no lo hacen. Y como no forma parte de sus obligaciones encargarse de las reparaciones, nadie se ocupa de margar ni de limpiar los canales de irrigación, no se intercambian los sementales ni tienen un plan de barbecho, no reparan los muros... En fin, que es un milagro que la finca no esté aún peor.

—¿Y cómo es que un fabricante de muebles entiende de margar y de canales de irrigación? —preguntó Isabella, sin apartar la vista de los traseros de los animales.

—Mi padre tiene muchas tierras —contestó, mirándola de reojo para observar su reacción—. No me considero un experto, pero sé lo básico. Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que, si no actúo pronto, me encontraré con un montón de tierras descuidadas y poco productivas.

—Sólo te faltaba esto, con todo el trabajo que tienes con la casa.

Ed miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Day y Phil se habían dormido.

—Me cuesta imaginarme que tu difunto marido hubiera dejado que las cosas cayeran en este estado de deterioro.

—No, no lo habría permitido —dijo Isabella, apartando una mosca—. Pero murió hace cinco años y ese tiempo es suficiente para que todo se deteriore.

—Deduzco que Mike cobra las rentas y no hace nada por la finca.

—Menos que nada. Supongo que los arrendatarios deben de estar hartos y con ganas de marcharse a otro sitio.

Permanecieron en silencio durante el resto del trayecto. Al acercarse a la casa, Cullen vio que había llegado el pedido de conchas trituradas y que la terraza trasera estaba casi acabada.

—Day y Phil pueden encargarse de los caballos —dijo Edward, saludando a Darius—. Acompaño un momento a Isabella a su casa y luego te pongo al día. Ha sido una jornada llena de acontecimientos.

—Un día agotador, por lo que parece —replicó Darius viendo cómo Day y Phillip bostezaban y se desperezaban. Al ayudar a bajar del carro a Isabella, añadió—: Hasta la indomable señora Black parece extenuada, Ed. Creo que hoy has abusado de tus esclavos, negrero.

—Come un pedazo de la tarta de frambuesas que he traído y luego critícame si te quedan ganas.

Isabella tomó el brazo que Edward le ofrecía y se dirigieron al bosque en silencio.

—Deberías talar este bosque —comentó la joven, al llegar al camino.

—No quiero. ¿Y si se enfadan las hadas?

—Es muy bonito, pero al menos deberías limpiarlo un poco o el sendero se volverá impracticable y nadie podrá venir a recoger leña. Las hadas serán las únicas que podrán hacer fuego en invierno. Por no hablar de ese par de troncos resecos que deberías talar antes de que se caigan de viejos y causen un estropicio en tu propiedad o en la mía.

Edward se detuvo y se quedó mirándola a la luz del atardecer.

—No quiero talar el bosque porque es donde te besé por primera vez. Para mí es un lugar... mágico y no quiero que cambie.

No sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras. No las había preparado. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que las sentía hasta que no las había dicho en voz alta.

—¿Mágico? —La expresión de Isabella fue cambiando, de divertida pasó a triste y luego a... ¿melancólica?

—Suena un poco absurdo, ya lo sé —Edward apartó la mirada—, pero es lo que siento. —No había olvidado las dos mariposas que bailaban en un rayo de sol mientras se besaban, cerca del lugar donde se encontraban en ese momento.

—No, no es absurdo. Es muy romántico.

—Voy a besarte otra vez —la advirtió, cogiéndola de la mano—. Ahora mismo, de hecho.

Le rozó los labios con suavidad, como en la primera vez. Y al igual que entonces, se tomó su tiempo. Profundizó en el beso poco a poco, saboreándola, aspirando su fragancia, acariciándole los brazos, los hombros, el cuello... hasta que ella se rindió y le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

—Me he pasado el día observándote —confesó Ed, rodeándola con los brazos—. Eres tan enérgica y eficiente. Llevas los negocios en la sangre. Los productos de la granja los vendes con alegría, pero las flores... —se interrumpió para besarle el cuello— ... Cada vez que vendías un ramo —siguió besándola hasta alcanzar el hombro—, te dolía. No querías despedirte de ellas. Se te rompía un poco el corazón al desprenderte de ellas de esa manera, por dinero.

—Cállate. Las flores no son besos que se puedan regalar... —Escondió la cara en el hombro de Edward.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, masajeándole los hombros con suavidad—. Me cuesta comprender tu estado de ánimo hoy.

—Estoy cansada —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Irritable. Nada que no se arregle yéndose a dormir.

—Te entiendo. —Ed la tomó de la mano y siguió caminando por el jardín de Isabella—. Ha sido un día muy largo.

—Y productivo. Has conocido a sir Dewey, que me ha dicho Phil que está sustituyendo al señor Rutland como juez de paz; te has reunido con los arrendatarios y me has ayudado mucho, así que espero que no protestes y te rindas con docilidad cuando te diga que es la hora de tu tratamiento.

—¿Que me rinda dócilmente? —Ed la miró sorprendido—. ¿Estás hablando de sumisión? Vas a tener que explicarme qué significa. O mejor aún, vas a tener que mostrármelo.

Con una sonrisa divertida que le recordó a las que la duquesa a menudo dedicaba a su padre, Isabella entró en su casa. Al salir, con un vaso de sidra para él en una mano y el tarro de bálsamo en la otra, se sentó en el balancín. Edward hizo lo propio a su lado y empezó a mover el asiento colgante suavemente con el pie. Mientras ella le masajeaba la mano, hablaron de sir Dewey Fanning y también del vizconde Fairly, el amigo médico de Edward, y de su buen amigo lord Nick —el cuñado de Darius—, que también era amigo de los Belmont.

—No la estás cuidando mucho últimamente —dijo la joven, refiriéndose a la mano—, pero al menos me has dejado llevar las riendas a la vuelta.

—La cuido todo lo que puedo.

—Si llamas cuidar a trabajar todo el día —lo reprendió Isabella, sin dejar de masajearle los nudillos—. A este paso, no vas a curarte.

—No estoy empeorando, que ya es mucho —repuso él, cerrando los ojos—. Además, si me cuidas así, ¿qué incentivo tengo para curarme del todo? Tienes razón en lo que se refiere a la finca. Me asusta un poco ese asunto. Tengo la sensación de haberme hundido en arenas movedizas. De que por muchos recursos que le dedique, siempre harán falta más.

—Sí, una propiedad es tan exigente como una amante celosa —murmuró Isabella, besándole los nudillos.

—Supongo, aunque por suerte no tengo experiencia personal en la materia. Las granjas están en un estado lamentable, la casa principal en ruinas, alguien de por aquí tiene malas intenciones y no estoy al ciento por ciento de salud.

—La mano mejorará si la dejas descansar.

—Estás a punto de despedirte, lo noto. Cada noche vengo a visitarte, nos tomamos de la mano y nos abrazamos, pero sigues rehuyéndome. No sé si sentirme halagado o frustrado.

—Edward —le soltó la mano suavemente—, no pu... estoy indispuesta.

—Vaya, eso lo explica todo —dijo él, acariciándole el pelo—. Yo no suelo estar indispuesto. Sólo alguna vez, cuando tengo el vientre y el pecho manchados con mi propio semen y estoy sudando por el deseo bajo un sauce, sin que me llegue la sangre a la cabeza.

—¡Eres un sinvergüenza! —exclamó Isabella, ruborizándose.

—Y tú eres preciosa. ¿Vamos a nadar esta noche?

—No tienes remedio. Estás tratando de provocarme.

—Estoy tratando de seducirte —la corrigió él, acercándola más hacia sí para poder besarle la sien—. Sin mucho éxito, es cierto, pero soy un tipo paciente. No estarás indispuesta eternamente, espero.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Edward se quedó un buen rato con ella, meciendo el balancín suavemente, abrazándola y contemplando las sombras que se alargaban sobre el jardín. Cuando notó que se dormía, la llevó hasta su cama y la acostó.

Isabella se durmió preguntándose cómo era posible que su vecino comerciante de muebles se codeara con tantos nobles. También se preguntó si, en otra vida, ella sería una viuda de otro tipo. Y si él la cortejaría. Y si ella se lo permitiría.

Edward recogió a su caballo en las caballerizas de Great Weldon. La reunión con William Cheatham había sido el golpe definitivo.

Llegó a la casa en obras a mediodía, confuso y disgustado.

Darius lo recibió en la entrada.

—Llegas a tiempo para comer.

Edward alzó una ceja al ver que su amigo se había quitado el pañuelo que solía llevar anudado al cuello así como el chaleco, a causa del calor.

—Vas medio desnudo.

—Y pronto iré desnudo del todo, igual que los chicos. Nos vamos al estanque. ¿De qué te has enterado en esa floreciente capital del comercio que es Great Weldon?

—De nada bueno —respondió Edward, guiando a _Ezekiel_ hacia los establos—. El camino tiene muy buen aspecto.

—Los muchachos se han dejado las manos rastrillándolo. No te olvides de felicitarlos por el trabajo.

—¿Ya han comido? —preguntó, atando el caballo para desensillarlo. Sin hacer caso del dolor que sentía en el brazo izquierdo, dejó la silla en su soporte.

Darius se sentó en el único asiento del establo.

—¿Te duele la mano?

—Como un demonio —respondió en tono desenfadado, aunque las noticias que había recibido hacía un rato le hacían más daño—. El muy respetable señor William Cheatham me ha informado de que Isabella Black tiene una pensión vitalicia sobre esta propiedad, hasta que muera, vuelva a casarse o pierda la ciudadanía, lo que ocurra primero...

—¿Una pensión vitalicia? —Darius frunció el cejo.

—Sí, así como el derecho a vivir en esta casa sin que nadie la moleste durante el resto de su vida.

—¿En esta casa? —preguntó Darius, mientras Edward cepillaba a su caballo con energía con la mano derecha.

—Tiene derecho a la casa y a las rentas, aunque no puede vender nada. Ésta tenía que ser su casa para cuando se quedara viuda. No lo entiendo, Dare.

—¿Hay algo más?

—Isabella ha recibido las rentas durante los últimos cinco años, pero no las ha tocado. Le ha ordenado al propio Cheatham que las ingrese en una cuenta a nombre de Swan en un banco de Londres. En la finca no se ha invertido ni un solo penique.

—Es muy extraño. No encaja con la manera de ser de Isabella. No hay más que ver cómo cuida su granja. Y tu caballo está a punto de desplomarse de placer por tus cuidados.

Ed miró a _Ezekiel_ , que con los párpados entornados, era la viva imagen de la felicidad equina.

—Es incorregible —dijo, rascándole detrás de las orejas—, pero al menos él no hace un mal uso de los fondos de la finca.

—¿Le has preguntado a Isabella adónde van a parar las rentas?

—No, aún no. —Edward metió a _Zeke_ en un cubículo—, pero has puesto el dedo en la llaga. Isabella cuida su granja y su jardín con tanto mimo como si de un hijo se tratara. No tiene sentido que deje que el resto de la finca se caiga a pedazos.

—No, ningún sentido. Tal vez no tenga elección.

Ed cogió un trapo y limpió la brida y las botas.

—Los documentos son claros. Soy el propietario de la finca, pero no el propietario absoluto, ya que Isabella es quien recibe las rentas. Mike no mintió, estrictamente hablando, pero tampoco dijo toda la verdad.

—Quizá no le dio importancia. Debió de considerarlo un detalle insignificante dentro del torbellino de vanos placeres que forman su vida. —Darius se levantó y alargó una mano en dirección a _Skunk_ , que estaba en el cubículo de al lado de _Ezekiel_ —. Me preguntó si el anterior barón lo estableció así.

Cullen colgó la brida de un gancho en la pared, seguida de la cabezada y las riendas.

—No te lo preguntes. Es evidente que si su difunto marido le dejó el uso de la casa y las rentas, no era con la intención de que tuviera que deslomarse en una humilde granja para ganarse el pan.

—Ya veo que el mal estado de la finca no es lo único que te preocupa. La situación de Isabella es injusta.

—Me preocupa su situación, claro que me preocupa —admitió Ed, sentándose en el asiento que Darius había dejado libre—, pero también me molesta que no me haya contado nada. Soy el nuevo propietario y ya llevo aquí varias semanas. Ha tenido tiempo de comentármelo. Si Mike le pasa poco dinero, yo podría solucionarlo.

—¿Y si no le pasa ni un penique? —se preguntó Darius.

Edward suspiró, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Darius se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

—Me ha engañado, Dare.

—Tal vez no. Las situaciones familiares son complicadas como bien sabes. Puede que tenga sus razones o tal vez las cosas no sean lo que parecen. Puede que esté ocultando el dinero porque no se fía de Mike. Sería lógico. Lo mejor es que hables con ella abiertamente y discutáis cómo van a ser las cosas en adelante.

—Eres como ella —comentó su amigo, levantándose—. Los dos tenéis la misma manera de enfocar los problemas directamente para conseguir dar con soluciones sencillas a problemas complicados.

—O puede que las cosas no sean tan complicadas como te lo parecen. Después de comer lo verás todo más claro. Habla con ella y que te explique las cosas.

Darius tenía razón, como casi siempre, maldita fuera su estampa atractiva de buena familia caída en desgracia. Con la barriga llena, el disgusto de Edward se había calmado hasta niveles más que aceptables. Hasta que se le ocurrió que el sabotaje de las obras tal vez no iba dirigido a su persona.

Quizá el objetivo de la mente retorcida que había ideado el ataque había sido apartar al nuevo dueño para seguir perjudicando a la baronesa viuda. Tal vez no le interesaba que alguien pudiera proteger a Isabella, alguien con los bolsillos llenos, contactos en Londres y un título nobiliario en la familia.

O, dicho de otra manera, quizá Isabella Black tenía enemigos lo suficientemente poderosos como para que intentaran dañarla pasando por encima de él.

Edward trató de apartar esos alarmantes pensamientos de su mente, reprendiéndose por exagerar y por ponerse siempre en lo peor. Pero no pudo evitar seguir dándole vueltas a la cabeza, ni mientras ayudaba a colocar los ventanales de la cara norte de la casa, ni mientras cenaba con Dare y los chicos en la terraza.

—No vuelvas muy tarde —le aconsejó Darius, mientras guardaban el canasto en la fresquera—. Los chicos me han hablado de tus correrías nocturnas. Hay que dormir para estar guapo, y tú necesitas más horas que yo para conseguirlo.

—Sí, mamá —bromeó Ed, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque—. No me esperes despierto.

Cruzó la arboleda sin apresurarse, pensando en cómo enfocar la visita. No le apetecía nada abordar la cuestión de las rentas, pero quería verla.

¿A quién quería engañar? Lo que deseaba era enterrarse en su cuerpo y olvidarse de fincas, propiedades, contratos, rentas... de manos doloridas, cristaleras, tejas que se caen y todas esas cosas.

Al salir de la espesura, no la vio en el porche. Se preguntó si debía tomar su ausencia como una señal de que no quería que la molestaran. ¿Llamaba a la puerta? ¿Se iba a dar una vuelta y regresaba al cabo de media hora? ¿Entraba en la casa y la esperaba tumbado entre sus sábanas, aspirando su aroma?

Por cierto ¿dónde estaba?

—¿Edward?

La voz de Isabella le llegó desde algún lugar detrás de él. Examinó el jardín trasero y vio una mancha clara en la que no se había fijado antes. Mientras cruzaba el jardín, las fragancias florales le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, distinguió una hamaca colgada entre dos sólidas píceas.

—Buenas noches. —Isabella estaba tumbada en la hamaca, en bata y camisón.

«Bien, bien, bien.»

—¿Esa hamaca es capaz de soportar el peso de dos personas? —preguntó, sin saber todavía si era bienvenido.

—No lo sé. Probémoslo. Si acabamos en el suelo, sabremos que no.

No era una bienvenida clamorosa, pero los chicos ya le habían advertido de que había pasado el día de mal humor. Ed se quitó las botas y los calcetines dando saltos sobre un pie, pensando en cómo superar el reto de subir a la hamaca.

—Ponte en un extremo y agárrate bien. Yo subiré por el otro lado.

La hamaca se hundió considerablemente, pero pronto Edward estuvo pegado a Isabella. Era una sensación maravillosa.

—Necesitamos una cuerda atada a uno de los árboles para poner este trasto en movimiento.

—Esta noche sopla un poco de brisa. Tal vez sea suficiente. —Isabella se volvió hacia él y le apoyó la mejilla en el brazo—. No sabía si vendrías.

—¿Por qué no? —Cullen le acarició el pelo con la nariz. Adoraba su olor y suavidad—. ¿Porque los chicos siguen armando jaleo en el estanque?

—¿Son nuestros chicos? Menos mal. Tenía miedo de que fueran los otros gamberros. Los he echado un montón de veces, pero siguen acudiendo como las moscas a la miel.

—¿Tan terribles son? —preguntó Edward, pasándole el brazo por debajo del cuello para abrazarla—. Yo también fui un chico travieso. No me gustaría pensar que los vecinos me comparaban con un insecto sólo por mi tamaño.

—Estoy segura de que eras un buen chico. —La voz de Isabella sonaba un poco más animada—. Éstos no lo son. Son matones en potencia. He estado pensando en un nombre para la propiedad —añadió, cambiando de tema—, y creo que debería ser algo relacionado con los lirios del campo.

—¿Los lirios del campo? —Él trató de hacer memoria. No tenía muy frescas las Sagradas Escrituras.

—Sí, aquella parte sobre las cosas que nos parecen inútiles, pero que siguen mereciendo la máxima atención del Creador.

—Pensaba que se refería a las cosas bonitas. —Edward le susurró al oído y añadió—: Date la vuelta. Quiero acurrucarme con alguien bonito, que merece mi máxima atención.

—¿Para que conserve algo de intimidad y te cuente confidencias? —Isabella se volvió con cuidado. Cuando estuvo segura, Edward empezó a acariciarle el brazo, el hombro y el costado.

—Los chicos me han dicho que hoy no ha sido tu mejor día. —Cullen sintió que tenía los hombros muy tensos, como él cuando acababa de tocar alguna pieza de Beethoven—. ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo?

—No. Si sigues haciendo eso, me voy a dormir.

—Si te duermes, te llevaré a la cama para que sueñes conmigo. Yo soñaré contigo... y con verduras.

—¿Con verduras? —Isabella lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Judías verdes, tomates, pimientos... ya sabes. —Edward le besó la nuca—. La fruta ayuda, pero me muero de ganas de comer verdura. Podría escribir una rapsodia a las judías verdes con mantequilla, de tanto como las añoro.

—Entiendo tu tormento. —Isabella hizo girar los hombros—. A finales de junio prácticamente duermo en el huerto, de lo ansiosa que estoy por probar las primeras judías, frescas y crujientes. Las mías están casi maduras.

—¿Y tú? —Él volvió a besarle la nuca—. ¿Estás lista?

Su miembro se erguía dentro de los pantalones y Isabella podía sentirlo por detrás. En vez de fingir que no lo entendía, ésta le cogió la mano y se la puso en el vientre.

—Me lo tomaré como un «tal vez» —le susurró Edward al oído, apoyando su mejilla en la de ella—. ¿Tienes miedo de algo, Isabella? ¿De que te haga daño?

—¿Miedo de que me hagas daño? —Isabella se movió un poco—. Por supuesto que me harás daño.

—Demonios. —Él se quedó inmóvil—. Esa respuesta no es muy alentadora, cariño. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me ofreces el tipo de consuelo del que las viudas pueden disfrutar siempre que lo hagan con discreción y un montón de bonitos recuerdos, pero los dos sabemos que de aquí no va a salir nada más, Edward. Cuando te canses, te desharás de la propiedad y seguirás con tu vida, vendiendo muebles y restaurando otras casas. Pero yo seguiré aquí, arrancando las malas hierbas de mi vida. De mi huerto, quiero decir.

Cullen guardó silencio. Él era el único responsable de que hubiera llegado a esa conclusión. Se lo había dejado claro desde el primer momento y si ahora decía lo contrario, no iba a creérselo. La mano empezó a palpitarle de dolor. No le gustaba nada la idea que Isabella tenía de su relación.

—¿Te gustaría que te ofreciera algo más? —le preguntó, acariciándole el torso y rozándole los pechos.

—No puedo querer más. —Isabella agarró la mano de Edward con la suya y se la puso con decisión sobre un pecho.

No le servía como respuesta, pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado ocupado manteniendo en equilibrio por los dos mientras ella se ponía encima de él. Cuando la hamaca se estabilizó un poco, levantó la cabeza y la besó en los labios suavemente.

—Estás ausente, Isabella. ¿Adónde te has ido?

—Abrázame. —Ella ocultó la cara en su cuello y lo abrazó. Edward hizo lo que le pedía, acariciándole la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo una mujer podía estar tan pegada a su cuerpo y, al mismo tiempo, tan distante.

—¿Te apetece ir a Candlewick este fin de semana? —le dijo, acariciándole la espalda—. Creo que Day y Phil están contando las horas.

—Normal, ayer les hice trabajar duro en el mercado. —Isabella aspiró hondo—. ¿Cómo puede ser que huelas tan bien después de pasarte el día trabajando?

—Nos bañamos en el arroyo antes de cada comida —respondió Edward. La conversación de Isabella saltaba de un asunto a otro como una pareja de liebres en celo al anochecer, pero no le importaba—. Al menos Dare y yo. Day y Phil se están convirtiendo en nutrias. Si Axel no tiene un estanque cerca, más le vale ir construyendo uno.

—Sí, tienen uno. Abby me lo enseñó cuando fuimos de paseo.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Te apetece ir? —A pesar de que Edward siguió acariciándola, Isabella volvió a tensarse.

—Sí y no.

—¿Me lo puedes explicar un poco más?

—Tengo ganas de ir porque son muy agradables y nos tratan muy bien. Se nota que han sufrido en la vida y eso los ha vuelto sensibles y generosos con los demás.

—¿Pero?

—Pero son tan felices juntos —siguió diciendo Isabella en voz más baja— que destrozan algunas de mis convicciones, y es duro.

—¿Qué convicciones, cariño?

—Por ejemplo —ella se movió un poco y sus caderas quedaron más juntas—, que fui feliz con Jacob. Me lo repetí tantas veces que llegué a creérmelo.

—Pero Axel y Abby son más felices —comprendió Ed—. Ambos estuvieron casados antes y eso hace que valoren más esta relación.

—Tal vez —replicó ella, escéptica—, pero Jacob también estuvo casado antes, y nunca me miró, ni me tocó, ni me habló como Axel Belmont a su Abby.

—Entonces, ¿Jacob y tú fuisteis infelices? Pues me alegra mucho saber que no está en los altares junto al resto de los esposos canonizados.

—No fuimos infelices —Isabella dio con una tetilla de Ed y la mordió a través de la camisa—, pero no estábamos tan unidos como los Belmont.

—Muy pocas parejas lo están. Pero has hablado de varias convicciones —Edward dejó que siguiera explorando su cuerpo—. La primera, que tu matrimonio era perfecto. ¿De qué más te convenciste?

—De que era feliz aquí, en mi jardín, sin vida social ni amigos. Con sólo las visitas al mercado y a la iglesia para marcar el paso de los días, de las semanas y de los años.

—Te sientes sola.

—Sí, me siento sola e... insignificante —admitió, suspirando en el cuello de Edward.

—Todos nos sentimos así. Nuestras vidas no son necesarias. Incluso aunque Dios desapareciera, el mundo seguiría girando. Aunque te comprendo bien.

—Lo dudo —replicó ella, desabrochándole la camisa y apoyando la mejilla en su pecho desnudo—. Tienes hermanos, empleados en tus talleres, la amistad del señor Lindsey, de los Belmont, de ese tal Nick, del médico y su esposa. Tienes mucha gente a tu alrededor, Edward.

—Vengo de una familia numerosa. Estar rodeado de gente me parece lo más normal. —Pero al pensar en lo que acababa de decir, se dio cuenta de que no había sido sincero del todo. Era verdad que estaba siempre rodeado de gente, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera como Isabella, aislado, al margen. Mientras reflexionaba sobre esa paradoja, Isabella le acariciaba las tetillas con los pulgares, con la mejilla apoyada en su corazón.

»Isabella Black Swan, eres demasiado joven y demasiado bonita para estar apartada de los placeres de la vida. No puedes dejar pasar los años cultivando flores y verduras y ahuyentando gamberros con la escoba.

—Igual que tú tampoco puedes pasarte la vida entre tejas, conchas trituradas y órdenes de reparto.

—Y por eso mismo vamos a aceptar la invitación de los Belmont para pasar el fin de semana en su casa.

—De acuerdo —se rindió ella, pero de pronto recordó algo y se incorporó, mirándolo fijamente a la luz de la luna—. ¿Cómo te ha ido por Great Weldon?

—Oh. —Edward cerró los ojos—. Cheatham no estaba, pero no creo que me hubiera contado nada interesante. No creo que quiera traicionar la confianza de Mike ni de los Roxbury.

Isabella se abrazó a él en silencio. Edward se relajó y se quedó dormido, dejando que Isabella reflexionara sobre su respuesta mientras los grillos cantaban y la brisa movía las ramas de los árboles. Isabella había estado muy preocupada durante todo el día y le había costado mucho reunir el valor necesario para preguntarle por el procurador. Según lo que le hubiera dicho Cheatham, Edward podía hacerse una idea muy negativa de ella.

Pero al parecer se había estado preocupando en vano. Edward seguía en la ignorancia y eso le daba una tregua. Tal vez lograra reunir el coraje necesario para contarle la verdad antes de que alguien —los arrendatarios, los chicos del pueblo, los clientes de la taberna— le dijera que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos era una mentirosa, una tramposa y una ladrona.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

—¿Has traído tus útiles de afeitado o te dejo los míos? —preguntó Axel, mientras se retiraban a la espaciosa habitación de invitados de Edward, que quedaba justo enfrente de la de Isabella.

—Los he traído, aquí están —respondió Edward, al tiempo que una procesión de lacayos entraba cargando la bañera, su bolsa de viaje y cubos de agua caliente.

—Desabróchate la camisa —ordenó Axel, frotando la cuchilla de afeitar con la piedra de afilar—. Siéntate aquí —añadió, dando palmaditas en un taburete—. Recibí la nota en la que mentabas lo del tejado, ¿alguna novedad?

—No creo que fuera un accidente. —Edward se sentó sin protestar. No merecía la pena resistirse. Si Belmont había decidido actuar como ayuda de cámara, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión—. Darius se ha quedado a vigilar. Tus hijos podían haber muerto.

—O tú. —El botánico mojó la brocha en el agua de la bañera e hizo espuma con el jabón. Lo olió y lo extendió en las mejillas de Edward—. Huele muy bien. ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue un ataque voluntario?

—Sabemos que alguien entró cuando no estábamos —respondió, levantando la barbilla para dejar que su amigo le enjabonara el cuello—, y que las tejas estaban bien sujetas el viernes anterior.

—Sabes lo que tus trabajadores te han dicho —lo corrigió Axel, mientras empezaba a afeitarle una mejilla—. Por lo que me explicaste, hizo falta apilar media tonelada de piedra para que las tejas se soltaran.

—¿No crees que fuera premeditado? —preguntó Edward mientras Belmont limpiaba la cuchilla con una toalla.

—No, no lo creo. Demasiado impreciso. Cualquiera podía haber resultado herido. O nadie. El éxito del sabotaje dependía del peso que se pusiera sobre el andamio. Alguien que quisiera hacerte daño de verdad habría tomado medidas más concretas, más seguras. Si fuera alguien con dos dedos de frente, claro. Quieto.

Edward tuvo que admitir que el razonamiento de Axel era lógico. Éste, igual que su hermano Matthew Belmont, en Sussex, actuaba ocasionalmente como juez de paz. Tenía experiencia en delitos de poca monta. Y lo que era más importante, era el padre de Day y Phillip. Si pensara que sus hijos corrían peligro, se los habría llevado de allí hacía días, estaba seguro.

Axel le lanzó una toalla limpia a la cara.

—Creo que has vuelto a adelgazar. Tienes la cara bastante más chupada.

Ed se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba.

—Darius dice que el resto del cuerpo también. Reconozco que me importa poco. Lo que no me resulta indiferente es la visión de esa bañera.

—Los gemelos —dijo Axel, moviendo los dedos y Edward alargó la mano izquierda.

—¡Por Dios, Cullen! —exclamó Belmont frunciendo el cejo al ver las articulaciones hinchadas y enrojecidas—. ¿Te has golpeado con un martillo? Eso tiene que doler.

—Está inflamada, no es nada —murmuró él, apartando la mano en cuanto su amigo acabó de quitarle el gemelo—. Creo que ya puedo solo.

—Ni lo pienses. O me dejas desabrocharte los pantalones o me quedaré aquí a ver cómo lo haces tú.

—Axel —le advirtió Ed, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —Le devolvió la mirada sin amilanarse y lo sujetó por la cintura de los pantalones—. ¿Están tan flojos a propósito? —preguntó mientras desabrochaba los botones con habilidad.

—No soporto los pantalones apretados —respondió Edward, bajándoselos junto con los calzoncillos—, aunque reconozco que no me bailaban tanto cuando me los hicieron.

—Abby podría ajustártelos un poco si quisieras. —Axel recogió la ropa de su invitado pero evitó hacer más comentarios sobre su delgadez.

—¿Me acercas el jabón? —le pidió Ed, sumergiéndose en el agua con un suspiro de placer.

—Claro. —Rebuscó entre las cosas de Edward, encontró un trozo de jabón y se lo dio. Luego le preparó una muda completa de ropa y la dejó sobre la cama—. ¿Quieres que te lave la cabeza?

Aunque le molestaba mucho que lo riñeran por el estado de su mano, dejar que Axel lo cuidara un poco le resultaba muy agradable. No quería que alertara a ningún miembro de su familia —ni a Nicholas, claro—, aunque dudaba mucho de que acudieran en masa a ocuparse de él. Sabían que no tenía habitaciones para ellos, ni distracciones, y la comida justa. Y para acabar de asegurarse, no les había dado la dirección precisa de su última aventura. Sus hermanos eran hombres demasiado ocupados para ponerse a buscar la dirección.

Las cartas que McCarty le enviaba estaban llenas de las sensaciones —y las babas— propias de un padre primerizo. Las de Jasper, por el contrario, tenían el tono de partes militares. Eran escuetas, sobrias y siempre iban al grano. Cuando Jasper llegó a la finca Rosecroft en el condado de York, su estado no era mejor que el de la propiedad de Edward. Aparte de las reformas, debía ocuparse de su nueva esposa, su nueva hija adoptiva y pronto de su primogénito o primogénita.

Era duro tener a su hermano a una semana de viaje de distancia, aunque menos que tenerlo conduciendo a su batallón de caballería contra los malditos franceses.

Mientras salía de la bañera, Edward admitió que echaba de menos a su hermano. Había regresado del norte hacía ya dos meses, tras pasar un agradable invierno en el condado de York con Jazz, la pequeña Heidi y Alice. Se había sentido muy cómodo, como en casa... pero la preocupación por su mano lo había hecho buscar consejo médico en Londres.

Al echarle un vistazo, maldijo entre dientes. Estaba casi tan mal como cuando David Worthington la había examinado. Desde entonces había comprobado dos cosas: que con descanso mejoraba, aunque a un ritmo desesperantemente lento, y que usarla para cualquier actividad corriente hacía que empeorara con rapidez.

Mientras se abotonaba la camisa con esfuerzo y luchaba con los pantalones, se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de dos días sin los cuidados de Isabella. Después de comer se prometió que iría a buscarla. Necesitaba tratamiento, aunque tuviera que rogárselo. Si Axel volvía a desnudarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño se volvería loco.

Se estaba secando el pelo con la toalla cuando oyó un sonido que provenía de la puerta de la habitación. Un criado habría llamado. Y se suponía que Isabella también se estaba bañando.

—Axel —murmuró sin apartar la toalla de la cabeza—, si has venido a vestirme como si fuera un niño con pantalones cortos, olvídalo y lárgate.

—Bonita manera de hablarle a tu anfitrión —lo reprendió una grave y familiar voz de barítono—. Estoy seguro de que la duquesa estará encantada cuando le cuente que tus modales siguen siendo impecables.

Edward lanzó la toalla a un lado. Como si lo hubiera conjurado con sus pensamientos, allí estaba el coronel Jasper Whitlock, lord Rosecroft, el hermano mayor de Edward, en todo su bronceado y saludable esplendor.

—¿Jazz? —En menos de un segundo, Edward se encontró entre los fuertes brazos de su hermano, que le daba golpes entusiastas en la espalda, y sintió que la garganta se le cerraba por la emoción. Se separó de él y volvió a mirar para asegurarse de que los ojos no le habían engañado.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Dónde están Winnie y Alice?

—Me ha echado de casa —respondió Whitlock con una sonrisa tímida—. Al niño le faltan aún varias semanas para llegar y me acusó de agobiarla con mi impaciencia. Echaba de menos a los miembros de la familia que no tuvieron la amabilidad de venir a pasar el invierno con nosotros, así que he venido a hacerte una visita relámpago.

—Lo que me alegra mucho, maldita sea. Qué contento estoy de verte. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

—Volveré a York a finales de semana. Tu casa me quedaba de camino y he venido a verte antes de seguir viaje hasta Londres. —El medio irlandés dio un paso atrás y observó a su hermano con la mirada crítica de un ex militar.

—¿Belmont lo sabía? —lo interrogó Edward—. No me ha dicho ni media palabra, y eso que sus hijos llevan varias semanas conmigo.

—Sabía que iba a venir pero no cuándo. Tenemos unos negocios pendientes. Además, nuestras respectivas esposas son parientes.

—¿Parientes? —Edward frunció el cejo y recordó que Abby Stoneleigh, ahora Abby Belmont, le había comentado que era familia del anterior conde de Helmsley y de sus hermanas.

—Y yo que pensaba que el ejército era como un pueblo en el que todos se conocían —comentó Jasper Whitlock—. Pues la nobleza inglesa es mucho más cerrada. Si has acabado, me gustaría meterme en la bañera antes de que el agua se acabe de enfriar.

—Claro, adelante, pero estoy seguro de que Axel hará subir agua limpia si se lo pides.

—Comparada con la que utilizaba cuando me bañaba en España, eso es agua mineral. —Whitlock se había quitado la camisa mientras hablaba—. Y huele muy bien, por cierto.

—En ese caso, te dejo solo —dijo Edward, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Ni lo pienses. —Whitlock se quitó los pantalones—. En la mesa vamos a tener que mantener una conversación civilizada, así que quieto aquí y aguanta el interrogatorio como un hombre. Para empezar, he visto prisioneros de guerra con mejor aspecto que tú, Edward Cullen. ¿Puede saberse qué te quita las ganas de comer?

Sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano, siempre directas, aunque lamentó que diera por hecho que iba a responderle. Bueno, debería lamentarlo. Lo miró entrar en la bañera y comprobó que la vida de casado le sentaba bien.

—No me has respondido, Edward —insistió Whitlock, enjabonándose un pie de considerable tamaño y sumergiéndolo en el agua—. Si hace falta que salga de la bañera y te saque la respuesta a puñetazos, lo haré.

—No, no lo harás. Estoy muy ocupado haciendo mejoras en la finca y las provisiones son limitadas.

—Aunque no tengas servicio, necesitas un cocinero —dijo Jasper aclarándose el otro pie—. El ejército conoce bien la importancia de los cocineros. Los soldados no avanzan si tienen el estómago vacío. Las ollas son tan importantes como los cañones. ¿Este jabón es tuyo?

—Sí —respondió Edward, sentándose en la cama mientras Whitlock metía la cabeza debajo del agua.

—Anda, lávame el pelo, por favor. Aunque voy a oler como si hubiera estado en un burdel cuando salga de aquí.

—Olerás como un caballero —replicó Edward, agachándose detrás de la bañera—. La camisa que llevo es la única limpia que tengo hasta que las lavanderas de Belmont se apiaden de mí, así que yo que tú iría con cuidado de no salpicarme.

—Estoy temblando de miedo.

Su hermanastro respondió dándole una colleja antes de empezar a enjabonarle el pelo.

—¿Cómo están tus mujeres? —preguntó, sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía al pensar en Alice y en el parto que se acercaba.

—Em dice que está enorme, que pronto no cabrá en casa. Por suerte, en el norte no hace tanto calor. Ya le cuesta bastante dormir, sólo le faltaría el calor. Y yo no puedo evitar estar preocupado. Doy vueltas en la cama y no la dejo descansar. Es una cadena. Y Winnie no pierde detalle de nada, pero lo lleva bien. Me encargó que te dijera que practica _muuucho_ con el piano. Y aunque no sé decirte si mejora, lo que sí puedo asegurar es que hace mucho ruido.

—Levántate —le ordenó Edward—. Esto ya está. —Cuando Whitlock se puso en pie, Cullen lo enjuagó con una jarra de agua y le dio una toalla para que se secara.

—Los baños calientes son una maravilla —reconoció Whitlock, suspirando—. Uno no les da importancia hasta que no puede disfrutar de ellos. Cuéntame. ¿Qué hay de esa bucólica monstruosidad que has adquirido? Belmont dice que lleva años abandonada, pero que tiene arreglo.

—Si él lo dice, será verdad —respondió Edward, sorprendido por cómo corrían las noticias. Y por la rapidez con que Whitlock había vuelto a vestirse—, pero queda mucho trabajo por hacer. Todavía tardaré todo el verano en dejarla habitable.

—¿Y qué son estos rumores que me han llegado sobre una viuda, hermanito? —inquirió Jasper, poniéndose las botas—. ¿Venía con la finca, igual que cierta hija mía? —Rodeándole los hombros con el brazo, se dirigió con Edward hacia la puerta.

»No temas, confiesa, soy la discreción personificada. Sólo se lo cuento todo a Alice. El problema es que Winnie tiene una facilidad pasmosa para oírnos. Y luego resulta que Alice le escribe a Rosalie y que Winnie le escribe a su prima Rose. Al final, no sé cómo lo hago pero no paro de recibir cartas de su gracia.

—Pues me has convencido.

Whitlock abrió la puerta antes de que Cullen pudiera añadir nada más y se quedó clavado en el sitio.

—Hermanito —dijo Jasper, soltando los hombros de Edward—. Tienes suerte de que esté enamorado de mi querida Alice. Si no, te diría que acabo de ver a la futura condesa de Rosecroft. Señora —saludó Whitlock, tomando la mano de Isabella e inclinándose sobre ella—, Jasper Whitlock, conde de Rosecroft, su humilde servidor.

—Edward, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que tu hermano era conde? —preguntó Isabella, mirándolo sorprendida.

—No culpe a mi hermano por mi modestia —le dijo Whitlock, que, sin soltarle la mano, se la puso en el brazo para acompañarla al piso de abajo. Mientras Edward seguía buscando una buena excusa, Jazz siguió hablando—: Hace muy poco que me nombraron conde, menos de un año, y las circunstancias no fueron exactamente... alegres. A mí mismo me cuesta acordarme de que soy el nuevo conde de Rosecroft; no espero que los demás lo hagan. ¿Me permite acompañarla a comer?

Mientras Whitlock seguía flirteando con Isabella de camino al comedor, Edward los observó a placer. Ella se había ruborizado, pero se notaba que estaba disfrutando del encanto irlandés de Jasper. Poco a poco se iba sintiendo más cómoda y empezaba a responder a sus coqueteos.

Le alegraba verlos pero al mismo tiempo se iba sintiendo cada vez más melancólico. Axel y Abby se unieron a la conversación y Edward los observó con detalle. Isabella tenía razón: se notaba que entre ellos existía la misma complicidad que entre Whitlock y Alice, y que entre Emmett y su Rosalie.

O entre David y Letty.

O entre Nick y Leah.

«Maldita sea.»

—Estás muy callado —observó Whitlock, volviéndose hacia su hermano—. Eso es malo. Quiere decir que estás tramando alguna travesura.

—Quizá. Los hijos de Belmont son una mala influencia para mí. ¿Podría repetir de judías verdes?

—¿Judías verdes? ¿Las que van bañadas con caldo de pollo y almendras fileteadas? —bromeó Belmont, pasándole el cuenco—. Ya me he fijado en que te las comías en un tiempo récord. Diría que eres tú el que da mal ejemplo a mis hijos.

—Necesitas un invernadero para tener verduras todo el año —dijo Abby, con una sonrisa—. Estoy segura de que Axel ya está planeando construir uno, ¿me equivoco?

—No te equivocas nunca. Y sí, tengo planes. Muchos planes. Y tú estás en todos ellos.

Abby puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia Isabella.

—¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar? Dejemos que esta pandilla de depravados discuta el estado de la nación, Isabella. Vayamos a tomar el postre a la terraza.

—Buena idea. —la joven se levantó, y los hombres lo hicieron con ella.

—Nos han abandonado —suspiró Axel—. Bueno, como diría María Antonieta, que coman pasteles.

—No me gustaría que acabaran como ella —señaló Edward.

—A mí tampoco, aunque reconozco que yo ya hace tiempo que perdí la cabeza —admitió el botánico, mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que alguien abra una ventana. Necesito aire fresco. —Aunque tal vez lo que necesitaba era un rato a solas con Isabella.

Darius Lindsey tenía sus razones para haber decidido pasar el verano pegado a los talones de Edward Cullen escondido en la campiña de Oxford. Se lo había tomado como una especie de penitencia, aunque sabía que también tendría su recompensa.

Lo que no había esperado era pasárselo tan bien. Sorprendido y algo disgustado, tuvo que admitir que quizá ése estaba siendo el verano más divertido desde que había dejado atrás la niñez. Se levantó de la hamaca y se desperezó lentamente al ver que el ejército de obreros y de limpiadoras de Edward se disponía a hacer una pausa para comer.

No. Era sábado. Eso quería decir que estaban a punto de marcharse. La jornada del sábado acababa a la una y ya no volverían hasta el lunes.

Cuando hubo dado buena cuenta de una comida a base de tortitas con mantequilla y mermelada de frambuesa (que Edward le había enseñado a preparar esa misma semana), ya no quedaba ni un trabajador en la finca. Tenía la tarde entera por delante. Era una tarde perfecta para tumbarse junto al estanque con un libro y quedarse dormido en el silencio.

«Dios bendiga a Axel Belmont», pensó Darius mientras se equipaba con toallas, una camisa limpia, los útiles de afeitado y una taza de infusión de menta fresca.

—¡Ah de la casa!

Contrariado, Darius salió de la fresquera y vio a un hombre montado en un bonito caballo castaño. El jinete, rubio y de ojos azules, se veía cómodo en lo alto del animal, y no sólo por la calidad de su ropa.

—Saludos —dijo Darius tranquilamente, con la toalla al hombro y los útiles de afeitar en la mano—. Darius Lindsey. Bienvenido a la propiedad del señor Cullen. ¿Y usted es...?

—Alguien que ha llegado en el momento adecuado para darse un baño, según parece. —El hombre desmontó sin esperar a que lo invitaran a hacerlo y le tendió la mano—. Sir Dewey Fanning, a su servicio, señor Lindsey. El señor Cullen espera mi visita. Hablamos el miércoles, durante el mercado.

—Sí, lo mencionó. —Darius estrechó la mano del visitante—. Mi baño puede esperar. Edward me dijo que era el juez de paz suplente.

—Sí, tengo ese honor.

Tras llevar al caballo de sir Dewey al establo, Darius lo guió hasta el lugar del incidente:

—¿Desde dónde cayeron las tejas exactamente?

Darius le señaló el lugar exacto y luego le mostró el resto de la casa mientras respondía a sus preguntas.

—Jacob estaría contento de ver las reformas —comentó sir Dewey al llegar a la cocina. Estaban cambiando las encimeras para colocar una gran cocina negra y cuadrada que aguardaba ya en medio de la estancia. Habían sustituido las puertas de los armarios superiores por otras de cristal y en un extremo de la estancia se veía la nueva bomba de agua sobre un gran fregadero alicatado.

—¿Conoció al difunto barón?

—No éramos íntimos —respondió Dewey, pasando la mano sobre los azulejos del fregadero—, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaría encantado de que alguien se ocupara de la casa y la propiedad. Sé que nunca habría permitido que cayera en este abandono. Y mucho menos que las granjas estuvieran tan mal llevadas.

—Edward se ocupará de que todo vuelva a funcionar correctamente. —Darius vio que sir Dewey fruncía el cejo mirando al suelo. Tal vez podrían cambiarlo cuando acabaran con las reformas más urgentes. De momento, con las obras era inevitable que estuviera sucio, por mucho que se limpiara.

—¿Los obreros suelen trabajar descalzos? —preguntó sir Dewey, agachándose junto a una puerta que llevaba a la bodega.

—Por supuesto que no. Un clavo o un tornillo oxidados pueden acabar con la vida de un hombre.

—Entonces, échele un vistazo a esto —murmuró sir Dewey—. No me gusta. No me gusta nada.

Sir Dewey Fanning llegó a Candlewick cuando Abby Belmont se estaba preparando para servir el té a sus invitados. Isabella se había retirado a su habitación y Edward se había quedado con una sensación de intranquilidad tan grande que casi agradeció la llegada del juez de paz.

Al menos hasta que escuchó lo que había venido a contarle: que Darius y él habían encontrado dos hogueras preparadas para ser prendidas en casa de Edward, una en el desván y otra en la bodega. Al lado de cada una habían dejado una lata de aceite de quemar y alrededor de ambas había huellas de pies descalzos, unos pies pequeños.

—¿Qué conclusión saca de todo esto? —preguntó Whitlock a sir Dewey cuando éste hubo acabado con las explicaciones—. ¿Cree que alguien ha contratado a niños para que saboteen las obras? ¿O que los niños no tienen nada que ver con los pirómanos ni con los asesinos?

—Es difícil de decir —replicó el hombre—. Belmont, ¿alguna sugerencia?

—¡Dios del cielo! —exclamó Axel, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. De momento, sugiero que vayamos a la biblioteca y tomemos algo más fuerte. Me parece que estamos ante algo grave, aunque no tenemos ni idea de quién puede ser el responsable ni de cuáles sean sus motivaciones.

—El motivo —dijo Edward, cuando Axel le hubo puesto una copa en la mano— está claro. Quieren desanimarme, que abandone las reformas.

—Desanimarte en el mejor de los casos —refunfuñó De vlin—. La otra opción es mandarte directo al infierno.

—No lo creo. —Cullen dio un buen trago—. Como ha señalado sir Dewey, las hogueras estaban preparadas pero no las han prendido. Las tejas tampoco hicieron daño a nadie y las posibilidades reales de que cayeran encima de mí eran escasas.

—Esas tejas, ¿las pudieron aflojar chiquillos? —inquirió Axel.

Sir Dewey asintió.

—Niños pequeños no, pero un poco más creciditos, con las herramientas adecuadas, sí. Igual que las hogueras. Pueden haber cogido la madera de cualquier rincón de las obras y apilarla alguna noche. Los chicos suelen ir a bañarse al estanque, así que a nadie le extrañaría verlos cerca de la casa.

—No puedo evitar preguntarme —Edward cruzó la mirada con la de su hermano— ... si la misma persona que quiere ahuyentarme ha amenazado a Isabella Black durante estos años para impedir que se ocupe del mantenimiento del lugar.

—Interesante teoría —admitió Whitlock mirando el líquido que daba vueltas en su copa—. ¿Por qué no la llamamos y que responda ella en persona?

—Porque es sospechosa —dijo sir Dewey, con la voz muy calmada pero atravesando a Edward con la intensidad de su mirada—. ¿Me equivoco?

—¿Isabella? —Cullen soltó el aire, tratando de separar los sentimientos de la información que estaba recibiendo—. En mi opinión, no. No me parece una persona malvada. No la veo capaz de hacer daño a los demás.

—Ahora habla usando la cabeza —repuso Axel finalmente, al ver que nadie se atrevía—. ¿Qué te dice la lógica?

—¿La lógica? —Edward frunció los labios, estudió la copa y miró a todas partes menos a su hermano.

—La lógica —respondió Whitlock, rompiendo el silencio— dice que la señora Black tiene derecho a las rentas vitalicias de una propiedad de la que no se ocupa. Y que lo ha mantenido en secreto. La lógica dice que está ocultando algo. Y que si no está interesada en mudarse a la casa grande, ¿qué le importa si se quema o si las reparaciones no llegan a buen puerto?

—Eso no nos aclara el motivo —señaló sir Dewey—, pero sí nos dice que interrogarla directamente quizá no nos aporte nueva información.

—Pues tendremos que hacerlo de manera indirecta —replicó Whitlock—. Todo sirve: fisgar en su entorno, conseguir que los abogados y procuradores hablen, derribar sus barreras... Tenemos que saber si está implicada o no antes de acusarla.

—Pues a mí me parece que ya la habéis acusado de cargos bastante graves sin haber establecido ni sus motivos, ni si ha tenido la oportunidad de cometerlos. Pasa casi todo el tiempo con Phil y con Day excepto cuando está conmigo. Puede haberse colado en la casa en mitad de la noche y apilado leña, pero me cuesta mucho creerlo. Igual que me cuesta mucho creer que se haya aliado con los chicos del pueblo para hacer algo así. Sé que no le gustan y que no se fía de ellos.

—Buenos argumentos —admitió Whitlock, lo que ya era mucho—, pero el caso es que hay alguien que quiere perjudicarte, a ti o a la propiedad, y que ella sale ganando si tú abandonas la finca.

Edward se levantó y dejó la copa vacía en el aparador.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Sale ganando más si me permite continuar con las obras y deja que invierta una fortuna en la casa. Por ley, puede mudarse cuando le apetezca y disfrutar de los frutos de mi esfuerzo hasta que se muera. Y no podría ni subirle el alquiler ni echarla. Lo peor que podría hacerle sería compartir la casa con ella.

—Tienes razón —reconoció Jasper. La idea de haber ganado una batalla a su formidable hermano era extraordinaria, pero éste no se había rendido aún—. No me gusta reconocerlo, pero tienes razón. Es mucho más cómodo tener un sospechoso, pero no creo que Isabella Black gane nada incendiando la casa.

—Y no olvidemos otra cosa. —Edward se volvió para encarar a los tres hombres—. Isabella está en su derecho de vivir en la mansión y de cobrar las rentas de las granjas. Yo puedo irme a vivir a otro sitio, tengo otras fuentes de ingresos, pero puede que ella no. Es posible que la persona que está detrás de los ataques no busque perjudicarme a mí sino a ella.

—¡Qué complicado! —exclamó Axel, observando la licorera.

—Sí —admitió Edward, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—, sobre todo para mí. ¿Qué le digo yo ahora a Isabella?

Cuando Cullen salió de la habitación, los tres hombres guardaron silencio.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, Alice no va a esperarme cuando le llegue la hora —dijo Whitlock—. Y McCarty tampoco puede abandonar sus responsabilidades, pero Edward necesita refuerzos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —corroboró Axel—, pero no le va a gustar. No le hace ninguna gracia que se metan en sus cosas ni en su vida.

—Mala suerte. A mí no me gusta que hagan hogueras en casa de mi hermano —replicó Jasper—. Envía unas cuantas cartas y veamos con cuántos refuerzos podemos contar.

Isabella se había librado de bajar a tomar el té alegando cansancio, pero aunque la cama era grande y mullida, no había podido dormir. Y eso que estaba francamente fatigada. Llevaba días durmiendo poco y mal. Pero también estaba preocupada. Al salir al jardín, vio al atractivo causante de sus preocupaciones sentado tranquilamente a la sombra de los árboles.

No, se corrigió, Edward Cullen no era el causante de sus preocupaciones, aunque estaba resultando ser un potente catalizador. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con él. Era muy probable que se enfadara con ella y que dejara de visitarla, pero no podía seguir engañándolo. Las mentiras no hacían más que crecer y la situación se estaba volviendo insoportable. Al acercarse, sus miradas se cruzaron. Isabella siguió caminando con toda la determinación que le permitía su estómago revuelto por los nervios.

El miedo era un viejo y conocido enemigo. Desde la muerte de Jacob no había dejado de estar asustada en ningún momento. Algunas veces era más intenso que otras; unas veces era malo; otras, peor. Últimamente había evolucionado y crecido. Ahora ya no sólo tenía miedo por ella, sino también por el hombre al que estaba a punto de enfrentarse. Ya era bastante malo que ella se hubiera ganado la enemistad de un tipo sin escrúpulos, pero no podía permitir que alguien tan bueno y noble como Edward tuviera que sufrirla también.

—Hola —saludó y esperó la respuesta de Cullen. Éste seguía mostrándose cariñoso cuando estaban a solas, pero parecía como si notara que ella no estaba siendo del todo sincera con él, porque últimamente se mostraba muy reservado.

—Hola. —Ed le tiró de la muñeca para que se sentara a su lado, bajo los grandes robles de Belmont—. ¿Te has escapado de casa? ¿Estás haciendo novillos?

—Hace mucho calor para dormir. Además, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. —Dos verdades para empezar. Isabella se dijo que era un buen comienzo.

—Sí, pareces hundida bajo el peso de tus pensamientos. —Era una frase prudente y neutra, pero Isabella captó las dudas que ocultaba. No podía esperar más. Tenía que hablar con él.

—Tengo que decirte algo que no te va a gustar. Sé que voy a decepcionarte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sin rodearla con el brazo.

—No he sido... del todo sincera contigo —respondió ella, deseando sostenerle la mano izquierda entre las suyas como había hecho otras veces.

—Nunca le he levantado la mano a una mujer, Isabella —dijo Edward, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero consiguiendo justo lo contrario. Por supuesto que no iba a pegarle—. Ni siquiera la voz. Y eso que tengo cinco hermanas.

Él no dijo nada más y ella se convenció de que sospechaba que le había estado ocultando información.

El silencio se dilató entre ambos. Edward la tomó de la mano, pero Isabella siguió sin decidirse a hablar.

—Sé que algo te preocupa y, como soy un hombre vanidoso, espero que no sean mis atenciones íntimas. Al menos, no directamente. Pero si tienes algo que decirme, Isabella, no esperes más. Si no, nuestra relación se quedará en un punto muerto.

Isabella se arriesgó a mirarlo y no vio censura en sus ojos, sólo seriedad y determinación. Edward la había advertido desde el principio. Le había dicho que quería algo más que un revolcón y una despedida amistosa. Que si iban a ser amantes, también quería que fueran amigos.

—¿Cómo está la mano? —preguntó ella, sin venir a cuento. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que apenas podía oír sus pensamientos.

—Me duele —respondió él sin aspavientos—. No deja de dolerme en ningún momento, pero no tanto como en primavera. Háblame, Isabella. Cuéntame lo que sea. Por favor.

«Por favor.»

Iba a echarlo de menos. Lo iba a añorar con un dolor agudo en las entrañas que tardaría en calmarse. Tal vez nunca lo hiciera. Y lo peor era que nunca había sido realmente suyo.

—La propiedad —habló al fin mirando al frente— está en tan mal estado por mi culpa. Hace cinco años estaba mal, pero hubiera sido fácil repararla. Luego sufrimos varias tormentas seguidas y... no hice nada por salvarla.

Edward asintió como si sus palabras no lo sorprendieran.

—¿Y por qué ibas a pagar las reparaciones si no eres la propietaria, ni tienes una asignación, ni una casa adecuada a tu condición de baronesa viuda?

—Sí que la tengo —confesó Isabella, con un nudo en la garganta—. Tu casa es la casa que Jacob me asignó. Él sabía que me gustaba porque era discreta y las granjas estaban en buen estado. Es una propiedad que no va ligada al título, pero Jacob estableció que podía disponer de ella mientras viviera. Mike sólo es el propietario nominal. Él es más joven que yo, así que lo normal sería que la finca volviera a los Swan a mi muerte.

—Entiendo que, por algún motivo, decidiste no reparar la propiedad —resumió Edward—. Pero ¿qué has hecho con las rentas, Isabella?

La voz de Edward no sonaba enfadada. Era suave, casi resignada.

—Las rentas están en el banco —respondió ella, llegando al límite de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer—. Tenía la intención de solucionar los problemas graves de las granjas, pero no sé lo suficiente para distinguir lo que es realmente urgente de lo que son las quejas cotidianas de los granjeros.

—Ya veo —dijo Edward, sosteniendo la mano de Isabella entre las suyas pero sin acariciarla—. Bueno.

Isabella permanecía inmóvil a su lado, como si estuviera esperando a que empezara a reñirla.

Pero lo que él sentía era un gran alivio —tristeza también, pero sobre todo alivio— porque ella le había confesado su mal uso de las rentas. No podía culparla por no haber querido ponerse en manos de Mike, pero tampoco podía excusarla alegando desconocimiento del correcto cuidado de la propiedad.

—¿Bueno? —Isabella lo miró con ojos de los que había apartado cualquier atisbo de emoción. Edward le soltó la mano, dolido, y Isabella bajó la cabeza hasta que él le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—Bueno —repitió él, besándole la sien con ternura—. Estás siendo honesta conmigo y te lo agradezco. La pregunta es ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—Me imagino que no querrás volver a ver a una mujer que te ha mentido —dijo ella, abatida—. Yo me odio por ello, así que supongo que tú me odiarás también.

—¿Ah, sí? —Edward acarició la coronilla de Isabella con el mentón—. Lo que yo veo es que el actual barón te ha hecho desconfiar de los hombres. No me extraña que te haya costado confiar en uno que sólo pretendía meterse en tu cama.

—Tú no eres así.

Ed resopló con delicadeza.

—Todos los hombres somos así. Yo tampoco he sido del todo sincero contigo, Isabella. —Edward se sintió sorprendido por haberlo admitido pero, al mismo tiempo, bastante aliviado.

—¿De veras? —Isabella levantó la cabeza, interesada—. ¿Puedes serlo ahora?

Podía, pero no iba a serlo. Al menos, no del todo.

—Hablé con Cheatham. Me contó que tú recibías las rentas. En el documento de propiedad también aparece tu derecho a recibirlas, pero no me había molestado en leerlo en detalle hasta que me reuní con él. En realidad, lo que Cheatham me contó habría podido saberlo si hubiera leído el documento con la suficiente atención en un principio.

—Ya veo. —Isabella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. ¿Te habrías acostado conmigo si hubieras sabido desde el principio que no estaba siendo sincera?

Edward guardó silencio mientras reflexionaba.

—No lo sé. Es posible. Te deseo mucho y comprendo tus razonamientos. Yo tampoco te he hablado de matrimonio, de no ser que te quedaras embarazada. No puedo culparte por procurar por tus propios intereses.

—Pues a mí me cuesta creer que hubieras venido a buscarme sabiendo esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no lo hiciste —respondió en voz baja—. Ni en la manta bajo el sauce ni en la hamaca. Pudiste hacerlo, yo no te lo habría impedido. Cuando quieres, eres muy convincente.

«Convincente.»

—Tenemos problemas más graves que éste ahora mismo —dijo Edward, luchando contra el deseo que se había apoderado de sus partes más íntimas con la contundencia de una banda de timbales.

—¿Qué problemas? —Isabella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo—. Si quieres poner fin a nuestro... coqueteo, lo entenderé. Cuando acabes las obras, seremos sólo vecinos. Al menos hasta que vendas la finca.

—¿Coqueteo? —repitió Edward, frunciendo el cejo—. ¿Me consideras convincente, pero a mis intentos de seducción los llamas coqueteos?

Ella bajó la mirada, sin seguirle el juego.

—En cualquier caso, lo entenderé.

—Muy amable por tu parte. —El cejo de él se frunció aún más mientras trataba de comprender qué era lo que le molestaba tanto—. ¿Y yo? ¿Se entiende que tengo que ser igual de comprensivo si tú dejas de estar interesada en mí? ¿Si decides que seguir con un hombre que busca un poco de honestidad en su relación es demasiado esfuerzo? ¿Si prefieres arrancar las malas hierbas de tu jardín a compartir una tarde de pasión en mis brazos?

Isabella se volvió para mirarlo.

—No he perdido el interés, Edward. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, porque no entiendo cómo toleras estar en mi compañía. Pero sigo deseando que me abraces. Deseo estar cerca de ti, aspirar tu aroma a cedro y a algo más que no distingo. Deseo sentir la textura de tu cabello entre los dedos y tu sabor en mi lengua... —Isabella se detuvo bruscamente, tal vez sobrecogida por sus palabras y por la vehemencia con que las había pronunciado.

Por la verdad que escondían.

Edward volvió a apoyarle la cabeza en su hombro.

—Me ha quedado claro. —Muy claro. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo.

Mientras permanecían sentados en silencio, Edward disfrutó de su confesión. Sus palabras le habían hecho muy feliz, pero no quería admitirlo. El asunto del dinero escondido era preocupante, aunque legalmente era suyo, y puede que Edward hubiera hecho lo mismo de encontrarse en su situación.

Su reticencia a hablar del asunto era aún más preocupante, aunque tampoco debía olvidar que sólo hacía un mes que se había mudado a la casa.

Sus hermanos habían tardado años en confiarle algunos de sus secretos, y eso que él no les había estado ocultando información tan importante como sus lazos familiares con un duque. Era algo que debía tenerse en cuenta. Pensar en esas cosas estaba destrozando su lujuria... También lo animó a ser más sincero con Isabella.

—Tenemos un problema más grave.

Ella permaneció apoyada en él. El contacto de sus cuerpos era un gran consuelo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que les costaba confiar el uno en el otro.

—¿Cuál?

Edward le rodeó los dedos con la mano y se llevó los nudillos a la boca para darle un suave beso antes de seguir hablando:

—Bueno —rectificó, con un suspiro cansado—, supongo que debería decir que tengo un problema más grave. Creo que alguien trata de matarme.

La mañana del lunes amaneció húmeda y fresca. El carro estaba ya cargado de comida, ropa, más comida y unos cuantos libros, todo cuidadosamente protegido por lonas impermeables.

Tampoco se habían olvidado de las armas de fuego ni de las municiones, que viajarían al lado de otras provisiones, un catalejo y la ballesta que el abuelo materno de Day y Phil les había regalado.

Los adolescentes se habían echado en la parte trasera del carro como de costumbre y Abby se estaba despidiendo de Isabella. Whitlock estaba examinando las cinchas de su caballo.

—¿Es demasiado temprano para tu mozo de cuadra? ¿Nos hemos levantado antes que él? —bromeó Edward, al ver a Jasper ajustarse los estribos.

—Lo envié a hacer unos recados el sábado —respondió Axel—. No creo que tarde en volver.

Edward se volvió hacia el carro y vio que Abby se estaba despidiendo de Isabella con un abrazo, algo que no había sucedido en sus visitas anteriores.

—Ojalá la hubiera convencido para que se quedara aquí.

—Ya lo hemos discutido. Lo mejor es seguir con la rutina habitual siempre que sea posible, así que la señora Black debe seguir arrancando las malas hierbas de sus petunias y tú debes volver a explotar a tus trabajadores.

—No me gusta.

—Whitlock os cubrirá las espaldas —le recordó Axel—, y sir Dewey se dejará caer por ahí. Además, yo me pasaré a mitad de semana. Y los abogados y procuradores están avisados. En caso de que alguien vaya haciendo preguntas sobre la finca, nos alertarán.

Edward también había enviado algunas cartas que podrían ser de utilidad, pero de momento prefería mantener esa táctica en secreto.

—En ese caso, supongo que nos veremos el próximo fin de semana, si no antes.

—Será antes —le aseguró el botánico, mirando al cielo—, si el tiempo no lo impide.

—Bien. —Cullen se volvió para dirigirse hacia el carro, pero una mano en el hombro se lo impidió.

—Buen viaje —le deseó su amigo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo y dándole palmadas en la espalda antes de soltarlo—. Espero que lleguéis a casa antes de que empiece a llover.

Edward subió al carro al lado de Isabella, tomó las riendas en sus manos enguantadas, le hizo una señal a Whitlock y puso a los caballos en marcha. Jasper pasó delante para evitar el polvo que levantaba el carro. Tras permitir que el castrado estirara un poco las piernas, lo puso a un trote relajado. Estuvo a punto de saltarse el desvío que conducía a la propiedad de Edward, pero un grito y un gesto de éste lo evitaron.

—Me ha dicho Belmont que has avanzado mucho con las obras —comentó su hermanastro mirando a su alrededor mientras se acercaban al establo—. Y en muy poco tiempo. Tal vez deberías empezar a pensar en contratar servicio.

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras desmontaba.

—Aún es pronto. Falta mucho por hacer en el interior. Y en los campos. Y en las granjas.

—Y Ed insiste en hacerlo casi todo personalmente —añadió Isabella. Volviéndose, dijo por encima del hombro—: Chicos, despertaos. Vuestro palacio os aguarda.

—¿Ya es hora de comer? —preguntó Day, sentándose y mirando a su alrededor.

—Es hora de descargar el carro y guardar los caballos —replicó Edward—. Y más nos vale darnos prisa si no queremos mojarnos.

—Vamos, mis muchachos —dijo Whitlock, guiñándoles el ojo—. Será mejor que descarguemos rápido nuestros artículos de contrabando antes de que nos descubra la policía de aduanas.

Edward levantó los brazos para ayudar a bajar a Isabella.

—Pienso acompañarte a casa, así que no te molestes en protestar. Y lo primero que voy a hacer es instalarte unos cuantos cerrojos en las puertas. —Isabella asintió en silencio y cogiendo un cesto de paja, siguió a Ed—. ¿Qué llevas en esa cesta, señora Black Engle?

—Tartas de manzana. Tu hermano le enseñó a hacerlas a la señora Stoneleigh. Ambos insistieron en que me llevara unas cuantas.

—Hicieron bien —afirmó Edward mientras cruzaban el bosque—. En una despensa nunca hay demasiadas tartas de manzana. Sobre todo si las hizo Whitlock. He desayunado poco, así que espero que me guardes una para cuando acabe de colocar esos cerrojos.

—Por supuesto.

Edward la miró y deseó que le quedara una mano libre para dársela, pero las tenía ocupadas con la bolsa de viaje de Isabella y una caja de herramientas.

—Por mucho que hayamos hablado este fin de semana, y que hayamos aclarado el asunto de las rentas, sigo sintiendo que las cosas no se han arreglado del todo entre nosotros. Te noto muy fría.

—Saber que alguien está planeando un incendio en el mejor de los casos y un asesinato en el peor me preocupa. Lo admito, señor Cullen.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward, al llegar al porche trasero.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿El qué?

—Siento haberte metido en todo esto —respondió, abriendo la puerta y manteniéndola así para que Isabella entrara en su casa—. Tú vivías aquí segura y en paz hasta que llegué yo, rompiendo el silencio y la rutina. Y ahora, encima, tienes que preocuparte por tu seguridad. Cuando descubramos quién está detrás de todo esto, tendrá que pagar por muchas cosas, pero sobre todo por eso.

—Pasa —le pidió Isabella, entrando en la cocina—. Y bienvenido. No habías llegado a entrar nunca, ¿verdad?

—Sólo para meter en la cama a la Bella Durmiente y estaba oscuro —contestó él, sonriendo y mirando a su alrededor—. La casa es como tú. Bonita, ordenada, organizada..., pero distinta a lo que uno esperaría.

El elemento principal de la vivienda era una gran chimenea que se levantaba del suelo para poder apoyar los pies sobre la piedra, secar calcetines o calentar agua. Varias cacerolas y ollas de hierro colado estaban preparadas para ser colgadas sobre el fuego, igual que una tetera. Y para cuando hacía demasiado calor para encender la gran estufa, había una más pequeña en una esquina, frente al fregadero. Dicha chimenea daba a dos estancias de la casa. Por un lado, a la cocina, que estaba unida a la sala de estar, y por el otro lado, al dormitorio.

Había saquitos y cuencos con hierbas secas en todas las esquinas, que llenaban el aire de un aroma floral muy fresco.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué esperabas?

—¿Puedo echar un vistazo al dormitorio antes de opinar?

La habitación era luminosa y muy aireada. Las ventanas sólo estaban cubiertas por cortinas, que se movían con el viento. Encima de la cama se veía una estantería llena de libros. Había un armario ropero, donde suponía que guardaría los vestidos y los zapatos, y un arcón de madera de cedro al pie de la cama para la ropa más íntima y delicada. Tanto la cama como el armario y el estante eran de pino, una madera muy sencilla pero clara, por lo que la estancia parecía muy alegre.

Y la cama... Quizá había sido diseñada para tener dosel, pero no era así. Estaba cubierta con una vieja colcha blanca muy fina y suave, probablemente de tantas veces como había sido lavada. Edward entró en la habitación, aspiró el aroma a lavanda y acarició la colcha.

—Deliciosa.

—Humilde —replicó Isabella, entrando tras él y quedándose a su lado, observando la cama—. Los muebles estaban en una habitación de invitados en Roxbury. Iban a subirlos a una de las del servicio, pero me los quedé sin pedir permiso a nadie.

—Es una habitación bonita y práctica. —Edward dejó de fijarse en los muebles y clavó la mirada en su dueña—. Igual que tú. Y si no nos vamos de aquí pronto, Isabella Black, voy a querer meterte en ella. Y voy a querer desnudarte y oírte decir mi nombre entre jadeos hasta que pierdas el mundo de vista.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Isabella se sentó en la cama o, mejor dicho, se desplomó sobre ella, como si hubiera sido alcanzada por un rayo.

—¿Isabella? —Edward se arrodilló y alzó la mirada hacia ella—. ¿Quieres que me vaya? —Le puso una mano en la rodilla y la movió hacia arriba, en dirección a la cadera, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Ella apoyó los dedos en su debilitada mano izquierda. Todo lo que habían compartido durante las últimas semanas los había ido conduciendo hasta este momento, pero ahora que había llegado, la expresión de Isabella no era sólo sorprendida, sino más bien atónita.

—Me iré —dijo él, apoyando la cara sobre el regazo de la joven antes de levantarse—. Si me lo pides, te dejaré tranquila y me limitaré a colocar los cerrojos. Después compartiremos una tarta de manzana y una sidra, te preguntaré cuáles son tus planes para esta semana y lo entenderé.

—¿Qué es lo que entenderás?

Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, la abrazó con fuerza y suspiró.

—Que no es un buen momento —respondió—. Que no estás preparada. Que lo has pensado mejor o que no te apetece tener nada que ver con un hombre que puede ser víctima de un ataque en cualquier momento.

Y mucho menos, pensó, con un hombre que sólo tenía una mano en buen estado, aunque llevaba más de un mes de abstinencia total, sin acercarse a un piano. La estaba presionando, era muy consciente de ello, pero quería asegurarse de cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Quería saber si sus deseos coincidían con los de ella. Llevaban una semana sin tener nada parecido a relaciones íntimas, y durante ese tiempo el deseo que sentía por ella no había hecho más que crecer y crecer.

—No estoy de acuerdo en que no sea un buen momento —dijo ella al fin—, pero si me das la oportunidad de pensarlo, me voy a acobardar. Empezaré a buscar excusas y no quiero...

Edward levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos marrones y aterciopelados estaban tan serios que él se sintió incómodo. Quería hacer el amor con ella, pero necesitaba que su unión fuera satisfactoria, placentera, un motivo de felicidad.

—¿No quieres...

—... saber lo que pudo haber sido? —Isabella acabó la frase—. ¿Saber lo que sería estar contigo así... como tu amante?

Las palabras de Isabella hicieron sonar una alarma en la cabeza de Edward. Sus palabras sólo podían significar una cosa: que ella sólo buscaba algo temporal, una muestra, una cata, nada más. Edward quería más, más de lo que se merecía. Deseaba devorarla, darse un banquete con ella y ofrecerse él mismo como banquete para ella.

En fin.

Uno tenía que conformarse con lo que la vida le ofrecía en cada instante y en ése le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad con Isabella. Volvió a inclinarse hacia ella. Al esconder la cara en su regazo en un gesto de gratitud, sintió que su mano le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad. El momento se hizo aún más memorable cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a tamborilear sobre el tejado. El sonido hacía presagiar un buen chaparrón, largo e intenso, no sólo una nube pasajera.

—¿Edward? —La mano de Isabella detuvo su caricia—. No sé qué hacer.

Él se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No sé qué tenemos que hacer —puntualizó, ovillándose sobre él y apoyando la nariz en su espalda—. Nunca lo he hecho así... a plena luz del día.

—Con luz es mucho mejor —le aseguró él—. Puedo ver tu preciosa cara y tu delicioso cuerpo y tú puedes mirarme tanto como quieras.

—¿Te desnudarás?

—Por supuesto —respondió él, con una sonrisa satisfecha, una sonrisa de aprobación pero traviesa al mismo tiempo—. Con tu ayuda —añadió, levantándose del suelo y sentándose a su lado. Le puso una mano en el regazo para que le quitara uno de los gemelos de la camisa. Luego, repitió la operación con la otra.

—¿Y ahora?

—Desabróchame la camisa. —Podía habérsela quitado por encima de la cabeza, pero quería que entendiera que no tenían ninguna prisa. Edward hizo que le fuera despojando de todas las piezas de ropa, una a una, hasta que estuvo completamente desnudo ante ella.

—Ahora te toca a ti. —Era una manera de hablar. Las mejillas ruborizadas de Isabella le indicaban que no se sentía demasiado cómoda con la desnudez del hombre; se imaginaba que menos aún lo estaría con la suya propia.

—¿No quieres que nos metamos debajo de las sábanas? —preguntó ella, esperanzada, con la mirada clavada en el pecho de él. Levantó una mano, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, volvió a dejarla a un lado sobre la cama.

Edward se la cogió y se la llevó al pecho.

—Me encantaría que me tocaras. —Cuidadosamente apoyó la palma de su mano sobre su corazón y la dejó allí para que notara su latido.

—Yo también quiero oír tu corazón —reveló Ed, inclinándose hacia ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Venga, fuera esta ropa.

Isabella no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea, pero tampoco lo había esperado. En vez de eso, siguió acariciándolo, pasándole una mano sobre el torso, los hombros, los bíceps y el vientre. Lo tocaba con tanta veneración que casi no podía soportarlo. Quería tocarla él también. Cuando por fin dejó las manos a los lados, Edward la sujetó por las caderas, le besó la mejilla y esperó.

Pero mientras esperaba, le dio otro beso, y luego otro, y no pudo parar. Las curvas de Isabella encajaban de un modo tan perfecto con los planos y hondonadas de su propio cuerpo que la sangre empezó a circularle más de prisa. Cuando ella suspiró dentro de su boca y con cuidado le rozó la lengua con la suya, Ed no pudo más y le agarró la tela del vestido con ambas manos. Muy lentamente, casi sin que se diera cuenta, fue levantándole la gastada prenda de algodón mientras la besaba. Isabella ahogó una exclamación al notar cómo el aire le corría por las piernas, pero Edward la sujetó con más fuerza para que no se alejara.

—Tranquila —le susurró, apoyando los labios contra su cuello. Cuando ella asintió, acabó de quitarle el vestido y la combinación a la vez, por la cabeza. Isabella quedó ante él sólo con las medias y los zapatos, cubierta únicamente por un atractivo rubor.

Ese día tampoco llevaba corsé. Edward casi lloró de agradecimiento al descubrirlo.

—Muy bien. Ya estamos igualados —susurró, recorriéndole los costados y la espalda con ambas manos. Quería mirarla. Más que un capricho, era casi una necesidad, pero el calor de la cara de Isabella escondida en su cuello le indicó que seguía ruborizada.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Podemos meternos en la cama?

—Deja que te quite las medias y los zapatos.

Edward estaba procurando mantener su miembro lejos del vientre de Isabella. Los besos y caricias compartidos habían tenido un potente efecto en su cuerpo. Y aunque ya lo había visto erecto, no había estado tan cerca. No quería asustarla. Impresionarla, sí, pero asustarla, jamás.

Le dio un leve empujoncito en el esternón para que se inclinara hacia atrás. Cuando ella se apoyó en las manos, Edward se arrodilló otra vez en el suelo para quitarle los zapatos, pero antes no pudo resistir el impulso de echarse hacia adelante y abrazarla por la cintura, apoyando la cara en sus piernas.

—¡Qué diferencia! —dijo ella en voz baja, acariciándole la musculosa espalda desnuda—. Nos hemos tocado así hace un momento, pero es muy distinto.

—Es mucho mejor —murmuró él, con la mejilla pegada a su muslo—, mucho más íntimo.

—Tu espalda... —Isabella siguió acariciándolo, explorando con la mano los largos músculos a lado y lado de la columna vertebral, subiendo luego con suavidad hasta los omóplatos y los hombros— ... Creo que puedo notar cada músculo que Dios puso en tu cuerpo, eres una criatura perfecta.

Estuvo a punto de explicarle que tenía los músculos tan definidos gracias a las horas y horas de ensayo al piano, pero hablar de eso proyectaría sombras en el dormitorio, y las únicas sombras que iba a permitir que se interpusieran entre ellos eran las provocadas por la suave luz de la mañana gris que se filtraba por la ventana.

—Yo también quiero verte la espalda —dijo él, enderezándose—. Y para eso, lo mejor es meterse en la cama.

—¿Ahora? —La mano de Isabella permaneció en su hombro, como si se resistiera a dejar de acariciarlo—. ¿Podré seguir tocándote luego?

—Podrás tocarme todo el tiempo que quieras, y como quieras, pero en la cama.

Edward se dio cuenta de que la joven se estaba resistiendo. Estaba nerviosa e insegura, pero ya le había avisado. Si le daba tiempo para pensarlo, las dudas le impedirían seguir adelante. Edward no iba a consentirlo. No podía permitir que Isabella siguiera negándose el placer que tanto necesitaba.

Mirándolo fijamente, ésta se echó hacia atrás en la cama, con cuidado de no separar las piernas mientras iba girando y acercándose al cabecero. Edward se unió a ella en un solo movimiento, apartó las sábanas y le cubrió las piernas con ellas.

—Necesitamos reglas de rendición. Hemos de establecer reglas antes del combate —anunció él, sonriendo y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. No se había molestado en cubrirse con la ropa de cama, por lo que a Isabella no podía habérsele pasado por alto su impresionante erección, paralela a su vientre.

—¿Reglas de rendición? —repitió Isabella, observándolo con una expresión de inquietud creciente.

—Isabella. —La sonrisa del hombre desapareció de repente—. No te haré daño.

Los ojos de ella se desviaron hacia sus ingles un instante antes de volver a mirarlo fijamente. Edward rezó, pidiendo ser capaz de mantener su promesa. Isabella llevaba cinco años sin un hombre, maldita sea, y él estaba... bien dotado. No era presunción, era un hecho patente. Había acompañado a Nick en algunas correrías nocturnas, tenía cuatro hermanos mayores, había pasado un par de años en un colegio interno y varios más en la universidad. Edward había visto lo suficiente para saber que sus partes íntimas estaban proporcionadas con el resto de su cuerpo.

—No te haré daño —insistió, mirándola fijamente—, porque nuestra primera regla será que tienes que decirme si algo no te gusta. ¿Me lo prometes?

Isabella asintió, pero volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su miembro.

—Y si no puedes hablar, pellízcame —siguió diciendo él—. Pellízcame fuerte. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Que te pellizque —repitió ella—. Fuerte.

—Sí, tan fuerte como para dejarme marcas —aclaró Edward—. Y el trasero no cuenta. Porque en según qué momentos, eso me gusta.

—¡Santo cielo!

Él sonrió al ver que había logrado que volviera a ruborizarse de golpe con sus palabras.

—Regla número dos —continuó, resiguiéndole la mejilla con un dedo—. Trataremos de evitar que te quedes embarazada usando métodos razonables, pero si no funcionaran, debes decírmelo. —Isabella hizo una mueca y Edward se maldijo en silencio por haber permitido que al menos una sombra se interpusiera entre ambos.

—Te lo contaría —Isabella dijo muy despacio—, pero...

—¿Pero? —Edward aguardó pacientemente. Era un asunto importante, al menos para él. Estaba seguro de que para ella también.

—No me resulta fácil quedarme embarazada. Si eso sucediera, no haría nada que pudiera poner al niño en peligro. Tienes que prometerme que no me pedirás nada que pueda poner en peligro su vida.

—Te prometo que no te pediré que hagas nada que pueda dañar a nuestro hijo. —Cullen pronunció las palabras con firmeza, sin rastro de duda. Había sido la promesa más fácil de hacer de su vida—. Te cuidaré tan bien que a nuestro niño no le pasará nada malo.

Isabella le tapó la boca apoyándole dos dedos en los labios mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—No digas esas cosas.

—Las digo porque las siento —replicó él, apartándole los dedos de la boca—. No estoy aquí buscando un revolcón rápido, Isabella. Estoy aquí porque me importas, y cualquier hijo nuestro sería algo muy serio para mí.

—Me gusta oír eso. —Ella asintió y respiró hondo—. Para mí también es importante.

Edward se quedó mirándola. Estaba sentada a su lado, con las sábanas sujetas fuertemente bajo las axilas. Llevaba el pelo castaño claro recogido en la trenza floja de costumbre. Esa conversación sobre niños tenía que estar tocando fibras sensibles en su interior. Era evidente que siempre había pensado que la ausencia de un heredero Swan había sido culpa suya. Le encantaría darle un hijo, demostrarle que su cuerpo no tenía ningún defecto.

Pero los hijos se merecían nacer en un entorno legítimo y eso implicaba pedirle a Isabella que se uniera a él de por vida. Que se casara con un hombre que, aparte de sufrir una discapacidad, tenía un padre al que le parecía que sobornar a amantes para que se quedaran embarazadas o a lacayos para que espiaran a sus amos era lo más normal del mundo. El duque de Moreland consideraba que tomar esas medidas era su obligación como padre para proteger y controlar a sus hijos, no necesariamente en ese orden. Así como también estaba convencido de que la llegada de un hijo era razón más que suficiente para forzar un matrimonio, cuando un matrimonio era algo que nunca debería imponerse. Por mucho que Edward deseara que Isabella fuera suya y de nadie más.

Así que lo mejor era que no hubiera niños. Otra sombra. Una sombra potente que sin duda oscurecía las camas de muchas parejas no casadas. Y de muchas que sí lo estaban.

—¿Alguna regla más? —Isabella dobló las rodillas y se las rodeó con los brazos.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

—Una más.

—¿Y esa regla sería...?

—Que me digas lo que te gusta. Soy capaz de leer las señales que me envía tu cuerpo, y me encanta hacerlo, pero no sé leerte la mente.

—¿Lo que me gusta? —Isabella frunció el cejo—. No sé si entiendo esta regla.

—Si te gusta estar debajo o prefieres cabalgar sobre mí. Si te gusta que te acaricie con la mano o prefieres que use la boca. Si alguna vez querrás usar la boca conmigo. Si la parte más sensible de tu cuerpo son los pezones o si lo es más tu precioso trasero. Si te gusta usar juguetes, o que te aten, o que te azoten...

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de confusión, fascinación y perplejidad tan grande que Edward se dio cuenta de que, si ni siquiera entendía las palabras, era dudoso que tuviera experiencia en esas cosas.

—Ya veo.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —preguntó la joven, insegura.

—¿Cómo acostumbraban a ser los encuentros entre Jacob y tú? —preguntó Edward, tumbándose en la cama y cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—A oscuras. —Isabella se volvió hacia él y la mirada se le desvió hacia el vello que asomaba bajo las axilas de Ed—. De noche, en la cama. Sin quitarnos el camisón. Y, desde luego, nunca lo hablábamos antes. Es muy incómodo. Me siento mal hablando de estas cosas.

—¿Qué era lo que más te gustaba cuando estabas con él? —insistió Edward, alargando una mano para acariciarle el brazo—. ¿Qué es lo que más echas de menos?

Isabella lo miró y él no reconoció todas las emociones que cruzaron sus ojos, aunque una de ellas era la añoranza y otra... ¿la soledad?

—Cuando me abrazaba —admitió en voz muy baja—, después, cuando acababa. Al principio sólo me daba un beso en la mejilla y volvía a su habitación, pero le pedí que se quedara y era... muy agradable. Tenía que inventarme excusas. A veces le decía que tenía frío; otras, que quería hablarle de algo, pero con el tiempo ya se quedaba un rato por voluntad propia.

Edward trató de mantener una expresión neutra, pero no le costó deducir que el querido Jacob dejaba siempre a su mujer insatisfecha. Que el abrazo que le daba al terminar era el único consuelo que le había quedado a Isabella. Normal que los abrazos y los mimos fueran su parte favorita si el resto de la experiencia la dejaba frustrada.

—Pues empecemos por ahí. Deja que te abrace. Pero una cosa, Isabella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, insegura. Al parecer, toda la conversación sobre reglas no le había dado la sensación de control y seguridad que Edward pretendía, sino todo lo contrario.

—Puedes recordar a tu marido con todo el amor que le profesabas —respondió Edward, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Puedes dar gracias por los años que compartisteis, el afecto y los recuerdos comunes, pero en esta cama hoy estás conmigo.

—Estoy contigo —aseveró ella, hablando con la voz firme y sin vacilaciones—. Sólo contigo, igual que tú estás conmigo.

—Exacto. Ahora ven aquí y deja que te abrace en este bonito día de lluvia. Ven aquí y sé mi amor.

Ella se ovilló a su lado con un suspiro forjado durante cinco años de esfuerzos y de soledad, cinco años de sobrevivir, de aguantar, de desear siempre más, aun a sabiendas de que era imposible.

Edward le apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza al oír ese suspiro.

—¿Qué hace una jardinera emprendedora un lunes de lluvia?

—Puedo trasplantar plantas del semillero, hornear pan o pasteles. Puedo poner los libros de cuentas al día, remendar ropa o bordar. Puedo limpiar la casa, también. Se ensucia mucho en esta época del año.

—Ya veo —murmuró Edward, dibujándole formas en el brazo con el dedo índice.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó ella, cerrando los ojos. Él notó que empezaba a relajarse.

—Veo que eres un desastre, igual que yo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Isabella empezó a imitarlo, dibujando formas en el pecho de él con un dedo, aunque quizá no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Todo el mundo me dice que soy demasiado serio. Si alguien me preguntara sobre mis planes para un día de lluvia, probablemente mencionaría escribir cartas tanto a la familia como a mis socios, revisar las cuentas, tal vez enyesar, poner cristales a los armarios de la cocina, cambiar las baldosas del vestíbulo, colocar tiestos en las terrazas, colgar hamacas, encargar provisiones a Londres, cuidar de mi caballo y una lista inacabable de actividades. Por desgracia, ninguna de ellas puede considerarse placentera, ni siquiera divertida.

Un mes atrás, la lista de actividades habría sido mucho más corta: habría estado tocando el piano. Por primera vez en su vida, esa escasez de cosas que hacer le resultó... triste.

—No juegas nunca a nada —observó Isabella.

—Tienes razón —dijo él, dándole un beso en la sien—. Mis actividades anteriores eran como un juego para mí, pero no, ahora ya no juego nunca.

—¿Y esto? —le espetó ella, señalando a su alrededor—. ¿Es un juego para ti?

—Me gusta, y puede resultar muy divertido. No niego que me encantaría verte juguetona en la cama, Isabella, pero no es sólo un juego.

—No. Es una locura pero no un juego. ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te gusta a ti? —preguntó Isabella con descaro, pero estropeó el efecto al ocultar la cara en el hombro de Edward para que éste no viera cómo se ruborizaba.

—Soy fácil de contentar —respondió él, acercándola más a su cuerpo—. Me gusta compartir placer. Darlo y recibirlo de una compañera a la que le apetezca hacerlo. Aparte de eso, soy muy flexible. Me adapto a casi todo.

Lo cierto era que numerosas damas lo habían definido como un amante generoso. Irónicamente, él atribuía su facilidad para complacer a sus parejas a las mismas habilidades que le habían servido al piano. Sabía escuchar: escuchaba las palabras, los suspiros, los silencios, los gemidos y las ocasionales lágrimas. Estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos, a implicarse un poco más de lo que era prudente, a experimentar más allá de lo que se esperaba de él. En otras palabras, estaba dispuesto a derrochar sentimientos incluso en las relaciones esporádicas.

Y luego, claro, estaba el asunto del virtuosismo manual.

Con Isabella, nada iba a ser esporádico. Desnudos en la cama, hablando sobre libros de cuentas, macetas y, bendita inocencia, sus propias preferencias en la cama, no le cabía ninguna duda.

—¿Sabes? Creo que nunca me habían preguntado por mis preferencias.

—Edward —empezó a decir ella, reprendiéndolo. Él sonrió ante la ferocidad de su tono.

—No me refiero en la cama —la tranquilizó, aunque la verdad era que sus palabras también eran aplicables allí—, sino en sentido general. Tú disfrutas con la jardinería y haciendo conservas. Seguro que también te lo pasas bien bordando y cuidando de esa bestia perezosa y torpe que pasea por tus jardines sin hacer ni caso a los ratones. Pero nunca me he parado a pensar qué me gustaba hacer a mí.

«Aparte de tocar el piano.» ¿Es que nunca iba a poder quitárselo de la cabeza?

—Montas muy bien a caballo y se ve que aprecias mucho tu montura.

—Siempre me han gustado esos animales. Mi padre nos enseñó a cuidar de ellos. Cuando éramos niños, íbamos a caballo a todas partes.

—¿Puede decirse que son tu afición? —Con la cabeza apoyada cómodamente en el hombro de Edward, Isabella iba escribiendo palabras escandalosas en su pecho con el dedo: d-e-s-e-o, b-e-s-o, t-o-c-a-r. ¿Acaso pensaba que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba escribiendo?

—Cuando era niño lo parecía —respondió él—, pero Whitlock se convirtió en el jinete de la familia y no quise arrebatarle protagonismo.

—Entonces, ¿tus talleres de muebles? ¿Es ésa tu afición? —siguió indagando ella, sin dejar de escribir letras: a-n-h-e-l-o, b-o-c-a.

—No. Los talleres los dirijo —contestó Edward, sufriendo la tortura de las palabras deletreadas con entereza—. Dan sus buenos beneficios, pero no llenan la vida. Pero hay algo que me gusta mucho —añadió, mientras Isabella le acariciaba una tetilla al escribir una nueva letra.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, deteniéndose. Edward sintió un gran alivio pero al mismo tiempo una gran frustración cuando su dedo dejó de acariciarle la piel.

—Besarte. —Con cuidado, él cambió de postura y se colocó sobre ella, apoyando la mayor parte del peso sobre las rodillas y los antebrazos—. Me encanta besarte, Isabella Black Engle Swan. Y he descubierto que, practicando mucho una actividad placentera, uno puede alcanzar la perfección. Pero hay que ser muy persistente. Practicar constantemente, sin excusas.

Edward empezó rozándole los labios con suavidad, dándole una breve muestra de lo que estaba por venir. Ella suspiró y le acarició los labios de la misma manera.

—A mí también me gusta besarte, Edward Cullen —confesó, repitiendo el gesto. Ed se dejó caer un poco más sobre ella, preparando el asalto definitivo a su boca.

»Me gusta muchísimo, de un modo exagerado —añadió Isabella, cerrando los ojos mientras él le besaba la cara, inhalaba la fragancia de su cabello, le mordisqueaba la oreja, apretaba la mejilla contra la de ella y le pasaba la lengua por un lado del cuello.

Quería activarle todos los sentidos —el olfato, el tacto, el gusto, la vista y el oído— antes de continuar.

—Edward Cullen, eres —le susurró al oído— un hombre absolutamente... maravilloso. Es un lujo estar contigo —añadió, trazándole en la espalda las letras m-á-s.

Las entrecortadas palabras elogiosas de Isabella le llegaron al corazón y se instalaron allí. Se notaba que disfrutaba al pronunciar su nombre y su gozo le encendió una llama en el corazón, ahora lleno. El fuego le dio fuerzas y determinación para continuar. Quería que todo fuera perfecto. Por ella. No podía ofrecerle matrimonio, ni un futuro, ni nada permanente, pero sí darle ese momento, y muchos otros como ése si ella se lo permitía.

—Eres un festín —susurró él—, mi festín. No sé por dónde empezar, me ofreces tantos platos con los que disfrutar...

—Bésame. No dejes de besarme —sugirió ella, con los labios pegados a su mejilla—. Quiero besarte en todas partes.

«¡Demonios!» Edward le devoró la boca, inclinándose un poco más sobre ella para engullir mejor sus labios, sus dientes, su lengua y su mente. Sin mirar, encontró las manos de Isabella y, entrelazando los dedos de ambos, las apoyó con fuerza a ambos lados de la cara. Ella le apretó los dedos con fuerza y se arqueó contra sus caderas, ofreciendo más que besos, reclamando más que besos.

Muy lentamente, Edward fue dejándose caer sobre ella, uniendo sus pechos. Isabella parecía necesitar sentir su peso sobre ella. Cada vez que se arqueaba contra él le estaba pidiendo que la anclara, no sólo con las manos sino con todo su cuerpo.

Isabella tenía la boca abierta. Su lengua buscaba y exploraba. Edward se entregó al combate de lenguas, estableciendo un ritmo lento y sinuoso, que ella se puso a imitar con las caderas sin darse cuenta.

Isabella estaba empezando a arder bajo su cuerpo y Edward tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no deslizarse sin más miramientos en su interior. Sabía que ella no se opondría, al contrario. Le daría la bienvenida y dejaría que la adorara del modo más íntimo en que un hombre puede adorar a una mujer.

Pero aún no había llegado el momento.

Si algo tenía claro era que Isabella no iba a quedarse insatisfecha, como cada vez que se había acostado con su santo, torpe e inepto marido.

—Despacio —murmuró Edward, ascendiendo un poco por el cuerpo de Isabella y apoyando la mejilla contra su sien—. Tenemos todo el día. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ella no dijo nada, pero volvió la cara y le atrapó una tetilla entre los labios. Edward se quedó muy quieto sobre ella, tensándose primero y relajándose después. Se apartó un poco hacia un lado, para dejarle espacio y que estuviera más cómoda para lo que quisiera hacer con ella: probarla, lamerla, chuparla...

¡O morderla! Isabella acababa de morderla, con la intensidad justa para que le doliera pero no demasiado. Lo consoló pasándole la lengua por esa misma tetilla, y por si no era suficiente, sopló sobre la piel húmeda.

—Me gusta —susurró Edward, colocando su mano por debajo de la cabeza de ella—. No pares.

Isabella no se detuvo, pero dobló las rodillas y le presionó la pelvis con sus caderas, reclamando su peso con insistencia. Edward dejó que siguiera empujando y retirándose, resistiendo a duras penas la tentación de sincronizar sus movimientos con los de ella. Finalmente Isabella dejó de torturarle la tetilla.

—La otra —exigió, dándole un empujón en el pecho. Edward se volvió del otro lado, para darle acceso a la otra tetilla.

Isabella no se hizo esperar y empezó a someterlo a la misma tortura. ¡Dios mío, qué boca!

Y no sólo la boca. Con una mano, siguió acariciando la carne húmeda que acababa de abandonar. Con cada nueva caricia, las sensaciones de Edward se amotinaban y tomaban el control de su miembro. Por un lado, quería frenarla para no acabar antes de tiempo, pero por otro no deseaba hacer nada que pudiera interrumpir lo que sin duda estaba siendo la gran aventura de Isabella en la cama con un hombre.

—Es mi turno —la advirtió, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y haciéndolos girar juntos hasta que ella quedó encima de él.

—Edward —replicó la joven, pestañeando montada sobre sus caderas—, quiero...

—Lo sé. —Éste alzó la cabeza y la besó bruscamente para que no pudiera acabar la frase—. Y lo tendrás. Pronto. Pero ahora me toca a mí. —Sujetándola por debajo de las axilas, la levantó para acercarse más a sus pechos. Quería llevárselos a la boca. Lo necesitaba.

Pero con el movimiento, el sexo de Isabella se restregó contra la rígida columna de su pene y ambos se quedaron inmóviles unos instantes.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Isabella que fue la primera en reaccionar. Cerrando los ojos, se relajó entre sus brazos—. Vuelve a hacer eso, por favor.

En vez de esperar a que Edward se moviera, lo buscó con las caderas. Él no podía ocultar que estaba más que preparado para su unión. Lentamente, Isabella restregó su sexo sobre el de Ed una vez. Y otra.

«Necesita una distracción», se dijo él con desesperación. Si no lograba distraerla, iba a terminar antes de que hubieran empezado en serio. Y no pensaba permitirlo. Levantó a Isabella lo suficiente para alcanzar sus pechos con la boca y capturó un pezón rosado entre los labios.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —dijo ella apretando los dientes mientras él empezaba a juguetear con sus pechos.

—Tú ya has tenido tu oportunidad —murmuró Edward contra su suave piel—. Ahora me toca a mí. Apóyate en mis hombros, cariño.

Isabella abrió los ojos, como si estuviera buscando esos hombros de los que le hablaban. Cuando los encontró, le obedeció, pero en vez de dejar las manos quietas, las deslizó sobre su pecho, especialmente sobre sus tetillas, no se cansaba de ellos. Tal vez habría seguido acariciándolo hasta que de las yemas de los dedos hubieran saltado chispas de placer, pero Edward se lo impidió.

Le hizo el amor a sus pechos. Cuando Isabella se desplomó sobre él, Edward buscó un pecho y se lo acercó a la boca, mientras lo tocaba, lo apretaba, lo acariciaba y lo besaba. Cuando por fin lo succionó, ella gruñó de alivio.

—Móntame —le ordenó entre dientes mientras volvía su atención hacia el otro pecho. Le deslizó las manos hasta las caderas y las apretó con fuerza para indicarle a qué se refería. Volvió a apretar hasta que su sexo se ciñó alrededor de su miembro y la movió adelante y atrás hasta que ella gimió.

»Haz lo que necesites para sentirte mejor —murmuró él—. Úsame para encontrar alivio.

Isabella empezó a moverse como si tanteara el terreno. Con cada movimiento obtenía placer, cada vez estaba más excitada. No era suficiente.

—Confía en mí —la animó, frotándose contra ella—. Me gusta tanto sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío, Isabella... Muévete un poco más.

Le mordió el pezón y lo succionó casi al mismo tiempo y Isabella volvió a moverse casi como impulsada por un resorte. Cuando arqueó la espalda, Edward le sujetó el pezón entre los dientes. El pecho de Isabella subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. La joven dejó escapar el aire en lo que era medio gruñido, medio suspiro. Era el sonido de la frustración. Edward la conocía bien. Eran viejos compañeros.

—Deja que te ayude. —Edward la ancló a él con la fuerza de su musculoso brazo sobre los riñones mientras ella se movía cada vez con más intensidad. Y cuando vio que estaba a punto de estallar, deslizó una mano entre los dos y la acarició justo en el húmedo punto donde se concentraban las sensaciones de placer y de tormento.

—¡No! —Isabella trató de resistirse, pero el brazo de Edward la mantuvo atrapada como un grillete mientras levantaba las caderas para aumentar la presión.

»Edward —jadeó—. ¡Oh, Dios, Edward!

Éste sintió que el cuerpo de Isabella empezaba a temblar y a convulsionarse y presionó las caderas hacia arriba con más fuerza, sin soltarla a pesar de sus propias necesidades. Siguió acariciándola sin descanso hasta que ella se desplomó sobre su pecho, temblorosa y empezó a llorar con la cara oculta en su cuello.

—Ha sido... demasiado —murmuró finalmente, como aturdida—. Más que demasiado. Nunca me imaginé que...

Edward estaba de acuerdo con ella. Había sido demasiado. No había pretendido que su orgasmo fuera tan... violento, pero Isabella se estaba resistiendo al placer y había tenido que obligarla a aceptarlo. Y lo peor era que quería volver a hacerlo. Una y otra vez hasta que ambos estuvieran tan saciados y agotados que no supieran ni dónde estaban.

Hasta compensarla por cinco años de frustración matrimonial y cinco más de viudedad.

—Deja que te abrace. Espera un momento hasta que recuperes el juicio.

—No lo voy a recuperar nunca —susurró Isabella, ovillándose contra su pecho—. Creo que nunca lo he tenido. ¿Puede saberse qué haces conmigo, Edward Cullen? Esto ha sido distinto de lo del día del sauce. Eres un hombre horrible, horroroso.

Su voz denotaba tanta exasperación y sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo tanto afecto y alegría que Edward sintió que era todo lo contrario.

—No he debido ser tan brusco contigo. Eres una dama.

—He sido yo —protestó Isabella—. Yo he sido brusca contigo. Me he convertido en una bestia salvaje.

—Una bestia terrible.

—Dios mío —susurró ella, apoyada sobre el corazón de su amante—. Me he comportado de un modo espantoso, ¿no es cierto?

Sonaba tan orgullosa que Edward la abrazó con fuerza, mientras unas sensaciones muy curiosas le cruzaban el pecho.

—Una tigresa abalanzándose sobre su presa no me habría dejado tan sorprendido como lo has hecho tú. —Le acarició el cuello con la nariz—. Tienes una boca prodigiosa.

Isabella sacó la lengua y Edward se estremeció.

—Mujer, ¿no te da vergüenza? —la reprendió él, bromeando—. Eres una tigresa insaciable.

—Ajá.

La abrazó y dejó que pasara el tiempo. Porque sabía que a ella le gustaba, pero también por su propia necesidad de abrazarla, de acariciarla y de mantenerla cerca de él. Aunque no por eso dejaba de desearla. Su cuerpo entero seguía vibrando de excitación. Pero no podía volver a asaltarla tan pronto. Tal vez no podría volver a hacerlo nunca más.

No importaba que Isabella tuviera un aspecto absolutamente satisfecho, ni que él se sintiera muy a gusto por ser el responsable de esa satisfacción. Aprovechando un profundo suspiro, ella volvió la cabeza sin apartarla del corazón de Edward.

—¿Quiere decir esto que soy mala persona? —preguntó, totalmente en serio.

—Quiere decir que eres apasionada —la corrigió él, poniéndole un dedo bajo la barbilla y alzándole la cara para mirarla fijamente—. Y ser apasionado es bueno. Es la antítesis de pasar dormida por la vida.

—Dormida por la vida —repitió Isabella, como si sus palabras tuvieran mucho sentido. Frunciendo el cejo, añadió—: Me estaba durmiendo, ¿sabes? Antes de que llegaras estaba a punto de quedarme dormida. Dolía demasiado estar despierta.

—En cambio ahora —observó Edward con ironía—, no te duele nada, ¿a qué no? Y te encantaría echarte un sueñecito.

—Hum. —Isabella se acurrucó de nuevo, ocultando la cara antes de preguntar—: ¿Por eso a los hombres os gusta tanto hacerlo? ¿Porque después uno se siente en paz con el universo?

—Al menos con un trocito del universo. Pero no es sólo por eso. Tiene muchas otras cosas buenas.

—¿De verdad? —Isabella puso una mano sobre la otra y apoyó la barbilla encima para observarlo—. ¿Como por ejemplo?

—Verte abrumada de placer. Nunca había visto algo tan bello.

Edward vio que Isabella volvía a perder la confianza en sí misma.

—Bueno, ha sido una experiencia fabulosa —admitió, cerrando los ojos—. Por unos momentos, me has hecho sentir preciosa.

—No —la corrigió él con firmeza—. Eres preciosa siempre. Durante unos instantes te diste permiso para verlo, sentirlo y ser consciente de ello. —No había estado nunca tan convencido de algo.

—Quiero volver a estar debajo de ti —anunció Isabella de repente—. Por favor.

Quería consuelo, y sentirse protegida. Edward no se veía capaz de negarle absolutamente nada en esos momentos. Si le hubiera pedido que se cortara la mano derecha, se la habría entregado sin mediar palabra.

—¿Vas a llorar? —preguntó él en voz baja mientras rodaba con ella y se ponía encima, tal como le había pedido. Isabella se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que pudo apoyar la mejilla en el corazón de él y rodearlo con brazos y piernas.

—Es posible. No lo entiendo.

Sin necesidad de que ella se lo pidiera, Edward la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella se apretaba contra él.

—Soy tu amigo, Isabella —murmuró, acariciándole el pelo.

—Y mi amante —le recordó ella, estirando la cabeza para besarle el cuello mientras le acariciaba la nuca. Edward notó que la intimidad del contacto de sus cuerpos la estaba tranquilizando. Isabella se movió un poco y le acarició el muslo con su sexo. Edward entendió la invitación sin necesidad de palabras.

—¿Estás segura? Puedo ocuparme yo mismo si no lo estás.

—Quiero notarte dentro de mí. Por favor.

—Y yo quiero estar dentro de ti, pero necesito que confíes en mí, Isabella.

—¿Confiar en ti? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella, que estaba lamiéndole la tetilla como si estuviera cubierta del glaseado al brandy de algunas tartas de manzana.

—No quiero que me agarres por el pelo y me arrastres hasta tu cueva, tigresa —bromeó Edward, aunque lo decía en serio—. Si no voy con cuidado, puedo hacerte daño y no quiero sentir esa responsabilidad sobre mis hombros.

—Te prometo que trataré de controlarme, pero no me harás daño.

—Puedes estar segura de eso. —Edward gruñó, descendiendo por su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos—. Pero acuérdate. Pellízcame si te hago daño. O, mejor aún, si ves que estoy a punto de hacértelo.

—Ajá. Pero en el... trasero —dijo ella, haciendo un esfuerzo al pronunciar la palabra— no cuenta, porque en según qué momentos, te gusta.

—Veo que me estabas escuchando.

Isabella le acarició el pecho con las manos.

—Y me imagino que, en según qué otros, te gusta que te pellizquen en otros sitios. Como aquí —añadió, probando a pellizcarle suavemente las tetillas. Su experimento fue recompensado con un gruñido de Edward, que no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Me encanta —admitió, más sorprendido de lo que pensaba reconocer—. Lo adoro, pero me has dicho que ibas a portarte bien.

—Me estoy portando bien —protestó ella pestañeando y apartándole el pelo de la cara—. Eres tú el que se está entreteniendo, Edward. Hazme el amor, por favor.

—Sí, amor mío. —Apoyó la frente en la de Isabella. La trascendencia del momento amenazaba con hacerle perder el control de sus emociones. La deseaba desesperadamente y ella estaba lista para recibirlo. Lista y ansiosa.

—Edward —la joven repitió su nombre mientras levantaba las caderas, rozando la punta de su miembro con su sexo. Él no se apartó, pero tampoco se lanzó sobre ella. Fue acercándose milímetro a milímetro.

—Bésame, Isabella —le ordenó—. Ahora.

¡Por todos los demonios del infierno! Edward jugueteó y mordisqueó sus labios mientras su miembro repetía los mismos movimientos sobre el sexo de Isabella. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas y dejó que él tomara el control mientras le rozaba el pecho con sus senos y se enzarzaban en un combate de lenguas.

—Edward, por favor...

—Paciencia —repuso él, con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo de contención que estaba haciendo. Era difícil determinar cuál de los dos estaba más concentrado.

En ese momento, como si fuera la respuesta a las plegarias de ambos, la punta de su erección finalmente dejó de jugar y penetró en el interior de Isabella. Muy suavemente y muy despacio fue empujando sus paredes cálidas y húmedas. Isabella se revolvió, tratando de empalarse más profundamente, pero Edward se detuvo en seco y levantó la cabeza.

—Me has dado tu palabra —le recordó él, apartándole el pelo de la mejilla—. Es importante, mi amor, y me lo prometiste.

Isabella asintió mirándolo a los ojos y respirando hondo para calmarse.

—De acuerdo, pero por el amor de Dios, date prisa.

Edward sonrió al darse cuenta de que prácticamente se lo estaba suplicando.

—Me daré prisa —dijo él, bajando la cabeza para besarla en la mejilla—. Agárrate fuerte a mí.

Ella hizo lo que le decía y cerró los ojos. Esta vez no la besó, ni la distrajo con palabras, ni con caricias ni con otras sensaciones. Dejó que se concentrara en la maravillosa sensación de unirse a un hombre que apreciaba el privilegio como lo que era: un tesoro. Que no sólo se unía a ella físicamente, sino que le hacía el amor.

A ella. Por ser ella.

Edward siguió controlando sus impulsos. En vez de embestirla, continuó empujando en su interior muy lentamente. Empujaba un poco y se detenía. Se retiraba un poco y volvía a empujar, avanzando milímetro a milímetro. Progresaba, pero tan lentamente que era casi una tortura.

—Quiero moverme —murmuró Isabella.

—Aún no —musitó Edward, con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo de contención.

—No me harás daño —le aseguró ella para romper sus reservas, pero cuando él echó las caderas hacia adelante, cambió de idea y no siguió insistiendo.

—Envuélveme dentro de ti. Como si quisieras capturarme con tu cuerpo y no dejarme escapar.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, logró hacer lo que le pedía.

—¡Dios, sí! —exclamó Ed, respirando hondo y soltando el aire muy despacio—. Ahora, suéltame.

Ella se relajó y él penetró un poco más en su cálido interior.

—Otra vez —ordenó él. Poco a poco, Isabella fue cogiendo el ritmo. Apretar, soltar, penetrar; apretar, soltar, penetrar. Edward la estaba llenando más de lo que hubiera pensado que era posible y no sólo con su miembro. También la estaba llenando de felicidad y de placer. Un placer que no se parecía a nada que hubiera conocido. El segundo orgasmo se presentó sin avisar, rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba.

—Edward...

—¡Sí! —exclamó él, con la voz ronca de satisfacción, entrando y saliendo de ella con más fuerza, lo que intensificó el orgasmo de Isabella. Ni siquiera en ese momento se abandonó al placer, sujetando las riendas de la lujuria con mano de hierro. Quería seguir manteniendo el control de su encuentro. Ahora le tocaba a Isabella, que ya había aprendido que no debía resistirse al placer y se había dejado llevar por las oleadas que la recorrían de arriba abajo, sumergiéndose en las gloriosas sensaciones y buscando nuevos límites.

Mientras ella recuperaba la respiración, Edward esperó encima, moviendo las caderas con suavidad. Isabella ahora podía acogerlo en su totalidad, fácilmente y hasta con ganas, porque había sido paciente y había sabido esperar a que estuviera preparada. Le retiró el pelo de la frente en una delicada caricia. Notó que las emociones de Isabella estaban a flor de piel y le sujetó la cabeza con una mano, apoyándola contra su hombro, mientras le besaba la sien.

—¿Estás bien?

—Deshecha. Abrázame.

—Eres una mandona. —Él la abrazó más fuerte con un brazo, mientras con la mano del otro le levantaba una de las piernas en dirección a su cadera—. Pero como soy buena persona, no te lo tendré en cuenta.

Edward se movió sobre ella y la acarició una y otra vez, provocándole un orgasmo tras otro. Sus manos sabían cuándo excitar y cuándo calmar. Más tarde, cambió de postura y se colgó del brazo una de las piernas de Isabella. Cambiando de ritmo y de ángulo, la sorprendió con un nuevo orgasmo. Tras una nueva pausa para que pudiera recuperar el aliento, ascendió un poco por su cuerpo para mirarla a la cara mientras le recorría los rasgos con un dedo. A todo eso, su miembro seguía clavado en sus profundidades.

Edward la soltó para entrelazar los dedos con los de ella y clavarle las manos a lado y lado de la cabeza. Sabía que le había exigido mucho, y se limitó a penetrarla con embestidas firmes pero controladas. Debajo de él, Isabella empezó a jadear otra vez, mientras las caderas se levantaban por voluntad propia para unirse a dichas embestidas.

—Tú también —logró decir Isabella, que no era lo suficientemente sofisticada para mantener el placer bajo control. Volvió la cabeza hacia su hombro y le clavó los dientes, sin apretar, sin llegar a morder, en un grito silencioso de pasión.

—Oh, Dios... Isabella. —Edward se hundió hasta el fondo y presionó con fuerza repetidamente, derramándose en lo más profundo de su ser mientras los oídos le bramaban, el cuerpo le temblaba y el alma cantaba. Sintió un tremendo alivio, no por el acto en sí, sino por el grado de unión que había conseguido. Mientras seguía embistiéndola, el placer y la alegría de lo que estaban haciendo le recorrió no sólo el cuerpo sino también el corazón. Isabella, bendita fuera, no lo soltó en ningún momento, manteniéndose abrazada a él incluso después de que se hubiera detenido del todo y de que el mundo hubiera vuelto a su lugar.

—Si no dejas que me aparte un poco no podrás respirar, mi amor —le advirtió, besándole la sien—. Te prometo que no me iré lejos, lo justo para dejarte hacerlo.

Isabella aflojó las manos y las piernas, y el cuerpo se le relajó. Pero cuando Edward empezó a levantarse, ella se lo impidió, agarrándolo con fuerza.

—Aún no —dijo, hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

Edward se quedó quieto al darse cuenta de que la separación iba a requerir tanta dedicación y esfuerzo como la unión. Las uniones, se corrigió. Lo que le pedía el cuerpo era desplomarse en la cama, ponerse a Isabella encima y quedarse así hasta el día del Juicio Final.

No sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para comportarse como lo había hecho. Era un auténtico milagro. Nunca en todos sus años de relaciones, fueran estables, ocasionales o apaños rápidos, había alcanzado este nivel de virtuosismo. Tras semanas de abstinencia, su nivel de aguante debería haber sido escaso, pero no había resultado así. El placer de estar en su interior había sido tremendo y el de llevarla al orgasmo una y otra vez, aún mayor.

El orgasmo de Edward había sido como una cadencia entusiasta, una floritura final que deslumbra y hechiza a quien la escucha, pero completamente innecesaria para la composición en su conjunto.

Isabella había sido el centro. Y seguía siéndolo.

—En seguida vuelvo —le aseguró Edward—, pero si no me encargo de esto pronto, vamos a dejarlo todo hecho un desastre.

La joven había caído en una especie de languidez, como si no tuviera huesos, así que no hizo nada para impedir que se apartara de ella y se levantara. Mientras cruzaba la habitación hasta el aguamanil situado al lado de la chimenea, se sintió más suelto y más a gusto con su cuerpo de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Con el agua de la jarra mojó una toalla, la escurrió, se limpió y repitió el proceso.

Con la toalla húmeda en una mano, alzó las sábanas con la otra.

—Levanta las rodillas, cariño.

Ella obedeció y ahogó un grito cuando Edward le separó suavemente las rodillas para limpiarle sus partes más íntimas. No apartó la mirada mientras le frotaba con cuidado con la toalla. Más que mirar, parecía que la estuviera examinando como lo haría un médico.

—Me temo que te he dejado irritada. Un baño te vendría bien. Lo siento.

—Irritada, ¿dónde? —preguntó Isabella, mientras él doblaba la toalla y volvía a pasársela con cuidado sobre la piel.

—Aquí —respondió él, revolviéndole el vello púbico con la otra mano—. Soy un cerdo insaciable. Deberías echarme de tu casa y arrojarme a un lodazal.

—Ni hablar. Eres un tigre —lo corrigió ella, tirando de él y abrazándolo contra su vientre—. Magnífico, fiero, que no tiene miedo de apoderarse de la presa que se pone a su alcance. Tu lugar está en mi cama.

Le acarició el pelo con las manos, calmándolo, ayudándolo en la transición entre la pasión y la realidad. Pero el proceso fue largo y cuajado de peligros, en buena parte porque Isabella se había entregado a la práctica del amor con un entusiasmo asombroso.

Había hecho el amor. Con él. Edward sonrió, con la mejilla pegada a su vientre y fue ascendiendo poco a poco hasta quedar recostado en su pecho.

—Abrázame —murmuró, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus senos. Isabella lo rodeó con sus brazos, algo insegura, como sorprendida de que él pudiera sentir la misma necesidad de consuelo y protección que ella.

Se relajó mientras lo abrazaba y empezó a trazar letras de nuevo en su espalda. Edward cerró los ojos para descifrar lo que ella escribía. Antes había sido traviesa y atrevida con la elección de vocabulario. Esta vez deletreó su nombre y Edward se sintió satisfecho. Lo escribió completo. Él se relajó y estaba empezando a dormitar cuando se dio cuenta de que el patrón de letras que Isabella repetía una y otra vez había cambiado.

Le recordó a unos dedos practicando escalas.

Se obligó a resistirse al sueño y a prestar más atención: A-mo-a-V-a-l-e-n-t-i-n-e-W-i-n-d-h-a-m.

Edward sintió ganas de llorar de emoción, pero se quedó inmóvil, escuchándola practicar en silencio sobre su espalda hasta que el ruido de la lluvia sobre el tejado, la suave caricia de sus dedos y el agotamiento de después de hacer el amor conspiraron para que se durmiera.

Por primera vez en su vida, Isabella se despertó en los brazos de alguien que la quería. En los brazos de su amante, se corrigió, apretando los ojos con fuerza para saborear mejor las sensaciones. El pecho de Edward estaba pegado a su espalda. Le había deslizado el brazo derecho por encima de la cintura y tenían las piernas entrelazadas. El izquierdo le pasaba por debajo del cuello y seguía paralelo a la línea de las almohadas.

Isabella abrió los ojos y le miró la mano izquierda.

—Diría que tiene mejor aspecto —anunció, acercándose más para verla mejor. El color del pulgar y del índice distaba mucho de ser normal, pero no estaban tan inflamados. El dedo corazón tenía un aspecto casi normal.

Edward flexionó los dedos sin mover ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

—Me duele menos, pero es normal. Entre que pasé buena parte del jueves en Great Weldon y el fin de semana en Candlewick, esa mano lleva descansando casi cinco días. Aunque quizá —añadió, con la voz una octava más baja— si la besas con regularidad, mejorará más de prisa.

—Eres un hombre muy descarado —bromeó ella—. Dime ¿cómo vamos a actuar ahora?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Edward, besándole la nuca y acariciándole el cuello con la nariz.

—¿Vamos a levantarnos, vestirnos y seguir con nuestras actividades cotidianas como si... —Isabella se detuvo, frunciendo el cejo.

—¿Como si?

Al ver que la joven permanecía en silencio, tiró de ella con suavidad hasta que quedó tumbada de espaldas en la cama y pudo mirarla a la cara.

—¿Como si?

—Como si no acabáramos de portarnos de manera indecente.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y una sombra oscureció sus preciosos ojos verdes.

—¿Ahora vas a empezar a fustigarte y a echármelo en cara?

—No es eso. No es que me avergüence de lo que hemos hecho. Pero soy una persona tímida y reservada.

Edward alzó las cejas mientras los labios se le curvaban en una sonrisa.

—¿Tímida? Bueno, yo también soy tímido, ¿sabes?

—Si tú lo dices... —Isabella trató de darle la espalda, pero él se lo impidió—. Pero no parece que tengas problemas de pudor ni de recato.

—Soy bastante pudoroso teniendo en cuenta que tengo cuatro hermanos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

—No lo sé —respondió Isabella, más calmada. No sabía si lo que Edward sentía era preocupación o sólo curiosidad. Con los hombres era difícil saberlo—. No me gustaría que nos sintiéramos... incómodos. Me parece asombroso estar aquí contigo en la cama, como Dios nos trajo al mundo, y ser capaz de mirarte a la cara sin morirme de vergüenza.

—Tú también me sorprendes, de muchas maneras. Pero dime ¿no crees que Axel y Abby harán lo mismo muchas mañanas? Abby está embarazada y no es un secreto para nadie que el niño llegará antes de que se cumplan los nueve meses de su boda.

—Hicieron sus propios votos antes de pasar por la iglesia —dijo Isabella, resiguiéndole una ceja perfectamente arqueada con un dedo—. A veces pasa. —De pronto, pensó en algo de lo que se había olvidado hasta ese instante—: Dijiste que tomaríamos precauciones, Edward. ¿Qué precauciones hemos tomado?

—Durante estos días del mes no eres fértil. No lo serás hasta dentro de unos cuantos días más. —Volvió la cara, rascando ligeramente la palma de Isabella con la mejilla—. La menstruación te vino el jueves pasado, así que tenemos unos días de margen. Más allá de pasado mañana empezará a ser arriesgado.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Whitlock me lo explicó cuando tenía doce años, entre otras cosas. También es menos probable que te quedes embarazada la semana antes de que empieces a menstruar, pero hay mujeres con patrones que no se ajustan a la norma. En realidad, hay un nombre para definirlas.

Isabella frunció los labios, algo disgustada.

—¿Qué nombre tienen?

—Madres —respondió Edward, riéndose con descaro—. O novias. Bueno, ¿vas a pasarte el resto del día tratando de averiguar qué te preocupa y luchando contra tus dudas o vas a compartir esa tarta de manzana con un tigre hambriento?

Isabella sonrió mientras él le mordisqueaba el cuello, juguetón.

—Tengo mis dudas.

—Lo sé, cariño. —Edward gruñó y le mordió el hombro esta vez—. Pero espero que tardes en resolverlas. Mientras tanto, ¿sabías que los tigres son muy aficionados a las tartas de manzana? Sobre todo a comerlas desnudos en la cama.

—Lástima que yo prefiera comérmelas vestida —replicó Isabella, alargando la mano para pellizcarle el trasero.

Edward suspiró exageradamente.

—Me ha pellizcado. Ya la adoraba antes, pero ahora sí que estoy perdidamente enamorado.

—No seas idiota —lo reprendió ella, aunque le encantaba verlo bromear de esa manera—, aunque te agradezco el esfuerzo.

—¿Qué esfuerzo?

—El que estás haciendo por distraerme. Y tengo que admitir que me encanta sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío. Sé que lo estás haciendo todo para que no me sienta incómoda.

—¿Y funciona? —preguntó Edward, cerrando los ojos.

—Un poco. —Isabella entrelazó los dedos con los de él—. Un poco sí que funciona. Pero has mencionado tarta de manzana para el tigre, ¿no? Pues no hagamos esperar a la bestia.

Edward la dejó moverse esta vez. Y cuando ella alcanzó el punto en que tenía que soltar la sábana para levantarse de la cama, se echó hacia atrás.

—Me encanta mirarte, Isabella. Vestida, desnuda, despierta, dormida... Me encanta, lo adoro, me da fuerzas. Mirarte es mucho mejor que comerse una tarta de manzana.

Isabella asintió, agradecida por los ánimos y deseando creerle, porque a ella le pasaba lo mismo con él, que Dios la ayudara.

Mientras durara este asunto de ser una tigresa, las cosas iban a ser complicadas. Más de lo que nunca se habría imaginado. Gracias a Dios, el tigre que había invadido su jungla era un ejemplar magnífico, que justificaba todas las complicaciones y hacía que valieran la pena.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

«Soy un hombre horrible», se reprendió Edward mientras regresaba a casa cruzando el bosque mojado por la lluvia que seguía cayendo. Isabella Swan no era el tipo de mujer que uno buscaba para pasar el verano jugueteando entre sus brazos. Era demasiado decente para eso. Demasiado buena persona. Demasiado inocente. Pero, mientras apartaba ramas y sorteaba troncos, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de dejarla.

Todavía no. No ahora que acababa de meterse en su cama. Por Dios bendito, no iba a poder pensar mal ni maldecir a san Jacob Swan nunca más. No ahora que sabía que, en su lecho de muerte, el pobre diablo tenía que haber sido consciente de que abandonaba a Isabella y dejaba universos de placer por descubrir.

Cuando estaba con ella, a su lado, todo era más sencillo y más agradable. Además, a pesar de que no sabía expresarlo, el tiempo le parecía más significativo, más trascendente. Era una sensación que no había tenido desde la muerte de Victor. Isabella calmaba algo en su interior y lo provocaba a compartir con ella confidencias y también palabras de apoyo que no sabía de dónde venían, y mucho menos por qué sentía esa necesidad imperiosa de compartirlas con ella.

En conclusión, era un hombre horrible. Un virtuoso de la maldad. Un depravado, un sinvergüenza y todo lo que había despreciado siempre en sus colegas miembros de la aristocracia malcriada y en los veleidosos artistas que frecuentaban los estudios y las salas de música.

Le iba a romper el corazón. Y el único consuelo que lograba encontrar era que ella le rompería el suyo al mismo tiempo.

Pero aún no había llegado el momento.

Siguió caminando bajo la lluvia. Era un hombre horrible y muy mojado. Por alguna razón, el agua le hacía sentir bien. No tenía ninguna prisa por secarse. Sin razón aparente, tal vez porque no le apetecía enfrentarse a nadie aún, se desvió de su camino y se dirigió al estanque, donde se quitó la ropa, la dejó bajo el alero del embarcadero y se tiró al agua.

Curiosamente, el agua del estanque parecía caliente en comparación con las gotas de lluvia que le alcanzaban la piel. Empezó a hacer largos, tratando de no pensar.

Pero en su cabeza, donde no debería haber habido nada, comenzó a sonar una tonada. Era una melodía sencilla, dulce, nostálgica, pero necesitaba una base sólida por debajo, por lo que añadió acompañamiento en el registro de barítono. Luego pasó la breve composición a las teclas centrales de su piano mental, pero no acababa de expresar lo que quería comunicar. Mientras seguía cortando el agua con sus brazadas, añadió unas cuantas notas graves, lo suficiente para anclar la pieza, pero no demasiadas para no ensombrecer su luminosidad esencial.

Sin embargo, afectó a su equilibrio, así que empezó a experimentar cruzando la mano izquierda sobre la derecha, para arrojar un poco de luz y de alegría sobre la tierna melodía.

Siguió dando vueltas y vueltas al estanque mientras en su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas a la melodía, al acompañamiento, al contrapunto, a las armonías...

Finalmente se detuvo, porque no estaba seguro de cómo seguir. Estaba acostumbrado a tener un teclado delante para probar todas las posibilidades y resolver las dudas que le iban surgiendo a la hora de componer una melodía. Incluso entonces necesitaba dejar reposar alguna idea. Las dejaba a un lado mientras permitía que el tiempo obrara su magia. Subió al embarcadero y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de llover.

Llevaba tanto rato en el agua que los músculos se quejaban y su estómago había empezado a protestar.

Aunque no solía sentir la necesidad de comer cuando tenía una música tan bonita como ésa en la cabeza.

—¿A quién le apetece ir a visitar a los vecinos? —preguntó Edward, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras acababan de dar cuenta de los platos y Dare y Phil se disponían a salir corriendo para su baño nocturno en el estanque.

—Me apunto —respondió Darius—. La alternativa es quedarse aquí con estos dos.

—Creo que deberíamos ir los tres —dijo Whitlock, acercándole un plato vacío a Darius—. Creo que los chicos pueden quedarse solos. Deben ir aprendiendo a ser responsables. Además, si vamos en grupo, impresionaremos más a los lugareños y —lo que es más importante— podré caminar un poco. Necesito bajar ese segundo plato de pastel de carne.

Darius introdujo los platos y cubiertos en un cubo de agua y se enderezó.

—Y exactamente, ¿qué mensaje queremos transmitir?

—Buena pregunta —respondió Edward, acabándose la cerveza y dejando la jarra en el cubo—. Tenemos que buscar motivos. Es mucho más fácil encontrar a los culpables de un delito o un ataque si se conocen los motivos que hay detrás. La cuestión es establecer quién de entre mis vecinos o conocidos tiene alguna razón para querer asustarme y echarme de aquí. —Cullen paseó la mirada entre Whitlock y Darius.

»Todos mis arrendatarios tienen motivos —se respondió el propio Edward ante el silencio de los otros dos—. Llevan cinco años sin nadie que los supervise y han perdido la práctica de cuidar de la finca.

—¿Realmente crees que tus arrendatarios te soltarían a sus hijos como si fueran una jauría? —preguntó Whitlock.

—No tengo ni idea. Sólo sé que mis arrendatarios tienen un motivo para desear librarse de mí. Y que si quisieran soltar a los chicos contra mí, lo tendrían más fácil que cualquier otra persona.

Whitlock hizo una mueca.

—Razón no te falta. ¿Ya se lo has comentado a sir Dewey?

—Supongo que ya se le habrá ocurrido, pero lo haré cuando lo vea.

Junto a una botella de whisky sorprendentemente buena, Edward acordó con Mortimus Bragdoll que las tierras que rodeaban la casa principal volverían a ser utilizadas para aprovisionar a ésta y a sus habitantes, aunque no le cobraría nada por los años que llevaba usándolas sin autorización. A cambio, Bragdoll aceptó limpiar los edificios a su cargo, cortar las malas hierbas, reparar las vallas y cualquier otra cosa que hiciera falta para devolver su parcela al estado original en que la recibió. El hombre tenía la misma constitución física que su caballo de carga y sus cuatro hijos pronto serían tan grandes como él. A Edward no le quedó ninguna duda de que la finca estaría bien cuidada.

Cuando Darius le preguntó, Bragdoll empezó a recitar una lista de mejoras que el actual lord Roxbury se había negado a efectuar, entre ellas la reparación del tejado del granero donde se almacenaba el heno.

Mientras se retiraban, Edward pensó que la noche había sido productiva. Sin embargo, la reunión en el porche de los Bragdoll no les había aportado ninguna luz sobre el asunto de si eran sus propios arrendatarios los que querían echarlo de su casa y dañar a Isabella al mismo tiempo.

—Regresaré mañana por la noche —anunció Darius, doblando la lista de reformas pendientes y metiéndosela en el bolsillo, mientras Bragdoll guardaba en alto la botella de whisky—. Si vienen los demás arrendatarios, podremos decidir qué es más urgente reparar cuando acabemos con el granero.

—Sí —replicó el hombre, tirándose de la oreja—. Y que venga mi Ina también. Es la más lista de todos nosotros y le dirá exactamente lo que hace falta.

Pareció que iba a añadir algo, pero quizá la lealtad marital ganó la baza a la necesidad de buscar consuelo entre miembros de su propio género. Edward, Darius y Whitlock se marcharon sin darse cuenta de que Hawthorne Bragdoll, el más pequeño de los cuatro hijos del matrimonio, los observaba desde el primer piso junto a su madre.

—¿Crees que lo dice en serio, lo de las reformas? —preguntó Thorn.

—¿El señor Cullen? —Ina frunció los labios mientras reflexionaba—. Sí, creo que quiere hacer las cosas bien, lo que no sé es si tiene idea del lío en el que se está metiendo, jovencito. Ese hombre es muy extraño. Me ha contado Deemus que nunca se quita los guantes, no importa lo que esté haciendo, como un auténtico lechuguino. Aunque, por otro lado, parece que trabaja duro, si Deemus o Soames no me están engañando.

Thorn asintió. Ni Deemus ni Soames solían exagerar, al menos cuando estaban sobrios. Era una lástima, porque eso significaba que el señor Cullen era un buen tipo que estaba gastando un montón de tiempo y dinero en una finca que se encontraba casi en ruinas. Y si el instinto de Thorn no le fallaba —y no solía hacerlo—, al pobre señor Cullen le esperaba una buena.

Y Thorn sabía por experiencia propia lo que era recibir una paliza que no habías hecho nada para merecer.

—Vuelve a dormir —susurró Edward. Durante las últimas tres noches, se había colado en la cama de Isabella después de que ella se hubiera acostado y se había marchado antes de que amaneciera. Durante el día se había cruzado con ella varias veces, pero asegurándose de que siempre hubiera alguien más presente, para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a estar cerca de su amante en público.

Estas reuniones, en mitad de la noche, eran otra cosa. No hacían el amor. El riesgo de que se quedara embarazada era demasiado grande, y no había encontrado la manera de hablarle de esponjas ni de vinagre. Aparte de que tampoco eran totalmente fiables. Y que no pensaba ir personalmente al boticario ni al herbolario a comprar las cosas necesarias. Podría haberse retirado a tiempo, por supuesto, pero también era arriesgado. Y mucho se temía que Isabella no se iba a conformar con medias tintas. Era preferible aguardar dos semanas.

Por otro lado, esperando dos semanas evitaba darle más munición a su conciencia para que siguiera atacándolo.

Por todas esas razones se limitaba a rodearla con sus brazos y a susurrarle palabras bonitas en la oscuridad. A veces se dormía un rato; otras se limitaba a abrazarla mientras ella dormía.

—No estaba durmiendo. —Isabella se estiró y se volvió hacia él. Le pasó un brazo por debajo del cuello y le cubrió la cadera con una pierna. Con un dedo le buscó los labios y se acercó hacia él para besarlo en la boca—. Te echaba de menos.

—Nos hemos visto a la hora de comer. ¿Ya me añorabas? —Edward sonrió—. Yo también —admitió, acariciándole un pecho—. Y a algunas partes de ti con especial intensidad.

—¿Por eso no me has hecho el amor desde el lunes?

—Te estás ruborizando. —Edward no le veía la cara en la oscuridad, pero al apoyarle la mano en la mejilla, lo notó.

—Así es. Y también te he hecho una pregunta.

Edward retiró la mano y volvió a acariciarle el pezón con suavidad.

—Te he dejado tranquila por varias razones, la primera de las cuales ha sido el respeto a tu persona. Recuerda que el lunes estabas bastante sensible.

—Oh. —La exclamación de sorpresa de la joven evidenció que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que pudiera merecer esa consideración—. En ese caso, gracias. Y los hombres, ¿también acabáis sensibles en aquella zona?

—No tan fácilmente como las mujeres. Eso creo, al menos. Pero me inspiraste mucho el lunes. Te dediqué más tiempo del que acostumbro. ¡Dios! Me gusta lo que me estás haciendo.

Isabella le estaba recorriendo el miembro con una mano mientras le rascaba la tetilla con las uñas de la otra mano.

—¿Cuáles son las otras razones?

—¿Para qué?

—Para abandonarme.

—¿Isabella? —Edward le agarró la mano, que seguía rodeándole el pene—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién te ha abandonado?

—Me haces el amor apasionadamente —respondió, sin rastro de humor— y luego te dedicas a evitarme, a menos que estemos en público o a oscuras en plena noche. Me abrazas con cariño y luego te marchas dándome un beso en la mejilla, Edward. No quiero que vengas sólo porque te sientes culpable o porque no sabes cómo salir de esta relación con elegancia.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?

—¿Porque es justo lo que has estado haciendo? Te has mantenido alejado, al menos en un sentido.

—¡Cariño! —exclamó él, inclinándose sobre ella—. Te equivocas. Si te hago el amor ahora podría dejarte embarazada. Y durante el día me he mantenido a una respetuosa distancia porque no quería invadir tu intimidad y quería darte tiempo para que te ocuparas de las flores y tus demás ocupaciones. Y me cuesta venir por la noche, porque sé que trabajas duro y me duele despertarte.

—Entonces, ¿mi comportamiento fue... adecuado? —preguntó Isabella con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de él.

—No. —Edward se incorporó y la joven no trató de retenerlo.

Se mordió la lengua mientras él se levantaba de la cama y encendía una lámpara de aceite usando una candela y las brasas del fuego. Le dio la máxima intensidad a la luz no sólo para que viera que estaba desnudo, sino también para que no malinterpretara sus expresiones.

—Mírame, Isabella Swan. —Se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano—. Quiero que me mires a los ojos cuando te diga lo que te voy a decir. Quiero que sepas que no estoy tratando de seducirte, ni de sacar provecho. Que no estoy siendo lo que tú llamarías sofisticado y yo llamaría falso.

—Cuando digo que tu comportamiento no fue adecuado —continuó—, es porque la palabra «adecuado» no es del todo acertada en esta situación. Se queda muy corta. Eres la respuesta a todos mis deseos y todas mis plegarias. Eres mi sueño hecho realidad. Eres mi mayor fantasía devenida en algo verdadero. Eres una experiencia que ni siquiera mi creativa imaginación artística hubiera podido concebir en sus momentos más salvajes y egoístas. Tengo hambre de ti.

«Hambre.» Era una palabra mucho más potente. Y más ajustada a sus sentimientos que decir que la adoraba.

—Puedes apagar la lámpara —dijo Isabella, bajando la mirada.

—¿Me crees? —Edward se acercó un poco más a ella y le rodeó los hombros con ambos brazos.

—Te creo —respondió ella, sin apartar la frente del hombro de él.

—Deja que te abrace. —Él apagó la lámpara y se coló entre las sábanas otra vez. ¿Cómo demonios había sido tan descuidado? Las mujeres necesitaban que les demostraras tu amor constantemente. No debería sorprenderle. Por lo general era mucho más cuidadoso con estas cosas. Siempre había sabido qué decirle a una mujer. Si no tenía una gran figura, le decía que tenía la piel muy suave. Si sus besos no eran muy expertos, siempre podía alabar su entusiasmo. Si no lo excitaba, le decía que a su lado podía relajarse y sentirse en paz.

Al pensar en ello, se dio cuenta de que a Isabella no le había dicho ninguna de esas cosas.

Ella se merecía mucho más que el consuelo de cuatro cumplidos gastados. Se merecía mucho más que coqueteos, bromas o palabras amables.

Y desde luego, no se merecía que siguiera engañándola sobre su condición social.

—¿A qué viene ese suspiro? —Isabella estiró el cuello y le besó la mejilla. Estaba tumbada boca arriba y Edward pegado a su lado, con una pierna sobre su cadera. Isabella acercó la cara a su pecho y la dejó allí.

—No volverá a ser seguro hacerte el amor hasta dentro de una semana. Es una eternidad.

—Sí, la verdad es que parece demasiado tiempo.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá —dijo Edward. Lo cierto era que se le ocurrían bastantes ideas, pero no estaba seguro de querer compartirlas con ella.

—¿Como el otro día, bajo el sauce?

Finalmente no la hizo partícipe, pero la hizo reír y ruborizarse hasta bien entrada la noche y se lo pasó igual de bien o mejor. Le explicó qué significaban todas las palabrotas, insultos y palabras soeces que Isabella había oído en la taberna durante los torneos de dardos. Cuando Edward llevaba ya doce palabras distintas para definir «pene», tuvo que parar porque parecía que Isabella se iba a ahogar de tanto reír.

Pasar el verano en Londres era apestoso. Literalmente.

Pasar el verano en Roxbury Hall resultaba insoportable en todos los sentidos. Gracias a Dios, la asignación trimestral de Mike acababa de llegar y por fin podría regresar a la capital.

Mike se dirigió a los establos, donde un mozo llevaba una hora haciendo caminar a su bonito caballo castaño según sus instrucciones. No estaba de humor para tener que lidiar con un caballo fresco, lleno de energía y ganas de pasárselo bien. Subió al animal desde la escalera de montar, pensando que debería haber elegido la que utilizaban las damas, ya que los dichosos pantalones le apretaban demasiado y no había podido hacérselos arreglar.

Cuando llegó a Great Weldon, los pantalones ya se habían dado un poco de sí y Mike estaba de mejor humor. Iba a necesitar más dinero si quería estar listo para la temporada de caza en otoño y para pasar luego el invierno en Portugal. Por eso se desvió de su camino, dando un rodeo por la campiña del condado de Oxford. Tenía que asegurarse de que sus planes se iban desarrollando como había dispuesto.

Golpeó con los nudillos la barra de madera pulida de La Oveja Colgada, la taberna local.

—Whisky, buen hombre.

Odiaba ese lugar, especialmente la imagen de la oveja sonriente que pendía sobre la puerta de entrada. Sin embargo, no era mal sitio para ocuparse de ciertos asuntos, así que se quedaría un rato.

Cuando le trajeron el whisky, lord Roxbury se inclinó para llamar la atención del tabernero.

—Sea bueno y dígale a Louise que me atienda en el reservado.

El hombre asintió y desapareció en la cocina. Una joven apareció minutos después, con una sonrisa tan falsa como genuina era su impresionante delantera. Mike lo sabía pero no le importaba.

—¡Señor! —exclamó radiante, mientras Mike le miraba los pechos sin ningún disimulo—. ¿Puedo traerle otra copa?

Mike arrugó la nariz.

—Es un brebaje espantoso, pero me queda un largo camino por delante, así que sí, tráeme otra.

La sonrisa de la joven perdió intensidad, pero Mike no estaba dispuesto a admitir que la bebida era buena y barata, cuando no era ni una cosa ni la otra.

—Muy bien, aquí la tiene —dijo, dejándola delante de él sin derramar ni una gota—. ¿Qué más puede hacer Louise por usted?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero —respondió Mike, mirando la copa con el cejo fruncido—: información. Han pasado dos semanas, muchacha. ¿Qué novedades hay?

—Hay un montón de novedades. —La sonrisa de la joven había recuperado su intensidad—. ¿Cuánto dinero ha traído?

La mirada que Mike le dedicó era tan calculadora como la sonrisa de ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan descarada? ¿Pensaba que iba a llevarse su dinero sólo por contarle cuatro chismorreos y encargarse de que sus hermanos menores mantuvieran los ojos abiertos?

—He traído algo para ti, Louise —dijo Mike—, pero tendrás que esperar a que vayamos a un lugar más privado. Si no recuerdo mal, los establos son lo suficientemente adecuados para una mujer de gustos refinados como tú, ¿me equivoco? —Alargando la mano, la sujetó por la muñeca y tiró de ella para que se sentara a su lado—. Habla, Louise, y luego me acompañarás a buscar mi caballo.

Mike entrelazó los dedos con los de la joven y apretó con fuerza. La muchacha ni siquiera pestañeó. Los campesinos eran gente resistente.

—El padre de Neal dice que las reformas que el señor Cullen está haciendo en la casa vieja avanzan a buen ritmo. El tejado está casi acabado, los suelos y las ventanas ya están colocados, han empezado a enyesar y a pintar. Incluso los prados que rodean la casa parecen otros de tan cuidados como están.

—Encantador —replicó Mike con ironía—. ¿Y el resto de la finca?

—El señor Cullen se reunió con el padre de Neal y le dijo que se ocuparía de las reformas, ahora que era el dueño. Mort, Neal y los chicos tendrán que mantener la granja en condiciones, y el señor Cullen correrá con los gastos. Lo primero que van a reparar es el tejado del granero. Se van a dar prisa, porque ya han empezado a recoger el heno y no quieren que se moje si llueve.

—¿Y tus primos? ¿Pusieron la madera donde te dije?

—Sí, la pusieron —respondió Louise tratando de apartar la mano, lo que dio a Mike la oportunidad de demostrarle la superioridad de su fuerza.

—¿Y el aceite?

—Sí, sí, sigue allí.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar a tu primo Dervid?

—Supongo que estará en las caballerizas.

Algo en el tono de voz de la muchacha le dijo que estaría en cualquier sitio menos en donde le decía.

—Ajá, tal vez le guste mirarnos entonces. —Mike sabía que le estaba haciendo daño pero también sabía que por ganarse unas monedas aguantaría el dolor y le proporcionaría placer con su boca grande y hábil—. Vamos, Louise. —Mike se levantó, arrojando unas monedas sobre la mesa—. Te recomiendo que te aflojes el corpiño. No querría tener que destrozarlo mientras te ganas tu dinero.

Pensaba romperlo de todas maneras. Unos pechos como ésos estaban pidiendo a gritos que un hombre se ocupara de ellos. A gritos.

Y Mike era un hombre después de todo.

Cuando Edward entró sonriendo en El Gallo Cansado, se propuso encontrar veinte nuevas maneras de llamar al pene. Isabella se había reído tanto que el sonido de su risa había llenado sus oídos de música. Melodías ligeras, huidizas, que requerían dedos ágiles y rápidos como relámpagos para tocarlas, pero que eran tremendamente divertidas de interpretar.

Pagó la pinta y compró algunas provisiones, envió diversas cartas para la familia, recogió las que le habían enviado y se detuvo en las caballerizas para avisar a los mozos de que tenía que hacer una última gestión antes de recoger a _Ezekiel_ para el viaje de vuelta a la finca.

Estaba en deuda con Isabella, y no le gustaba sentirse así con nadie. Ella le curaba la mano al menos una vez al día; normalmente más. Edward cada vez tenía más cuidado al usarla. Aunque no se atrevía a admitirlo en voz alta, había empezado a sentirse más esperanzado durante la última semana.

Sabía que nunca iba a volver a estar como antes, pero también que podía reponerse. La mano estaba mucho mejor cuando no la usaba, y más aún cuando Isabella le aplicaba sus remedios. También mejoraba cuando se acordaba de no quedarse dormido encima de ella. Con esperanzas renovadas se dirigió a la botica, buscando otro de los eficaces preparados que le había recomendado David Worthington semanas atrás.

—Buenos días, señor —le llegó el alegre saludo del boticario desde la rebotica. El establecimiento era pequeño y estaba ordenado, lo que tenía mérito porque estaba lleno hasta los topes de tarros, botes, bandejas y saquitos—. Soy Thaddeus Crannock —dijo aquel hombrecillo de piel apergaminada—. Encantado de conocerle. Supongo que usted debe de ser el señor Cullen.

—Para bien o para mal —confirmó Edward, sonriendo ligeramente mientras el señor Crannock buscaba sus gafas y se las ponía, sujetándoselas bien a unas orejas que no eran puntiagudas pero que tal vez hubieran debido serlo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Cullen? —preguntó el boticario mirando a su cliente. A Edward le recordó a una tortuga a pleno sol. La piel de su cuello parecía cuero curtido, pero iba vestido de manera impecable, aunque no precisamente a la última moda.

—Estoy buscando una infusión en particular —respondió, mirando a su alrededor.

—Las infusiones y las tisanas están en aquel lado —dijo el boticario, abriéndose paso hacia allí—. Tengo docenas de distinta procedencia. Puedo hacerle la mezcla que quiera, en la proporción que más le guste. Las infusiones de menta son muy populares, igual que las de manzanilla, especialmente entre las damas.

—¿Tiene infusión de corteza de sauce?

—Oh, sí claro —respondió el señor Crannock, revolviendo entre los tarros de vidrio—. Cuando llegan las fiebres veraniegas, todo el mundo viene a buscar corteza de sauce. Es amarga, pero funciona.

—¿Y si la mezcla con otra cosa? —preguntó Edward, abriendo un tarro al azar y oliendo su contenido—. ¿Seguiría haciendo efecto?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió el señor Crannock, encantado con su nuevo cliente—, siempre y cuando lo deje reposar el tiempo necesario. Además, el poleo le calmará los cólicos biliosos.

—¿Esto es poleo? —Edward volvió a oler el tarro—. Se parece mucho a la hierbabuena, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es —asintió el hombre—. También tengo hierbabuena, si lo prefiere. Y menta, o nébeda. ¿Quiere que le mezcle un poco de todo?

—Mejor póngamelas por separado —respondió Ed—. El sauce y el poleo por un lado; esto por otro —añadió, oliendo la menta—. Y además un poco de manzanilla.

—También tengo saquitos de hierbaluisa —le ofreció el boticario—, aunque ahora que lo pienso, supongo que podría pedírselos directamente a la señora Black, ya que es ella quien me los suministra.

—¿Qué más le vende? —se interesó Edward, que seguía observando la tienda, deteniéndose a oler el contenido de un tarro por aquí, o un saquito por allá.

—Sólo saquitos para pefumar los armarios y jabones —respondió el boticario, pesando las hierbas—. Le he pedido que cultive para mí algunas plantas medicinales o que haga algunas mezclas sencillas, tisanas... pero se niega. Dice que es muy fácil cometer errores.

—¿Y son muy peligrosos ese tipo de errores?

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó el señor Crannock, horrorizado—. Por supuesto. Se puede matar a un hombre con la poción equivocada, señor Cullen. La dedalera ayuda en los problemas de corazón, pero en una dosis excesiva, es mortal. Y el arsénico es igual de peligroso. Lo mismo sucede con la belladona o las uvas del diablo. Son tan peligrosas como las setas y los hongos. Y no provocan una muerte muy fácil.

—¿Está seguro de que sólo me ha vendido hierbas inofensivas? —bromeó Edward.

—No deje el poleo al alcance de las mujeres si no saben utilizarlo —le advirtió el señor Crannock—. Puede ayudar a resolver ciertas dolencias femeninas, pero también puede causar otras.

Edward puso unas monedas sobre el contador y recogió sus compras.

—Por suerte, no sufro ninguna dolencia femenina, así que no le haré más preguntas. Que tenga un buen día. Muchas gracias.

El boticario le devolvió el saludo, radiante de alegría.

—Buenos días. Dele recuerdos a la señora Black si la ve.

Edward salió de la tienda preguntándose si las últimas palabras del hombre habían tratado de sacarle información, si sólo habían sido una muestra de cortesía o si eran el reflejo de los rumores que corrían entre los vecinos del pueblo sobre su relación con Isabella. Su gracia el duque de Moreland siempre decía que había dos cosas que la gente nunca dejaría de hacer, y una de ellas era hablar. Edward tuvo que esperar a cumplir nueve años para que Whitlock se apiadara de él y le dijera cuál era la otra, aunque al enterarse le había parecido una tontería, ya que en aquella época sólo le interesaban los pianos y su poni.

Cuando Edward regresó al fin a la caballeriza, se encontró con _Zeke_ ya ensillado y con un pequeño barril atado tras la silla. Una vez estuvo montado, el mozo le entregó una bandeja con un pastel de carne. Iba a tener que mantener a _Zeke_ a un paso moderado durante todo el viaje de regreso.

Durante el trayecto, se iba preguntando qué pensaría el duque de Moreland sobre Isabella Swan. Para su sorpresa, el duque había dado la bienvenida a la familia a Rosalie James cuando ésta había llegado del brazo de McCarty, sin decir una palabra más alta que otra.

¿Podía saberse qué diablos, demonios y demás criaturas infernales estaba haciendo planteándose una boda con Isabella Swan?, se preguntó Edward, llegando a la casa. La mano había mejorado, cosa que hacía que se sintiera optimista, era innegable, pero eso no alteraba el hecho de que sólo hacía unas semanas que la conocía, y que ella no había mostrado ningún interés en una relación distinta de la que mantenían. Le había hecho el amor una sola vez. A conciencia y con resultados maravillosos, pero una sola vez. Estaban lejos de poder plantearse el asunto del matrimonio. Y el camino hasta llegar a ese momento no iba a ser fácil.

Pero ni siquiera así pudo quitarse aquello de la cabeza completamente. Aún estaba dándole vueltas al asunto cuando Whitlock fue a su encuentro en el patio, frente al establo.

—Si nos repartimos el pastel entre los dos ahora —dijo, arrebatándoselo de las manos antes de que llegara a detenerse del todo—, podemos destruir las pruebas antes de que los chicos vuelvan de la granja. Sir Dewey y Darius están inspeccionando el estanque y pueden ayudarnos a eliminar los rastros del delito. Y el pastel debe ir acompañado de cerveza, no hace falta decirlo. Ve a guardar tu poni, Edward, y te reservaré un trocito.

—Se lo diré a la duquesa —replicó Ed, desmontando del caballo—. He recorrido casi diez kilómetros bajo un calor sofocante, me he gastado un dinero en ese pastel y lo he traído hasta aquí con mis propias manos.

—Tu vida es muy dura, hermanito —dijo Whitlock con solemnidad—. ¿Seguro que no te has olvidado de mencionar que tenías el viento en contra? El último que llegue al estanque es un picha floja.

—Picha —murmuró Edward, aflojando la cincha de su caballo—. Me olvidé de picha. Con ésa ya tengo trece.

—Eres idiota, Edward. Un hombre nunca se olvida de su picha —le espetó Whitlock, girando sobre sus talones para dirigirse al estanque.

Cuando Edward se unió al grupo en el estanque, llevando el barril y unas tazas de estaño, sir Dewey estaba sentado en el embarcadero. Se había quitado las botas y tenía los pies en el agua.

—¿A qué debemos el placer de su visita? —preguntó Cullen, mientras empezaba a imitarlo.

Sir Dewey se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que sería buena idea dejarme ver por aquí. Que los delincuentes sepan que los hombres del rey no se olvidan de ellos. No he logrado sacar ni una palabra de los chicos del pueblo y el vicario no se ha enterado de nada de interés.

Los hombres se volvieron a mirar a Whitlock, que acababa de dejar el pastel en el suelo y se estaba quitando los pantalones.

—¿Por qué no vas abriendo ese barril, hermanito? Hace calor y voy a refrescarme un poco antes de comer. —Tiró la camisa al suelo y se acercó desnudo al final del embarcadero—. Tienes un estanque precioso, Edward.

Con movimientos ágiles y precisos, se lanzó al agua de cabeza. Whitlock poseía la combinación perfecta de fuerza y elegancia.

Darius siguió su ejemplo y se tiró tras él, mientras Ed se limitaba a chapotear con los pies en el agua, que estaba deliciosamente fresca.

—¿Siempre está tan callado? —quiso saber sir Dewey.

—Estoy oyendo una canción en mi cabeza —musitó Edward—. Una tonada traviesa con un compás de tres tiempos. Algo que un coro de hombres podría cantar en alemán.

—¿Una canción de taberna?

—Para un alemán, cualquier canción animada con un compás de tres tiempos es una canción de taberna. Y si corren la cerveza y el aguardiente, hasta una canción de misa sirve. Y a nadie le importa si el piano está afinado o no.

—Hay un piano que no está mal en la sala de reuniones, donde se celebran las asambleas, encima de las tiendas —le informó sir Dewey—. El pobre trasto está muy desafinado, pero a nadie parece importarle. Para cantar una canción de taberna serviría. Estoy seguro de que a nadie le importaría que lo usara.

—¿Por qué no se manda afinar?

—Contratar a un afinador para que venga hasta aquí por un solo instrumento sale muy caro —admitió el hombre frunciendo el cejo—. Little Weldon es un rincón apartado de la civilización, pero tienen un avanzado concepto de la economía. Casi diría que lo han elevado a la categoría de arte. Cada año me temo que vamos a acabar teniendo que aguantar a un par de violinistas durante la fiesta de verano, porque la humedad lo está perjudicando mucho.

—¿Quién se encarga de afinar su piano? —preguntó Ed, pensativo, formando círculos con los pies en el agua. Era muy agradable disfrutar del placer de remojarse los pies un precioso día de verano mientras en la cabeza una alegre melodía repetía um-papá, um-pa-pá.

—Sólo hace unos meses que me lo entregaron. Y como usted es tan generoso de enviar un afinador para que lo deje a punto en el momento de la entrega, todavía sigue sonando muy bien.

Edward levantó la mirada hacia el estanque.

—¿Por qué no vamos al agua para ganarnos ese pastel?

—No piensa afinar el piano de la sala de reuniones, ¿me equivoco? —observó sir Dewey, en voz baja—. Belmont me comentó que no había puesto un pie en la sala de música de su casa, lo que me pareció muy extraño. Usted es lord Edward Cullen, conocido por todo el mundo como el Virtuoso. Su reputación le precede, incluso en los círculos rurales que yo frecuento.

Edward observó el pastel con amargura. El precioso día de verano acababa de ensombrecerse.

—¿Desde cuándo enseñan a leer los posos del té en el ejército de Su Majestad? ¿Torturar a un vecino forma parte de las actividades de la caballería o es uno de sus pasatiempos?

—Le oí tocar una vez —explicó el hombre—. En una reunión de lord y lady Barringer el año pasado. Hubo actuaciones bienintencionadas y otras incluso competentes, y luego llegó la suya. Hasta yo sé reconocer el auténtico talento de un genio. Me compré un piano del mismo tipo que los suyos al día siguiente. Tiene un don, Cullen, y está negándoselo al mundo igual que se lo niega a usted mismo cuando no toca.

—Vaya. Puede que así sea. —Edward empezó a sacar el tapón del barril—. Ya se sabe, los artistas somos unos tipos complicados. ¿Piensa bañarse o no?

Sir Dewey sacó los pies del agua.

—Cuando esté dispuesto a tocar para nosotros, me bañaré con ustedes, ¿qué le parece? ¿Hacemos un trato?

Ed frunció el cejo, mientras sir Dewey se levantaba e iba a buscar las botas. Sabía que esa conversación traería consecuencias, que en algún momento iba a tener que afrontar asuntos como la confianza, la aceptación y el exponer las propias vulnerabilidades ante los demás, pero en esos instantes prefería centrarse en el precioso día que hacía y en la cerveza que los estaba esperando. No tenía intención alguna de torturarse a sí mismo.

Y menos cuando esa encantadora tonada alemana de taberna seguía sonando en su cabeza.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó Abby, haciendo que Isabella se diera la vuelta para desabrocharle los corchetes del vestido—. ¿Y cómo consigues abrocharte el vestido tú sola?

—Lo hago casi por completo antes de metérmelo por la cabeza, y luego me contorsiono. Es una maniobra que he tardado años en perfeccionar.

—Conozco esa maniobra, y también comprendo por qué sueles llevar ropa cómoda. ¿Quieres que te cepille el pelo?

Isabella trató de negarse educadamente. Abby Belmont era una mujer muy ocupada. Sus hijastros tendrían ganas de hablar con ella y la comida no iba a llegar sola a la mesa.

—¿No te importa?

—Claro que no. —Colgó el vestido de Isabella en el armario y cogió un cepillo del tocador mientras su invitada se sentaba en la silla de respaldo bajo frente al espejo—. Cuando estuve casada con aquel hombre, nunca tuve doncella. Decía que era establecer un mal ejemplo de pereza y de dependencia de tus subordinados. El coronel no decía más que tonterías. Tienes un pelo precioso.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho para superarlo? —preguntó Isabella, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Cómo soportas la idea de que estuviste casada con Stoneleigh durante todos esos años, sabiendo que en muchos sentidos fueron años perdidos?

—¿Años perdidos? Supongo que las viudas sabemos mucho de eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Abby, con cuidado—. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi matrimonio con el coronel fue mi primera experiencia. No conocía otra cosa y no podía comparar. Stoneleigh no era particularmente cruel, así que no lo pasé mal. Además, creo que los años que viví con él me convirtieron en una persona más independiente y resistente a los golpes de la vida.

—La independencia es un frío consuelo durante las largas noches de invierno —replicó Isabella con una sonrisa tímida.

—No sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo —le recordó su amiga—. A veces me pregunto qué haría si Axel desapareciera, especialmente ahora, con el bebé en camino y los chicos en casa. No quiero ni pensarlo. Me volvería loca de dolor y rabia.

—Sí, te vas volviendo loca poco a poco —susurró Isabella—, pero el mundo no te hace caso. Tienes que seguir levantándote por las mañanas, vestirte, peinarte y alimentarte de todos modos.

Abby se inclinó hacia adelante y abrazó a Isabella durante un rato en silencio. Ésta sintió que le afloraban las lágrimas a los ojos pero tragó saliva y se obligó a mantenerlas bajo control. Se sorprendió por la intensidad de sus emociones y por el consuelo que obtuvo en la comprensión de Abby.

Ésta se enderezó y volvió a cepillarle el cabello.

—Axel siempre lo explica diciendo que él amaba a Caroline, igual que los chicos. En cierto modo la siguen queriendo, y me parece bien que lo hagan. Guardan un baúl con sus ropas en el desván, porque aún conserva su olor.

Mientras Abby hablaba, Isabella se dio cuenta de pronto de que buena parte de sus reticencias respecto a Edward Cullen provenían de su sentimiento de culpabilidad como viuda. No era tanto por haberle ocultado información o por miedo a que se viera envuelto en sus problemas como por ese sentimiento incontrolable.

La revelación fue como un rayo de sol que atravesara un cielo encapotado. Fue consciente de que cuando amaba a Edward Cullen no estaba traicionando a Jacob. Ni siquiera cuando mantenían encuentros íntimos. Su difunto esposo habría querido que ella hallara un nuevo amor, que amara y que fuera amada, en definitiva, que fuera feliz.

¿Amar? ¿Estaba hablando de amor?

Isabella advirtió que Abby la estaba mirando con preocupación.

—Tal vez no he debido hablar de asuntos tan personales...

—Por supuesto que sí —la tranquilizó ella, devolviéndole la mirada en el espejo—. Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Son cosas de las que nadie habla. Todos tenemos miedo de enfrentarnos al dolor. Una no puede ir a casa del vecino y empezar una conversación diciendo: «Echo de menos a mi marido que murió hace cuatro años. ¿Puedo llorar en su hombro?».

—Deberíamos, pero supongo que no, no lo hacemos.

—Yo, desde luego, no lo he hecho. —Isabella cerró los ojos mientras su amiga seguía cepillándole el pelo.

—Tal vez acabas de hacerlo, aunque sea un poco, ahora. ¿Por qué no te metes en la bañera y dejas que te lave el pelo? Hace tanto calor que se te secará en seguida.

Isabella dejó que Abby cuidara de ella, que le lavara el pelo y le sirviera una copa de vino mientras permanecía en remojo. Y luego la envolvió en una toalla grande cuando acabó. Eran lujos que no se había permitido desde que Jacob murió.

Se preguntó si se había estado castigando sin percatarse de ello. O si sólo se trataba de una gran necesidad de estar sola para curar sus heridas en privado.

—Salgamos al balcón. Te cepillaré el pelo al sol —propuso Abby, cuando Isabella se hubo puesto la bata y los rizos húmedos le colgaban por la espalda.

Abby se superó aún más cuando mandó que subieran a la habitación queso y fruta para acompañar al vino. Pasaron un buen rato charlando sobre vecinos, jardines, recetas de pasteles y los chicos.

—Son unos hombrecitos maravillosos —manifestó Isabella, que ya había apurado su segundo vaso de vino. ¿O era el tercero?—. Nos hacen mucha compañía a todos.

—La compañía es muy importante —dijo Abby—. Me sentí sola durante mucho tiempo y acabé enferma de soledad. Ahora ya nunca me siento así.

—Gracias al señor Belmont. Es un hombre impresionante.

Abby soltó una risita sobre el vaso de vino.

—Lo es, pero tu señor Cullen no lo es menos.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y el paisaje se difuminó y empezó a dar vueltas.

—No es mi señor Cullen. —Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y la campiña volvió a girar. Era un efecto interesante—. Creo que estoy un poco achispada.

—Sí —asintió su amiga, lentamente—, yo también. De vez en cuando no va mal. ¿Por qué no es tu señor Cullen?

—Es demasiado bueno para mí. Soy una simple jardinera, por el amor de Dios. Él es un joven rico que sin duda querrá tener hijos.

—Hijos que tú podrías darle —replicó Abby, ladeando la cabeza—. No eres tan mayor, _baronesa_.

—No fui capaz de llevar un embarazo a término con Jacob —confesó Isabella, sintiendo que la agradable nebulosa que la había envuelto se disolvía un poco—. Además, no soy digna de él. Tiene una posición social muy superior a la mía.

Abby dejó la copa de vino.

—¿Por qué dices esa tontería?

Isabella debería haber guardado silencio. Debería haber hecho algún comentario intrascendente y dejar que Abby se olvidara del asunto, pero cinco años de soledad y de palabras irrelevantes —o tal vez la media botella de vino— se impusieron al sentido común.

—Oh, Abby. He hecho cosas horribles de las que me avergüenzo. Nunca podría volver a casarme. Nunca.

—¿Asesinaste a tu esposo? —preguntó la joven embarazada, fingiendo indignación—. ¿Has atracado diligencias? Ya lo tengo, ¡vendiste secretos de Estado a Napoleón!

—No, no asesiné a mi ma... marido —negó Isabella, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir con más fuerza esta vez—. ¡Oh, maldición! —exclamó. Era lo más fuerte que se atrevía a decir, pero no era suficiente para expresar la frustración que sentía. Ni siquiera una décima parte de esa frustración—. Hice algo mucho peor y no quiero hablar de ello. Quiero estar sola.

Abby se levantó y la abrazó, rodeándola con una nube de fragancia floral muy dulce.

—No sé de qué te culpas, pero sé que, sea lo que sea, los que te quieren sabrán perdonártelo. No lo supongo. Estoy convencida, Isabella.

—Yo no soy como tú —replicó ésta, con decisión—. Yo soy yo. El señor Cullen me importa y por eso mismo no voy a involucrarlo en mi pasado.

—Pero le estás abriendo las puertas de tu presente. —Abby volvió a sentarse, mirando a su amiga fijamente—. Y espero que también acabe formando parte de tu futuro.

—No debería —murmuró Isabella—. Pero tienes razón, está en mi presente y no me veo capaz de separarme de él ahora mismo. Espero que se canse de nuestra relación y entonces no haré nada por retenerlo y todo volverá a ser como debe ser.

—Estás diciendo tonterías. No quiero dejarte aquí sola.

—Pero debes hacerlo. Los caballeros habrán acabado de bañarse ya y estarán hambrientos. Yo te agradeceré mucho que hagas que me suban una bandeja a la habitación. ¿Te importa?

—De momento, te dejo el queso y la fruta —dijo Abby, no muy convencida—, pero creo que será mejor que me lleve el vino, si has acabado.

—Sí, pero una infusión me vendría bien. No me hagas mucho caso. A veces me pongo dramática sin venir a cuento.

—No lo haré. Te excusaré ante los caballeros y haré que te suban algo para leer con la comida.

—Muchas gracias.

Abby volvió a abrazarla. Cada una de las tres veces que había estado embarazada, Isabella había sentido la misma maravillosa necesidad de dar afecto a todos los que la rodeaban. Bueno, a casi todos, porque era imposible sentir afecto por Mike ni por ninguno de sus amigos.

—Tal vez me eche un rato a dormir —sugirió Isabella.

—No me imaginé que una siesta pudiera sentar tan bien —comentó Abby, recogiendo la botella de vino—. Y no me estoy refiriendo a _ese_ tipo de siestas, que son deliciosas y también sientan muy bien, sino a unos minutos de descanso. Mi primer marido no las aprobaba, a menos que uno estuviera enfermo o sufriera de migrañas.

—Qué hombre tan fastidioso debía de ser. Y menudo contraste con el señor Belmont.

—El señor Belmont siempre me anima a que me eche la siesta cuando estoy cansada —admitió Abby con una sonrisa felina.

—Largo de aquí —le ordenó Isabella también sonriendo, señalando hacia la puerta—. Lárgate de una vez. Ah, y muchas gracias. Por la visita, el vino y la intimidad.

Aunque cuando Abby la dejó sola, Isabella no durmió. De hecho, tardó bastante rato en dejar de llorar.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

—Durante la comida tenías la misma expresión que se te ponía antes cuando pasabas demasiado tiempo lejos del piano —comentó Whitlock mientras él y Ed se hacían con el tablero de _cribbage_ , una manta y una pequeña cesta de pícnic.

—Estoy preocupado —reconoció éste—, pero no tiene nada que ver con melodías. —Ojalá se tratara de eso y no de la alarmante conversación entre Isabella y Abby que había oído sin querer mientras estaba en el balcón, separado de ellas sólo por un rosal trepador. ¿Qué demonios podía haber hecho la baronesa Roxbury que fuera peor que asesinar a un marido?

»¿Cuál es el peor crimen que se te ocurre? —le preguntó Ed a Jasper, mientras registraban los cajones y armarios de la biblioteca de Axel buscando una baraja de cartas.

—¿Lo peor? ¿Hablamos de una cuestión de honor? —Whitlock observó a su hermano con curiosidad—. Supongo que traicionar a Winnie. Es una niña y, como tal, está más indefensa y depende más de mí que la condesa.

—Pero ambas son tuyas —repuso Cullen, señalando hacia una baraja cerca de donde estaba Whitlock—. Ya me entiendes. Es una manera de hablar.

—Te entiendo. Pero Winnie es un ser muy frágil. Fue el Todopoderoso quien la puso en mis manos para que me ocupara de ella en todos los sentidos: su salud, su felicidad, su educación, su bienestar espiritual...

—¿Te sientes abrumado? —Edward sonrió, comprensivo.

—Un poco, pero me apoyo en Alice y en Winnie. Nos las arreglaremos.

—¿Qué pasará con el título si no tenéis un hijo varón?

—Pasará al hijo mayor de Winnie, incluso si tengo un hijo varón con Alice.

Edward clavó la mirada en Jasper, tratando de decidir si estaba bromeando.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Nunca he hablado más en serio —respondió Whitlock, haciendo un gesto a su hermano para que lo siguiera y saliendo de la biblioteca—. El duque vio los borradores de las letras patentes y supo desde un principio que yo no quería el condado. Finalmente acepté el título, pero con la condición de que a mi muerte pasaría a mi hija adoptiva, nuestra querida Bronwyn, quien en realidad es la descendiente directa del antiguo poseedor del título. Y ella, a su vez, lo pasará a sus descendientes.

—¿Y a qué tuviste que renunciar para conseguir que Moreland aceptara tus condiciones? —preguntó Edward, al llegar a la cocina.

—No tuve que renunciar a nada. —Dejó el botín que habían reunido sobre la encimera y se dirigió a la panera, de donde extrajo dos magdalenas de buen tamaño—. El duque sabía que yo no quería un condado, así que, a pesar de la insistencia de la duquesa para que me concedieran uno, pensó en esta solución. Fue idea suya. En las letras patentes se añadieron unas líneas donde se especifica que el título pasará a mi primogénito (de cualquier género) en vez de a mi primer hijo varón legítimo. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que el duque pueda actuar de manera noble, sin subterfugios?

—Sé que puede hacerlo —dijo Edward, tranquilamente—. Se ha comportado de manera más que noble con Rosalie, pero tiene tendencia a perseguir los objetivos que más le convienen.

—Es cierto que el duque se obsesiona con lo que desea —reconoció Whitlock, que envolvió las magdalenas en un paño de cocina limpio y las metió en la cesta—. Es un hombre que persigue lo que busca con perseverancia, sin rendirse nunca ni pensar en el precio que va a tener que pagar por conseguirlo. No le importa sacrificar su comodidad ni su tranquilidad de espíritu. Veo que te molesta mucho ese rasgo de su carácter.

Había algo muy irritante en las palabras de Whitlock. Suponía que era el tono de hermano mayor que estaba empleando. Parecía que pensara que él no entendía algo muy obvio.

—No utilizaría la palabra «molestar» —replicó Edward, frunciendo el cejo. ¿A qué demonios se debía de estar refiriendo su hermano?—, pero tiene una manera de actuar que resulta frustrante. Desde que sufrió el ataque al corazón es un poco más... humano. Me alegré mucho de que hiciera las paces contigo y con Emmett, pero él y yo nunca hemos tenido gran cosa en común.

Whitlock ladeó la cabeza y lo miró sonriendo con ironía.

—Querido hermano, ¿quieres decirme cómo puede alguien tener algo en común contigo si nos mantienes a todos a distancia? Dejaste de montar a caballo conmigo cuando aún eras un crío; has mantenido tus negocios escrupulosamente alejados de Emmett; apenas ibas a ningún sitio con Bart o con Victor. Te limitabas a acompañar a nuestras hermanas a todas partes. Y llevas casi toda la vida pegado a ese piano.

—Diría que esta discusión ya la hemos tenido antes. ¿Te sentirás muy ofendido si cambio de opinión sobre la partida de _cribbage_? —Su tolerancia a los interrogatorios fraternales tenía un límite.

—Por supuesto que no. Cambiaré de víctima. Le daré una paliza a Belmont, o a alguno de los mozos. O tal vez me eche una siesta debajo de algún árbol. Vete a buscar a tu dama. Te has pasado toda la comida añorándola.

—¿Tan obvio te ha resultado? —preguntó Edward, frotándose la cara con las manos.

—Llevamos un tiempo apartados, pero sigues siendo mi hermano y reconozco estas cosas. Hay pastel en la panera. Llévale un trozo.

—Un trozo para compartir, con un único tenedor.

—Así se hace, muchacho. Ah, y ¿Ed?

Éste, que ya se había hecho con un cuchillo para cortar el pastel, se volvió hacia Whitlock.

—El lunes, en cuanto os haya dejado sanos y salvos en Little Weldon, me marcharé. Voy a estar preocupado por ti hasta que no se descubra al culpable del sabotaje, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo y ya sabes que Emmett está ocupado cambiando pañales. Me gustaría que consideraras la posibilidad de contarle al duque lo que está pasando. Necesitas a alguien que te cubra las espaldas.

Edward inspiró profundamente, asintió y se marchó.

Mientras recorría las habitaciones de la casa, trataba de averiguar qué era exactamente lo que lo había alterado de su conversación con Whitlock, pero no era capaz de identificarlo. El duque de Moreland era un aristócrata de la vieja escuela: autoritario, sibarita y que se creía por encima de los demás. Definirlo como una persona prepotente era quedarse muy corto.

Apartó a su padre de sus pensamientos al acercarse al dormitorio de Isabella. Se preguntó si debía molestarla. Al fin y al cabo, no podía decirle: «Perdona, ¿qué crimen has cometido? Es que me gustaría saberlo antes de cortejarte en serio».

¿Quería cortejarla en serio?

Al darse cuenta de que llevaba observando la misma página durante media hora, Isabella se rindió y dejó el libro a un lado. Era un libro de poemas de Catulo y Safo. ¿En qué estaba pensando Abby? Como si un libro de poemas amorosos fuera a consolar a una pobre baronesa viuda. No iba a dejarse llevar por el sentimentalismo. No se lo podía permitir. Pero entonces, ¿por qué había dejado que la idea de que se estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen se abriera camino en su cabeza?

La respuesta le llegó en forma de nueva revelación: porque era la verdad. Lo amaba a pesar del poco tiempo que hacía que lo conocía, a pesar de la diferencia de situación económica y social. Encontró un cierto consuelo al reconocerlo. Sabía que era una verdad incómoda y poco sensata, pero era la verdad. Admitirlo fue como contárselo a un amigo en quien puedes confiar. Amaba a Edward Cullen y, por lo tanto, sólo quería lo mejor para él. Cuando llegara el momento de la separación, se apartaría de su lado discretamente, con elegancia y trataría de sentirse agradecida a la vida por el regalo que le había hecho al ponerlo en su camino aunque hubiera sido por poco tiempo.

Porque el amor era eso, hacer lo mejor para el otro. Y cuando el amor era el motor de tu vida, hacer lo correcto se convertía en la única posibilidad. Dejaba de ser duro y difícil. Dejaba de ser demasiado para las propias fuerzas para pasar a ser, simplemente, lo que había que hacer.

Un golpecito en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sólo había logrado acercarse al borde de la cama cuando ésta se abrió, revelando al objeto de sus pensamientos.

—Estás despierta. —Edward sonrió y el corazón de Isabella le dio un brinco en el pecho. Era la viva imagen de la pulcritud, sin dejar por ello de ser un delicioso ejemplo de masculinidad. Sus ojos transmitían ternura. Era como si le estuvieran dando la bienvenida. El corazón de Isabella se aceleró sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—He dormido un poco. Abby trajo una botella de vino blanco y la estuvimos compartiendo mientras charlábamos. Era un vino delicioso, pero no estoy acostumbrada.

—Y cuando hace calor, uno siempre tiende a beber más de la cuenta y más de prisa de lo que es recomendable —apostilló Edward, sentándose a su lado—. Te he echado de menos durante la comida.

—Y yo he echado de menos la comida —replicó ella, bajando la mirada para que no viera que hasta esas sencillas y amables palabras lograban ruborizarla—. ¿Es pastel eso que llevas ahí?

—Sí, el vino no te ha nublado la vista —bromeó él, dejando el pastel en la mesilla de noche—. ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo? Había pensado que podríamos ir a sentarnos junto al estanque.

—Buena idea. —Isabella iba a disfrutar al máximo del tiempo que le quedara a su lado. Luego tendría que conformarse con disfrutar de los recuerdos que hubieran compartido—. Pero comámonos el pastel aquí. Así tendremos que cargar con menos cosas.

Edward asintió con solemnidad.

—Sí, es importante tenerlo en cuenta. Se me han ocurrido unos cuantos nombres más —dijo Edward, cogiendo el pastel en una mano y la muñeca de Isabella con la otra y arrastrándola hasta el balcón.

—¿Nombres? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Isabella lo siguió con gusto. El balcón quedaba a la sombra. Se estaba fresco y era un lugar mucho más seguro que la cama.

—Picha —respondió Edward, dejando el pastel en la mesa de mimbre—. Cipote, manubrio. Y he oído que algunos lo llaman serpiente.

Isabella se echó a reír, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

—Veo que has dedicado horas a documentarte.

—No creas, lo único que hago es memorizarlas cuando alguien las dice a mi alrededor para poder informarte luego. ¿Y tú? ¿A qué has dedicado las horas, señora Black?

«A pensar en el pasado», hubiera querido decirle, pero si quería construir recuerdos felices con Edward ese día no iba a poder ser honesta.

—A pensar en verduras y hortalizas —improvisó—. ¿Cuál es tu preferida?

Edward cortó un trozo de pastel con el tenedor y lo sostuvo ante la boca de Isabella.

—Durante la comida, mis favoritos han sido los espárragos con salsa holandesa, aunque los pimientos rIsabellaos de patatas y salchichas también estaban muy buenos.

—¡Vaya, eres un sinvergüenza! —A la joven se le hizo la boca agua al pensar en semejantes manjares, incluso cuando él le puso un trozo de pastel en la boca.

—No lo sabes bien. —Le dio el tenedor y la provocó con la mirada.

Quería que le diera de comer a él. Isabella sintió como si un relámpago le recorriera el vientre. De repente, el pastel que tenía en la boca le pareció más dulce, más rico, más agradable al paladar. Aceptando el tenedor, le ofreció un trocito. Él lo atrapó y cerró los labios y los ojos mientras ella retiraba el cubierto.

—Delicioso.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Isabella, devolviéndole el tenedor.

—¿El qué? —la provocó, entornando la mirada—. ¿Comer pastel?

—Eres capaz de convertir un momento cotidiano en una experiencia apasionante. Usas la pasión, la sutileza y la complejidad de los sentimientos de los que no se habla en voz alta. Es como si estuviera caminando en aguas poco profundas y de repente dejara de hacer pie. Y al mirar hacia abajo viera que el fondo ha desaparecido por completo.

—Me gusta la analogía. —Ed le dio otro pedacito, empezó a retirar el tenedor, se detuvo y acabó de retirarlo del todo—. Pero no puedo atribuirme el mérito. Me sale de manera inconsciente. Es como hacer el amor o componer música. Supongo que forma parte del temperamento artístico. Cojamos una manta y estos libros y vayamos a buscar un sitio tranquilo a la sombra, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

A Isabella ni se le pasó por la cabeza negarse. Dejó que la guiara a paso relajado hasta un lugar al lado de un arroyo donde el aire era algo más fresco; el fondo de dicho arroyo era de arena fina, perfecta para meter los pies.

Cullen le leyó fragmentos de una novela de Jane Austen, que resultó ser más entretenida de lo que esperaba; luego echó una cabezadita a su lado y al despertarse, la besó varias veces. La tarde fue pasando dulcemente, sin hacer nada, hasta que Isabella oyó la voz de Ed al oído.

—Cariño —le dijo, abrazándola por detrás y besándole el cuello—. No me digas que no llevas pololos.

—Hace demasiado calor —replicó Isabella, sonriendo al oír sus traviesas palabras.

—Puede que tengas razón. —La mano de Edward se deslizó hacia arriba siguiendo la línea de su pierna y levantando el vestido al mismo tiempo—. Puede que haga demasiado calor hasta para la ropa que llevas.

—¡Edward! —lo reprendió ella, abriendo los ojos—. Es de día y estamos a la vista de todo el mundo. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de portarte bien?

—¿Por qué? Portarse mal siempre es más divertido. Y a la luz del día, mucho más. Además, no te estoy pidiendo que te quites la ropa, sólo que me dejes que la aparte un poco.

—¿Conque era esto lo que querías desde que llegaste a mi habitación? —preguntó Isabella, tratando de mirar por encima del hombro para verle los ojos.

—¿Quieres que te responda con sinceridad? —Edward la miró con solemnidad—. Éste ha sido mi objetivo desde la primera vez que te besé. Y sí, me estoy refiriendo al beso de hace un año o más. Túmbate, Isabella. —Su voz se había vuelto más grave y sus caricias más convincentes—. Quiero darte placer.

—Pero no era seguro todavía, ¿no? ¿Acabarás... fuera? —Se sintió orgullosa de poder hablar con él de esos asuntos tan escandalosos. Aunque con él no le parecían escandalosos, sólo muy íntimos. Maravillosamente íntimos.

—Sí, acabaré fuera, aunque me cueste —la tranquilizó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde su mano estaba acariciando la rodilla de la joven—. La semana ha sido muy larga, amor mío, y aunque me encanta abrazarte y hablar contigo, quiero darte placer ahora que tenemos la oportunidad.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Isabella no se lo podía imaginar, aunque trataba de leer sus intenciones en el modo en que los ojos de Ed seguían el recorrido de su mano, que en esos momentos le estaba acariciando la cadera. La estaba mirando como si sus ojos pudieran ver a través de la tela del vestido, como si pudiera tocarla con la mirada.

Resultó que lo que estaba pensando tenía que ver con su boca, su preciosa, seductora, traviesa y experta boca y la parte más íntima de Isabella. A pesar de la sorpresa y de lo escandaloso de la situación, no podía negar que Edward mantenía su palabra: le dio placer.

Minutos después, con la ropa todavía revuelta, Isabella trató de recuperar el aliento mientras él revolvía en la cesta, se servía un refresco y, tras beber un poco, le ofreció la taza a Isabella.

—Es sidra —le aclaró—. Dulce, como tú.

—Santo Dios. —Isabella levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para tomar un sorbo de la taza que Edward le ofrecía—. Dios del cielo... ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer estas cosas?

Edward se tomó sus palabras como prueba de que el querido Jacob no había hecho «esas cosas», al menos no con ella. El hombre había sido un auténtico idiota, un botarate, un mentecato por no haber sabido apreciar el regalo de tener una esposa apasionada y generosa.

«Esposa.» El concepto prendió como una flecha ardiendo en la leña seca que era la imaginación de Edward, pero logró arrancársela y rociarlo todo con el agua fría del sentido común. Ya volvería a planteárselo más tarde cuando estuviera a solas. Otra vez. Últimamente parecía no pensar en nada más.

Cullen sonrió, mirándola de arriba abajo. Ella seguía tumbada en la hierba, en todo su destartalado y saciado esplendor.

—Deja que te abrace. Y no, no te coloques la ropa todavía. Ya lo haré yo, pero no hay prisa.

Pero en vez de ayudarle con la ropa, la volvió de lado y la abrazó por detrás.

—Duerme —le dijo, buscándole un pecho con la mano y sosteniéndolo con delicadeza.

Isabella dejó de resistirse y se relajó entre sus brazos. No le había pasado por alto la satisfacción en la voz de Edward.

Él la protegió en la curva de su cuerpo y volvió a preguntarse qué crimen peor que el asesinato podía haber cometido una criatura tan inocente.

La cena del sábado por la noche fue muy animada. Phillip y Dayton fueron la fuente principal de entretenimiento, al contarles a sus padres algunas de las aventuras y peripecias de la semana que habían dejado atrás.

Al acabar de cenar, Abby se levantó de la mesa.

—Isabella, ¿me acompañas a tomar una infusión en la terraza trasera?

—Claro, será un placer —respondió ella, con una sonrisa sincera—. El día había estado lleno de emociones, pero la tarde y lo que llevaban de noche habían sido muy agradables. Una infusión en buena compañía sería un broche perfecto para la jornada. Los caballeros se levantaron y se dirigieron a la biblioteca mientras las mujeres salían de la casa, agarradas del brazo, hablando entre ellas.

—No has comido mucho esta noche —observó Isabella—. ¿Es por el embarazo?

—A veces me mareo un poco —admitió Abby—. Luego se me pasa, y una hora más tarde merodeo por la cocina como un lobo hambriento.

—Las infusiones de menta ayudan. Al menos a mí me ayudaban.

—No sabía que hubieras estado embarazada. ¿No te importa que pida que nos preparen una menta?

—Claro que no —la tranquilizó Isabella, sentándose en un balancín de mimbre—. Después de una comida tan copiosa, me vendrá bien.

Su amiga se sentó frente a ella en otro balancín, y se alisó las faldas.

—Entonces, ¿perdiste un bebé?

En el silencio que siguió a la pregunta, Isabella no se atrevió a levantar los ojos. Podía murmurar alguna vaguedad, alguna de esas frases hechas que te salvaban de las situaciones incómodas: «Fue hace mucho tiempo», «Se ve que no tenía que ser», «Estas cosas están en manos de Dios»...

Pero ése era precisamente el problema. Que no era Dios quien había tomado la decisión de que sus bebés no llegaran a este mundo.

—No, perdí tres —confesó Isabella, en voz baja y llena de amargura—. Los tres durante los primeros meses de gestación. Lo pasaba muy mal durante los embarazos. Casi todo lo que comía, lo echaba luego. Sobrevivía a base de infusiones de menta. —O lo que había creído que eran infusiones de menta, que Dios la ayudara.

—Vaya, querida Isabella —se lamentó Abby, tomando la mano de su invitada entre las suyas—. Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo.

—No debería habértelo contado. No puede ser bueno oír estas historias en tu estado.

—No son historias. Forman parte de la vida —replicó Abby—. La primera esposa de Axel perdió dos bebés. Me contó que ésa fue, de todas las malas experiencias que superaron juntos, la que más la afectó. Él no sabía cómo consolarla. Ésa fue la causa de que, en siete años, sólo tuvieran dos hijos. A él le habría encantado tener una niña.

Isabella alzó la mirada hacia su anfitriona.

—Y lo único que quieres tú es tener un bebé sano que logre llegar a la edad adulta y que sea feliz.

—Pues sí —admitió Abby. Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio mientras compartían unos momentos de perfecta comunión femenina—. No hago más que rezar pidiéndoselo a Dios, y sé que Axel también lo hace. Pero deja que pida las infusiones y después podemos contemplar cómo sale la luna mientras hablamos de cosas más agradables.

Con esas palabras, Abby daba por zanjado el asunto y Isabella se lo agradeció mucho. No había hablado del tema con nadie, pero Abby se estaba convirtiendo en una amiga y cinco años era demasiado tiempo para pasarlo sin un solo amigo en quien confiar.

—Lo vas a necesitar —dijo Axel, ofreciéndole una copa de brandy a Edward.

—No te diré que no —replicó éste—. Nick me ha contado maravillas de tu comida, tu bodega y tu hospitalidad. Y hasta ahora, no ha exagerado.

—La conversación que tenemos que mantener no va a resultar agradable. —El botánico se sirvió una copa para él mientras hablaba—. Me temo que tengo que poner en entredicho el honor de una dama. Presuntamente.

—Y yo me temo que no vamos a hablar de Abby. ¿Me equivoco? —preguntó Edward, dejando la copa sobre la mesita auxiliar.

—Déjame sitio. —Su amigo se sentó a su lado en el sofá, frente a la chimenea, y empezó a quitarse las botas—. Puedes quitártelas tú también si te apetece. Sé que te has bañado hoy... y tengo dos hijos. —Guardó silencio unos momentos, con la mirada fija en el líquido ambarino—. Abby y Isabella también compartieron una botella de vino de mi bodega hace unas horas. Isabella le hizo unas confidencias a Abby y ella las ha compartido conmigo.

—Escuché sin querer parte de esa conversación, ya que las damas estaban en el balcón igual que yo —confesó Edward, mientras Axel dejaba las botas en el suelo—. Y eso no es todo. Isabella recoge los alquileres de la finca a través del procurador y luego los ingresa íntegros en una cuenta bancaria en Londres. Como titular de la propiedad, ella es la encargada de realizar las mejoras que necesite la finca, y como sabes, no ha hecho ninguna.

—¿Qué está haciendo con el dinero? ¿Para qué lo querrá? —se preguntó Axel, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá con un suspiro de alivio—. ¿Acapararlo para huir a Francia o a Italia?

—Podría ser, aunque se me ha ocurrido que tal vez alguien le esté haciendo chantaje.

Axel asintió, coincidiendo con Edward en que era una posibilidad que había que tener en cuenta.

—Por su terrible crimen, peor que asesinar a su marido, a quien se suponía que amaba.

—Estoy seguro de que lo amaba, igual que él a ella. Deberían haber seguido viviendo felices para siempre. Por mucho que lo intento, no logro imaginarme a Isabella como una asesina.

—No, yo tampoco. —Belmont dio un trago—. Pero no estaría de más que hicieras algunas averiguaciones. Podrías empezar investigando si el dinero sigue en la cuenta de Londres. Con eso sabrás si está ahorrando o si alguien la está extorsionando. En cualquier caso, su comportamiento parece estar motivado por la culpabilidad. Es evidente que se siente culpable de algo, aunque yo tampoco puedo imaginármela matando a nadie.

—¿Por qué no? —Edward dejó que el licor le quemara la garganta poco a poco. El fuego del brandy le ayudaba a resistir la necesidad de acabar esa penosa conversación, salir huyendo y tocar música rápida y complicada hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

—Le gusta sembrar —respondió Axel, contemplándose los pies—. Hace crecer cosas, no las destruye. Cada vez que veo sus jardines, me asalta la misma sensación de exuberancia. Sus flores no se limitan a crecer. Lo hacen con fuerza, con ganas, de un modo esplendoroso. Y siempre que he oído hablar de su matrimonio con sir Jacob, la impresión que me he llevado ha sido la misma, que el hombre disfrutaba de los cuidados de Isabella y vivía feliz a su lado.

A Edward no le gustaba oír eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando alguna vez me lo encontraba en el club, nunca se entretenía. Siempre que tenía gestiones en la ciudad, se apresuraba por hacerlas lo antes posible para volver junto a su esposa. Ni siquiera vino a jurar su cargo cuando ella estaba en estado de buena esperanza. Faltaban meses para el feliz acontecimiento, pero permaneció junto a ella, en el campo.

—¡Demonios! —«¿Isabella había estado embarazada?»

—Nunca invitaban a nadie a pasar los veranos con ellos —siguió rememorando Belmont—. La explicación que Roxbury daba era que prefería dedicar el tiempo a disfrutar de su esposa. No cabe duda de que él estaba enamorado y la sensación que daba era que su mujer le correspondía, que estaba contenta de haberse casado con él. Tú la conoces mejor que yo —añadió, alzando la copa en dirección a Cullen—. Si lo amaba, dudo mucho que acabara con su vida.

—Pero pudo causar su muerte de manera involuntaria. Tal vez le dio una dosis de láudano sin saber que alguien le había dado otra antes, o algo por el estilo.

—Un error. —Axel asintió—. Comprendo que quieras creer eso. Yo también quiero creerlo. En realidad, el único motivo por el que te he contado todo esto es porque creo que Isabella necesita un amigo.

—Soy su amigo. Quizá el único que tiene.

—Y precisamente como amigo suyo que eres, debes hacer esas averiguaciones. Investigar adónde va a parar ese dinero. Tal vez también escarbar un poco en el asunto de la muerte de su marido.

—Entiendo. —Aunque odiaba la idea de rebuscar en el pasado de Isabella sin su conocimiento ni su consentimiento—. ¿Alguna idea sobre cómo sacarle información a un procurador leal?

Axel resopló.

—¿Leal a quién? No a la baronesa viuda, de eso no me cabe duda. Pero si los procuradores que controlan las finanzas son los mismos que tenía el antiguo barón, quizá los criados también sean los mismos. Puedes probar con ellos, a ver qué recuerdan.

—O enviar a alguien para que hable con ellos —dijo Edward, pensando en una persona en concreto—. Pero, antes de empezar a violar la intimidad de Isabella sin dejar piedra por levantar, ¿no debería pararme a pensar por qué lo estoy haciendo?

—Porque estás enamorado de ella. —Belmont se dejó caer un poco más hacia atrás en el sofá, sujetando la copa sobre el regazo—. Y aunque no lo estuvieras, no está en tu naturaleza hacer caso omiso de una damisela en apuros.

—Puedo hacerlo perfectamente. Te olvidas de que tengo cinco hermanas.

—Cuando hablo de estar en apuros, no me refiero a haber perdido la cinta del pelo. Whitlock me ha contado lo mucho que cuidaste de Winnie el invierno pasado, casi sin separarte de su lado. Y Nicholas decía que adorabas a la pequeña Rose.

Nicholas y sus malditos chismes.

—Reconozco que me preocupo por los más débiles, pero pregunta a cualquier hombre con cuatro hermanos mayores y estoy convencido de que te dirá lo mismo.

—Eres noble, que es distinto —replicó Axel—. No toleras las injusticias, y eso es una cualidad en cualquier hombre, sea el primogénito o el benjamín.

—Cuéntaselo a Moreland —murmuró Edward, antes de beber un buen trago de brandy.

—Creo que ya lo sabe. —Axel bostezó—. ¿Harás algo respecto a Isabella?

—Sí. ¿Sabes si alguien podría llevar un mensaje a Londres esta noche?

El botánico miró por la ventana antes de responder.

—Ya ha salido la luna. No creo que a Wheeler le importe. ¿Te puedes permitir meterte en esto con los gastos que ya tienes?

Edward sonrió. Conocía a Axel y sabía que su pregunta se debía a la preocupación, no a un deseo de ofenderlo.

—Eres un buen amigo, Axel Belmont, y un hombre valiente. Comparado con todo el dinero que he invertido en la propiedad, esta investigación será una minucia. Y sí, puedo permitírmela. No sólo he fabricado unos cuantos pianos para las salas de música de las casas de la buena sociedad. También he importado bastantes instrumentos antiguos y muy valiosos de Francia. Napoleón ha dejado a muchas familias en la ruina, así que he podido comprar muy, muy barato y vender a muy buen precio.

—¡Vaya, el comercio! —exclamó Axel con una sonrisa—. Nadie quiere admitirlo en voz alta pero puede ser muy divertido.

—Divertido y provechoso. Además, me encargo de que esos instrumentos tan valiosos encuentren un hogar donde sean apreciados, los cuiden y, con un poco de suerte, hasta los toquen.

—Eres muy astuto —dijo Axel, mirándolo con respeto—. Whitlock me dijo que tu capacidad para los negocios no tenía nada que envidiar a la de McCarty. Ya veo que no me engañó.

—Puede, pero mi campo de acción es más limitado.

—No lo creo —replicó, levantándose. Se acercó al escritorio y le preparó el papel, la tinta, la pluma y la arena de secar—. Dejaré que te ocupes de la correspondencia mientras aviso a Wheeler para que vaya ensillando algún caballo.

—Gracias. —Edward se sentó tras el escritorio sin hacerse de rogar.

—¿Ed? —Axel se había detenido en la puerta—. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que hay una relación que se nos escapa.

—¿Una relación? ¿Entre qué y qué?

—Entre el sabotaje de la finca y los problemas de Isabella. Parece que hay alguien empeñado en sabotear tanto tu futuro como el suyo. No logro encontrar la conexión, pero siento que la hay.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo. Veré qué puedo averiguar.

Tras escribirle una nota a Benjamin Hazlit y entregarla para que se la hicieran llegar a su dirección de Londres, Edward se quedó un buen rato sentado, reflexionando sobre las últimas palabras de Axel. Conocía la sensación de que alguien te estuviera saboteando el futuro y no era fácil de tolerar.

Isabella se despertó al oír cómo se cerraba la puerta de la habitación con mucho cuidado.

—Está a punto de caer una tormenta —anunció Edward en voz baja, apenas un susurro—. Quería estar contigo, pero vuelve a dormir.

—Puedo enfrentarme sola a una tormenta, Edward, no hace falta que me hagas compañía —replicó Isabella, pero hasta ella se dio cuenta de que había crispación en su voz. Intercambiar confidencias con Abby esa noche le había hecho reflexionar y percatarse de que se había enfrentado sola a muchas tormentas. Y que no le gustaba hacerlo.

—Tal vez sea yo quien no puede —dijo Edward, levantando las sábanas y metiéndose en la cama con ella—. Déjame sitio y date la vuelta para que te abrace, descarada.

—¡Cómo sopla el viento! —Isabella se acercó más a él. No le preocupaba la nieve que se apilaba en el jardín en invierno, ni la lluvia tan copiosa que caía, pero la fuerza del viento durante las tormentas de verano le daba miedo, aunque nunca se lo hubiera confesado a nadie.

—Conmigo estás a salvo —la tranquilizó Edward, besándole la coronilla—. ¿Me crees?

—¿A salvo? —Ella frunció el cejo en la oscuridad, acurrucándose un poco más entre sus brazos—. ¿A salvo de qué?

—No dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, Isabella. Y ahora, duérmete.

Qué declaración tan extraña, y qué maravilloso descubrir que Edward estaba tan desnudo como ella.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura entre los brazos de un tigre?

—Los brazos de un tigre son el lugar más seguro para una tigresa. El único peligro que corre es el de no poder dormir en toda la noche.

Isabella guardó silencio mientras el viento ganaba velocidad y la lluvia empezaba a golpear los cristales con fuerza. La oscuridad y el hecho de que Edward hubiera acudido a ella hicieron que se sintiera atrevida.

—¿Puedo pedirte una cosa, Edward?

Él dejó de acariciarle la sien con la nariz.

—Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, Isabella. Eso es parte de lo que significa estar a salvo en compañía de otra persona. También estás a salvo en mi estima.

Ella se volvió hacia él y le susurró al oído:

—¿Puedo darte placer con la boca? —Para que no le quedaran dudas sobre lo que le estaba pidiendo, deslizó la mano sobre su torso liso y cálido, hasta su vientre. Tras acariciarle el miembro con suavidad, lo rodeó con los dedos—. He estado pensando en ello desde nuestro encuentro en el arroyo de esta tarde. No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

—¿Con... la... boca?

Isabella se acercó un poco más a él.

—¿Es malo? ¿No debería pensar en algo así?

No se habría atrevido a pedirle tal cosa a plena luz del día. Notó que la erección de Edward iba creciendo por momentos en su mano, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba petrificado.

—No, no es malo. Nada de lo que compartamos en la intimidad es malo, Isabella, pero es algo que ningún hombre decente espera escuchar de labios de una mujer.

Isabella reconoció dudas en su voz, pero las dudas no eran lo mismo que la censura, el asco o el escándalo.

—Cuando estábamos junto al arroyo, Edward, me sorprendiste pero disfruté mucho. ¿Por qué me diste placer con la boca? Estoy segura de que ninguna mujer decente lo espera tampoco.

Él le rodeó la nuca con una mano y le sujetó la barbilla.

—Confiaste en mí. No dejaste que la timidez le ganara la partida a la curiosidad, y quería darte placer. —Guardó silencio unos instantes, mientras los dedos le recorrían los rasgos de la cara, como si estuviera trazando el mapa de los mismos en la penumbra—. Disfruté muchísimo dándote placer, Isabella.

Cuando Edward volvió a detenerse, Isabella le acarició el miembro que no dejaba de crecer bajo las sábanas. Tal vez lo que le estaba pidiendo era depravado, pero le costaba asociar el concepto de depravación a algo tan placentero y que le había proporcionado una sensación de intimidad tan grande con él. O con la ternura que le inspiraba el hombre que había ido a su encuentro en mitad de una tormenta.

Cullen apartó las sábanas y se tumbó de espaldas, señalándole con un gesto grandilocuente que estaba dispuesto a saciar su curiosidad.

—Gracias, Edward. —Isabella hundió la cara en su pecho, aspirando su aroma para reunir el valor que necesitaba. Esa vez no le dio instrucciones, ni avisos, ni consejos sobre reglas y pellizcos. Llegó a la conclusión de que había decidido seguir su ejemplo y confiar en ella.

Isabella se acercó un poco más a su objetivo y apoyó la mejilla en el vientre de Edward. Su olor allí era distinto. Igual de limpio pero más masculino. Con la mano, guió el miembro hasta su boca y le pasó la lengua con delicadeza sobre la piel más suave del glande.

Bajo la mejilla notó que el vientre se le tensaba y luego lo oyó suspirar. Tal vez iban a tener que intercambiar unas palabras al fin y al cabo.

—Si hago algo mal, dímelo por favor.

—No harás nada mal —la tranquilizó él, acariciándole el cabello y dejando descansar, a continuación, la mano sobre su nuca.

Isabella volvió a lamerlo y luego se entregó a la exploración, descubriendo las distintas texturas del miembro masculino y aprendiendo su contorno desde una perspectiva maravillosamente íntima y sensible. Lo humedeció con su lengua de arriba abajo y después lo rodeó con los dedos y usó la mano al mismo tiempo que la boca.

Sentirlo cada vez más excitado, más duro y más caliente, tanto en su mano como en su boca, estaba empujando a Isabella más allá de la curiosidad y de la necesidad de darle placer. Ella también se estaba excitando. Tomándolo más profundamente en su boca, estableció un ritmo parecido al que él había usado con ella, mientras el deseo iba circulando por sus venas.

—Isabella, voy a derramarme. —Ella lo oyó, aunque apenas reconoció la voz de su amante en ese susurro ronco que le llegó amortiguado por una nebulosa de deseo y excitación. Al identificar la desesperación en su voz, no sólo no se apartó sino que lo succionó suavemente a ritmo con el movimiento de la mano.

»Isabella... Por Dios...

Edward le sujetó la mandíbula y, tras separarse de ella con suavidad, se agarró el miembro firmemente con la mano, por encima de la suya. La fuerza de su brazo la sorprendió, así como sentir su semilla caliente brotando de su cuerpo sobre sus dedos entrelazados. Era escandaloso, pero más que eso, era algo muy... íntimo.

Cuando el orgasmo acabó, Isabella permaneció sin moverse, con las manos aún unidas alrededor de su miembro y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Se relajó sintiendo el ritmo de su respiración, mientras la erección iba desapareciendo y la ternura que sentía hacia él crecía tanto que amenazaba con abrumarla.

¿Sería eso lo que él sentía cuando le daba placer? ¿Sería esa sensación de confianza y comunión tan preciosa para él como lo era para ella?

—Necesito abrazar a mi tigresa. —Isabella detectó algo nuevo en su voz. Además del afecto, le pareció que le hablaba con admiración.

Isabella se liberó con suavidad de su abrazo, buscó a su alrededor hasta que encontró un pañuelo en la mesilla de noche y lo limpió con el mismo cuidado con que él la había limpiado a ella.

—Y tu tigresa también necesita que la abraces. —Arrojó el pañuelo al suelo y se acurrucó a su lado, cubriéndole las caderas con una pierna como si quisiera protegerlo con su cuerpo.

—Gracias, tigresa —susurró Edward, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

Isabella sintió la suave caricia de sus labios en el pelo. Mientras en el exterior la tormenta seguía rugiendo, bajo las sábanas se sentía caliente y segura, satisfecha con su tigre y consigo misma a la vez.

El ritmo regular de la respiración de Isabella le indicó que se había quedado dormida, pero él permaneció un buen rato en la misma postura, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello, mientras escuchaba los sonidos de la tormenta.

La valentía de la joven, su generosidad y su confianza eran una fuente de inspiración para él. Los momentos de intimidad que habían compartido le habían salido del corazón y por eso la experiencia había sido más placentera que cualquier otra que hubiera vivido hasta ese momento.

Porque a Edward le pasaba lo mismo con la música. La mejor música que había compuesto no había sido fruto de la emoción al estar en un salón lleno de expertos melómanos, ni de la posibilidad de demostrar su maestría y su técnica, ambas adquiridas con esfuerzo, ante sus colegas en el conservatorio. Ni siquiera durante los ejercicios realizados ante sus maestros del conservatorio: la música más sublime que había creado había nacido de la necesidad de ofrecer algo de valor a alguien a quien amaba, bien fuera ánimo, consuelo, o alivio para el dolor o el abatimiento. La mejor música que había creado no había nacido de sus dedos ni de su mente musical, sino de su corazón.

Buena parte del día siguiente lo pasaron limpiando y recolocando lo que el temporal había tirado por tierra. Ni Axel, ni Edward, ni Whitlock, ni los chicos eran demasiado aficionados a asistir a la iglesia, así que emplearon el domingo en cortar, arrastrar y apilar árboles y ramas caídas.

—¿Dónde está el forzudo de Nick Haddonfield cuando se le necesita? —preguntó Edward, mirando al cielo cuando se detuvo para beber un poco de sidra.

—Supongo que en la cama con su flamante condesa —musitó Whitlock.

—Echas de menos a Alice —observó Axel, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara—. No ves el momento de volver al norte.

—Así es, aunque no querría dejar a mi hermano en una situación tan precaria.

—Mi situación no es precaria —lo tranquilizó el aludido, alcanzándole la taza para que bebiera—, aunque es verdad que ya tengo ganas de mudarme a la casa grande y vivir como una persona para variar. A veces me siento como un primate de los trópicos. ¿Por qué siempre se caen los árboles más grandes?

—No siempre. —Whitlock dio un trago y le pasó la taza a Axel—. Tus robles llevan resistiendo tormentas desde hace siglos.

—¿Mis robles?

—Sí, los que crecen a lo largo del camino que lleva a la entrada principal de la propiedad a la que te niegas a poner nombre.

—No es que me niegue —protestó Edward, colgándose al cuello las riendas de los caballos de tiro y sujetándolas bajo los brazos—. Es que todavía no se me ha ocurrido uno que me convenza.

—¡Nombres! —gruñó Axel, mientras cortaba a hachazos una gran raíz—. No consigo que Abby se decida por un nombre para nuestro bebé.

—Ya lo hará. —Whitlock cogió otra hacha y empezó a cortar la misma raíz alternando sus golpes con los del botánico, mientras Edward usaba la fuerza de los caballos para tensar el árbol. Al cortar hacían un ruido parecido a chop-chop, chop-chop y Edward empezó a oír una tonada que serviría como danza para bailar con zuecos. Música alegre, animada, que lograba ser optimista y contundente al mismo tiempo.

—Atento, Ed —le avisó Whitlock mientras levantaba el hacha para dar el golpe definitivo que partiría la raíz en dos. Los caballos dieron una sacudida, pero siguieron al unísono a Edward, arrastrando el árbol hasta un extremo del camino.

»Aquí tienes leña para caldear la casa durante una buena temporada —dijo Whitlock, secándose el sudor de la frente. Su hermano siguió guiando los caballos para acercar el árbol tanto como fuera posible al cobertizo de la leña.

—Éste era el último de los grandes. —Axel miró al cielo—. Debe de ser hora de merendar. Dejémoslo por hoy.

—Amen —murmuró Whitlock, mientras éste daba instrucciones a sus hijos a gritos, quienes saludaron desde donde estaban serrando ramas más pequeñas y por señas indicaron que pasarían por el estanque antes de volver a casa.

Una hora más tarde, los hombres se habían lavado y estaban ya listos y presentables para la cena, pero los chicos seguían sin aparecer.

—Vamos a tener compañía, esposa —dijo Belmont, ofreciéndole a Abby una copita de vino—. Los chicos deberían ser más puntuales en las ocasiones en que les permitimos compartir mesa con gente civilizada.

—No suelen ser maleducados —replicó Abby—. ¿Por qué no disfrutamos de las bebidas y les esperamos un poco más?

—¿Y no habría una bebida para un hombre cansado por el viaje? —preguntó una voz de barítono desde la puerta.

—¡Nick! —Edward vio cómo Abby le devolvía la copa a su esposo y cruzaba la habitación a la carrera para lanzarse en brazos del recién llegado—. ¡Oh, Nicholas Haddonfield, dichosos los ojos! Axel, ¿le pediste que viniera?

—Bueno, sabía que lo haría. —Sonrió al ver a su mujer casi desaparecer bajo el cuidadoso abrazo de un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, muy alto y tremendamente guapo.

—Profesor —lo saludó Nick con una sonrisa traviesa, propia de un pirata—. Veo que has estado ocupado y que el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio le sienta bien a nuestra Abby. Ah, y el pequeño Edward, que ha desaparecido en la campiña de Oxford y me ha dejado abandonado en Kent. Tu ausencia me ha destrozado, Ed.

—Casado estás mejor sin mí, Nick —bromeó el aludido, pero se acercó para darle un abrazo a su amigo.

—¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? —Nick se volvió hacia Isabella con una sonrisa radiante.

Edward se ocupó de las presentaciones.

—Isabella, permíteme que te presente a Nick Haddonfield, el mayor bribón del reino y, desde el día de su matrimonio, el más feliz. Nick, Isabella Swan, baronesa Roxbury, mi vecina y amiga.

—Baronesa. —Nick hizo una reverencia impecable, pero estropeó el efecto besándole la mano en vez de limitarse a inclinarse sobre ella.

—No le hagas caso —la advirtió Axel—. Cualquier gesto, broma o comentario sólo sirven para darle alas. Es un seductor incorregible. Y eso después de haber conocido a una mujer que ha aceptado casarse con él.

—Y tener hijos conmigo —les recordó Nick, con los ojos brillantes. A partir de ese momento, la charla derivó hacia amistades comunes, familia y los distintos embarazos de su entorno.

—¿Y tu condesa? ¿Llora mucho? —preguntó Nick a Whitlock mientras se dirigían a la mesa—. La pobre Leah llora cada vez que ve un gatito, un perrito o un potrillo. Por supuesto, cuando le ocurre, yo tengo que consolarla y ella sabe que mi hombro está siempre a su disposición.

—¿Estás seguro de que no llora al verte a ti? —bromeó Edward.

—Bueno, eso también —respondió Nick, con un brillo travieso en la mirada y mostrando unos dientes tan brillantes como sus ojos al sonreír—. Llora de éxtasis.

—¡Nicholas! —lo reprendió Abby, pero Nick se limitó a sonreír más abiertamente.

—Pasadle los guisantes a este hambriento amigo mío —sugirió Nick—. Si no lo alimentamos bien, se me va a comer la pierna a bocados. ¿No te encuentras bien, Ed?

—Perfectamente. Es sólo que estoy trabajando más duro de lo normal —respondió, aunque aprovechó para servirse una buena ración de guisantes. Luego les añadió patatas. Y jamón. Y más jamón—. Ya se sabe que el trabajo tiende a acabar con la grasa. Tú en cambio tienes muy buen aspecto.

—Me encuentro muy bien, es verdad. Leah insiste en que pase más tiempo en el mismo sitio y mientras ella esté en ese sitio, no me cuesta nada hacerle caso.

—¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tu visita? —preguntó Abby—, aunque ya sabes que no necesitas ninguna razón especial para venir. Estamos encantados de verte.

—Lo mismo digo, cariño. —Nick le lanzó un beso—. Es que este de aquí —explicó, señalando a Edward con la barbilla— ha dejado abandonada mi casa de la capital para dedicarse a renovar su nueva propiedad y he venido a ver qué lo mantenía alejado de nosotros. Leah está preocupada por ti, y no podemos consentir que mi esposa haga tal cosa en su estado. Si ella se preocupa, yo no estoy tranquilo.

—No, no podemos consentirlo —admitió Edward entre mordisco y mordisco, sin poder disimular lo contento que estaba de ver a su amigo—. Entonces, ¿vendrás de excursión con nosotros mañana cuando volvamos a Little Weldon?

—Ésa es mi intención, pero sólo si crees que podrás soportarme.

—Ya sabes que estaré encantado de que nos acompañes, pero te advierto que las dependencias son rústicas, por definirlas de alguna manera.

—Estás hablando conmigo, Edward —se burló Nick—. No te olvides de que mi estatura me obliga a dormir en el suelo casi siempre que voy de viaje. Es imposible meterse en lo que los posaderos califican como «camas», así que no te preocupes, nos las apañaremos. Me muero de curiosidad por ver esa finca que te ha robado el corazón. Whitlock, háblame de ti. ¿Cómo te van las cosas en el norte? Tengo entendido que nuestras familias están emparentadas.

Sus palabras provocaron una conversación llena de frases del tipo: «¿Y eso en qué nos convierte?», y de palabras como «cuñado», «primo segundo» o «pariente político», ya que la esposa de Nick estaba emparentada con la hijastra de Whitlock y también con Abby.

—Abby —dijo Edward, durante una breve pausa en la conversación—. Sé que todavía falta el pastel de chocolate, pero creo que me vendría muy bien un paseíto antes de tomar el postre. ¿Qué te parece si después nos comemos el pastel en la terraza trasera?

—Es una idea genial.

—Y yo acompañaré a la anfitriona —sugirió Nick, mirando a la esposa de Axel—. Con tu permiso, profesor.

—¿Abby? —preguntó éste, ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí, me apetece dar un paseo —confirmó ella, levantándose y dándole un beso a su marido al pasar por su lado—. Especialmente si Nick se marcha mañana. Puede que sea mi única oportunidad de arrancarle alguna confidencia.

—Cuida bien de ella —le advirtió el botánico con una sonrisa— o tendré que matarte.

—Por descontado. —Nick hizo una reverencia y le ofreció el brazo a Abby.

—Isabella, ¿me acompañas? —preguntó Edward, alzando una ceja. Ella se acercó a él con lo que a Ed le pareció gratitud en la mirada y salieron de la casa en silencio.

—¡Qué diferencia! —observó Edward, mientras paseaban tranquilamente agarrados del brazo—. La tormenta de ayer fue muy violenta y en cambio hoy hace una noche preciosa. Me pregunto cómo se las apañarán los animales y las plantas para sobrevivir.

—No todos lo hacen. Axel se encargará del reposo eterno de unos cuantos árboles caídos este otoño. Me pregunto cómo habrá quedado tu bosque.

—No se me había ocurrido. —En realidad no había querido pensar en ello—. Estas tormentas de verano suelen ser bastante localizadas. Tal vez allí no afectó igual. Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido Nick?

—¿Nick? —preguntó Isabella, con una cierta frialdad—. ¿Te refieres a lord Reston? Lo había visto alguna vez, cuando Jacob vivía y pasábamos alguna temporada en Londres. Es encantador, aunque demasiado aficionado a los coqueteos para mi gusto. Pero a Jacob le gustaba.

»Lo que no logro entender, Edward, es por qué estás tratando de ocultarme que tu amigo —porque no me negarás que sois amigos— tiene un título. Además, ya me lo habías mencionado antes. ¿Puedes explicarme a qué vienen esas evasivas, por favor?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

—¿Tienes algo en contra de los títulos? —preguntó Edward, esforzándose por mantener un tono de voz tranquilo mientras seguían paseando.

—Yo tengo uno —respondió Isabella—, así que como comprenderás no tengo nada en contra de los títulos. Pero tampoco soy especialmente aficionada ni los tengo en gran estima. Cuando Jacob murió, estuve rodeada de personas con título durante el funeral. Todos me dijeron frases amables y murmuraron las condolencias de rigor. Algunos incluso me escribieron después, diciéndome lo apenados que se sentían, pero te aseguro que después de ese día ninguno se ha molestado en saber cómo me iban las cosas.

—No te muerdes la lengua. Nick estaría de acuerdo contigo.

—Lord Reston —repitió ella con firmeza.

—Ahora es el conde de Bellefonte. Vizconde de Reston era su título de cortesía. El antiguo conde murió hace unas semanas. La pérdida aún es reciente. ¿De qué conoces a Nicholas? ¿Lo conocías bien?

—No —respondió ella, dándole una patada a una piedra del camino. Su voz había perdido beligerancia—. Nos presentaron dos veces, en un par de actos sociales, con varios años de diferencia el uno del otro. No creo que se acuerde de mí, pero resulta difícil pasar por alto a un hombre como él.

Desde luego. Entre su extraordinaria estatura, su pelo rubio y sus atractivos ojos azules ya sería difícil de olvidar, pero si a todo eso se le añadía su descarada afición a coquetear con todo el mundo, lo extraño hubiera sido que Isabella se hubiera olvidado de él. Las mujeres solían acordarse más de él que de su propio nombre.

—Nick desapareció de la escena social durante unos años porque no quería que lo obligaran a casarse —explicó Ed—. Se mudó a Sussex y se ofreció para trabajar como mozo de cuadra. Luego pasó a ser el jefe de cuadras de una finca.

—¿Trabajaba con sus propias manos? —preguntó ella, curiosa a su pesar.

—Supongo que preferiría usar una horca o un rastrillo. Yo lo conocí durante esa época. Por aquel entonces lo llamaba pequeño Nick. Era mi compañero de correrías en la ciudad. Si no cité su título fue por falta de costumbre, pero Nick tampoco lo ha echado de menos; si no, me habría corregido.

—Tienes razón, no lo ha hecho —reconoció Isabella, apoyándose más en el brazo de Edward. Éste agradeció su peso. Era reconfortante—. ¿Y tiene la costumbre de irte controlando por ahí?

—Se mueve mucho, viaja constantemente asegurándose de que sus amigos están bien —explicó él. No quería defender a Nick; no le parecía que éste necesitara que nadie lo defendiera, pero sí quería que Isabella entendiera por qué lo consideraba un amigo—. La pasada primavera pasé unas semanas en su casa. Acababa de regresar del norte, me sentía desorientado y no me apetecía nada alojarme en una de las residencias de mis padres en plena Temporada social.

—Empiezo a entender el interés que has puesto en tu nueva adquisición. Pensaba que te cansarías en seguida, pero ya no estoy tan segura.

—Cierto. Cada vez me resulta más atractiva —replicó él con una sonrisa—. Hasta ahora, mi hogar estaba en cualquier sitio donde hubiera un buen piano.

—¿Tanta era tu afición?

—Sí, pero entonces pasó esto —respondió, levantando la mano izquierda—. Algunas veces la vida nos obliga a cambiar de planes. Pasarme el resto de mis días en un banco de piano sin poder tocar no era un gran plan. —Ed comprobó sorprendido que podía hablar de ello sin rencor.

—Pero tú fabricas muebles —protestó Isabella—. Eso debe ocuparte buena parte del tiempo.

—Pianos. Fabrico pianos, Isabella —confesó Edward, sintiéndose curiosamente aliviado al admitirlo ante ella—. O, mejor dicho, mis empleados los fabrican. Es un negocio muy lucrativo, al menos de momento.

—¿Pianos? —Isabella se detuvo y se quedó mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada, en medio del camino.

Cullen aguardó, consciente de que su cerebro femenino estaba funcionando a pleno rendimiento, recordando cada dichosa palabra que había pronunciado sobre la fabricación de muebles o sobre cualquier otro asunto relevante.

—No puede decirse que me mintieras —admitió ella al fin, reanudando el paseo—, pero tampoco me dijiste toda la verdad. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué hombre como Dios manda se dedica a fabricar pianos? Ninguno que se precie en tiempos de guerra. Los pianos, a diferencia de las sillas o las mesas, son un capricho frívolo, una extravagancia. La sociedad necesita sillas y mesas. —Se horrorizó al oír el eco de los argumentos del duque en sus palabras, aunque hacía años que no habían mantenido una conversación sobre el asunto.

—No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad? —preguntó la joven, mirándolo consternada.

—Mucha gente piensa así, incluido mi propio padre. —Edward la soltó y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo—. Pero hay mucha más gente dispuesta a separarse de su dinero a cambio de adquirir uno de mis pianos, así que trato de no pensar en ello.

—Todavía tengo que hacerme a la idea de que fabricas pianos —reconoció Isabella mientras se acercaban a la terraza trasera—. Tiene que ser muy complicado.

—Es precioso, de verdad. —Edward la ayudó a subir los escalones que separaban los jardines de la terraza—. Trabajar la madera, el metal, los cables... y conseguir que de ellos salga un sonido tan sublime.

—Es como lograr que broten flores fragantes y brillantes de la tierra desnuda —replicó Isabella—. Dios tiene algo que ver en eso, no encuentro otra explicación.

—Exacto, eso es —dijo él con suavidad—. Algo divino. —No estaban solos a la pálida luz de la luna, así que se conformó con acariciarle la mejilla con los nudillos y darle la mano, aunque hubiera querido abrazarla. Tenían algo muy importante en común. Esa necesidad tan propia de los artistas, la de crear belleza, alimentarla, verla crecer y desarrollarse. La necesidad de que sus creaciones fueran un placer para los sentidos y para el alma.

Mientras ocupaban sus asientos junto a los demás, Edward tuvo que contener las ganas de llevarse a su hermano a un lado y decirle que no tenía razón. Porque Whitlock había defendido la idea de que Ed no tenía nada en común con nadie.

Y él lo había creído.

—Había pensado acompañaros hasta Little Weldon —comentó Whitlock a la mañana siguiente mientras cruzaban el pueblo—, pero parece que la tormenta fue peor aquí que en Candlewick. Hay más destrozos por todas partes. Me voy a quedar más tranquilo si me acerco con vosotros hasta la casa.

—No es necesario —trató de convencerlo Edward desde el carruaje—. Ya está aquí el pequeño Nick para hacerme de niñera. Darius está guardando el fuerte y los ojos y los oídos de nuestros queridos salvajes donde no llegan los míos.

—Bien dicho —corroboró Nick desde lo alto de su yegua—. ¿Quiénes son los «salvajes»?

—Yo —respondió Dayton alegremente.

—Y yo —añadió Phil.

—La casa está aproximadamente a unos cinco kilómetros de aquí —dijo Whitlock—. Acabaremos antes yendo hasta allí que discutiendo aquí parados.

—Como prefieras. —Ed chasqueó las riendas para que los caballos reemprendieran la marcha. Por suerte, el camino hasta la casa estaba despejado, con la excepción de un montón de hojas secas y alguna rama no muy grande. A la distancia, la casa no se veía afectada, y los edificios auxiliares seguían en pie.

—Veo que has tenido suerte... Ya te tocaba —apostilló Whitlock—. Salvajes, si os encargáis del carruaje, me despediré de mi hermanito.

Mientras Cullen ayudaba a bajar a Isabella del vehículo, Whitlock le pasó los nudillos a cada uno de los chicos por la coronilla y luego les dio un abrazo de oso que los dejó sin respiración. Nick le ofreció el brazo a la joven e insistió en acompañarla hasta su casa para que no cruzara el bosque sola. Volviéndose hacia Whitlock, lo saludó con la mano desde lejos.

—Mejor así. No me apetecía abrazarlo —murmuró éste, sonriendo a su hermano—. Mis instrucciones de despedida son que te cases con la viuda, te mudes aquí, y tengas varios niños para llenar tu casa sin nombre. A ella le he dicho lo mismo.

—Isabella no está interesada en el matrimonio. —No es que se lo hubiera dicho, pero tampoco había tratado de convencer a Edward para que pidiera su mano. Si hubiera estado interesada, lo habría hecho, ¿no?

—Pues hazla cambiar de opinión —replicó Jasper sin amilanarse—. Es una dama en apuros, Edward. Puedo olerlo, igual que lo olí con Rosalie o con Alice. Resuelve sus problemas y ponle un anillo en el dedo.

—No creo que sea lo que ella quiere.

—Eres un idiota. —Se acercó a él y le agarró el pelo de la nuca—. ¿Piensas que ahora que ya no tienes la banqueta del piano pegada al culo no eres digno de formar parte de la familia? ¿Por eso te escondes aquí y ocultas el hecho de que eres hijo legítimo de Moreland? ¿Piensas que ahora que ya no eres un dios del teclado y te has convertido en un simple mortal como todos los demás, ya no eres digno? ¿Todo esto por una mano dolorida?

—Pensaba que no te habías dado cuenta —repuso Edward, mirándose la mano.

—¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta? —Whitlock gruñó y lo sacudió un poco como si fuera un cachorro travieso—. Cuando volví de Waterloo, te pasabas horas y horas tocando para que pudiera dormir. Me trajiste de vuelta de entre los muertos y luego tocaste para proporcionarme un salvavidas al que agarrarme. Y cuando salí huyendo a York, viniste a pasar el jodido invierno conmigo sólo para asegurarte de que estuviera bien. Eres el primer amigo que ha hecho Winnie. Cuando no es capaz de contarnos a Alice o a mí lo que le pasa, aporrea el piano hasta que a _Scout_ le duelen los oídos. Nos íbamos a dormir cada noche acunados con tus melodías, me defendiste delante de las viejas, tú... ¡Maldito seas!

—Maldito seas tú también. —Edward se acercó y abrazó a su hermano, sobre todo porque quería dar tiempo a que se deshiciera el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—. A veces —añadió, apoyando la frente en su hombro— me pregunto si lo que tocaba no era más que un montón de ruido. Me alegro de saber que alguien me escuchaba.

—Siempre te escuchaba. Cada nota. —Whitlock lo abrazó un poco más fuerte antes de soltarlo—. Cada una de ellas.

En los ojos de Jasper, Edward vio rastros del soldado agotado que había regresado de Waterloo. Rastros del desconcierto y la desesperación que habían acompañado a tantos veteranos a su regreso.

—Escríbeme —le pidió Ed, incapaz de aguantarle la mirada—. Prometo contestar antes de dos años. —Caminó junto a su hermano hasta la yegua—. No corras riesgos innecesarios. Diles a Alice y a Winnie que las quiero. Y toma —añadió, sacando un trozo de papel doblado del bolsillo interior del chaleco—. Esto es para Winnie.

—¿Una carta? —Whitlock se la guardó en el bolsillo sin abrirla.

—Algo así. —Edward sonrió con timidez—. Tal vez sea una carta de amor. Venga, largo de aquí, y gracias por todo lo que has hecho.

—Ha sido un placer. —Jasper volvió a agarrarlo por la nuca, le plantó un beso en la frente y montó en su yegua—. Cásate con la viuda, hermanito. Te hace sonreír.

Él asintió sin decir nada porque el maldito nudo que había vuelto a formársele en la garganta se lo impedía. Al verlo alejarse al trote por el camino en su preciosa montura color castaño tuvo que reprimir el impulso de gritarle que no se fuera, que no lo dejara solo. Era un impulso muy fuerte, nacido en la infancia. Un eco de aquellos tiempos en que Whitlock regresaba de la guerra en España para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con la familia, para marcharse en cuanto se le acababa el permiso, el día después de Año Nuevo. Bart también había vuelto a casa durante esos días, cargado de bromas, fanfarronería y anécdotas, hasta que un día no volvió.

Pero ése no era el único motivo. Edward también quería gritarle a Jasper para que volviera y le dijera una vez más que su música había tenido sentido para alguien. Que alguien la había estado escuchando.

Soltó el aire con fuerza y se volvió lentamente hacia la casa, donde los trabajadores ya habían empezado la jornada laboral. Esa semana acabarían con el tejado, y las reformas del interior avanzaban a buen paso. Pronto tendría que encargar muebles y contratar personal.

No sabía cómo había llegado hasta esa situación. ¿Qué haría cuando ya no hubiera nada que reformar? ¿En qué ocuparía el tiempo? Edward echó un vistazo al camino, ahora vacío, y el nudo de la garganta le dolió casi tanto como le había dolido la mano semanas atrás.

—Ya habéis vuelto —dijo Darius, saliendo de la casa—. No estaba seguro de que las carreteras estuvieran en condiciones después de la dichosa tormenta. ¿Whitlock se ha largado sin despedirse de mí?

—Estoy seguro de que no quería ofenderte. Nos hemos despedido de él tantas veces que entre todos hemos acabado con su paciencia. —Mientras lo decía, a Ed no le cabía ninguna duda de que su amigo se había quedado en el interior de la casa para ahorrarse las despedidas—. ¿Cómo ha ido el fin de semana?

—Pues aparte de la tormenta, muy tranquilo. Supongo que el cobertizo de la leña estará hecho un desastre, pero ayer estuve muy ocupado en la granja y aún no he ido a echar un vistazo. Ah, que no me olvide. Tu padre te ha enviado una misteriosa caja enorme, con instrucciones de que te quedes el carruaje y los caballos con los que la ha enviado.

—¿Me puedo quedar el carruaje? —McCarty había enviado uno a Whitlock como regalo cuando éste se mudó a York. Tal vez iba camino de convertirse en una tradición familiar. No pensaba negarse ni protestar. Le iba a ser de gran utilidad ya que Axel se llevaría el suyo cuando los chicos regresaran a casa.

—Ver para creer —exclamó Darius, con la vista clavada en un punto a la espalda de Edward—. ¿No es mi cuñado ese que corre llevando a rastras a la señora Black?

—Efectivamente. —Y Nick nunca corría si podía evitarlo—. Algo va mal.

—Edward. —Nick no parecía acusar el esfuerzo pero, a su lado, Isabella trataba de recobrar el resuello—. Tienes que venir a ver lo que le ha pasado a la casa de Isabella. No te va a gustar.

—¿Isabella? —Cullen alargó un brazo y ella se acercó a su lado y escondió la cara en su cuello. Él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo mientras regresaban a su casa cruzando el bosque. Edward comprobó que la tormenta había causado desperfectos. Uno de los viejos troncos resecos a los que Isabella se había referido se había caído, llevándose con él ramas y algún arbolito.

Maldita sea. El bosque encantado había cambiado a pesar de que a él no le gustaba asumir que las cosas cambiaban.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Darius a su espalda. Edward siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amigo y vio la preciosa casita de Isabella.

La que había sido una casita preciosa. Otro árbol se había venido abajo, y aunque casi todo había ido a parar al patio, su copa había cortado la casa de arriba abajo como un cuchillo haría con un pastel. El tejado había quedado inservible y las paredes se inclinaban de un modo amenazante.

La visión era siniestra. A Ed le pareció una profanación.

—Lo arreglaremos —dijo, alzando la barbilla de Isabella con un dedo para verle los ojos—. Justo en ese lado íbamos a construir el invernadero. Así que empezaremos las obras antes de lo previsto. Dare, ve a buscar a los trabajadores para que limpien. Necesitarán el carro. Y que Day y Phil busquen muebles y dejen una de las habitaciones lista para que Isabella pueda usarla.

Edward apoyó los brazos en los hombros de ella.

—Me vas a dejar que me ocupe de todo esto, no quiero discutir contigo, por favor. Por Dios. —La abrazó—. Si hubieras estado en casa... con tus bordados... o tus mermeladas...

Ella asintió, con los ojos empañados, y dejó que la abrazara.

—¡Anda, mira! —exclamó Edward, señalando hacia la base del árbol—. Tu mayor tesoro está indemne. — _Marmalade_ estaba sentado sobre su suave y esponjoso trasero color naranja, lamiéndose una de las patas delanteras como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Quiero... —Ella alargó una mano hacia el gato, que aparentó no darse cuenta.

—Iré a buscarlo. —Le besó la punta de la nariz y se acercó al animal, que dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hacia lo que había sido la base del árbol. Edward alargó los brazos, pero al ver el tocón de cerca se quedó petrificado. Obligándose a reaccionar, cogió a _Marmalade_ y con una última mirada a su alrededor regresó junto a Isabella, en cuyos brazos puso a _Marmalade_.

—Dice que lo has abandonado, que no tienes vergüenza y que sólo te perdonará si permites que te acompañe a la casa grande donde sus amigos, los ratones, lo están esperando para darle la bienvenida.

—Gracias, Ed. —Isabella logró sonreír entre lágrimas. Se apoyó en él mientras abrazaba al felino, que ronroneaba satisfecho—. Me alegro tanto de que esté a salvo... Eres un gato bueno, _Marmie_. Un gato bueno y muy valiente.

—Sí, pero también es un gato muy pesado —repuso Edward, volviendo a apoderarse del animal—. Regresemos a casa. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos un plato de leche por algún sitio, y una taza de té para ti. «O algo más fuerte.» Él, por lo menos, lo necesitaba. Isabella podía haber resultado herida. O algo peor.

Ese último pensamiento le hizo recapacitar. Era sólo una frase hecha, usada para referirse a alguien con lesiones graves, y él nunca se había planteado su veracidad, pero sabía que no era aplicable a Isabella. Aunque hubiera quedado malherida o tullida para siempre, Edward hubiera dado las gracias porque siguiera con vida y no perdería el interés ni por ella ni por su compañía. El giro que habían dado sus pensamientos lo sorprendió, pero no tenía tiempo para considerarlos en detalle, así que los depositó en la pila de asuntos pendientes para otro rato, cuando estuviera tranquilo y a solas. Dejó a Isabella en la cocina, con un vaso de brandy en la mano. Luego fue a buscar papel y lápiz para que hiciera una lista de las cosas que iba a necesitar con más urgencia.

Tendrían que guardar el resto de sus pertenencias en el granero o alguno de los edificios auxiliares. De momento, lo más urgente era habilitar alguna habitación de la primera planta para ella. Eso iba a ocuparles buena parte del día.

—¿Puedo dejarte sola mientras haces la lista?

—Sí, claro —respondió Isabella—. Soy una exagerada. Se han caído árboles por todo el condado. Vivo en un bosque, así que no debería haberme sorprendido tanto. Eres muy amable al ofrecerme tu casa.

—¿Amable? —Lo que Edward sentía no tenía nada que ver con la amabilidad. Tuvo ganas de gritar y de empezar a tirar cosas contra la cocina nueva—. No hables de amabilidad, Isabella. Sólo de pensar... —Edward respiró hondo para calmarse—. Hablaremos con calma más tarde, amor mío. De momento, tranquilízate y acaricia a tu gato mientras trasladamos tus cosas. —La abrazó con fuerza, la besó y salió en busca de Darius y de Nick.

Éste era más fácil de localizar, por su altura y su mata de pelo rubio, así que no le extrañó verlo en primer lugar. Además, llevaba en la mano las riendas del nuevo carruaje —el que había enviado Moreland—, guiándolo hacia casa de Isabella. No sabía qué había impulsado al duque a hacerle un regalo tan extravagante, pero lo cierto era que el vehículo no podía haber llegado en mejor momento. Edward iba a tener que escribir una nota dándole las gracias. No quería que la duquesa tuviera que recordarle sus modales.

—¡Nick! —Edward lo llamó para que lo esperara. No tardó en alcanzarlo, ya que los caballos no tenían ninguna prisa—. ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para engancharlos tan rápido tú solo?

—Porque el carruaje venía con un mozo —respondió Nick—. Tu padre ha enviado al viejo Sean. Dice que puedes quedarte con él hasta que te canses de oírlo gruñir y maldecir.

—¿Sean está aquí? —Edward alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Sean era uno de los mozos más veteranos de Moreland.

Nick se encogió de hombros.

—Dice que las yeguas ya han acabado de parir en Kent y que el duque suponía que aún no habrías contratado a nadie con el suficiente talento para cuidar de sus caballos.

—Su gracia el duque ha hablado, así que ahora no me queda más remedio que sacar adelante esta propiedad.

—Tal vez sólo quiere ser amable, Edward —sugirió su amigo con tacto.

—Tal vez —asintió. No quería perder el tiempo discutiendo—. Me gustaría enseñarte algo antes de que empieces a acarrear la leña del invierno que viene.

Nick hizo que los caballos se detuvieran y siguió a Edward hacia el lateral de la casa de Isabella.

—Fíjate en el tocón, Nick.

—Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí —gruñó éste, resiguiendo el tronco del árbol con la mirada—. Este árbol se cayó sobre el vecino de al lado. —Señaló hacia otro sólido árbol que formaba parte del seto. En la corteza se veía un tajo profundo y reciente de unos diez metros de largo—, pero éste quizá aguantó el impacto sin problemas hasta que alguien serró lo que quedaba en pie. Maldita sea, amigo, tienes problemas.

—Y Isabella también —añadió Ed—. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera estado en casa durmiendo, o trabajando? ¿Cocinando o...?

—Prefiero pensar que la persona que hizo esto se aseguró de que no estuviera en la casa antes de actuar —lo interrumpió Nick—. Cortar leña, aunque sea unos centímetros, es una actividad bastante ruidosa.

—Ya, pero no pienso arriesgar la vida de Isabella —replicó Edward amargamente—. Lo peor del caso es que no sé si quien hace esto es enemigo mío o de ella. ¿Axel te contó lo de las hogueras?

—Sí. Debemos ser muy prudentes. Lo que es seguro es que tú eres uno de sus objetivos. Si tu casa se hubiera quemado, Isabella no hubiera resultado perjudicada.

—Pero destrozar su casa no me afecta a mí directamente. Quizá quiera perjudicarnos a los dos. —Caminó unos pasos, observando los daños—. Isabella adoraba su casita, Nick. Era todo lo que tenía y el único lugar en el mundo en el que se sentía segura. ¿Crees que debería apartarla de aquí? Tal vez podría llevarla a Kent. O a casa de David y Leah.

—Estoy seguro de que a Leah le encantaría tener compañía civilizada. Pero antes vamos a poner un poco de orden por aquí. Ya tendremos tiempo de decidir qué hacer más tarde. De momento, tienes una viuda a la que consolar.

—Esto es lo último —anunció Day, mientras él y Phil entraban cargados con las cosas que Isabella no se había dado cuenta de que necesitaría hasta que había empezado a hacer la cama. Phil llevaba algunos de sus cojines bordados, su vieja colcha, su taza favorita, el peine y el cepillo. Alargó los brazos para recoger sus cosas pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio la maceta que Day le ofrecía.

—¿Qué es eso, Dayton?

—Estaba en la encimera de la cocina. No estaba seguro de si la querría, pero me pareció triste. Necesita que alguien la riegue.

—¿La encontraste en la cocina? —Isabella le quitó la maceta de las manos, tratando sin mucho éxito de que su voz sonara calmada.

—¿Quiere que la devolvamos a su sitio, señora Black? —sugirió Day para apaciguarla.

—¡Maldito, maldito sea! —exclamó Isabella, tirando la planta por la ventana—. Gracias, muchachos, me gustaría estar sola —dijo, dándoles la espalda. No podía decirlo más claro.

—Señora Black, ¿quiere que vayamos a buscar al señor Cullen? —preguntó Phil, no muy convencido.

—No, gracias. —El tono de voz de Isabella no dejaba lugar a dudas y los chicos se retiraron rápidamente. Cuando estuvo segura de que se habían alejado lo suficiente, se echó en la cama a llorar. Otra vez.

En el patio, Phil y Day se encontraron con Edward y Nick, que regresaban de serrar leña, cargarla y ordenar el patio de Isabella.

—¿Os apetece un baño, chicos? —preguntó Edward a sus jóvenes ayudantes—. ¿O preferís que ataquemos las cestas primero? ¿Puede saberse qué hace esto en mi terraza? —inquirió al ver una maceta rota en el suelo, con una planta dentro.

—La encontramos en la cocina de la señora Black —respondió Day—. Pensé que sería una planta de interior y que tal vez le gustaría tenerla en su habitación, así que se la traje. Pero dijo que era una mala hierba y la tiró por la ventana.

Edward alzó las cejas, consternado.

—¿Isabella ha tirado una planta por la ventana? ¿Lo visteis con vuestros propios ojos?

—Sí, lo vimos los dos —corroboró Phil—, pero no es una mala hierba, es poleo. Es bueno para tomar en infusión. Tiene efectos digestivos como la menta.

Nick alargó el brazo y cortó una hoja.

—El hijo del botánico tiene razón —convino Nick, llevándose la hoja a la nariz—. El poleo se confunde con la menta muchas veces. Huelen muy parecido y saben casi igual, pero es poleo, no cabe duda.

Edward frunció el cejo, tratando de recordar qué le había dicho el herbolario sobre el poleo.

—¿Por qué no la trasplantáis en una maceta nueva? Se la llevaremos a vuestro padre el sábado. Él sabrá qué hacer con ella, pero mientras tanto sugiero que la mantengamos apartada de la vista de Isabella.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió Day—. Bien, ¿baño o cena?

—Mi voto es para la cena —contestó Nick—. El baño nos ayudará a hacer la digestión y nos iremos a dormir más frescos. —Los chicos mostraron su aprobación echando a correr hacia la fresquera.

—Eso me recuerda —dijo Edward, volviéndose hacia su amigo— que aún no hemos buscado un sitio en el que puedas quedarte. Los camastros de la cochera son demasiado pequeños hasta para Darius y para mí. Para ti serían instrumentos de tortura.

—He traído mi petate.

—Si lo prefieres, puedes dormir en una hamaca. Isabella tiene una que es muy resistente. No la echará de menos.

—Sería perfecto, gracias. ¿Y tú cómo sabes que es resistente?

—Cállate, Nicholas.

—¿Edward?

—¿Qué?

—El poleo tiene otros usos aparte del digestivo —respondió Nick, pensativo—. Es verdad que asienta el estómago, pero las mujeres lo usan cuando quieren que les baje la regla.

—¿Qué mujer querría tenerla? —planteó Edward, mientras se dirigían a la cochera—. Todas se quejan de los dolores y de lo incómoda que es.

—¿Cómo decirlo de manera delicada? Suelen usarlo las mujeres que quieren tener una menstruación que no llega. Que hace demasiado tiempo que no llega.

—¿Quieres decir para abortar? —Edward miró a su amigo con una mezcla de curiosidad y admiración—. Nick, las cosas que sabes nunca dejan de sorprenderme. ¿Es un remedio científico o un cuento de viejas?

—No sé si la ciencia se ha dedicado a estudiarlo, pero conozco a muchas mujeres que juran que les ha funcionado cuando lo han usado durante los primeros meses de embarazo. Desgraciadamente, también conozco a una que murió por tomarla en infusión cuando la gestación ya estaba muy avanzada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esta planta es venenosa? Justo lo que necesitábamos.

—¿Qué es justo lo que necesitábamos? —preguntó Darius desde la puerta de la cochera—. ¿Y dónde están nuestros cachorros salvajes?

—Preparando las cosas para la cena —respondió Edward—. Alguien dejó una planta venenosa en la cocina de Isabella.

—Poleo —explicó Nick—. Y en cuanto la vio, Isabella la tiró por la ventana delante de los chicos.

—Si Isabella tiró una planta por la ventana, supongo que fue porque se sintió ofendida. No sabía que el poleo fuera venenoso. Pensaba que servía para ayudar a que viniera la menstruación y como digestivo.

Ed puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Es que soy el único que no sabe estas cosas? Vayamos a cenar antes de que esa plaga de langostas acabe con todo. Nick, te elijo voluntario para ir a buscar a Isabella.

—Sí, su gracia. —Hizo una extravagante reverencia y se volvió sobre sus talones, mientras Darius, el muy patán, se reía a carcajadas.

La cena estaba deliciosa. Las cestas de comida estaban a rebosar, quizá para compensar la entrada de un nuevo miembro en el grupo. Y no era un miembro cualquiera. Era Nick. Isabella apenas participó de la conversación, pero cenó, sobre todo porque Nick se encargó de pincharla y provocarla constantemente para que comiera. Edward la observaba, deseando poder hacer algo más por ella que alimentarla y poner un techo sobre su cabeza. Eran necesidades básicas, de las que debería estarse ocupando Mike Swan aunque sólo fuera por obligación moral. Jacob no habría querido que le faltara de nada.

La tranquilidad del momento se vio alterada por el ruido de los cascos de un caballo que se aproximaba. Edward se levantó para ver de quién se trataba. Un jinete se estaba acercando a la casa grande a lomos de un caballo a todas luces extenuado. Al verlo, el recién llegado desmontó y se acercó a él.

—¿Es usted Edward Cullen? —preguntó un hombre menudo que le recordó a un gnomo y que le resultó vagamente familiar.

—Sí, soy Cullen.

—Entonces esto es para usted —dijo el hombre, entregándole un sobre sellado—. Espero respuesta. Mientras me la da, pasearé un rato. La pobre bestia está medio muerta por culpa del calor.

—Hay agua en el establo. —Edward echó una ojeada al sobre. No había remite, pero reconoció la letra de quien la enviaba—. El mozo de cuadras puede pasear al caballo. Pregunte por Sean y tápese los oídos cuando empiece a maldecir. Cuando se haya ocupado del caballo, vuelva. Le prepararemos algo de comer.

—Se lo agradeceré. —Acto seguido, se dirigió a los establos.

—¿Tenemos visita? —preguntó Darius, saliendo de la fresquera.

—Un correo de Hazlit —respondió, mirando el sobre con desconfianza.

—¿El fisgón? No sabía que habías contratado sus servicios.

—A la fuerza ahorcan. —Cullen se dio golpecitos en los labios con el borde del sobre—. Y es un investigador, no un fisgón. Desempeñó un papel primordial en la seguridad de tu hermana, así que haz el favor de ser más respetuoso.

—¿Ed?

Éste fulminó a Darius con la mirada como única respuesta.

—Isabella está a salvo —dijo éste suavemente—. Sé que ahora mismo lo único que te apetece es romperle la cabeza a alguien, pero te agradecería que no fuera a mí. Al menos hasta que haya podido ponerte al día en lo que respecta al estado de las granjas.

—Me temo que no van a ser buenas noticias.

—Ni buenas ni malas. La tormenta se ha ocupado de llevarse casi todo el tejado que quedaba en el granero. Los Bragdoll y yo pasamos la mayor parte del domingo cubriéndolo con tela impermeabilizada, pero si viene otra tormenta se la llevará volando.

Edward cerró los ojos. «¿Es que no va a salir nada bien hoy?»

—Tendremos que prescindir de algunos trabajadores en la casa para que empiecen con el granero cuanto antes.

—Me parece razonable. Una ala completa de la casa está acabada y la otra no parece correr peligro de desintegrarse de momento.

—Mañana a primera hora iré a inspeccionar el granero contigo y estableceremos un plan de acción más detallado. De momento, quiero asegurarme de que Isabella se va a dormir. Luego iré a remojarme al estanque, porque apesto y no tardaré en acostarme.

—Tienes razón, ha sido un día muy largo. Tal vez tu investigador tenga buenas noticias para variar.

—Que te jodan, Lindsey —replicó Edward, con una sonrisa cansada.

—Hay tantas que querrían hacer realidad tu deseo. —Darius meneó un poco las caderas mientras caminaban y Edward sintió que las comisuras de la boca se le alzaban sin poder remediarlo. Tras dejar el sobre en el camastro de la cochera, regresó a la fresquera donde Isabella y los chicos estaban recogiendo los restos de la cena.

—Tú —Edward le puso una mano en el hombro a Isabella—, siéntate. Has tenido un día muy agitado. ¿Cómo está tu habitación?

—Muy bien, es preciosa. Aunque es tan grande como mi casa entera.

—Espero que la disfrutes. ¿Te han subido agua?

—Phillip y Dayton se han asegurado de que no me falte de nada —respondió, intentando sonreír, pero se notaba que estaba cansada y Edward no quiso obligarla a continuar la charla intrascendente.

—Vamos. —Ed la tomó de la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella sin importarle quién los viera, lo que los demás pensaran, ni lo que pudieran decirle luego. Al salir del edificio, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la acercó más hacia sí. Isabella no se resistió, a pesar de que no estaban solos y eso lo alarmó mucho más que su fatiga o su falta de ganas de hablar.

Al llegar a casa, la soltó.

—¿Qué está pasando, Isabella? —le preguntó.

Ella tardó unos minutos en recobrar la compostura.

—Esa casa era todo lo que me quedaba en la vida. Era mi hogar, mi refugio, un lugar donde llorar y donde reponerme. Y ahora está destrozada.

Edward la observó unos instantes en silencio antes de darle la mano y acompañarla hasta su habitación. En un solo día había pasado de ser una habitación vacía a convertirse en un lugar acogedor y confortable. Los cojines bordados que ya conocía indicaban de quién era ese cuarto y la mullida cama le parecía una tentación casi irresistible. Salió con ella a la terraza, donde habían colocado dos balancines de madera con más cojines bordados.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Edward, haciendo que se sentara en una de las mecedoras, aunque lo que en realidad le apetecía era sentarse con ella en el regazo y abrazarla en silencio. Pero eso no solucionaría nada. Como mucho, aliviaría un poco la incesante ansiedad que había estado sintiendo desde que hablara con Axel en su biblioteca un par de noches atrás.

—Estoy muy cansada, Edward —replicó Isabella, pero lo que él vio en sus ojos era algo más que cansancio.

—Lo que estás es muy triste. Y disgustada. Tu casa volverá a estar como nueva antes de que te des cuenta. Mejor que nueva. Así que, dime, ¿cuál es el auténtico problema, Isabella?

Quería oírlo de sus labios antes de abrir la carta de Hazlit o cualquier otra que pudiera llegar más adelante.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No me digas que no pasa nada. Tiraste esa planta por la ventana. Sé que nunca arrojarías nada que estuviera vivo por la ventana si no pasara nada. Y menos algo tan tierno que aún está creciendo.

—Dios. —Isabella se abrazó el estómago y se dobló sobre sus brazos, pero siguió negándose a hablar.

—Isabella —suplicó Edward, susurrando—. Apesto como un pastor a trescientos kilómetros de casa y no quiero abrazarte antes de bañarme, pero tienes que decirme lo que pasa.

—No puedo —insistió ella, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

—No quieres, que es distinto —replicó él, fatigado—. No quería contártelo, pero no me dejas elección. Si te fijas en el árbol que ha caído sobre tu casa, verás que en parte lo hizo porque alguien había cortado la base. Podría decirse que alguien le dio un empujoncito. Tal vez la persona que lo hizo sabía que no estabas en casa o tal vez no. De lo que no me cabe duda es de que alguien ha conseguido asustarte, Isabella, y eso me angustia. Y mucho.

No pudiendo soportar su silencio ni un segundo más, Edward se levantó y le acarició la cabeza.

—La casa está vigilada. Luego volveré a ver si estás mejor.

Isabella le agarró de la mano y apoyó la frente en su muslo, pero permaneció muda. Tras una última caricia, Edward se marchó en silencio. Cruzó la casa a oscuras y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta tras él. Empezó a caminar en dirección al estanque, pero cambió de idea y regresó a la cochera. Subió al altillo, recuperó el sobre y empezó a leer la carta de Hazlit a la luz de la lámpara.

Cuando Nick y Darius regresaron de su baño nocturno, él seguía sentado en la penumbra, con la carta abierta sobre su regazo.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó Nick, sentándose y apoyando la espalda en la barandilla del altillo.

—Toma —dijo Darius, plantificándole una botella delante de los ojos—. El licor no arregla los problemas pero ayuda a que parezcan menos graves, aunque sólo sea hasta la mañana siguiente. Nick y yo ya nos ocuparemos de que no te emborraches demasiado.

Edward dio un buen trago y le pasó la botella a Nick. Darius se sentó en la hamaca, pero la usó como asiento, dejando los pies en el suelo.

—Alguien cortó el árbol a propósito —aseveró Darius—. No se conformó con preparar hogueras dentro de la casa. Es imposible saber hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar. ¿Qué dice Hazlit? ¿Algo que aporte luz o todavía lo complica todo más?

—El dinero de las rentas se deposita en una cuenta de la familia Swan —explicó Edward con la voz apagada—. Isabella podría retirar dinero de la cuenta si quisiera, pero nunca lo ha hecho.

—En ese caso debe de haber una cantidad impresionante en esa cuenta —concluyó Nick, devolviéndole la botella a Darius.

—No hay más que una cantidad simbólica. Mike Swan lo ha ido retirando todo regularmente durante los últimos cinco años.

—Así que es el bueno del barón quien le está chupando a su prima hasta la última gota de sangre. —Nick frunció el cejo en la oscuridad—. Qué falta de modales. Vas a tener que llamarle la atención a ese sinvergüenza.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—No lo descarto aunque no creo que Isabella lo aprobara. Pero hay más.

Darius volvió a pasarle la botella a Cullen.

—¿Qué puede haber peor que robar a tu pariente viuda, obligándola a ganarse la vida trabajando la tierra y a vivir apartada del mundo como una marginada?

—Las rentas deberían provenir de las seis granjas que tienen arrendatarios —prosiguió Edward—. Pero durante los últimos cinco años ha habido siete ingresos de siete fuentes distintas. Mike le ha estado cobrando rentas a Isabella por una tierra que es de su propiedad.

—¿Piensas matarlo? —preguntó Nick—. Porque conozco un sinfín de maneras de acabar con la vida de alguien que no me importaría compartir contigo.

—Nick —lo reprendió Darius—, no le metas ideas en la cabeza de las que luego se pueda arrepentir.

—No, no voy a matarlo —repuso Edward, tras dar otro considerable trago—, pero tal vez haga que desee estar muerto.

Nick alargó la mano para aceptar la botella que le pasaba su amigo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Voy a invitarlo a venir aquí. Le diré que quiero que sea mi primer invitado, para que vea el regalo que me hizo al perder esa partida a las cartas. Voy a mantener a mis amigos cerca y a mis enemigos aún más cerca.

—No debí permitir que pasaras esa temporada en Italia —comentó Nick, sacudiendo la cabeza y pasándole la botella a Darius—. Citando a Maquiavelo y urdiendo tramas complejas cuando un estacazo en la cabeza de ese idiota sería mucho más efectivo.

Edward sonrió sin ganas.

—No te rindas. Tal vez haga falta recurrir a medidas extremas si todo falla. Pero de momento prefiero pulir un poco más el plan, enviarle una carta al duque, acabar con las obras y quitarme la roña de encima de una vez. Voy a darme un baño.

—Ya nos lo sabemos —dijo Darius con ironía, balanceando la botella entre dos dedos—. No te esperaremos despiertos.

—¿Has cerrado la puerta con llave? —murmuró Isabella, acurrucándose contra el hombre que acababa de meterse en su cama. Se había tapado sólo con la sábana y con la brisa de la noche le estaba entrando frío. Edward desprendía más calor que un ladrillo puesto en las brasas y le proporcionaba mucho más que calidez.

—Sí. —Ed le besó la mejilla—. Descansa. Hablaremos por la mañana.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, mi amor?

«¿Su amor?» Amor era más que lujuria, más que deseo o que... ¿cómo lo había dicho? Más que adoración.

—No deberías decirme esas cosas, pero quiero explicarte algo —susurró Isabella, escudándose en la oscuridad.

—Puede esperar hasta mañana.

—No, puede que mañana no me atreva. —La voz se le rompió mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo— y me odiarías.

—No te odiaré nunca —la tranquilizó, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro—. Háblame, por favor.

—Es Mike. El culpable de los ataques, el que está saboteando tu trabajo es él.

—No te preguntaré cómo lo sabes pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Yo también creo que es Mike.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Isabella, preocupada, aflojando su abrazo.

—No me sueltes. —Edward volvió a acercarla a su cuerpo—. De momento, pienso abrazarte, descansar y considerar las distintas opciones que tenemos. No quiero que te preocupes de nada, Isabella.

—Pues no sé cómo piensas evitarlo. Tú no lo conoces. No sabes de lo que es capaz.

—¿De provocar incendios? ¿Destrozar propiedades ajenas? ¿Intentos de asesinato?

—Supongo que sabía que no estaba en casa —dijo Isabella, aunque creía que era perfectamente capaz de acabar con una vida. Incluso con tres o cuatro—. Mike es un oportunista. Puede que pasara por aquí para ver cómo iban las obras y se dio cuenta de que la tormenta le había puesto en bandeja una nueva manera de martirizarme.

—Deduzco que lleva una buena temporada haciéndolo.

—Desde el día en que lo conocí, maldito sea —repuso, sin poder ocultar la amargura que sentía—. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

—¿Contigo? Tendré cuidado —bromeó Edward, besándole la sien—. Con él, aún más. Pero ahora duérmete y deja que me preocupe yo.

Cuando Isabella se durmió, acunada por sus caricias y su calor, Edward permaneció a su lado mirando primero el techo y más adelante su cara a la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas. Finalmente se había abierto a él. Aunque no le había contado gran cosa, sabía que le había costado un gran esfuerzo y se lo agradecía. Su confidencia le daba ánimos, pero al mismo tiempo le escamaba. ¿Por qué darle sólo una parte de la información a menos que pretendiera llevársela con ella cuando lo abandonara?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

—¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Menudo desastre! —exclamó Nick, observando los daños que la tormenta había causado en el tejado del granero—. Y cómo no, el maldito granero tenía que estar medio lleno.

—Hay más heno —dijo Edward—. Está repartido en varios lugares, bajo lonas impermeabilizadas, en cobertizos... Por lo menos, parece que el tiempo va a aguantar unos cuantos días y tenemos los materiales necesarios a mano. Dile a los hombres que comiencen a meter el resto del heno ahora mismo. Esta tarde empezaremos a cubrir el tejado. Si trabajamos rápido, lo tendremos todo recogido y el tejado completo antes de que acabe la semana.

—Es un plan ambicioso —advirtió Darius.

—Pero no imposible. La primera cosecha de heno ya está recogida; los potros, los corderos y los cabritos ya han nacido; las verduras están creciendo en los huertos. La canícula es un período tranquilo del año. Los demás cereales están madurando y no hay que ocuparse de ellos todos los días. Haré venir a todos los trabajadores de las granjas. Tú te encargarás de formar las cuadrillas.

—¿Y qué hago yo? —preguntó Nick, alzando una ceja—. ¿Me escapo a Kent y me llevo a tu querida Isabella conmigo?

—Aún no —respondió Edward, sin saber por qué dudaba tanto—. Dare y tú sabéis mucho más que yo sobre cómo llevar una propiedad. Si pudieras quedarte unos cuantos días más, te lo agradecería mucho.

—Ningún problema, puedo quedarme. —Nick siguió examinando el tejado—. Como acabas de decir, todo está muy tranquilo en esta época del año y puedo viajar sin problemas. Además, me gusta enterarme de los líos en los que te metes.

—Para poder ir luego a contárselo todo a mi familia —replicó Edward, con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Por cierto, ahora que sacas a colación el asunto de tu familia —Darius extrajo un sobre del bolsillo—, Jasper le dio esto a los chicos antes de marcharse. Les pidió que te lo entregaran cuando él ya se hubiera ido. Pero ayer estuvieron ocupados todo el día y después, por la noche...

—Sí, os dije que no me esperarais despiertos.

Ed tomó la carta y se dirigió hacia unos árboles cercanos mientras la leía. Nick lo acompañó, caminando en silencio a su lado, pero Darius se marchó a buscar a los arrendatarios para trasladar el resto de la cosecha de heno al granero antes de empezar a cubrirla.

—¿Qué dice? —se interesó Nick, mientras se acercaban al estanque.

Edward se detuvo y contempló las aguas tranquilas.

—Dice que él tardó dos años en volver a dormir una noche entera después de Waterloo, y que yo sólo le he dado dos meses a mi mano para recuperarse. Que no desespere.

—¿Tu mano? —Nick le miró la mano derecha, con la que sostenía la carta.

—La otra —respondió Edward, levantando la izquierda.

—No le veo nada raro. Parece que no te falta ningún dedo. —Nick le cogió la mano y la volvió hacia un lado y hacia el otro para examinarla más a fondo—. Demasiado bronceada para ser la mano de un caballero y lo mismo podría decirse de los callos, pero parece estar bien.

Edward se la miró con sorpresa y la flexionó.

—Estaba inflamada. Tanto que me impedía tocar el piano.

Nick se la soltó.

—Pues ahora no parece que tenga que doler mucho, aunque no todas las lesiones se ven a simple vista. Lo que más nos duele suele ser invisible.

—Tienes razón, pero en este caso eran muy visibles. Y ahora, ya no.

—¿Se te ha curado? —le preguntó Nick, sorprendido.

—Sí —admitió Edward en voz baja—, o al menos va por buen camino. De vez en cuando siento punzadas, y me molesta un poco por las noches, pero cada día está un poco mejor.

—La vida en el campo sienta muy bien. —Su amigo le rodeó los hombros—. Y lo mismo puede decirse de otro aspecto de la naturaleza. Ese que se disfruta tanto cuando se practica sobre una manta a orillas de un arroyo.

—¿Qué? —Edward se detuvo y fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

—Whitlock y Axel te vieron el sábado disfrutando de la sombra con tu Isabella —respondió Nick, sonriendo—. Eres una bestia lujuriosa, Edward. Quiero pensar que en parte se debe al buen ejemplo que te he dado.

—¡Maldita sea! —Bajó la mirada, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa—. Supongo que debo sentirme agradecido de que no salieran corriendo colina abajo a buscar a los guardias.

—Supongo. Hablando en serio, creo que no debe subestimarse el poder curativo de un buen revolcón amistoso, sin complicaciones.

—Tú defiendes cualquier tipo de revolcón.

—Cierto —confirmó Nick, muy serio—. Pero en tu caso, era muy necesario, Edward. Y no hablo sólo de retozar.

—Puede ser. —Ed empezó a caminar de nuevo y Nick lo soltó—. No voy a negarlo. Pero uno no siempre encuentra lo que necesita cuando lo necesita.

—Supongo que no, pero creo que estás haciendo un gran trabajo improvisando sobre la marcha, sin ayuda de partituras.

Cullen lo miró con curiosidad, pero no pudo averiguar si su amigo quería decirle algo más aparte de lo obvio. Los rasgos de Nicholas eran la viva imagen de la inocencia.

El martes por la tarde todos los arrendatarios estaban informados de los planes para la semana y ambos carros habían empezado a trasladar el heno. Las cuadrillas encargadas de la reparación de la casa habían comenzado a retirar las cimbras dañadas y a trasladar materiales de la casa al granero.

Edward se había reunido con Isabella al mediodía. La encontró colocando un jarrón con flores en lo que en teoría iba a ser el dormitorio de Ed. Había combinado rosas rojas y lirios de un color naranja brillante.

—Qué combinación tan interesante —murmuró él, entrando en la habitación y acercándose a ella por detrás. Se inclinó sobre la joven y aspiró su aroma, pero no la tocó—. Me gusta verte en esta casa, Isabella. —Ella se quedó inmóvil y Edward tuvo la sensación de estar viviendo unos instantes robados antes de que la joven desapareciera de su vida.

—Abrázame —le pidió ella, apoyándose en su pecho—. A mí no debería gustarme tanto estar aquí, pero me gusta.

—Cuando dices aquí, ¿te refieres a estar entre mis brazos —Edward la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura— o en mi casa?

—A ambas cosas. —Isabella se volvió hacia él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos—. Y tampoco deberías pasar las noches conmigo.

—Lo hago para protegerte. —Ed la besó en el cuello.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso.

—Como si los cerrojos no sirvieran para eso.

—No lo hacen tan bien como yo. —Dando un paso atrás, le tomó la mano y dijo—: Mamá Nick ha requerido nuestra presencia en la fresquera. Y a Nick no se le hace esperar, que es peor.

—Es un tipo curioso, pero me cae bien.

—Su tamaño hace que destaque entre los demás —dijo él, mientras recorrían la casa—. Creo que se ha acostumbrado a ser distinto y se ha vuelto una persona muy independiente. Me alegro de que te guste. A veces puede resultar abrumador.

Isabella lo miró y lo que Edward vio en su mirada hizo que se detuviera.

—¿Qué?

—Ese hombre —Isabella sacudió una mano en dirección a la fresquera— que ató a un carro el árbol que cayó en mi patio como si lo hiciera todos los días... Ese hombre es conde, Edward. Tu hermano es conde y tu amigo Dare es el heredero de otro conde. ¿Podrías decirme a qué tipo de familia perteneces para tener tantos amigos y parientes con títulos nobiliarios? No pongo en duda el valor de tu hermano, pero fueron muchos los hombres que lucharon valientemente contra Napoleón en Waterloo y no todos fueron nombrados condes por eso. Por el amor de Dios, sir Dewey impidió que se declararan varias guerras y a cambio lo nombraron caballero... pero ¡no conde!

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? —preguntó él tratando de ganar tiempo, aunque una persistente vocecilla en su cabeza le repetía: «Díselo, dile que tu padre es duque; dile que tu otro hermano también es conde; ¡dile la verdad!».

—Apenas te conozco —admitió la joven, con tristeza—. No conozco a tu familia, no sé dónde has vivido antes de venir aquí ni cómo has acabado siendo fabricante de pianos. No sé... lo que esperas de la vida.

—Mi nombre completo es Edward Forsythe Cullen. —Se acercó a ella. No iba a permitir que se alejara de él, ni física ni emocionalmente—. Mi familia es numerosa y casi todos están asentados en la comarca de Kent. Ya conoces a mi hermano mayor y estaré encantado de describirte en detalle al resto de mi familia si lo deseas. Aprendí a fabricar pianos cuando fui a estudiar a Italia y me pareció que podría ser un negocio rentable en Inglaterra. Y lo que espero de la vida ahora mismo, Isabella Swan, eres tú. —La apretó contra su cuerpo, provocándola para que se atreviera a negarlo.

—Black —susurró ella contra su hombro—. Isabella Black.

—¿Por qué no Swan? «Maldita sea, ¿por qué no Isabella Cullen?»

Porque si lo decía en voz alta, ella saldría corriendo. Por eso mantuvo la boca cerrada y se limitó a abrazarla junto al porche de la cochera durante unos segundos robados.

—No hagamos esperar más a Nick. —Edward rompió el silencio y se obligó a sonreír para que no se notara la ansiedad que sentía—. Pero prométeme una cosa, por favor.

—¿Qué?

—Si tienes más preguntas, házmelas a mí y yo te las responderé. Y cuando hayamos atrapado al saboteador, quiero hablar contigo. Hablar en serio.

—Estás siendo honesto conmigo y supongo que, a cambio, querrás que yo lo sea contigo —dijo Isabella—. Me gustaría serlo, ojalá pudiera pero de verdad, no puedo.

—Sé que no te atreves, pero cuando estés lista para hablar conmigo, te prometo que te escucharé.

Isabella asintió. Cullen se maldijo por ser tan hipócrita, pero habían llegado a una especie de tregua y, de momento, iba a tener que conformarse con eso. Se consoló pensando que tal vez algún día Isabella se decidiría a confiar en él y le contaría sus secretos. Ya le había advertido que tuviera cuidado con Mike.

Se repitió una y otra vez que por algo se empezaba. Sabía que algunas veces se firmaban treguas mientras se preparaban la rendición total y la posterior retirada, pero se obligó a no hacer caso de esos pensamientos agoreros.

Al día siguiente, Isabella y los chicos fueron al mercado mientras Edward, Darius y Nick se quedaban para colaborar con la reparación del tejado del granero. A mediodía, Darius les recordó a todos que era la hora de comer. Todo el mundo se dirigió hacia el estanque, para almorzar junto a la orilla.

—¿Les acompañamos? —sugirió Dare.

—Es mejor que nos quedemos aquí con los caballos —rebatió Nick—. No me parece justo que todo el mundo vaya a descansar y las pobres bestias tengan que quedarse aquí.

—Con una bolsa de pienso colgando del cuello, además —añadió Edward—. Dentro del granero se está más fresco. Vayamos a la sombra.

—Apoyo la idea —dijo Darius—, aunque tengo tanta hambre que no me importaría que me colgaran una bolsa de pienso del cuello.

Habiendo llegado a un acuerdo, se dirigieron a la planta baja del granero con la cesta de pícnic, al espacio destinado a los animales. Hacía poco que Ed había mandado que lo despejaran. Lo habían limpiado, encalado y habían cubierto los suelos con grava nueva, por lo que estaba más limpio que muchas casas. Por el momento.

—Me gusta este granero —declaró Nick, mirando a su alrededor—. No tiene el techo demasiado bajo como otros. ¿Qué hay para almorzar?

Darius le pasó un emparedado a cada uno y vio cómo Nick le daba un buen trago al whisky antes de empezar.

—Deja algo para los demás —gruñó Dare, arrebatándole la botella de la mano mientras Nick se secaba la boca con el antebrazo y se reía.

—No está nada mal —dijo éste, apoyándose en una gruesa viga que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo.

La viga se movió y el sonido que hizo fue seguido por un silencio sepulcral.

—Vosotros dos, fuera de aquí ahora mismo —ordenó Nick en voz baja y tranquila.

—Dare, ve a buscar a los caballos —indicó Edward al mismo tiempo.

Edward se acercó a Nick y añadió su peso al de él para mantener la viga en su sitio.

Dare guió a los caballos al interior del granero y sujetó una cadena a la parte superior de la viga. Mientras los caballos la mantenían sujeta tirando de la cadena, Edward y Nick colocaban más cerchas para que ayudaran a soportar el peso del tejado.

Cuando se dieron por satisfechos con el resultado, dejaron a los caballos comiendo y se volvieron a inspeccionar la estructura.

—Alguien estuvo muy ocupado con la sierra el domingo —murmuró Edward—. Pensaba que habías pasado aquí buena parte de ese día, Darius.

—La mañana. —Dare se llevó la mano a la barbilla, reflexionando—. Por la tarde acompañé a los hijos de Bragdoll para que ayudaran a retirar árboles caídos de las granjas de los demás arrendatarios.

—Así que por la tarde cualquiera pudo acercarse. ¿Quién sabía que empezaríamos a reparar el granero tan pronto?

—Los Bragdoll —contestó Nick—. Lo que no sabían era que guardarías el resto de la cosecha de heno esta semana. Sin ese peso añadido, la viga central habría aguantado hasta que algún buey confiado la hubiera elegido para rascarse a gusto.

—Más sabotaje —murmuró Edward, haciendo una mueca—. No había pensado traer animales aquí hasta el otoño.

—Así que tal vez el plan era que el edificio se hundiera cuando el tejado ya estuviera reparado y el granero lleno de heno para todo el invierno —reflexionó Darius en voz baja—. Algunos animales habrían muerto en el acto y el resto de hambre durante el invierno.

—Si os quedarais sin heno para pasar el invierno, probablemente los arrendatarios se marcharían —concluyó Nick.

—Si el responsable es Mike Swan —y cada vez tenía menos dudas al respecto—, no creo que sepa valorar la importancia de una cosecha de heno perdida. No más de lo que significa perder tu turno en Almack's. Lo que sí sabe es que un granero inservible nos causará problemas y gastos. No creo que planee con tanta meticulosidad la pérdida de vidas, humanas o animales, ni que se le pase por la cabeza que la gente pueda perder su hogar o su modo de vida.

—Ese hombre es una joya —ironizó Nick—. Un auténtico tesoro. ¿Crees que lleva martirizándola todos estos años?

—Estoy convencido, aunque me gustaría saber la razón. No ha invertido ni un penique en la finca y se ha llevado un buen pellizco a cambio. No entiendo por qué lo hace.

—Todo este drama me ha abierto el apetito. —Nick regresó al granero, recogió la comida y le pasó la botella a Darius—. Busquemos un lugar seguro a la sombra de algún árbol y acabemos de comer. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Ed?

—Ya le he enviado una invitación a Mike para que venga de visita. Le he dicho que quería que fuera el primero en conocer mi refugio campestre. —Se sentaron en la hierba y Edward se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol—. He avisado a sir Dewey de mis planes. No le gustan, pero tampoco puede hacer nada para detenerme.

—¿Le contaste lo ocurrido en la casita de Isabella? —preguntó Darius.

—Sí, ayer mismo. Y la nota de Mike también salió ayer. Lo invité a venir el miércoles que viene.

—Si llega el mismo miércoles, Isabella estará en el mercado. ¿No piensas avisarla de su llegada? ¿Y qué le dirás de esto? ¿Le explicarás que el desgraciado casi nos mata, a nosotros tres y a dos espléndidos caballos?

—Eso, eso —metió baza Nick entre bocado y bocado.

—Sí, le diré lo que ha pasado, y creo que los chicos también deben saberlo para que abran bien los ojos y vayan con cuidado en todo momento —expuso Edward—, pero no quiero que sepa que he invitado a Mike.

—Puedo llevármela a Kent —le recordó Nick—, o a Londres. Incluso a Candlewick, si no quieres que se vaya muy lejos.

—Si hacemos eso, sabrá que tramamos algo —se opuso Edward—. Y si sale huyendo, Mike gana la partida. A las lenguas de Little Weldon les gusta mucho moverse. Estoy seguro de que alguien le pasa información a Mike.

—Es posible. Y tal vez ni siquiera se den cuenta de que están perjudicando a alguien al contar sus chismes —reflexionó Darius, acabándose su sándwich.

—Lo que voy a contarte ahora no es ningún chisme —dijo Nick, echándose sobre la hierba y apoyando la cabeza en el muslo de Edward—. Creo que una siesta ahora mismo sería una gran idea. Aunque quizá sería mejor dar otro trago de esa bebida medicinal antes de dormir. —Alargó sus dedos hasta encontrar la botella, dio un sorbo y cerró los ojos.

—Creo que tienes toda la razón. —Darius se tumbó a su vez, usando la cesta de la comida como almohada—. Una siesta es justo lo que necesitamos.

Cullen permaneció sentado entre ellos. La cabeza de Nick era un peso sobre su pierna pero la presencia de los dos hombres aliviaba el peso mucho mayor de su pecho. Acababan de arriesgar sus vidas por él y ahora, como si fueran dos perros fieles, se tumbaban a su lado para dormir hasta que volviera a necesitarlos. Con la amenaza de la muerte tan presente y cercana, tener la seguridad de que alguien te quería y se preocupaba por ti era muy importante.

Hawthorne Bragdoll estaba sentado sobre su árbol favorito, reflexionando sobre la escena que acababa de presenciar en el granero. El maldito edificio había estado a punto de desplomarse y caer como un castillo de naipes. No lo había hecho gracias a la fuerza de un gigante rubio —que, además, era un jodido conde— y de la ayuda del señor Cullen. Éste también era grande y cada vez estaba más fuerte y musculado por el trabajo en la finca, pero el tipo rubio parecía casi una atracción de circo: el hombre forzudo o algo así. Le recordaba a los vikingos, sobre todo cuando sonreía.

Y sonreía mucho. Especialmente a las mujeres.

Neal se había alterado considerablemente cuando aquella descarada novia suya, Louise, le había devuelto la sonrisa al gigante. El pobre Neal no sabía que Louise Hackett hacía cosas mucho peores con la boca que sonreír al primer tipo guapo o con los bolsillos repletos que se le pusiera a tiro. Thorn no la juzgaba. Los tiempos eran demasiado difíciles como para rechazar unos ingresos extras, aunque para las camareras y los arrendatarios los tiempos nunca eran fáciles. De todos modos, Thorn esperaba no tener que ganarse nunca el pan de esa manera.

El domingo, en cuanto vio que venían a reclutarlos para recomponer los destrozos causados por la tormenta, se escabulló hasta su segundo árbol favorito para pensar, en el bosquecillo cercano a la casa grande. Y desde allí vio con sorpresa cómo un lechuguino desgarbado y barrigón se daba aires cerca de un árbol medio caído junto a la casa de la señora Black. Thorn vio horrorizado cómo aquel tipo le ordenaba a Hiram Hackett y al zoquete de su hermano Dervid que serraran el árbol para que acabara de caer sobre la casa de la viuda.

Días antes, Thorn había visto a Hiram y a Dervid haciendo viajes hacia la casa grande, cargados con leña y virutas de madera. Cuando los vio entrar con dos latas de aceite para lámparas, pensó que estaba a punto de contemplar el fuego más grande que se había visto desde el incendio de Londres.

No los había delatado porque sabía que en la casa no había nadie y, además, Cullen no era ni su amigo ni su pariente, pero destrozar por capricho la casa de una viuda sin más recursos...

Eso ya no era una travesura, era malicia, incluso para los niveles de tolerancia de Thorn, que eran elevados. La señora Black no era nadie, igual que él, pero el chico tenía la sensación de que era mejor persona que el resto de los vecinos del pueblo, aunque muchos la criticaran a sus espaldas. Thorn no solía sentir compasión por nadie, pero aunque no tenía hermanas, sí una madre. Y muy probablemente, dada la afición de su padre por la botella, esa madre sería viuda algún día.

Si a alguien se le ocurriera tirar un jodido árbol sobre la casa de su madre... Thorn apretó los puños al imaginárselo y luego se recostó sobre la rama del árbol para seguir reflexionando.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Mike Swan recogió la única carta que agraciaba la bandeja de la correspondencia en la sala del desayuno de su casa de Londres. Había dado instrucciones de que separaran las facturas y los requerimientos de los deudores antes de que bajara a desayunar cada mañana, para revisar las invitaciones —o en este caso, la invitación— con una taza de té. La correspondencia desagradable le esperaba en la biblioteca para cuando se decidiera a examinarla.

—¿Señor? —El tono de Stanwick era respetuoso, pero en sus ojos se veía la expresión sufrida de los que no cobran su salario con regularidad. Su amo no seguía ninguna de las leyes no escritas que caracterizaban a un caballero.

—Lord Edward Cullen me invita a almorzar para que compruebe de primera mano los avances que ha hecho en la remodelación de la vieja casa de Little Weldon. —Mike estaba encantado pero se esforzó en mantener un tono serio y aburrido. No era elegante mostrar las propias emociones delante del servicio.

—¿Piensa aceptar la invitación, señor? —preguntó Stanwick educadamente, mientras le servía una taza de té.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el coche descubierto si ningún temporal me lo impide. No quiero que me hagan perder mucho tiempo. Me pasaré por ahí, le desearé lo mejor y me quedaré un par de noches en Oxford. —Con los estudiantes de vacaciones, el enjambre habitual de mujeres que se ocupaban de las necesidades de los alumnos estarían encantadas de hacerle de las suyas.

—¿Para cuándo quiere tener el equipaje preparado, señor?

—La invitación es para el miércoles, así que saldré el lunes —respondió Mike, golpeándose los labios con la invitación—. Stanwick, ¿puede saberse cuándo se dejaron de servir galletas con el té en esta casa? No se puede consentir que un lord del reino pase hambre, ¿no te parece?

—Iré a la cocina a ver qué hay, señor.

Mike lo observó mientras se alejaba, convencido de que el mayordomo no regresaría con las manos vacías a pesar de la deplorable impaciencia de los acreedores que no hacían más que reclamar el pago de sus facturas. Los buenos sirvientes comprendían que un lord del reino estaba por encima de esos asuntos tan mundanos, así que nunca faltaría comida en la mesa.

Estaba casi seguro de ello.

Considerando los ataques del fin de semana anterior, Edward decidió que se quedaría en la finca ese fin de semana. Animó a Isabella, a Nick, a Darius y a los chicos para que se fueran, diciéndoles que contrataría a los Bragdoll para que patrullaran la finca, pero sólo Dare aceptó su invitación, para ocuparse de unos asuntos en Londres.

Nick y Edward no sabían a qué tipo de asuntos se refería y tampoco se lo preguntaron.

Para sorpresa de Edward, Axel y Abby Belmont decidieron ir a visitarlos el sábado. La excusa que pusieron fue que Axel quería echarle un vistazo al invernadero que iban a construir en la casa de Isabella, aunque sin duda el objetivo de la visita era ver a los chicos.

Esa mañana, Edward se despertó del mismo modo que las cinco mañanas anteriores: en la cama de Isabella, concretamente entre sus brazos. Y la falta de dormitorios preparados ya no era una excusa. Había las suficientes habitaciones listas como para poder acoger a los Belmont en condiciones si decidían quedarse a pasar la noche. Sin embargo, no quería renunciar a sus noches juntos.

Isabella se estaba preparando para huir. Edward lo presentía. Sus dos hermanos mayores habían hecho lo mismo al alistarse en la caballería para no tener que soportar la insufrible prepotencia de Moreland. Él también había salido huyendo hacia Italia. Su hermano Emmett había preferido arrojarse en brazos de las complejidades de una finca ducal con graves dificultades económicas, pero su opción no dejaba de ser una huida. Igual que Jazz al volver de la guerra. Primero se había refugiado en la bebida, pero había acabado huyendo al norte.

Así que Edward Cullen podía oler una huida a kilómetros de distancia. Isabella llevaba días haciendo el equipaje emocionalmente y él no podía evitarlo.

No obstante, ahora era un hombre con responsabilidades. En vez de quedarse en la cama dándole vueltas a la cabeza, se levantó cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, le dio un beso en la mejilla y recogió la ropa que había dejado la noche anterior de cualquier manera encima de la silla. La lista de asuntos pendientes era larga. Si no podía resolver la situación con Isabella, al menos tacharía unas cuantas cosas de la lista.

Se estaba volviendo como Moreland, que pensaba que aprobar unas cuantas leyes en el Parlamento compensaba el ser un padre inepto y avasallador.

—¿Edward?

—Estoy aquí, cariño. —Regresó a la cama y se agachó para mirarla. Vio que estaba aún adormilada—. Duerme un poco más. Casi no te he dejado hacerlo esta noche.

Isabella se acercó un poco más al borde de la cama y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Ed, sentándose en la cama y retirándole el pelo de la cara con suavidad.

Isabella se incorporó y se colgó de sus hombros.

—¿Cuándo vas a hablarme de tu familia? Hablarme de verdad, no darme unos cuantos detalles para que me calle.

Edward luchó en silencio contra la voz que le decía que no era el momento adecuado. Podía decirle: «Mi padre es uno de los hombres más poderosos del reino, uno de los más testarudos y fieles a su esposa. Y no aprobaría en absoluto que tuviéramos hijos ilegítimos, así que cuanto antes nos separemos, mejor». ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella entonces?

—¿Cuándo vas a contarme lo que pasa en realidad entre Mike y tú? —Prefirió contraatacar con otra pregunta. Le tomó la mano y le besó los nudillos, tratando de transmitirle la idea de que no pretendía juzgarla, sino sólo escucharla, pero los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de una desolación tan grande que Ed se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—Pronto. Pronto te lo contaré todo, y entonces desearás que no lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Traicionaste a Jacob? —preguntó él con delicadeza, llevándose la mano de Isabella a la mejilla.

—Sí —respondió ella, respirando agitadamente—, pero no de la manera que te imaginas. Nunca le fui infiel, aunque eso ya no importa.

Edward vio cómo la habitación estaba cada vez más iluminada, pero Isabella permanecía en silencio.

—Hablaremos cuando estés preparada —le prometió, dándole otro beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y tú? ¿Me hablarás de tu familia?

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

—Cuando lo haga, desearé no haberlo hecho. Y tal vez tú también.

—Todo está preparado —confirmó Darius, mientras veían alejarse el carro en dirección al mercado del pueblo el siguiente miércoles por la mañana—, a pesar de que te repito que no me gusta tu plan, Ed. Reunirte con ese tipo sin la presencia de la autoridad, y sin nadie aparte del pequeño Nick para que mantenga la paz.

—Ese pequeño Nick del que hablas —replicó el aludido— tiene un título superior al de ese bufón pusilánime, pesa el doble, es dos veces más alto que él y tiene por lo menos cinco veces más capacidad mental. Y si mi sola presencia y encanto personal no son suficientes para inspirar en ese individuo el deseo de comportarse como es debido, tú estarás en la retaguardia, cubriéndonos las espaldas.

—En efecto. ¿Qué le dirás a Mike sobre Isabella?

—Lo menos posible —respondió Edward—. Isabella no debería ser de la incumbencia de Mike, ni él de ella. El auténtico objetivo de esta reunión es asegurarme de que así sea.

—Al menos, estás haciendo algo al respecto —comentó Nick—. Aunque, a decir verdad, has hecho muchas cosas últimamente. Es impresionante la cantidad de asuntos que has resuelto en tan poco tiempo.

—Con el personal adecuado se puede conseguir cualquier cosa —replicó Edward, quitándose importancia—. Tengo que reconocer que me pone nervioso tanto silencio. Los oigo trabajando en casa de Isabella, pero echo de menos ver los andamios y oír la retahíla de palabrotas, los gritos y los golpes de martillo.

—Es que antes no oías nada que no fueran notas musicales —observó Nick—. Te estás acostumbrando a oír otras cosas.

—Quizá. —Edward reflexionó sobre las palabras de su amigo. Lo estaba acusando de no enterarse de nada. Una cosa era no escuchar y otra no oír. Era distinto. Era el duque el que nunca escuchaba a quienes lo rodeaban.

—Ya no te pierdes en tus reflexiones tanto como hace unos meses —añadió Darius—, y no aprietas el puño cien veces cada hora.

—¿Apretaba el puño?

—Sí, el izquierdo. Al principio pensé que estabas enfadado con alguien y que tenías ganas de darle un puñetazo. Llegué a pensar que era a mí a quien querías dárselo. Pero luego me di cuenta de que lo hacías de manera inconsciente.

Edward paseó la mirada entre los dos hombres.

—¿Estáis seguros de que caminaba sobre dos patas y de que hablaba nuestro idioma? Parece que estéis hablando de otra persona. No me reconozco. Es como si fuera un extraño para mí mismo.

—No, no eras un extraño —lo corrigió Nick—. Más bien te comportabas como un dignatario en visita oficial con aquellos que se preocupaban por ti.

Cullen guardó silencio, preguntándose qué más cosas habrían querido decirle sus amigos durante todo ese tiempo, sin atreverse, por culpa de esa tendencia suya de encerrarse en su mundo artístico incluso estando en compañía de otras personas. Al ver que sus amigos intercambiaban una sonrisa burlona, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba volviendo a hacer.

—¡Bueno, dejadme en paz! —Se abrió camino entre ellos con un empujón—. Voy a registrar la casa una vez más. Si tú registras los cobertizos y la cochera, Dare, y tú los establos, Nick, me quedaré un poco más tranquilo.

—Claro. —Nick se alejó y Darius se volvió hacia Ed.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo con la casa durante esta semana —afirmó—. Ahora ya está habitable. Supongo que te mudarás cuando Isabella vuelva a la suya.

—Tendría sentido —replicó él, que no tenía ganas de explicarle a su amigo lo poco que le apetecía hacerlo. Si Isabella regresaba a su casa, le resultaría aún más fácil desaparecer de su vida. Si ella decidía poner fin a su relación, Edward no soportaría vivir solo en la casa. No podría pensar un día tras otro que estaba trabajando en su jardín, lejos de él, separada por un bosquecillo y tres universos de tozudez.

—Bueno —dijo Darius suavemente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, ¿y cuándo vas a colocar el piano?

Edward se volvió bruscamente.

—¿Qué piano?

—El que tu padre envió con el carro —respondió su amigo—. El que lleva más de una semana en la cochera, metido en una caja.

Edward se encogió, avergonzado.

—¿Dejamos un piano en la cochera?

—A Mike le extrañará que no tengas un piano —insistió Darius—. Y tenemos toda la mañana por delante antes de que llegue. Deberíamos matar el tiempo con algo.

—Y emplear la nada desdeñable fuerza de Nick para que nos ayude. —Pero qué estaba haciendo. No debería sacar el maldito trasto de la caja. ¿Cómo se le ocurría al duque enviarle un piano en esos momentos? Qué típico de su padre querer hacer algo bien y elegir precisamente el momento menos adecuado. Ed se quedó mirando su mano izquierda. La verdad era que últimamente casi no se notaba la diferencia entre la izquierda y la derecha. Siempre podía volver a embalar el piano y enviarlo de vuelta.

—Acabemos con esto —musitó, diciéndose que ningún piano debería estar nunca en una cochera y menos en la suya.

—Si insistes...

—¿Piensas afinarlo? —preguntó Nick, pasándole un brazo a Ed por encima del hombro cuando hubieron colocado el instrumento en un saloncito de la primera planta—. Sé que siempre llevas las herramientas de afinación contigo.

Cullen apretó los labios pero no lo negó. Nunca se separaba de ellas.

—Tal vez a Isabella le apetezca tocarlo —sugirió Darius, que era la viva imagen de la inocencia.

—Bueno, que os den a los dos. —Edward se rindió con un suspiro. Al fin y al cabo, un piano no se podía dejar desafinado.

Sus empleados lo habían embalado con mucho cuidado (porque indudablemente era uno de sus pianos), y había llegado en muy buenas condiciones, por lo que apenas necesitó afinarlo. Cerró la tapa del teclado y buscó con la mirada la banqueta que también le había enviado su padre. La colocó delante del instrumento y se fijó en que un trozo de papel asomaba por debajo de la tapa del asiento.

Era una nota de él, escrita de su puño y letra.

 _Edward_ :

 _Tocas estos trastos mejor de lo que yo hago cualquier otra cosa, a excepción, tal vez, de amar a su gracia la duquesa. Fue ella la que eligió este modelo después de haber probado todos los que estaban a la venta en tus dos talleres. Dijo que los registros central y bajo sonaban particularmente bien, sea lo que sea lo que eso signi_ fi _que. La duquesa dijo que te enviaría algunas partituras. Yo le comenté que sería mejor que vinieras personalmente a Moreland para recoger las que quisieras, ya que sería la única manera de que este viejo pueda ver a su hijo pequeño —y el único que le queda soltero—, pero es imposible razonar con tu madre sobre algunos asuntos_.

 _Quédate con Sean, por favor. Los establos de Moreland son demasiado grandes y bulliciosos para una persona de su edad, pero no acepta reducir sus responsabilidades. Enviártelo fue idea de la duquesa; lo del piano idea mía_.

 _Espero que estés bien. Yo lo estoy, cosa que sabrías si tuvieras la cortesía de escribirle a tu padre de vez en cuando. Y conste que las breves notas de agradecimiento que envías para apaciguar a tu madre no cuentan_.

 _Moreland_

Edward se echó a reír al leer la carta. Era una mezcla indescriptible de formalidad, familiaridad e indirectas descaradas. Aunque se pasara la vida intentándolo, el duque nunca podría ser una persona sutil. Era directo, inflexible y adoraba a su esposa. Desde que sufriera un ataque al corazón el año anterior, se había suavizado un poco, pero a él no se le escapaban sus descarados intentos de manipularlo. La nota era breve, pero dejaba claras varias cosas:

Que quería que le hiciera una visita.

Que pretendía que le escribiera más a menudo.

Que lo animaba a tocar el piano, aunque se había pasado toda su vida recordándole que la música era una actividad poco masculina. Siempre le decía que ningún hombre debía dedicarse a la música más que de vez en cuando. Que ahora le enviara un piano iba totalmente en contra de los sermones que le había echado siempre. Pero las cosas con su gracia eran así. Si cambiaba de opinión sobre algo, lo que antes pensara dejaba de existir, como tal cosa. Era una cualidad interesante esa de poder alterar la realidad a voluntad. El truco para lograrlo debía de ser el primer secreto que los duques de Moreland pasaban a su heredero. Tendría que preguntárselo a Emmett cuando volviera a verlo.

Cerró la tapa de la banqueta, no sin antes ver que dentro había otro papel: una orden de reparto con el sello de «pagado».

Era un instrumento precioso. Edward suspiró observando su brillante acabado. Era un piano de cola, por supuesto. Su madre no se conformaría con menos para él. Levantó la tapa y se sentó, jurándose que sólo iba a probar que estuviera bien afinado.

Para mantener su promesa, se limitó a tocar la nana que había compuesto para Winnie y que le había entregado a Whitlock para que se la hiciera llegar. A Winnie le costaba estarse quieta. Iba de una punta a otra de la finca como un tornado en miniatura, metiendo las narices en los asuntos de los adultos con _Scout_ , aquel perro enorme, pegado a los talones. Por eso le había escrito una canción de cuna, para que la tocara cuando a _Scout_ le costara calmar sus nervios caninos o por si le apetecía acabar los días con una música tranquila y bonita. No era la primera pieza que había compuesto para ella, aunque tal vez sí fuera la última.

Con mucha delicadeza puso los dedos sobre las teclas. El familiar frescor de su contacto le envió un escalofrío desde los brazos hasta el resto del cuerpo.

—Te he echado de menos, amigo mío —susurró—, pero sólo es una visita de cortesía.

Las notas brotaron con facilidad y naturalidad, y la suave brisa de la mañana las extendió por el patio. La melodía, lírica, sencilla, tierna y dulce flotó sobre las flores y entre los árboles, jugó con los rayos del sol y llegó hasta el estanque. En el balcón de la cochera, Darius y Nick intercambiaron una sonrisa mientras las últimas notas se apagaban.

—Es un comienzo —dijo Nick, en voz baja—. Un comienzo modesto, pero un comienzo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Cuando acabó de vestirse para la visita, a Edward le quedaba todavía una hora libre, así que volvió a la casa y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Se sentó tras el escritorio mientras reflexionaba qué podía escribirle a su padre que no pareciera una nota de agradecimiento para apaciguar a su madre. Su padre le había lanzado un desafío y Edward no era de los que no hacen caso de algo así. Y menos viniendo de Moreland. Y menos aún teniendo en cuenta su situación.

 _A su gracia, Carlisle, duque de Moreland, etcétera_ :

 _Se me ha ocurrido que, si una breve nota de agradecimiento no es su_ fi _ciente, tal vez una larga, efusiva y absolutamente sincera carta de agradecimiento lo sea. A riesgo de parecer poco modesto, el instrumento que me habéis enviado es una maravilla y os lo agradezco mucho_.

 _Me complace poder deciros que ya tengo una sala de música habilitada para albergar vuestro generoso regalo, a pesar de que, cuando llegué a la propiedad, este lugar no era habitable más que para las ratas, los vagabundos y los murciélagos. Ya no tenemos ese tipo de inquilinos y confío en que, en pocas semanas, las obras habrán acabado del todo_.

 _Darius Lindsey, Axel Belmont y sus hijos me han ayudado muchísimo y ahora, además, cuento con el apoyo del mismísimo conde de Bellefonte. Nick se ha unido a la causa. El proyecto está resultando muy grati_ fi _cante pero, al mismo tiempo, una fuente de preocupaciones, ya que el estado de abandono en que se encontraba la casa era sólo uno de los problemas a los que hemos debido enfrentarnos_.

 _Creo que un tal Mike, barón Roxbury, nos ha estado complicando mucho la vida y todavía no he descubierto qué motivos lo mueven a actuar así. Ya no es el dueño de la propiedad, así que ya no debería tener ningún interés por la_ fi _nca. Sin embargo, parece guardarnos un gran rencor tanto a mí como a la viuda del anterior barón. Cualquier información que su gracia pueda ofrecerme sobre la situación de Roxbury será bienvenida_.

 _Recuerdos a mis hermanas y a McCarty, si lo veis antes que yo. Whitlock partió hacia el norte hace unos diez días. Espero recibir buenas noticias de él y de Alice muy pronto_.

 _Quedáis en mis pensamientos y en mis oraciones_.

 _Edward_

—Disculpe que le moleste, señor Cullen, pero ha llegado su invitado —anunció el único criado que había contratado hasta la fecha, un lacayo llamado Davies. Había empleado personal para la cocina, pero de momento de manera temporal, sólo para la comida de ese día.

—Gracias, Davies. —Ed se levantó, se estiró el chaleco y se puso la chaqueta—. Por favor, hazlo pasar al salón y avisa a la cocina de que suban el té. ¿Sabe lord Bellefonte que ha llegado nuestro invitado?

—Sí, señor. He visto que se acercaba a la casa con intención de entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

Ed adoptó la expresión oficial de hijo menor de un duque: educada y ligeramente aburrida, pero benevolente y tolerante con todos los que estaban por debajo de él en la escala social. Al entrar en el salón, Mike Swan estaba al lado de una ventana mirando la parte inferior de un jarrón de cristal Waterford que tenía en sus manos, blancas como las azucenas.

—Buenos días, milord —lo saludó Cullen con una ligera sonrisa—. Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje desde la capital.

—¡Cullen! —Mike le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó el jarrón en su sitio—. Pasé la noche en Oxford para disfrutar de los atractivos del lugar y de unas buenas cervezas veraniegas. Esas cosas siempre me ponen de buen humor.

Edward rebajó la intensidad de su sonrisa varios grados para hacerle notar a su invitado que no había pasado por alto su descortesía al no usar el tratamiento correcto para dirigirse a él.

—Sin duda debió de ser muy agradable —repuso Edward, aunque su tono implicaba justo lo contrario—. ¿Nos sentamos?

—Oh, ¿vamos a tomar el té, con pastas y todo? Encantador. Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado por las molestias que se ha tomado con este viejo caserón.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—La estructura era de calidad. Odio ver que una propiedad valiosa se echa a perder por simple falta de cuidados.

Mike alzó las cejas, pero la expresión de su cara quería transmitir que no entendía por qué debería sentirse ofendido por su comentario.

—Es comprensible —replicó con menos entusiasmo—. ¿Va a enseñarme el resto de la casa? Hace años que no la veo por dentro.

—¿Me está diciendo que la ha visto por fuera recientemente? —preguntó Edward, alzando una ceja.

—No... bueno... —Mike se subió un poco las mangas y luego se pasó un dedo por el cuello de la camisa—. Si paso por aquí cerca, a veces me desvío para echarle un vistazo a la finca.

—¿Para qué? Según dicen los arrendatarios, nunca se interesó por el estado de las granjas.

—¿Las granjas? ¿Por qué deberían interesarme las granjas? Los granjeros son ellos, no yo. Vaya, aquí está el té.

—Permítame que se lo sirva. —Edward se defendía estupendamente con una tetera. Había tomado el té cientos de veces con sus hermanas cuando era un niño. Servir bien el té era una habilidad que cualquier caballero que se preciara debía perfeccionar. Cuando le alargó la taza, Edward tuvo la satisfacción de comprobar que la mano de Mike temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Qué le parece —empezó a decir éste con una sonrisa radiante— si ya que estamos entre hombres, animamos el té con algo más fuerte para alegrar el día?

Edward le pasó la licorera llena de brandy de primera calidad que sin duda Mike había visto en cuanto entró en la habitación.

—¿Llego tarde? —Nick acudió al salón sin anunciarse ni llamar a la puerta—. Eso parece. Mis disculpas a la compañía. Roxbury —dijo, mirando al barón a los ojos pero sin inclinarse ante él, ya que su título era claramente superior al de Mike.

—Usted es Reston, ¿verdad? —inquirió el recién llegado, levantándose y alargando la mano con una nueva sonrisa.

—A causa de una reciente pérdida, ahora es Bellefonte.

Nick inclinó la cabeza, pero no hizo caso de la mano de Mike. Desde su gran altura, lo fulminó con sus ojos azules, que habían adquirido un brillo glacial, hasta que Roxbury le devolvió la inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Té, Bellefonte? —Edward señaló la bandeja.

—Por supuesto. —Cuando vio la licorera, alzó una ceja con incredulidad—. Lord Edward, ¿no pretenderá estropear ese estupendo té con la profana costumbre de añadirle brandy?

—No, claro que no —respondió el aludido, satisfecho, mientras le servía una taza.

»Bellefonte estaba visitando a unos amigos en Candlewick —le explicó a Mike—, y ha sido tan amable de hacernos el honor de su visita. Tenemos lazos familiares.

Edward y Nick siguieron intercalando títulos nobiliarios en la conversación, mientras Mike trataba de desaparecer en su taza de té y lanzaba miradas de soslayo a la licorera.

Cuando las tazas estuvieron vacías, Edward se levantó.

—Ya hemos tomado el té y lord Roxbury no ha venido hasta aquí para oírnos hablar de los viejos tiempos. El objetivo de su visita era que viera cómo progresan las obras, así que vamos a dar una vuelta por la casa. ¿Vamos?

Edward los guió hasta la cocina. Habitación por habitación, les fue contando las reparaciones, restauraciones y mejoras que había llevado a cabo. Cuando acabó con las cuatro plantas de la casa, les mostró también las obras del tejado, patio, los edificios auxiliares y las tierras. La lista de reformas parecía inagotable. Mike debería haberse mostrado avergonzado, pero la única emoción que Edward percibió fue la ira de sus ojos.

Al finalizar la visita, lord Roxbury pidió permiso para usar el excusado y Edward lo acompañó hasta una habitación de invitados.

—Me reuniré con ustedes en la puerta, caballeros. Podemos dar un paseo por los jardines si les apetece —propuso el joven.

—Le esperaremos en la terraza —respondió Edward, sin mirar a Nick a los ojos para que Mike no sospechara de ellos. Salieron y lo dejaron teóricamente usando el aseo.

—No le des demasiado tiempo —murmuró su amigo mientras caminaban—. No se tarda mucho en escabullirse hasta el desván y prender fuego a una hoguera ya preparada.

Edward asintió. Al volver una esquina del pasillo, se encontraron con Darius, que los esperaba.

—Ese tipo es un idiota insufrible —susurró Dare, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Oyeron el sonido de una puerta que se abría y se cerraba, y luego unos pasos que subían por la escalera de servicio.

—Vamos —dijo Nick, tirando de la manga de Edward, pero éste le indicó con un gesto que aguardara un poco más.

—Ahora. Dejaremos la puerta abierta, Dare.

Subieron los escalones en silencio, deteniéndose a escuchar al llegar arriba. Mike estaba sacudiendo una lata llena de aceite, presumiblemente para distribuirla por todo el suelo. Oyeron cómo, una vez acabada esta operación, empezaba a rascar el pedernal para prender la yesca. En el silencio del desván, los sonidos eran fácilmente reconocibles. Edward se movió y Nick lo siguió en silencio.

—¿Por qué demonios no prendes, maldita sea? —murmuró Mike, hablando con la hoguera.

—Porque nos hemos ocupado de que la leña esté bien húmeda —respondió Edward—. Además, no creo que quiera que lo ahorquen por pirómano, Roxbury.

—¡Cullen! —Mike se incorporó, y la cara se le puso roja como un tomate. Se metió el pedernal en el bolsillo y miró hacia el techo, como si esperara que fuera a aparecer alguna excusa descolgándose de las vigas.

—Abajo —ordenó Edward, señalando hacia la escalera—. Ahora mismo.

—No tiene pruebas —se defendió Mike, en voz baja y desagradable, con los dientes apretados—. Es su palabra contra la mía.

—Y la mía —añadió Nick.

—Y la mía —apostilló Darius alegremente, apareciendo detrás de Edward—. Creo que lo han invitado a bajar, Roxbury. ¿Me equivoco?

Edward dejó que Nick y Darius escoltaran hasta el salón a un Mike que parecía haber perdido las ganas de hablar. El trayecto no era corto, ya que tenían que cruzar la casa de punta a punta y, además, bajar tres pisos. Durante el tiempo que tardaron, Edward no dejaba de preguntarse por qué no experimentaba una mayor sensación de triunfo. Su instinto no le había engañado. Isabella tampoco. Había sido él quien había estado detrás de los sabotajes. Lo que aún no sabía era por qué.

Se dio un plazo de quince minutos para averiguarlo.

Necesitaba saber la razón.

—Tiene una oportunidad —dijo Nick, en cuanto llegaron al salón—. Una única oportunidad para explicarnos por qué ha tratado de reducir la propiedad de lord Edward a cenizas. —Le dio un empujón a Mike en el pecho haciéndolo caer de culo en una silla. Éste miró de Nick a Ed y luego de nuevo a Nick.

—Yo confesaría —añadió Darius, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo único que quiere es saber la verdad y, al fin y al cabo, nadie ha resultado herido.

Mike resopló, como si estuviera muy indignado.

—No entiendo a qué viene todo esto. Me habéis pillado jugando limpio. Asumiré las consecuencias y me iré a casa.

—¿Jugando limpio? —La voz de Edward era amenazadora—. Le recuerdo que perdió esta finca en una partida de cartas, Roxbury, y por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente idiota, ahora trata de prender fuego a la misma propiedad. En esta casa hay criados. En la cocina hay mujeres y niños que no se enterarían de que se ha declarado un incendio hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. En una casa tan antigua como ésta, el fuego se extendería incluso sin la ayuda del aceite de quemar que tan amablemente ha esparcido por el suelo.

—¿Cómo sabe que era aceite de quemar?

Nick miró a Darius poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Edward no podía reprimir un resoplido. «¿Cómo alguien tan estúpido había estado tan cerca de conseguir sus objetivos?»

Lord Bellefonte se inclinó hacia Roxbury, dejando que su tamaño hablara por él.

—Confiese, Roxbury, ahora.

—Yo le haría caso —le aconsejó Darius—. Tiene un carácter del demonio y no le gusta que amenacen a sus amigos. Además, si tenía pensado hacer carrera en la Cámara de los Lores —se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza—, será mejor que no se enemiste con este de aquí —añadió, señalando a Edward con la barbilla—. A Moreland no le gusta nada que le falten al respeto a su hijo, y tiene a la Cámara en su bolsillo ducal. —Darius le dedicó una sonrisa a Nick—. Sin menospreciar su influencia, señor.

—Por supuesto. —El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció al volverse hacia Edward—. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, milord. Déjeme cinco minutos a solas con esta escoria y ya verá...

—¡Por favor! —Mike saltó de la silla como movido por un resorte, sólo para encontrarse con la enorme mano de Nick, que volvió a sentarlo de un empujón—. Puedo explicarlo todo. En realidad, es muy sencillo. Yo sólo... bueno... quería animarlo a que volviera a venderme la propiedad.

—¿Provocando un accidente detrás de otro? —conjeturó Edward, sentándose en una cómoda butaca—. ¿Empezando por unas cuantas tejas sueltas en el tejado? ¿Preparando un par de hogueras en el interior de la casa? ¿Tratando de echar abajo el granero mientras restaurábamos el tejado?

La cara del joven pasó del rojo más encendido al blanco más intenso en un instante.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

Edward chasqueó los dedos y se levantó.

—¡Me olvidaba! También ha tratado de destrozar la casa de Isabella Swan forzando la caída de un jodido árbol. Por suerte, la dama no estaba en ese momento, así que lo único que se perdió fue su tranquilidad, su sensación de seguridad y cuatro ahorros. Bueno, y la casa entera, claro.

—¿Cómo lo ha descubierto? —volvió a gritar Mike—. No pretendía matar a nadie. Sólo quería ahuyentarlo para que se marchara y volviera a venderme la casa por cuatro chavos.

—Mike —Darius sacudió la cabeza lentamente—, si no lo sabía antes, ahora ya lo sabe.

—Dejadnos —ordenó Edward a sus amigos con los dientes apretados, sin molestarse en mantener la farsa de seguir hablando de usted.

—Edward —murmuró Nick—, no creo que sea buena idea.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Mike, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor.

—Las ventanas están cerradas —le informó Edward—, y mis amigos estarán esperando detrás de la puerta. Aunque no interferirán si no se lo pido.

—Edward. —Mirando a su amigo fijamente, Darius levantó la mano izquierda y apretó el puño—. Ve con cuidado.

Éste asintió y guardó silencio. Nick salió detrás de Darius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué pretende, Cullen? —preguntó Mike, tragando saliva ruidosamente cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta con llave.

—Vamos a resolver este asunto como caballeros —respondió, quitándose la chaqueta—. Prometo no matarlo, pero sólo porque tengo entendido que es el último miembro de su linaje. No acabo de entender por qué me preocupo de su sucesión, pero supongo que a Isabella no le gustaría que el título se perdiera.

—¿Isabella? —Mike volvió a pasarse el dedo bajo el cuello de la camisa—. ¿Todo esto es por ella?

—Quítese la chaqueta, Swan —le recordó Edward, remangándose la camisa—. Le dejaré dar el primer golpe y sí, en parte, es por Isabella. ¿Qué clase de hombre piensa que es aceptable explotar a la viuda de su propio primo?

—Se las va apañando —murmuró Mike mientras se retorcía para quitarse la chaqueta—. Sabía que lo haría. Las mujeres como ella siempre lo hacen. Pero ¿cómo iba yo a sobrevivir con la miseria de asignación que tengo?

—Si ella se las apaña —Ed se quitó el sello del dedo meñique—, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo usted?

—¡Porque un caballero tiene muchos gastos y necesidades! —exclamó Mike, histérico—. Debería saberlo. —Acabó de quitarse la chaqueta y levantó los puños.

—No es demasiado deportivo dejarse los anillos puestos —señaló Ed , haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento con los dedos.

—No la estaba explotando —replicó Mike, paladeando las palabras—. Me lo debía, Cullen. Isabella siempre estará en deuda conmigo. —Con esas palabras, Mike levantó los puños y adoptó la postura habitual entre los aristócratas que frecuentaban la academia de boxeo de Jackson.

Edward, siendo el menor de cinco hermanos, miró a su oponente de arriba abajo y resistiendo el impulso de darle las gracias a Dios, tiró al suelo a lord Roxbury de un solo puñetazo con la mano derecha.

Y aunque se quedó con ganas de continuar, se limitó a darle ese único golpe bien dado.

Darius retomó su papel de policía bueno y ayudó a Mike a incorporarse.

—¡Me ha hecho sangre! —se lamentó éste como un niño pequeño, mirándose la mano. Al volver a llevarse los dedos a los labios, comprobó que seguía sangrando.

—Creo que se ha mordido —le señaló Darius, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua mientras Nick y Edward lo ignoraban—. Le ofrecería hielo, pero todavía no estamos surtidos de ese producto en este entorno tan rural. Puede usar el pañuelo para detener la hemorragia. O la corbata.

—Pero la sangre deja unas manchas horribles —protestó Mike, arrastrando un poco las palabras—. Seguro que Stanwick, mi mayordomo, me abandonaría. ¿Qué haría yo sin él?

—No, claro, eso es impensable —convino Darius, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Has mandado avisar al cochero de lord Roxbury?

—Su coche lo espera a la entrada —respondió Edward—. Sean está paseando a los caballos.

—¿Eso es todo? —Mike se levantó con dificultad, pero ya sin contar con el auxilio de Darius—. ¿Me da un puñetazo en la cara y estamos en paz?

—No —respondió Edward, mientras Nick ayudaba a Mike a ponerse la chaqueta—. Eso ha sido sólo una cuestión de honor. Lástima que haya sido un combate tan insatisfactorio, si es que puede llamarse combate a su penosa actuación. Daré parte al juez de paz y recibirá noticias mías, Roxbury.

La sangre del labio partido de Mike empezó a resbalarle por la barbilla. Al ver que nadie le ofrecía un pañuelo, acabó usando el suyo. Mientras se secaba la sangre, no apartó la mirada de Edward.

—La Cámara de los Lores no me condenará —dijo al fin—. Puede que sea el hijo de un duque, pero no tiene título propio. El mío, en cambio, es uno de los más antiguos del reino. Podría acusarlo de agresión.

—No he dicho que fueran a imputarle —replicó Edward tranquilamente—. Lo que sí digo, delante de estos testigos y hombres de honor, es que si vuelve a sacarle ni que sea un penique a Isabella Swan, lo perseguiré y le ataré las pelotas alrededor de su escuchimizado cuello hasta que muera. Y luego arrojaré su cadáver a los cerdos.

El joven apretó los labios pero luego soltó una desagradable risotada.

—No me denunciará —dijo, dándose golpecitos en el labio con el pañuelo—. Sé que ahora tiene todos los triunfos de la baraja en la mano, Cullen, así que me marcharé, pero antes de irme le diré algo que le interesará: Isabella Swan es capaz de matar. Mi lealtad familiar me impide denunciarla por los crímenes que ha cometido, pero le sugiero que se mantenga alejado de esa mujer, por muy encaprichado que esté de ella. Manténgala a distancia, no sólo de usted, sino sobre todo de sus futuros hijos. Esa mujer es peligrosa, no se equivoque. Si no me acerco a ella es por razones que mi difunto primo entendería perfectamente.

Cuando Mike salió del salón, Edward se aproximó a la ventana y no lo perdió de vista mientras Sean soltaba los caballos y se apartaba de su camino. Siguió vigilándolo hasta que desapareció en la distancia.

—¿Te dijo algo durante la pelea? —preguntó Nick.

Edward sonrió con tristeza.

—No, nada, aunque no le hicieron falta palabras para informarme de que no tiene ni idea de luchar. Jackson le ha sacado el dinero a cambio de nada.

—Cada uno se lo gana como puede. —Darius llenó tres vasos de whisky y los distribuyó—. ¿No estás satisfecho con el resultado de la reunión?

—No, en absoluto. Pero creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es declarar ante sir Dewey y ver qué opina de todo esto.

—Edward, estás pegado a esta ventana —comentó Nick, acercándose a él—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No querría que Mike se encontrara con Isabella —respondió éste—. Les pedí a los chicos que la entretuvieran en el pueblo hasta por lo menos las cuatro de la tarde, pero ella es como mi padre. Cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza, no hay quien la haga cambiar de opinión.

—Yo diría más bien que es como tú —murmuró Darius, acercándose a Edward por el otro lado—. Allí llega Sean con _Ezekiel_.

—Caballeros —dijo Edward, dándole su vaso a Nick—. Ha sido un placer, por decirlo de alguna manera. Contad con mi gratitud eterna. Me voy al pueblo.

—Menuda sorpresa —ironizó Darius—. Apuesto a que irás al galope.

—No, al trote como máximo —rebatió Nick—. Por el calor.

Edward los dejó charlando, con las últimas palabras de Darius resonando en sus oídos:

—Precisamente. A galope tendido —insistió Darius—, por el calor.

Edward respiró aliviado cuando llegó al pueblo y se encontró a Isabella tomándose una pinta tranquilamente a la puerta de El Gallo Cansado. Había vendido ya todo el cargamento, pero Phil y Day —chicos listos como pocos— le habían dicho que querían ir a ver los demás puestos y sacar un libro de la biblioteca.

—Sir Dewey —saludó Edward al llegar junto a Isabella y su acompañante—, me alegro de verle. Isabella, ¿ha ido bien el día?

—Muy bien —respondió ella con una sonrisa y Edward sintió que el corazón se le alteraba. Santo Dios, era preciosa. Sentada en un banco en plena calle, con una jarra en las manos, con un poco de polvo, algo cansada, con esa profunda y cálida mirada terrenal, le parecía la mujer más bonita que había visto nunca—. Creo que deberíamos avisar al señor Belmont de que sus hijos son dos conquistadores en potencia. Las damas compran muchos más ramos y saquitos de hierbas desde que los venden ellos.

—Belmont no se queda atrás en su encanto con las damas —puntualizó sir Dewey—. Si me disculpa, señora Black, veo que ya llegan los chicos, así que aprovecharé para pedirle al señor Cullen que me acompañe a las caballerizas.

—Claro. —Isabella frunció un poco el cejo—. ¿Van a discutir asuntos de la finca?

—No —respondió el caballero con una sonrisa, quizá para reforzar lo que Ed tomó por una mentira—. Voy a abusar de él una vez más, pidiéndole que afine el piano de la sala de reuniones del pueblo antes de que celebremos la fiesta del verano.

—¿Sabes afinar pianos? —preguntó Isabella, ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí —admitió Edward, deseando estrangular al juez de paz—. No es tan difícil si tienes las herramientas necesarias y sabes lo que tienes que oír.

—En ese caso, tienes que afinarlo sin falta —lo animó Isabella—. Incluso al final de la noche, cuando todos llevamos un buen rato disfrutando de las cervezas especiales de Rafe, ese pobre piano sigue saliéndose de tono. No ayuda en nada a la orquesta.

—Que ahora mismo consta de dos violines y una pandereta —añadió sir Dewey poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Tal vez podamos conseguir una guitarra e incluso una flauta, hasta que Thorn Bragdoll se canse de ver cómo sus hermanos le pisan los pies a las señoras.

—¿Cuál de ellos es Thorn?

—El pequeño. El que siempre se escabulle cuando hay trabajo que hacer —respondió sir Dewey—. De momento es un renacuajo, pero seguro que acabará siendo el más grande de la camada. Señora Black, ha sido un auténtico placer.

Los caballeros se alejaron mientras los chicos se acercaban con unas cuantas compras.

—Me ha metido en un lío —protestó Edward, mientras se dirigían a las caballerizas.

—Ha sido una buena emboscada, ¿no cree? —Sir Dewey parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo—. ¿De verdad le molesta?

—¿Afinar un piano? No, supongo que no. He afinado uno esta misma mañana y no me ha costado tanto como pensaba.

—¿Es eso todo lo que ha hecho esta mañana? —preguntó el hombre deteniéndose a la sombra de un venerable roble donde nadie podría escucharlos. Edward le puso al día de lo sucedido, acabando con el aviso de Mike respecto a Isabella.

—Es alarmante —admitió sir Dewey—. Pedí que me enviaran los informes sobre la muerte de Jacob Swan cuando Axel Belmont me indicó que tal vez los necesitaría y nada en ellos hace pensar que Isabella pueda estar implicada. Su esposo se estaba recuperando y todos los sirvientes declararon que su comportamiento con él era abnegado. Por cierto, ¿se ha dado cuenta de que usa su nombre de pila en público?

—No, no me había dado cuenta.

—Y ella no parece ofenderse. Supongo que es buena señal.

—No lo creo. Le haré llegar las declaraciones sobre lo sucedido esta mañana para que nos diga si falta algo.

—De acuerdo. —Sir Dewey rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una llave—. Si va a afinar el piano, necesitará esto. La sala de reuniones está encima de las tiendas —dijo, señalando por encima del hombro de Edward—. La puerta está entre la panadería y el boticario.

—Supongo que ya no puedo negarme —replicó él, guardándose la llave en el bolsillo sin mirarla.

—No, ya no. —El caballero sonrió satisfecho—. Estaré esperando esas declaraciones. Tal vez cuando venga a traérmelas pueda llevarse con usted cierto ejemplar canino de corta edad.

—¿Cómo? —Edward pestañeó sin comprender lo que le estaba proponiendo.

—Un cachorro. Tengo demasiados y el señor Lindsey sugirió que tal vez podría llevarse uno a su casa. Favor por favor.

—¿A qué favor se refiere?

—Me he pasado el día entero vigilando a todos los mozos guapos que se acercaban a bromear y coquetear con su dama. Me parece un favor que cabe tener en cuenta.

—Isabella ni se entera —comentó Edward, mientras Neal Bragdoll se detenía a hablar con ella. Era un hombre guapo, alto, fuerte, un buen granjero... y soltero.

Sir Dewey siguió la dirección de la mirada de Edward.

—¿De qué no se entera?

—De que es importante para la comunidad. Piensa que es invisible.

—Tal vez desea serlo —sugirió sir Dewey—. Hable con ella y luego venga a recoger el cachorro. Es lo justo. —Acto seguido, fue a por su caballo y Edward empezó a caminar en dirección a Isabella cuando lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Mike Swan se estaba acercando a toda velocidad en su coche de caballos examinando los puestos. Al llegar a El Gallo Cansado se detuvo frente a Isabella, que seguía sentada a la puerta, ahora en compañía de los hermanos Belmont.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Si es mi querida prima política —declamó Mike, tratando de sonreír con desdén, pero el labio partido se lo impidió.

—¡Apártese de ella! —gritó Edward. Su voz resonó por la plaza, apagando el sonido de la multitud que se estaba reuniendo a su alrededor, la mayoría para examinar el coche de caballos—. Fustigue a esos caballos y desaparezca, Roxbury. No quiero volver a verlo por aquí.

Isabella se volvió lentamente hacia Edward, sorprendida por sus palabras y, sobre todo, por su tono de voz.

—¿Edward?

—Lord Edward para ti —la corrigió Mike—. Y no te hagas una idea equivocada, lady Roxbury, él está muy por encima de ti en la escala social, igual que lo estaba mi primo. Pero no te preocupes, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo. Me considero un caballero, no como otros.

Mike tuvo el sentido común de marcharse, dejando a la multitud murmurando hasta que Rafe salió de la taberna gritando que o entraban a comer o despejaban la calle para que los clientes pudieran ver la puerta. Mientras los curiosos empezaban a dispersarse, el hombre clavó la mirada en Edward.

—Lo sabía —murmuró—, se lo dije a Tilden. Le dije que usted era un lord y siempre me figuré que la señora Black era una dama.

Mientras la gente volvía a circular arriba y abajo, Edward se volvió hacia los chicos.

—Id a buscar mi caballo, por favor. Y traed el carro también. —Ellos salieron corriendo a cumplir sus órdenes, y dejaron a Edward furioso con Mike Swan. Pocas veces había sentido tanta necesidad de hacerle daño a alguien. De hacerle más daño del que le había hecho.

—¿Lord Edward? —La voz de Isabella sonaba muy infeliz.

—Tenemos que hablar, aunque éste no es el momento ni el lugar.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Regresaron a casa en silencio. Edward montado en _Ezekiel_ y los chicos dormitando en la parte trasera del carro. Pero cuando llegaron, Phil y Day se espabilaron y se llevaron a _Zeke_ al establo, mientras Ed ayudaba a Isabella a bajar y se quedaban mirándose con recelo ante los escalones de la entrada principal.

—No quiero hablar contigo donde puedan oírnos —habló él finalmente, tomándola de la mano. Aunque no dijo nada, Edward sintió que Isabella se retiraba más y más hacia algún lugar de su interior, donde no podía alcanzarla. El único lugar donde ella se sentía segura.

—¿Dónde entonces?

—En tu casa.

—Un lugar privado, es cierto —convino ella, pero no parecía satisfecha con la elección.

Edward la guió a través del bosquecillo que habían ido limpiando poco a poco desde el día de la tormenta, sacando tiempo de otras actividades más urgentes. Igual que el día que se conocieron, la luz del sol se colaba entre los árboles, los pájaros cantaban y la brisa transportaba el aroma del bosque hasta su nariz y su imaginación.

—Quiero besarte —dijo Ed , tirando de Isabella para que se detuviera. Habían llegado al lugar donde la había besado hacía más de un año. Quería atraparla en el bosque y dejar fuera el mundo. Cerrar las puertas al paso del tiempo, al impacto que la verdad iba a tener en sus vidas...

Para alivio de Edward, Isabella se refugió entre sus brazos cuando se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Me escucharás? —preguntó él, aspirando su aroma.

Isabella asintió sin separar la cabeza de su cuello.

—Te lo prometo.

Acabaron el trayecto abrazados por la cintura. Era evidente que a Isabella Black le apetecía tan poco esta sesión de confesiones como a él. Cuando llegaron al porche, lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los balancines mientras ella iba a buscar un par de vasos de sidra.

—Te quiero —empezó diciendo Ed sin poder evitarlo. Se preguntó de dónde demonios había salido eso antes de continuar. Se echó hacia adelante en el asiento, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y se pasó una mano por la cara—. Lo siento, he empezado... mal. Sin embargo —la miró por encima del hombro—, es la verdad.

Isabella se puso a masajearle el cuello formando pequeños círculos con los dedos. Era un gesto muy típico de ella, al que Edward se había acostumbrado.

—Si me quieres —dijo ella después de unos instantes de silencio—, cuéntame la verdad.

Edward buscó el lado positivo de sus palabras. No había salido corriendo, ni se había puesto a gritar, ni le había echado en cara sus palabras. De momento. Pero tampoco le había dicho que sentía lo mismo.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, no te he mentido en eso —empezó a explicar lentamente—, pero no te he contado toda la verdad sobre mi familia. Es en lo único en lo que no he sido totalmente sincero.

—Cuéntamelo ahora —le pidió ella con delicadeza, deteniendo el masaje.

—Mi padre es el duque de Moreland. Pero yo soy un plebeyo. Mi título es una mera cortesía. Ni siquiera soy el sustituto del heredero. Cada vez estoy más apartado en la línea de sucesión, gracias a mi hermano Emmett, que está profundamente enamorado de su esposa.

—No parece molestarte —observó ella en voz baja.

—No quiero el título, Isabella. —Edward se volvió en el asiento. Necesitaba verle los ojos—. Ni para mí ni para mis descendientes. Fabrico pianos y me gano bien la vida. Puedo darte una vida cómoda, si me aceptas.

—¿Como tu querida?

—¡Maldita sea, no! —Edward se levantó y empezó a recorrer el porche a grandes zancadas. Cuando llegó al final, se volvió hacia ella—. Como mi esposa. Mi querida, amadísima esposa.

El silencio recibió sus palabras. Cada segundo que pasaba era una campanada por la defunción de sus esperanzas.

—Podría ser tu amante si quisieras, porque para mí también eres muy importante, pero no puedo ser tu esposa.

Él frunció el cejo. No eran las palabras que había esperado oír. Lo estaba rechazando de manera delicada, dándole tiempo para reponerse del golpe antes de seguir cada uno por su lado.

—¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella lo imitó, cruzando los brazos a su vez.

—¿Qué más no me has contado?

—Me parece justo. —Edward se sentó a su lado y se estrujó los sesos—. Toco el piano. No aporreo las teclas para pasar el rato ni para distraer a las visitas. Tocar el piano solía ser toda mi vida.

—¿Eras músico?

Edward resopló.

—Era demasiado cobarde para admitirlo, pero sí, era músico, un virtuoso del piano. Pero entonces esta mano —se interrumpió para mirarse la izquierda, que tenía un aspecto totalmente normal— ... se rebeló contra los excesos a los que la tenía obligada. Enfermó, por decirlo de alguna manera. No podía tocar, por lo menos no sin arriesgarme a sufrir lesiones permanentes o a volverme adicto al láudano. Quizá las dos cosas.

—¿Por eso viniste aquí? —adivinó Isabella—. Aceptaste el reto de arreglar todo lo que yo había dejado que se echara a perder durante estos años. Pensaste que sería... ¿qué exactamente?

—Un modo de sentirme útil. O tal vez simplemente una manera de cansarme para no echar tanto de menos la música y que no me costara tanto dormir por las noches. Pero entonces...

—¿Entonces? —Isabella le tomó la mano entre las suyas, pero Edward no se sintió mejor por ello.

«¿Mi amante? Ni en broma.»

—Entonces me enamoré de mi vecina. Ella me cautivó. Es encantadora, adorable y paciente. Es una virtuosa de la jardinería. Se preocupó por mi mano y por mí, y eso que no me había oído tocar ni una sola vez. Eso me intrigó.

—Tú me intrigaste a mí —admitió Isabella, llevándose el dorso de la mano de Edward a la mejilla—. Aún lo haces.

—A mi Isabella le gusta crear belleza, como a mí. —Edward se volvió hacia ella y usó la mano que le quedaba libre para reseguirle la línea de la mandíbula—. Es tan independiente como yo y muy celosa de su intimidad, también como yo.

—¿No será que te sientes solo, Edward? —preguntó ella, inclinándose ligeramente sobre sus manos unidas. Al recordar algo, levantó la cara y frunció el cejo—. Lord Edward.

—Para ti, lady Roxbury, sigo siendo Edward, o Ed .

Isabella frunció el cejo con más saña.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo Mike en Little Weldon? —preguntó, enderezando la espalda.

—Lo invité a venir con la excusa de que viera cómo avanzaban las obras de reparación —explicó él, observando cómo los ojos de Isabella empezaban a brillar, no sabía si de emoción o de indignación—. Confesó que había sido el responsable de los ataques a la propiedad y lo hizo ante varios testigos. También me permití el lujo de darle un puñetazo en su fea cara, y le dejé claro que lo hacía por ti.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Isabella se levantó de un salto, soltándole la mano como si estuviera apestado—. ¿Pegaste a Mike? ¿Te enfrentaste a él?

—Así es. Lo que ha estado haciendo hasta ahora podría haber acabado en un accidente y alguien podría haber muerto. No podía permitir que siguiera actuando a sus anchas. Su única motivación era recuperar la finca. Creyó que, provocando desastres, me asustaría y que yo saldría corriendo. Pero antes le vendería la finca por cuatro chavos. Y él podría volver a venderla por mucho más.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, es por las rentas. Quiere dinero. Siempre quiere más dinero.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando? —preguntó Edward, acercándose por la espalda a Isabella, que estaba contemplando sus jardines—. ¿Isabella? —insistió, pero ella permaneció inflexible incluso cuando él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Entonces, empezó a preocuparse.

»Isabella —dijo Cullen en voz baja—. Mike no volverá a molestarte. Me he ocupado de ello.

—No. —Isabella resopló—. El problema no está resuelto en absoluto, Edward. Lo único que has hecho ha sido agitar un capote rojo delante de un toro pequeño pero muy rabioso. Mike se retirará, se lamerá las heridas y planeará algo nuevo y más peligroso. Mike se enfurruña, se enfurece, merodea... pero nunca aprende de sus errores.

—Sigues guardándote secretos. —Edward le apoyó la frente en la nuca con suavidad—. ¿Por qué demonios no puedes confiar en mí, Isabella?

—Si te lo cuento todo, ¿te marcharás?

Esta vez fue Ed quien guardó silencio. Era su turno de reflexionar, de considerar lo que estaba en juego, de establecer si había espacio para la esperanza.

—No pienso irme a ninguna parte hasta que la casa y las granjas estén funcionando a pleno rendimiento. Eso llevará unas cuantas semanas.

—Unas cuantas semanas —repitió Isabella—. ¿Y luego te irás?

—Si cuando llegue el momento sigues queriendo que me vaya, me iré, siempre y cuando me satisfagan las razones que me des —accedió, poniendo su futuro en manos de un destino que últimamente no estaba siendo demasiado benévolo con él—. Y hasta entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Seré tu amante —respondió Isabella, relajándose entre sus brazos.

—No. —Edward hizo que se volviera y le apoyó la barbilla en la sien—. Serás mi amor.

El período que siguió a esa conversación fue una época de gran alegría, mezclada con un dolor agudo. Respetaba la decisión que Isabella había tomado. Sabía que se sentía obligada a cumplirla, aunque no le resultaba fácil.

También esperaba que, cuando por fin le explicara sus motivos, pudiera discutir con ella, hacer que entrara en razón. La espera era lo peor. La esperanza y Edward Cullen eran viejos enemigos.

Enemigos íntimos.

Había esperado que su hermano Victor se recuperara, pero la tuberculosis no solía dejar escapar a sus víctimas una vez que clavaba sus garras en una.

Había esperado que su mano mejorara sola, hasta que no pudo ignorar el hecho de que casi no respondía.

Había esperado que su hermano Bart regresara de la guerra sano y salvo, y no en un maldito ataúd.

Había esperado que Whitlock escapara de la guerra sin heridas graves, sólo para comprobar que, aunque sus heridas no estaban a la vista, había dejado parte de su cordura y de su alma en Waterloo.

Había esperado poder hacer algo importante con su música, pero aún no sabía qué era exactamente.

Y ahora esperaba que Isabella y él tuvieran un futuro en común. La esperanza le alimentaba el alma pero al mismo tiempo lo torturaba. Cada segundo que pasaba a su lado se escurría entre sus dedos demasiado de prisa. Y ni siquiera pasaba con ella todo el tiempo que desearía, ya que Isabella reclamaba su espacio para cuidar de los jardines y organizar el invernadero.

Edward envió a Dayton y a Phil de vuelta a Candlewick con abrazos, agradecimientos y recuerdos para todos. Contrató a unos cuantos criados y le encargó unos cuantos informes más al astuto Hazlit. Le escribió a su hermano Emmett, que controlaba tanto las finanzas familiares de los Cullen como el talonario de cheques de Moreland. También escribió a David y a Letty Worthington, y no sólo para hablarles de casitas para murciélagos o huertos. Le escribió una larga carta a Edward Kirkland y otras no tan largas a varios amigos, todos aficionados a la música.

Cuando fue a buscar el dichoso cachorro a casa de sir Dewey, aprovechó el viaje para dejarle las declaraciones juradas. Hacía una tarde preciosa. El juez de paz lo invitó a sentarse. Mientras tomaban algo, Edward le pidió que se ocupara de la seguridad de Isabella en caso de que él no pudiera hacerlo personalmente.

Al montar en su caballo para regresar a casa, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de pasar por Little Weldon para afinar el piano de la sala de reuniones. Charlando con sir Dewey se había olvidado de todo, como les pasaba a esos tipos enamorados entre los cuales Edward se negaba a contarse.

Malhumorado, regresó al pueblo y dejó a _Zeke_ —al que le había retirado la silla y la brida para que estuviera más cómodo— pastando en el prado comunitario donde los miércoles se celebraba el mercado.

Edward Cullen consideraba que cada piano tenía su propia personalidad, la cual se iba desarrollando con el paso del tiempo. No siempre era posible saber cómo iba a resultar un piano cuando salía del taller, pero después de tocarlo durante un rato, se hacía una idea aproximada.

Mientras se acercaba a la sala de reuniones, se preguntaba qué tipo de piano se encontraría: era un pequeño instrumento de color marrón situado en un lateral de lo que debía de hacer las funciones de escenario, en un extremo de la sala. Parecía antiguo. Sin duda era un antepasado de los pequeños pianos verticales que estaban empezando a hacerse populares. Medio oculto entre las sombras y cubierto por una capa de polvo, a Edward le recordó a una anciana viuda, olvidada en un rincón, con una cofia de ganchillo torcida en la cabeza, un pañuelo no muy limpio cubriéndole el escote y la mirada empañada.

Le llevó horas. Aquel instrumento había olvidado dónde estaban los tonos y no le sentaba bien que se lo recordaran con insistencia. Edward tuvo que pactar con él en varias ocasiones. Corría el riesgo de romper una cuerda o una clavija o, Dios no lo quisiera, fisurar la sólida madera si le exigía un esfuerzo demasiado brusco. Así que se dedicó a tratar de persuadirlo, insistiendo y rogando hasta que consiguió algo parecido a una afinación. El sonido que salía de su interior era tan gracioso y alegre como Edward había sospechado que sería al verlo por primera vez. Se alegró por el piano, porque tuviera una nueva oportunidad de demostrar lo que valía.

—Aún tienes mucha música en tu interior, ¿verdad? —le dijo, dándole unos golpecitos afectuosos mientras recogía las herramientas. Era tentador, muy tentador, quedarse a tocar alguna canción para ver cómo respondía, pero se resistió. El pueblo entero lo oiría. Ya era bastante malo que supieran que sabía afinarlo.

Así que guardó los trapos que había usado para limpiarlo y los instrumentos de afinar y cuidadosamente bajó la tapa sobre el teclado. Antes de salir de la sala, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. El pequeño piano seguía en su rincón, pero ya no tan polvoriento ni deteriorado. Era lo menos que podía hacer por un viejo instrumento como aquél.

Para su sorpresa, no le costó nada dejarlo atrás para ir a reunirse con Isabella.

—¿Edward? —La voz adormilada de Isabella lo llamó desde el dormitorio.

—Claro que soy Edward —respondió él, sin encender la lámpara. Durante los últimos días había aprendido a moverse por casa de Isabella en la oscuridad. Si ella no quería mudarse a la casa grande con él, él iría a buscarla a la suya—. Y en cuanto logre deshacer este maldito nudo, entraré en esa cama contigo. El día se me ha hecho eterno. Te he echado mucho de menos —siguió diciendo mientras se lavaba—. Y no sólo a la hora de comer. Dios me libre de los abogados de Londres.

—¿Han venido por algún asunto de negocios?

—Siempre hay negocios que tratar. Cuanto mayor me hago, más comprendo a mi padre. Ni él ni yo tenemos paciencia para estas reuniones interminables. Los abogados parecen pensar que sin ellos la civilización no avanzaría.

—Jacob también las odiaba —comentó Isabella bostezando—. ¿Vas a venir a la cama de una vez o no?

—Ya estoy aquí —respondió Edward, metiéndose en la cama—. ¿Qué haces tan lejos? —La rodeó con los brazos y la acercó hacia sí—. Te quiero, Isabella Swan. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Cuándo vas a decirme que me quieres?

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que te quiero?

—En primer lugar —respondió él, poniéndole una pierna encima de los muslos—, porque quieres que me aleje de aquí. Es una prueba irrefutable de que me quieres porque estás tratando de protegerme de algún grave peligro que sólo tú conoces.

Isabella contuvo el aliento y Edward supo que había acertado. Satisfecho, siguió con su discurso.

—Y en segundo lugar —le puso una mano sobre el pecho—, porque haces el amor conmigo sin reprimirte, Isabella. Nunca me niegas nada, y eres tan apasionada que me vuelves loco de placer cada vez que estamos juntos. —Ejemplificó sus palabras agachando la cabeza y succionándole el pezón con suavidad. Isabella gruñó y arqueó la espalda.

»¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —Edward sonrió en la oscuridad y levantó la cabeza—. Y todavía hay una tercera razón.

—¿Qué razón? —Isabella sonaba más sofocada que curiosa.

—Mi modo de hacer el amor contigo —respondió Edward, inclinándose sobre ella—. Se nota que confío en ti. Sé que eres humana y que harás lo que creas más conveniente, pero también sé que no harás nada que pueda perjudicarme. No tengo que ser prudente cuando estoy a tu lado, porque sé que me amas de verdad. No del modo en que lo hacen mis hermanos, aunque son muy queridos para mí. Tampoco es como el amor de mis padres, que es más por instinto que por elección reflexiva. Ni como el de mis amigos, que es un amor reflexivo y que valoro mucho.

—¿Cómo es entonces? —preguntó ella, separando las piernas para acogerlo íntimamente.

—Como quiero y necesito que me amen —respondió él en voz baja, apoyando su peso en el cuerpo suave y sinuoso de Isabella—. Es perfecto.

—Y sin embargo, te alejo de mí —le recordó ella, acariciándole la nuca con los dedos.

Edward se apoyó en los antebrazos y empezó a juguetear, rozándole el sexo con su erección.

—Se te está acabando el tiempo para contarme las cosas importantes. ¿No te habrás olvidado?

Si había previsto usar palabras para responderle, Ed retrasó el momento besándola con toda la pasión de la que era capaz. Ella le respondió del mismo modo. Para él, esa pasión decía tan enfáticamente como cualquier palabra que lo amaba todo lo que una mujer puede amar a un hombre.

Y que siempre lo haría.

—¿Por qué suspiras? —preguntó Edward, acariciándole el cabello cuando ambos estuvieron saciados—. ¿Ya me echas de menos?

—Claro que te echo de menos —resplicó ella, pegándose más a él—. Siempre voy a echarte de menos.

—No tendrías que echarme de menos si confiaras en mí —rebatió él en voz baja.

Isabella guardó silencio y por enésima vez aquel día, Edward sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. Luchó contra la desesperación.

—¿Isabella? —Le besó la coronilla—. La fiesta del pueblo se celebrará este sábado. Me marcharé al día siguiente, con Dare y con Nick.

Ella asintió, sin protestar ni tratar de convencerlo para que se quedara más tiempo.

Tumbado a su lado en la oscuridad, Edward oyó un canto fúnebre en su cabeza. Era una tonada lenta y lúgubre, con notas ascendentes, muy agudas, como un lamento. Un canto salido del alma, roto por el dolor. Una mezcla de ternura, disonancia, decisión y dolor. Siguió sonando y sonando, perturbadoramente triste. Ni su talento musical ni su imaginación de artista eran capaces de encontrar las notas finales.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

—¿De quién fue la brillante idea —refunfuñó Edward, mientras Nick le anudaba el pañuelo al cuello— de marcharnos de este dichoso lugar justo el día después de lo que aquí entienden por fiesta?

—Del hijo de un duque —respondió Nick—. Pero no se lo tengas en cuenta. En general suele tener buenas ideas, pero está pasando por un momento delicado. ¿Tienes la aguja? —Edward se la entregó y él frunció el cejo, concentrado, mientras le atravesaba la fina tela con el noble metal. Con un golpecito, dio por bueno el resultado—. Listo.

Por toda respuesta, Edward hizo una mueca.

—Dare y yo nos encargaremos de que no te falte alcohol —trató de animarlo Nick con una sonrisa torcida—. Y seguro que siempre habrá terneritas jadeando ante la perspectiva de dar vueltas por la pista de baile con el hijo de un duque. Así que la espalda recta y el mentón alzado. El deber y el honor nos llaman y todo eso. Darius nos espera en la biblioteca, montando guardia al lado de la licorera.

—En ese caso, será mejor que vayamos a relevarle del servicio —replicó Edward. Suspiró y miró a su amigo, levantando una ceja—. ¿Jadeando? Las terneras no jadean.

Nick le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Tal vez no jadeen al ver al hijo de un duque, pero al ver a un conde reciente como aquí el tuyo afectísimo, vestido con sus mejores galas y tristemente alejado de su querida condesa, te aseguro que jadearán, como me llamo pequeño Nick.

Fueron a recoger a Isabella, que estaba muy guapa con un vestido veraniego de gasa azul, estampado con rosas pequeñas de un azul más oscuro. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño bajo, adornado con varias flores azules. El chal blanco combinaba con el mismo color de los guantes. El conjunto le recordó a Edward que Isabella era todavía una mujer joven.

Una mujer joven y preciosa.

Y en esos momentos, una dama muy nerviosa.

Estaba seguro de que, incluso cuando era baronesa, nunca había ido acompañada por un grupo tan impresionante como el de esa noche. Isabella iba a entrar en la fiesta de verano de Little Weldon del brazo del hijo de un duque, del heredero de un conde y de un conde novato. No estaba nada mal.

Nick ayudó a Isabella a entrar al carruaje de Edward —el único que se había hecho traer de la ciudad— y provocó que el coche se moviera de lado a lado al subir a continuación y sentarse junto a Darius en el asiento que miraba hacia atrás.

Nick y Darius se encargaron de que no faltaran las bromas y la conversación intrascendente, pero Edward tenía los ánimos tan por los suelos que cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría pensado que iba al patíbulo. En su cabeza seguía sonando el canto fúnebre. Los violines se sobreponían a los violonchelos, mientras el fagot desgranaba su melodía melancólica.

Al levantar los ojos, vio que Isabella lo estaba mirando. Habían llegado ya al pueblo y Sean estaba haciendo que los caballos se detuvieran.

—Si le concedes el vals a otro, Isabella —murmuró mientras la ayudaba a bajar—, te aseguro que te daré unos azotes en los escalones de la iglesia.

—Lo mismo te digo —replicó ella, con una sonrisa dulce y melancólica—. Mira, el baile será al aire libre.

Efectivamente, la mitad del gran prado que hacía las funciones de plaza del pueblo estaba iluminado con farolillos, y habían montado un entarimado para los músicos. El piano, ese viejo amigo de Edward, ocupaba una posición central. Detrás de él, había dispuestas tres sillas. Sobre la tapa del piano descansaban dos violines y encima de una de las sillas vio una guitarra.

La pista de baile estaba delimitada por macetas con flores. Los niños corrían entre las piernas de los adultos, gritando de alegría. Tilden sacó un barril de cerveza a la puerta de El Gallo Cansado, y los jóvenes, vestidos con sus mejores galas, se reunieron a su alrededor. Las mujeres preferían acercarse a la gran ponchera que habían instalado debajo de un árbol. A Edward le recordaron a un ramillete de flores de verano.

—La asamblea se celebrará arriba —explicó Isabella—, y la comida se servirá dentro. Los sombreros, chales, bastones y todo lo que moleste se puede dejar dentro también.

—Es igual que un baile de Londres —bromeó Darius—, sólo que con mucho más aire fresco.

A medida que la noche iba avanzando, el buen humor y la energía de los asistentes parecían ir en aumento. Probablemente, la cerveza que Rafe distribuía con generosidad tenía mucho que ver con el grado de diversión. Edward estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Isabella y sugerirle que se retiraran discretamente cuando un músico avisó de que el siguiente baile sería un vals. Añadió que a continuación se serviría un bufet frío en las mesas instaladas en el otro extremo de la plaza, y que luego la comitiva se desplazaría al interior de El Gallo Cansado, donde tendría lugar el torneo anual de lanzamiento de dardos.

Un grito de alegría se elevó entre la multitud. Edward se abrió paso entre los asistentes hasta que encontró a Isabella cerca de la escalera que subía a la sala de reuniones.

—¿Me haces el honor de concederme este baile? —Se inclinó ante ella como lo habría hecho ante una duquesa y ella respondió con una elegante reverencia.

—Será un auténtico placer —respondió educadamente, alargando la mano.

Sosteniéndole los dedos sobre sus nudillos, Edward la alejó de la pared, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia los demás bailarines, la guió hacia un prado cercano a las caballerizas, un lugar tranquilo donde casi no llegaba la luz de los farolillos. Cuando empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes, Edward comprobó con alivio que se trataba de un vals inglés, más lento y dulce que el vienés.

La sujetó con fuerza, acercándola hacia sí más de lo que permitían los buenos modales. Ella se acurrucó contra él, pegando la mejilla a su hombro.

El pequeño grupo de músicos no lo hacía nada mal. Los violines sonaban al unísono, encargados de la armonía, mientras que el piano y la guitarra se ocupaban del acompañamiento, con más sensibilidad de la que Edward hubiera esperado dadas las condiciones en las que tocaban. Pero, por una vez, su atención no estaba del todo puesta en el sonido que le llegaba a los oídos, sino en especial en la mujer que bailaba con él.

—Háblame, Isabella —susurró Edward, mientras giraba con ella lentamente por el oscuro prado—. Me marcho mañana. Me prometiste respuestas y casi no nos queda tiempo.

—No, Edward. Ahora no, por favor. Aún nos queda un poco. Lo único que quiero en este momento es bailar contigo.

No quería discutir con ella. La abrazó todavía más fuerte y deseó que el vals no acabara nunca. Cuando las notas llegaron a su fin, Isabella se quedó quieta, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y la frente apoyada en su pecho.

—¡Maldita sea! —Edward le acarició el pelo y le besó la sien—. Deja que te lleve a casa, Isabella. Mandaré el coche de vuelta para recoger a Nick y a Dare.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Todo el mundo se daría cuenta. Tú te marchas mañana, pero yo tengo que quedarme aquí y convivir con todos ellos.

Él le apoyó la barbilla en la coronilla.

—Debería sentirme más tranquilo al ver que no piensas salir huyendo hacia cualquier parte mientras yo esté fuera sin decirme adónde.

—Oh, Ed —replicó ella, con la voz cargada de cansancio y reproche.

—Deja que te lleve a casa —insistió él—. Tendremos la oportunidad de hablar. Creo que nos hace mucha falta. —En realidad lo que creía era que ella se lo debía.

Isabella dio un paso atrás que hizo que sintiera un nudo en el estómago y una sensación de frío que se le extendía por las entrañas.

—¿Isabella?

—Sé que te dije que te lo explicaría, pero —dijo ella, volviéndose de espaldas— ... ¿tiene que ser ahora?

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó Edward, pasándose los dedos por el pelo—. Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo será? Me marcho a Londres a primera hora de la mañana y el sol ya hace rato que se puso. Sólo nos quedan horas, Isabella, y tampoco demasiadas.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero verte los ojos cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte. No quiero leer lo que sé que pensarás de mí escrito en tu cara.

Se acercó más a ella.

—Me estás pidiendo lo imposible y además estás siendo cobarde. No pensaba que lo fueras, Isabella Swan.

—¿Cobarde? —Hizo una mueca de dolor y cruzó los brazos ante el pecho—. Sólo te estoy pidiendo un poco de paciencia. Estamos en plena fiesta. Todo el pueblo está aquí.

—¿Paciencia? Has tenido semanas, Isabella —le reprochó Ed , perdiendo los nervios a causa de la frustración y el desconcierto—. Me alejas de ti y no me das ni siquiera una explicación.

—Puedo escribirte.

—Pero no lo harás. ¿Por qué demonios no puedes confiar en mí aunque sólo sea un poco? No logro entenderlo. Nada de lo que digas, hagas, pienses o imagines hará que deje de amarte. Yo no soy así.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y Edward vio que estaba llorando.

—Oh, no. —Edward la rodeó con sus brazos—. Lo siento, Isabella. Siento haberte hecho llorar. Siento no poder ser más paciete. Siento que tengas tanto miedo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Ella respiró hondo, temblorosa.

—Deja que me recupere un poco. Es tarde y estamos cansados. Ve a buscar a Nick y a Darius. En seguida me reúno con vosotros.

Estaba pidiéndole con mucha educación que se retirara y la dejara tranquila. Tal vez la verdad era mucho más sencilla. Quizá simplemente se había cansado de él y era demasiado educada para decírselo a la cara. Puede que le estuviera haciendo creer que había cometido graves errores en el pasado para no herir sus sentimientos. Quizá creyera que estaba siendo amable con él al contarle una historia de parientes crueles y un destino aún más cruel. Porque, en realidad, ¿qué podía ofrecerle él? Su título era honorífico, su fortuna la había obtenido de un modo poco atractivo —el comercio—, y su talento musical le era desconocido.

Cuando Edward llegó a la improvisada pista de baile, comprobó aliviado que la gente estaba entrando en El Gallo Cansado. Los niños seguían corriendo y gritando. Las risas y el jolgorio alrededor de la ponchera y del barril de cerveza no habían perdido intensidad, pero en lo alto de la tarima, los músicos estaban recogiendo los instrumentos.

A Edward se le encogió el estómago. Mientras los vecinos de Little Weldon reían y disfrutaban, su mundo se estaba desmoronando. Otra vez. Y en esta ocasión, el Altísimo se había encargado de golpearlo en medio de una maldita fiesta.

Vio movimiento cerca de la puerta que llevaba a la sala de reuniones. Al fijarse y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se acercó rápidamente.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, tened cuidado! —exclamó en voz más alta y furiosa de lo que hubiera querido. Neal Bragdoll lo miró pestañeando, no demasiado sereno.

—Estamos subiendo el piano, jefe —explicó con el cejo fruncido—. No podemos dejarlo al relente toda la noche. —Los hermanos de Neal asintieron con entusiasmo, como si Edward fuera idiota por no darse cuenta.

—Casi le arrancáis las patas —le recriminó Ed —. Si no podéis ir con más cuidado, más vale que lo dejéis donde está. La lluvia y el rocío le harán menos daño que vosotros.

—Pero ¿qué dice, jefe? —preguntó Neal, soltando el instrumento. Un instante después sus hermanos lo imitaron—. Es un piano, no una mujer.

—¡Por todos los demonios! —gritó Edward, muy alterado—. Ya lo sé. Pero que no sea una mujer no os da derecho a tratarlo como si fuera un saco de patatas. No le hacéis caso en todo el año y luego esperáis que suene bien para la fiesta del pueblo. Mientras podáis dar brincos y cantar al compás os da igual lo demás. Este instrumento es tan antiguo que podría ser vuestra abuela, un poco de respeto, por favor. Hay música aquí dentro —continuó, dándole una palmada a la tapa—. Fabricar un instrumento así requiere mucha destreza. Aquí dentro hay... bondad y belleza. —Se detuvo unos instantes y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un tono de voz mucho más bajo—: Hay algo divino, que no puede tratarse de cualquier manera y esperar que siga estando allí pase lo que pase. No se puede hacer, y menos continuamente. No... se... puede.

El silencio respetuoso que siguió a sus palabras contrastaba con el bullicio de la fiesta que proseguía en el interior de la taberna. Cuando Edward alzó la vista hacia Neal, no le hizo falta mirar al grupo que se había reunido a su alrededor para saber que todos tenían la misma cara de estupor que el granjero.

—Muchachos —dijo sir Dewey, acercándose a Edward con Nick pegado a sus talones—. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez. Tratadlo como si fuera el ataúd de vuestra abuela, ¿de acuerdo?

Neal intercambió una mirada con sus hermanos. Uno de ellos se encogió de hombros. Los demás se pusieron en marcha y, con la ayuda de Nick, empezaron a subir los escalones.

—Querrá asegurarse de que queda bien colocado —sugirió el juez de paz, apoyando una mano en el brazo de Edward con suavidad.

Lo que él quería era que la tierra se lo tragase y se acabase ese día horrible e insoportable. Un día sin música, sin Isabella y sin nada mejor por lo que luchar que un viejo y desvencijado piano que llevaba siendo maltratado desde antes incluso de que los borrachos de los Bragdoll hubieran nacido.

Sir Dewey seguía mirándolo, con amabilidad pero con firmeza, y Edward no se resistió. ¿Para qué? Asintió y lo siguió escaleras arriba.

—Tómense una cerveza a mi salud, señores —les propuso el caballero cuando el piano volvió a estar en su sitio—. Díganle a Rafe que las ponga en mi cuenta.

—Gracias. —Neal se tocó la frente, le echó un último vistazo al piano y se marchó, mirando a Edward con preocupación.

—¿Se queda usted con él? —preguntó sir Dewey. Edward vio que estaba hablando con Nick, que asintió y empezó a apagar las velas de la sala de reuniones—. Tengo que volver a El Gallo Cansado antes de que pase algo. Cuando la gente empieza a mezclar bebidas, antes o después, se arma alguna buena.

—Gracias —dijo Edward.

—Sir Dewey —saludó Nick, sin dejar de apagar velas. Edward se sentó en la banqueta del piano, que estaba apoyada contra la pared del fondo de la sala, sin perder de vista a su rubio amigo.

—Esto parece una metáfora de mi vida —dijo Edward.

—¿Le hace falta que le pases un poco la gamuza? —bromeó Nick, cogiendo el último candelabro y acercándose al piano.

—¡Ni se te ocurra dejarlo ahí! —gritó Edward—. Lo siento —se disculpó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ponlo donde quieras.

Nick lo dejó en el suelo y se sentó al lado de Edward.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué tiene esta habitación en común con tu vida?

—Que la fiesta se ha acabado, es decir, que Isabella ya no está en mi vida. —Hasta a sus propios oídos las palabras sonaban a derrota, a rendición.

—Eso tiene que doler —admitió el reciente conde, sacándose un pañuelo del bolsillo.

—Pensé... —Edward apartó la vista del dichoso pañuelo—. Pensé que perder a Bart era lo peor que podía pasar, pero luego murió Victor y fue aún peor. Sigo muy enfadado con ellos por morirse, por dejarme. Sobre todo con Bart, porque su muerte fue absurda.

—Aún estás de duelo —apuntó Nick, doblando el pañuelo en cuadrados perfectos encima de su pierna—. Ha pasado poco tiempo desde su muerte y cada nueva pérdida te recuerda a las anteriores.

—Los echo de menos. —Cuatro palabras, pero en ellas se encerraban universos de dolor y de desconcierto. Y de enfado.

—Lo sé. —Nick apretó el pañuelo formando una pelotita—. Lo sé.

—He echado de menos tocar el piano —reflexionó Edward en voz alta—, pero no tanto como esperaba. —Alzó la cabeza y paseó la vista por la habitación en penumbra—. Sentía que tenía un talento especial. Pensaba que poseía algo que podía ofrecer a los demás porque era capaz de juntar cuatro notas.

—Tienes un talento especial —le confirmó Nick, en un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a las protestas—. Eres jodidamente brillante.

Edward se echó a reír sin ganas.

—Sí, soy tan jodidamente brillante que pensé que si no paraba de tocar dejaría...

—¿Dejarías?

—Dejaría de sufrir. Dejaría de añorarlos —respondió Edward lentamente—. Soy patético. Pégame un tiro, por favor.

—¿Edward?

Nick era un amigo, un amigo querido, de los de verdad. Nunca se burlaría de él, ni lo juzgaría. Además, la dignidad de Edward había salido huyendo en el mismo momento en que le quedó claro que Isabella no tenía intención de confiar en él.

¿Qué podía perder?

—Duele ser invisible para tu propio padre —dijo al fin y se quedó en silencio, preguntándose de dónde había salido aquello. De pequeño había sido el renacuajo, demasiado pequeño, demasiado soñador y demasiado artístico para seguir a sus hermanos y a los amigos de éstos en sus correrías. De joven no había destacado ni en los estudios ni en las reuniones sociales. Tampoco mostraba interés por los negocios y el duque le había prohibido terminantemente que se alistara en el ejército. Por primera vez en su vida se preguntó si había elegido dedicar su vida al piano o si la música había sido su último recurso.

Nick lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Hubieras preferido acabar como Bart o como Victor? ¿Que Esme y Carlisle hubieran tenido que enterrar a tres hijos en vez de a dos, mientras tú te ahorrabas el sufrimiento de vivir la vida que Dios te dio? Creo que la pregunta importante aquí, Edward, es si eres invisible a tus propios ojos.

—No, no lo soy —replicó éste, riendo sin ganas—. Me doy cuenta de que había caído en un pozo de obsesión y me había convertido en un esclavo de una simple habilidad manual, pero justo cuando empiezo a pensar que en la vida hay más cosas aparte de las teclas de un piano gracias a una mujer a la que amo, resulta que ella no me corresponde.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso —lo contradijo Nick, mientras Edward se levantaba y empezaba a andar por la sala—. Creo que ella te ama. Y de que tú la amas a ella no tengo ninguna duda.

Edward reflexionó sobre las palabras de su amigo. No eran ninguna novedad, pero oírlas en boca de otra persona le ayudaba a asentar algo en su interior. Tanto en su cabeza —en esa parte de su cabeza donde elaboraba sus estrategias— como en su corazón, donde residían la música y su amor por Isabella.

—Claro que la amo —confirmó Edward, sentado en la pequeña tarima—. No lo dudes. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

—Creo que voy a llorar —bromeó Nick, levantándose de la banqueta para ir a sentarse de nuevo al lado de su amigo—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—¿Sobre Isabella? Bueno, en lo esencial estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ambos estamos enamorados. Pero a ella se le ha metido en la cabeza que debemos separarnos en nombre de ese amor. Yo en cambio creo que lo que nuestro amor necesita es estar juntos todo el tiempo que Dios nos conceda.

—En ese caso, tienes que convencerla —concluyó Nick—. ¿Alguna idea?

—Varias. —Eran ideas todavía sin elaborar, como los primeros compases de un tema musical. Tenues, sin desarrollar, pero se estaban apoderando de la mente de Edward con la misma tenacidad que una bonita tonada nueva—. Aunque sólo Dios sabe si funcionarán

Los dos hombres permanecieron un buen rato sentados cavilando sobre ellas, mientras los sonidos de la fiesta iban perdiendo intensidad a medida que los vecinos se iban retirando a descansar. Finalmente, Darius apareció en la puerta, seguido por Isabella.

—El coche está listo para llevarnos a casa —anunció—. Y yo estoy listo para marcharme en él.

—No me esperéis —replicó Ed, levantándose—, yo iré más tarde. Felices sueños, Isabella. Te veré mañana por la mañana.

No había nada en el tono de Edward que hiciera pensar que estaba enfadado cuando le deseó felices sueños. Sonaba cansado y resignado, pero amable. No como un rato antes. Lo había visto enfrentándose a los Bragdoll, aunque no había oído lo que les había dicho.

—Yo tampoco quiero retirarme todavía —dijo Isabella, cubriéndose con el chal.

—Le diré a Sean que os venga a recoger más tarde, entonces —propuso Nick.

—No hace falta. —Edward alargó la mano y le remetió la punta del chal en el hueco del codo—. Podemos ir paseando si a Isabella le apetece. Son menos de cinco kilómetros y hace una noche preciosa.

—Sí, me apetece. —Y si por el camino él le dedicaba algún otro gesto cariñoso, habrían valido la pena todas las lágrimas que iba a derramar por él en el futuro.

—Buenas noches, Isabella —se despidió Darius, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Nick, expansivo como siempre, la envolvió en un abrazo cuidadoso y, por si fuera poco, le dio un beso en la frente. Después de abrazar a Edward, rodeó la espalda de Darius con el brazo y se marchó con él.

La única vela que permanecía encendida parpadeó.

«Como mi espíritu», pensó Isabella observando la cara de Edward en busca de alguna señal que le diera pistas sobre su estado de ánimo. Sabía que se había marchado enfadado y sobre todo herido, pero en aquellos momentos no había sido capaz de consolarlo.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo Edward, tendiéndole la mano.

—No tienes que darme nada más, Edward —replicó ella, entrelazando los dedos con los de él—. Ya me has dado demasiadas cosas.

—Las cosas son sólo eso: cosas. —Ed se encogió de hombros—. Cuatro clavos y cuatro tablones no es mucho, Isabella.

—No estoy hablando sólo del invernadero. —Isabella se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano—. Me has dado mucho más que eso.

—Nada que se pueda explicar —replicó Edward, con una sonrisa sincera. Isabella no dejó de mirarlo mientras él la arrastraba hasta el escenario—. Hay algo que sí me gustaría regalarte. Vaya, me he olvidado de algo. —Con otra sonrisa, saltó y fue a buscar la banqueta del piano al otro extremo de la sala. Isabella se fijó en que caminaba a paso ligero. A diferencia de hacía un rato, parecía haber recobrado la paz interior.

¿Cómo era posible, si aún no le había contado lo que quería saber?

Edward colocó la banqueta ante el pequeño piano y le dio unos golpecitos para que Isabella se sentara.

—Toco mejor ante un buen público.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Pero Edward, tengo cosas que contarte. Son cosas duras y tristes, pero prometí contártelas.

—Lo sé. —Él se sentó y levantó la tapa del teclado—. Cosas que harán que te odie hasta el día de mi muerte y que te desee el peor de los destinos cada noche cuando me vaya a dormir. —Volvió a indicarle que tomara asiento con la más dulce de las sonrisas—. He llegado a la conclusión de que no necesito oírlas, Isabella. Si tú no quieres contármelas, no tengo ninguna necesidad de oírlas. Si quieres contármelas, estaré encantado de escucharte.

Isabella se quedó tan asombrada con esas palabras que casi se desploma sobre el banco.

—No vas a llevarme la contraria, según parece —observó Edward—, y eso me alegra porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir contigo. Quiero expresarte mis sentimientos y para hacerlo voy a necesitar la ayuda de este viejo amigo. ¿Por qué no te sientas un poco más cerca?

Con cautela, Isabella se aproximó un poco más a él, tanto, que Edward pudo besarle la mejilla sin dificultad.

—Bien. —Edward levantó los dedos sobre el teclado—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Antes, siempre que había tocado, lo había hecho con la secreta esperanza de que alguien estuviera escuchando, de que esas personas supieran valorar su talento, de que recordaran al chico Cullen que era tan bueno al piano. Todos lo hacían. De hecho, llegó un momento en que su talento al piano fue todo lo que la gente recordaba de él. Y más tarde aún, eso fue todo lo que él recordaba de sí mismo.

Pero ante Isabella no iba a tocar para impresionarla. Quería tocar para expresarse. No le importaba si notaba o no sus habilidades técnicas, su competencia, su virtuosismo. Quería que escuchara lo que había en su alma, su amor y su fe absoluta en ella. Iba a tocar para ella pero también para él mismo, para disfrutar de la alegría que le proporcionaba ser capaz de expresarse en un lenguaje tan bonito y exigente. Empezó a tocar abriendo no sólo las manos sino también el corazón, ofreciéndole todo lo bueno, noble y honesto que pudo encontrar en su interior y traducir en forma de notas y sonidos.

Los vecinos que aún permanecían en El Gallo Cansado se fueron callando gradualmente y fueron saliendo a la calle para oír mejor la maravillosa música que flotaba delicadamente en la noche de verano. Subido en el gran roble que daba sombra a las caballerizas, Thorn Bragdoll escuchaba embelesado, echando de menos su flauta. Los ancianos que habían estado compartiendo la última pinta en los escalones de la panadería, dejaron las jarras a un lado y se sacaron los pañuelos del bolsillo. Rafe y Tilden salieron de la taberna para unirse a sus clientes, y se quedaron mirando hacia las ventanas abiertas de la sala de reuniones.

Cuando Edward dejó que las últimas notas de la tierna melodía se perdieran dirigiéndose hacia las estrellas, apoyó las manos en el regazo y esperó que su música fuera lo suficientemente buena para la mujer que amaba. Cambiando de postura, pasó una pierna por cada lado de la banqueta y abrazó a Isabella por la cintura. Ella se refugió en su pecho y se abrazó a él como si se estuviera ahogando.

—Maldito seas, Edward Cullen —susurró contra su cuello—. Maldito, maldito seas. Todo el verano... —se interrumpió cuando los sollozos no la dejaron seguir hablando.

Edward esperó. Su alma estaba tranquila, preparada para cualquier cosa que ella quisiera decirle, siempre y cuando permaneciera entre sus brazos.

—Te has pasado el verano —dijo al fin— subiendo a árboles y tejados, colgando casitas para murciélagos, limpiando establos y castigándote las manos de mil maneras, cuando eres capaz de... oh, Dios mío, Edward.

Era evidente que la había sorprendido mucho, pero él no acababa de comprender del todo su reacción.

—Te he escuchado —dijo ella solemnemente.

No dijo «te he escuchado tocar» ni «he escuchado tu música», sino «te he escuchado». A Edward no le pasó por alto la diferencia. La expresión de su cara daba aún más fuerza a sus palabras.

—Te he escuchado —repitió— y te estoy muy agradecida por este privilegio. Más agradecida de lo que puedo expresar con palabras, pero ahora tienes que escucharme tú a mí.

—Estoy aquí, Isabella. —Alzó los brazos y la abrazó. Esperó a que ella se acomodara antes de añadir—: Te escucho.

—Mis hijos —confesó ella, con la voz rota por el dolor—. Edward, yo maté a mis hijos.

—Tú no mataste a tus hijos, Isabella. —Edward le acarició la cabeza, apartando con delicadeza las flores con las que ella se había adornado el moño hacía un rato—. No lograrás convencerme de lo contrario. Eres incapaz de hacer daño a ningún ser vivo que esté bajo tu cuidado. —Isabella se quedó inmóvil entre sus brazos, como si se hubiera olvidado de respirar—. ¿Amor mío?

—Oh, Edward. —Isabella soltó el aire—. Te amo. Sólo por lo que acabas de decir, te amo. Tu fe en mí caldea partes de mi alma que estaban heladas y lleva luz a lugares condenados a las sombras. Pero te equivocas.

—No me equivoco, pero dime por qué crees que sí.

—Me quedé embarazada tres veces —dijo ella lentamente—, pero ninguna de las tres el bebé llegó a nacer.

—Muchas mujeres no pueden llevar a cabo un embarazo hasta el final —señaló Edward, deshaciéndole el moño—. Los abortos no son culpa de nadie.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No fueron abortos espontáneos. Fueron provocados, Edward. Mis acciones fueron la causa de que esos niños murieran.

—Amabas a tu esposo y querías darle hijos. Sé que también amabas a esos niños, Isabella. Te conozco y estoy seguro de que los quisiste desde el primer momento. —Edward apoyó la mejilla contra la sien de Isabella, sintiendo una necesidad tan grande de protegerla que hubiera querido envolverla por completo con su cuerpo, más grande, más fuerte.

—Es verdad que los amaba, tanto a mi marido como a ellos. —Isabella se detuvo y respiró entrecortadamente—, pero fui incapaz de protegerlos. Los embarazos no eran fáciles. Tenía arcadas frecuentes. Desde el mismo momento de quedarme embarazada, era incapaz de mantener nada en el estómago. Lo devolvía todo. Jacob estaba muy preocupado. Todos le decían que pronto se me pasaría, pero no era así.

—Sigo sin ver que tuvieras nada que ver con el fin de los embarazos.

—Amor mío —dijo Isabella, usando el término cariñoso por primera vez, aunque Edward no había escuchado nunca una voz tan triste—. Te equivocas. Para tratar las molestias, bebía litros y litros de tisanas e infusiones. La que más me calmaba era una mezcla de hierbas que me trajo Mike. Nunca lo habíamos visto tan solícito como en esos momentos. Jacob se alegró mucho al ver que se preocupaba por mí, ya que Mike no era un joven demasiado prometedor en otros aspectos. Me alegré mucho al comprobar que me encontraba un poco mejor, pero luego perdí al niño. Y esto se repitió tres veces, la última unas pocas semanas antes del accidente de Jacob.

¿Tres abortos en cinco años, seguidos por la muerte de su esposo? Edward quería gritar. Era injusto. Quería amenazar a Dios con el puño y de paso darle unos cuantos golpes a Jacob por haberla dejado sola.

—Necesitabas tiempo para recuperarte. —Él empezó a deshacerle la trenza con la que se había hecho el moño—. Hubieras necesitado más tiempo para curarte las heridas del alma.

—No quería tiempo para recuperarme —se lamentó Isabella—. Quería darle un heredero a mi esposo. Él accedía a mis demandas con miedo, pero no podía negarse porque se lo pedía incesantemente.

—Entiendo que tu marido estuviera preocupado por tu salud y la historia me parece muy triste, Isabella —Edward le extendió la trenza a lo largo de la espalda y le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla—, pero sigo sin comprender de qué te acusas. Eras joven y no entendías que a veces no puede irse contra la voluntad de Dios.

—No era la voluntad de Dios, Edward —insistió Isabella—. Era la voluntad de Mike. Aquellas reconfortantes infusiones que me traía, las únicas que me calmaban el estómago, eran básicamente poleo, aunque él me dijo que eran una mezcla de varios tipos de menta y yo no me di cuenta.

—¿Poleo? —La palabra le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de qué—. Ah, la planta que tiraste por la ventana. Te disgustaste mucho al verla.

—El poleo ayuda a que venga la menstruación. Puedes preguntarlo a cualquier comadrona o médico. Es un remedio popular para acabar con los embarazos no deseados, pero preparado en infusión o en tisana sabe prácticamente igual que la menta, sobre todo si va mezclado con otras hierbas. Bebí el veneno que acabó con la vida de mis tres hijos voluntariamente, Edward. Nadie me obligó a hacerlo. Yo soy la única culpable de su muerte.

—No lo sabías, Isabella. Mike es el único responsable.

—No, es culpa mía. Al poco tiempo de mi boda, él vino a hablar conmigo y me propuso que fuéramos aliados. No era más que un muchacho desgarbado, solitario y lleno de granos, y sus palabras me enternecieron. Pero pronto empecé a conocerlo mejor y me di cuenta de que no era una buena persona. Cuando venía de visita los veranos, las doncellas siempre acababan marchándose de la casa. Cuando cumplió los dieciséis años, vino a vivir con nosotros.

—Es un abusón, un soplón y sinvergüenza redomado.

—Sugirió que podíamos compartir el dinero de mi asignación —continuó ella—, pero como había oído a los criados comentar las deudas de juego de Mike, no me pareció buena idea.

—Hiciste bien en negarte.

—Fui una idiota —replicó Isabella amargamente—. Mike explotó cuando me negué, no sé expresarlo de otra manera. Perdió el control y dijo cosas horribles. No le había contado a Jacob la propuesta de Mike porque no quería hablar mal de él. Mi esposo lo apreciaba mucho, pero cuando perdió los nervios de aquella manera, me di cuenta de que era alguien temible.

—Pero era un jovenzuelo todavía. Jacob hubiera debido castigarlo como se merecía.

—Jacob sólo veía lo mejor de Mike. Ese muchacho malhumorado, hosco, perezoso y manipulador era su heredero. El único miembro de su familia que le quedaba. No quería destruir su buena relación.

—Así que te ganaste un enemigo —concluyó Edward—. Uno tan cobarde que no le importó rebajarse a engañar y envenenar para conseguir sus objetivos.

—Exacto. Mike podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía. Cuando apareció en mi habitación con la infusión, sus disculpas me parecieron sinceras. Se ofreció a jugar a las cartas conmigo o a leerme un libro para ayudarme a pasar el tiempo, y pronto me olvidé de su rabieta. Pequé de confiada.

—¿Cuándo descubriste la verdad? —preguntó él acariciando el pelo de Isabella, que le caía suelto por la espalda, libre de cualquier atadura. Aunque nadie lo habría adivinado al verlo, por dentro se estaba jurando acabar con la vida de Mike. Lo envenenaría y se aseguraría de que antes de morir ese hijo de Satanás supiera que lo estaba matando y por qué.

—Después del funeral de Jacob —respondió la joven. Las palabras sonaban distantes, como si Isabella tuviera que apartarse de sí misma para pronunciarlas, de tanto que le dolía recordarlo—. Mientras los abogados leyeron el testamento, Mike mantuvo la compostura, pero cuando nos quedamos a solas en el salón de Roxbury Hall volvió a perder los nervios, igual que la primera vez.

—A ver si adivino lo que viene a continuación —dijo Edward, queriendo ahorrarle el mal trago—. Jacob lo había apartado del testamento, al menos hasta que cumpliera los treinta años. En cambio, a ti te había dejado bien provista. Mike te amenazó con destrozar tu reputación. Te advirtió que si no cobraba la totalidad de las rentas te acusaría de haber abortado voluntariamente.

—No sólo eso. —Isabella soltó la cintura de Edward y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Me dijo que me acusaría de comportamiento malintencionado. Que aseguraría que yo le había obligado a conseguirme las hierbas y que eso era un delito muy grave. Nadie sospecharía de él, que no era más que un niño inocente. Añadió que, si no me condenaban por la muerte de los bebés, demostraría que a una mujer capaz de acabar con la vida de sus hijos no le costaría nada acabar con la de su marido.

—Santo Dios, debí acabar con esa alimaña cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—No eres un asesino, Edward —replicó con firmeza—. Mike sí lo es. De la peor calaña. Es capaz de matar a seres indefensos.

—Tú tampoco lo eres, Isabella —declaró él, abrazándola con más fuerza.

—Pero podría ser acusada de asesinato. Podrían acusarme de la muerte de mis hijos y de mi marido.

Por medio de la rabia y del instinto de protección que le nublaban la mente, Edward trató de recordar lo que sabía de leyes.

—En primer lugar tus hijos aún no habían nacido, por lo que no se te podría acusar de asesinato según el código civil, si no recuerdo mal. Y en segundo lugar, la muerte de tu marido se investigó y nadie sospechó de tu culpabilidad.

Isabella apoyó la frente en el cuello de Edward.

—Fui desleal a mi marido al poner fin a mis embarazos. Eso es un crimen. Además, al haber usado poleo se demuestra que tengo conocimiento de las plantas y sus usos. Mike utilizará esos argumentos para que se reabra la investigación. Arruinará mi vida y la de cualquier persona que se me acerque, y disfrutará mucho haciéndolo.

—No podría perjudicarte si fueras mi esposa, Isabella. No lo permitiría. Además, mi familia es lo suficientemente influyente para expulsarlo del país.

—No pienso arriesgarme a comprobarlo. No quisiera ponerte en peligro, Edward. Ha acabado con la vida de varios niños y tengo la sospecha de que también mató a Jacob.

—¿Nadie lo investigó? —preguntó él, mientras la mente le funcionaba a toda velocidad.

—Era menor de edad en ese momento y representó muy bien su papel. Todos quedaron convencidos de que era un adolescente apabullado por las circunstancias, un huérfano que se había quedado sin su único pariente en el mundo. Lloró a voz en grito diciendo que no estaba preparado para ser el nuevo barón, que no quería serlo y que ojalá alguno de mis hijos hubiera llegado a nacer para evitarse la terrible obligación de ocupar el puesto de Jacob.

—Y en cuanto se dieron la vuelta, se apresuró a gastar los ingresos de tus tres propiedades.

Isabella levantó la cabeza de repente.

—¿Sabías lo de las otras dos propiedades?

—Jacob te quería mucho —respondió Edward con delicadeza—, y me contaste que había tenido dos semanas para poner sus asuntos en orden. El caserón estaba en muy mal estado así que me imaginé que habría otras propiedades. Tal vez Jacob se imaginó que no te llevarías bien con Mike y quiso que pudieras elegir dónde vivir. O simplemente te dejó lo que consideró que te merecías más que nadie.

—Pero ¿cómo lo sabías? —Isabella ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Me enteré hace muy poco. —Edward volvió a acercarla a su pecho—. Los abogados estaban preocupados por ti. Recibieron el encargo de cuidar de que estuvieras bien, incluso si les decías que te dejaran en paz.

—¿Quién les hizo semejante encargo?

—Tu difunto marido —respondió Edward con un beso—. Los abogados y procuradores lo tienen aún en muy alta estima. Como insististe en que se mantuvieran alejados de tus asuntos, sólo han podido ver cómo el dinero pasaba a los bolsillos de Mike por la puerta de atrás. Algún día me gustará ir a conocer esas otras propiedades tuyas, Isabella Swan.

—Es imposible, Edward. Si Mike supiera que te he contado todo esto, te mataría.

—¿Por qué no lo ha hecho contigo todavía?

—Por la finca de Little Weldon —contestó—. En el testamento se establecía que yo cobrase las rentas mientras estuviera viva. Son unas rentas lo suficientemente importantes como para que a Mike le salga a cuenta mantenerme con vida. En caso de que yo muriera sin descendencia, las otras dos propiedades irían a parar al señor Grey, un pariente lejano. Pero las rentas de esta finca irían a un fondo que Mike no podría tocar durante años.

—¿El señor Grey es el hipotético primo?

—Sí, pero si vuelvo a casarme y tengo hijos, las propiedades pasarían a ellos, o podrían ser vendidas para repartirse los beneficios a partes iguales. De ahí el interés de Mike en impedir que vuelva a casarme.

—Tenemos que considerar muchas cosas, Isabella —dijo Edward, sintiendo en su trasero los efectos de pasar demasiado tiempo sentado en una dura banqueta. No dejaba de ser curioso. Antes ninguna banqueta de piano le había parecido demasiado dura—. ¿Quieres que sigamos hablando mientras volvemos a casa?

—Sí. —La joven dejó que él la ayudara a levantarse, le recolocara el chal y le echara el pelo, ahora suelto, sobre los hombros. Bajaron la escalera cogidos de la mano.

La luna estaba en lo alto, iluminando el prado comunitario, ya desierto, aunque aún se oían risas y una armónica tocando en el interior de El Gallo Cansado.

Caminaron en la suave noche de verano, respirando el aire perfumado con el aroma de los lirios del campo. No era un paseo demasiado largo. En realidad, ella deseó que lo fuera más para poder estar más tiempo juntos. Cuando llegaron a casa de Isabella, Edward abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral con ella en brazos.

Isabella sonrió, conmovida por la galantería y el simbolismo del momento, pero era una sonrisa triste. Cuando él la dejó en la cama y empezó a quitarse la ropa, ella no protestó. Luego la desvistió a ella y se ocupó de las abluciones nocturnas de ambos antes de meterse juntos bajo las sábanas.

Quería discutir con su amada, asaltarla con pasión, mantenerla a salvo y no separarse nunca de ella.

Durante las que Isabella creía sin duda que eran sus últimas horas juntos, lo que Edward quería sobre todo era hacer que se sintiera querida. Dejando de lado cualquier duda, recelo, plan o discusión, la estrechó entre sus brazos y le acarició la espalda hasta que al fin los dos se durmieron, exhaustos.

Al despertarse, oyeron el alegre canto de los pájaros, un sonido incongruentemente optimista, teniendo en cuenta lo que el día les deparaba. La casa todavía estaba a oscuras, pero pronto amanecería.

—Sigues aquí. —El cuerpo de Isabella, adormilado, caliente y precioso, se acurrucó contra el suyo.

Envuelto en una capa de somnolencia y confianza, Ed estuvo tentado de confesarle sus planes a la mujer que amaba, pero sabía que ella no estaría de acuerdo con el plan que había trazado. Discutirían y se separarían enfadados.

Ya habían hablado bastante al menos de momento, así que cuando se puso encima de ella se limitó a pronunciar un sentido «Te quiero» antes de permitir que sus manos, su boca y su cuerpo entero expresaran lo que las palabras no podían.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo ella, levantando las caderas para recibirlo y rodeándolo con sus brazos—. Siempre te querré.

Unieron sus cuerpos muy lentamente. Era como si Edward quisiera memorizar cada sensación y cada sonido: sus suspiros, el modo en que su cuerpo le daba la bienvenida a su cálido y femenino interior, la sensación de su pie acariciándole la pantorrilla, el placer que se arremolinaba en su vientre y se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo. La besó y le recorrió los rasgos de la cara con los labios. Luego se quedó quieto mientras ella lo exploraba de igual manera. Cuando volvió a moverse, fue con menos comedimiento y más desesperación.

—Quédate conmigo.

Ed oyó las palabras que Isabella pronunció contra su hombro y no las malinterpretó en ningún momento. Sabía qué le estaba pidiendo y qué no. No le estaba diciendo que no se marchara. De ser así, habrían oído sus gritos de alegría por toda la comarca. Le estaba suplicando que no se retirara de ella antes de acabar, que compartieran esta última vez totalmente, de una manera completa, hasta el final.

Cualquier caballero con una pizca de sentido común no lo habría hecho. Un hombre inteligente, que tuviera en consideración su propio futuro así como el de ella, quizá tampoco. Alguien sensato ni siquiera se lo plantearía, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Pero Edward era su amante y unirse a Isabella usando cualquier medio a su alcance estaba en consonancia con sus esperanzas, sus sueños y lo que su corazón necesitaba. Y aun en el caso de que esas razones no hubieran bastado para ayudarlo a decidirse, la conocía bien, y sabía que sus sueños y necesidades eran también las de ella.

Cuando Isabella rodeó a Edward con las piernas y enlazó los tobillos para no dejarlo escapar; cuando empezó a emitir un sonido agudo que parecía más un llanto que un grito; cuando las embestidas lentas y profundas le encendieron el cuerpo con llamaradas de placer, se dio permiso para quedarse con ella. En ella. La inundó de placer y se sumergió en la riada hasta que la pasión se agotó y la hora de separarse se presentó ante ellos como una realidad inexorable.

Cuando Edward se levantó al fin de la cama, la luz inundaba ya la casita y los pájaros habían dejado de cantar.

—¿Edward? —Isabella se incorporó, apoyándose en los numerosos cojines.

—¿Sí, mi amor?

—Gracias. Por todo. Te quiero.

Él sonrió. Sabía que, a pesar de sus palabras, o precisamente por ellas, le estaba confirmando su certeza de que tenían que separarse. Oyó la despedida en esas sencillas palabras, aunque lo último que quería era alejarse de ella. Era la misma despedida que había teñido su sonrisa cuando la había levantado en brazos para cruzar el umbral; o que había coloreado la historia que le había contado la noche anterior sobre la banqueta del piano en la sala de reuniones, o la pasión que habían compartido hacía escasos momentos.

No tenía otra opción. Se marcharía. La dejaría sola y permitiría que tanto ella como Mike creyeran que la partida había acabado. Lord Edward Cullen, artista, virtuoso sin partituras, tenía que resolver unos cuantos asuntos si quería asegurar la paz de espíritu de su dama y a ella misma. Isabella quería quedarse allí sin él, así que iba a tener que confiar en amigos, en el Todopoderoso, en sus planes para seguírselas apañando y en la buena suerte que el destino le debía hacía tiempo para mantenerla a salvo hasta que él pudiera regresar a su lado para siempre.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Sean sujetó las riendas de _Zeke_ mientras Edward se metía los guantes de montar en el bolsillo bajo la atenta mirada de Isabella. Era la viva imagen de la eficiencia esa mañana; todo lo contrario que ella, que se sentía aturdida y dolorida en todos los rincones del alma.

—Ven conmigo, Isabella. —Con los dedos entrelazados, Ed la guió hacia el cobertizo de la leña—. Quiero que me escuches con atención. Cuanto antes me marche, menos sol tendrá que soportar _Zeke_ durante el camino.

Isabella asintió. Mientras Edward se concentraba en los asuntos prácticos —algo típico de los hombres—, a ella se le rompía el corazón.

—Te mudarás a la casa grande —empezó a decir, muy serio y solemne, como si fuera un duque—. Si Mike tiene previsto seguir atacándote, estarás más segura allí. El personal tiene órdenes de no permitirle la entrada y de velar por tu seguridad en todo momento. Supongo que querrás seguir pasándole las rentas a esa comadreja y no puedo impedírtelo, pero quiero que sepas que he contratado a un equipo de jardineros y que espero que los utilices.

—No puedo mudarme a tu casa —protestó ella débilmente—. Eso me convertiría en una mujer mantenida.

—Si te quedas en la tuya, pronto acabarás siendo un cadáver —replicó Edward, inflexible—. Me voy, Isabella, ¿no te das cuenta? Eres la propietaria de la finca y tienes tanto derecho a residir aquí como yo. Me sentiré mucho mejor sabiendo que estás aquí, segura, y no sola en tu casa, donde podría sucederte cualquier cosa que, de hecho, ya podría haber pasado. Quiero que me lo prometas.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior, pero no pudo encontrar un buen argumento para negarse.

—Me mudaré a la casa grande. Te lo prometo.

—Bien. —Edward asintió con brusquedad y siguió con su retahíla de órdenes—. Quiero que te ocupes de recibir a las visitas, y no me estoy refiriendo sólo a sir Dewey y a Axel y Abby Belmont. Abby necesitará una amiga cerca cuando se acerque la hora de dar a luz y creo que se lo debes. Me imagino que vendrá su cuñada con el hermano de Axel cuando empiece el curso en Oxford, y se detendrán a visitarte.

—Me ocuparé de recibir a todas las visitas, no te preocupes. —No sabía de dónde sacaría las fuerzas, pero por él, lo haría.

—También quiero que invites al párroco y a su esposa. Y a la señora Bragdoll, si puede librarse de esa pandilla de bárbaros que tiene por hijos durante un rato. Ah, y me gustaría que mantuvieras correspondencia con mis cuñadas. —Ella se limitó a asentir, demasiado abrumada por el dolor de la separación para analizar sus palabras.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, mi amor? —Clavó en ella sus ojos verdes, mientras volvían un recodo del camino que se adentraba en el bosque.

—¿De verdad te vas? —preguntó Isabella, conociendo la respuesta.

—Me lo has pedido —le recordó él con delicadeza—. Estás convencida de que Mike no se detendrá hasta matarme si no dejo que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora entre vosotros. Y me has prohibido que lo rete a un duelo.

Isabella asintió y se apoyó en él. Mejor dicho, se cayó sobre él, porque las rodillas no la sostuvieron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de perder.

Edward la abrazó, sosteniéndola, y apoyó la mejilla en su pelo.

—Eres una mujer muy fuerte, Isabella Swan. Tengo fe absoluta en tu capacidad de abrirte camino en la vida, en tu vida. Estoy a punto de salir de ella y necesito que me digas que estarás bien aquí, sin mí. Así que —le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y la obligó a devolverle la mirada— ... dime unas cuantas mentiras para que pueda marcharme tranquilo. ¿Estarás bien?

Isabella parpadeó y, obediente, hizo lo que le pedía.

—Sí, claro.

—Entonces yo también —replicó Edward, con una sonrisa triste—. Me las apañaré estupendamente yo solo, como he hecho siempre. ¿Y tú?

—Perfectamente —sollozó Isabella, que no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo y notó cómo le resbalaban por las mejillas—. Oh, Edward —Se abrazó a él con desesperación. No tenía palabras para expresar el suplicio que le suponía soportar una situación de la que no podía culpar a nadie más que a ella misma.

—Querida, queridísima Isabella. —Ed le besó las mejillas húmedas—. No debes tomártelo así. Me atormenta verte sufrir de esta manera. Esto era lo que querías, ¿me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas —respondió ella, con un suspiro tan sentido que debió de haber movido el planeta entero. Quería que Ed estuviera a salvo de las infernales maquinaciones mortales de Mike y no se le ocurría otro modo de lograrlo. Estaba convencida de que Edward Cullen, un hombre decidido y muy competente (el hijo de un duque en todos los aspectos) sería incapaz de darse cuenta de que Mike representaba una auténtica amenaza hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Estaba en sus manos proteger al hombre que amaba y se aferró a ese pensamiento para seguir adelante con la única opción posible.

—No, no te equivocas. Nunca te equivocas.

—Ya me imaginaba que no habrías cambiado de idea. —Edward la arrastró de vuelta a la casa—. He dejado mi dirección anotada en la biblioteca. En el último cajón del escritorio encontrarás dinero para los gastos domésticos. Sé que preferirías cortar todos los lazos que nos unen, pero no me iré si no me prometes que te pondrás en contacto conmigo si me necesitas.

—Te lo prometo —dijo ella. Entre otras cosas, el dolor le había robado la voluntad.

—¿Isabella? —Edward se detuvo antes de llegar al establo—. Dos cosas más. La primera es darte las gracias. Este verano me has dado mucho más de lo que pude imaginarme y, desde luego, mucho más de lo que me merezco. Los recuerdos de la felicidad que hemos compartido me acompañarán siempre. En segundo lugar, si te hubieras quedado embarazada, te casarías conmigo.

—Eso no pasará —murmuró ella, volviendo la vista hacia el bosque que habían dejado atrás. ¿Le había dado las gracias? Le había hecho gastar una fortuna y había puesto en peligro su vida por ella, ¿y le daba las gracias?—. No te merezco. Ni ahora ni nunca.

—Escucha: si fuéramos a tener un hijo, prométeme que me avisarás. —Los ojos de Edward no mostraban amabilidad ni paciencia en ese momento. Transmitían una fuerza de carácter que sólo podía definirse como «ducal».

—Te lo prometo.

—Bien. En ese caso —Edward reemprendió la marcha—, creo que ya está todo dicho. Excepto, una vez más, que te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Isabella, deseando habérselo dicho mucho más a menudo y en otras circunstancias.

—Adiós, amor mío. —Se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la mejilla, sin abrazarla—. Cuídate mucho y llámame si me necesitas.

Isabella asintió por última vez. Edward le deslizó su pañuelo entre las manos antes de montar ágilmente en _Zeke_ y ponerlo a un trote ligero, que pronto se convirtió en galope. Con una mirada final de Nick llena de comprensión, Darius y él desaparecieron tras Edward entre el estrépito de los cascos de los caballos y una nube de polvo.

Y luego sólo quedó el silencio.

Durante los últimos cinco años Isabella había estado en estrecho contacto con el silencio y casi siempre lo había disfrutado. Pero en esa ocasión era distinto, ya que no era un silencio provocado sólo por la ausencia de sonido, sino, sobre todo, por la de Edward Cullen.

—Tiene una visita, lord Edward. —El mayordomo de David Worthington, igual que los demás empleados de la casa londinense de David, no sólo eran unos grandes profesionales, sino que transmitían siempre la sensación de disfrutar haciendo su trabajo. Edward levantó la mirada del escritorio de la sala de música y pestañeó.

—¿De quién se trata? —preguntó, echando un vistazo al reloj. Demonios, si ya era casi la hora del té.

—Su gracia, el duque de Moreland. —Aunque el mayordomo no alteró la expresión, en su voz Edward detectó unos labios fruncidos y un tono amargo.

—Imposible escabullirme entonces —murmuró Ed—. Enfrentémonos a él con la ayuda del té y algunos dulces. Los pastelitos de crema son sus preferidos, si no recuerdo mal. Ah, y será mejor que usemos el salón privado, ya que la sala de visitas da a la calle.

—Muy bien, señor. —El mayordomo se inclinó respetuosamente antes de retirarse.

Edward se bajó las mangas y se puso la chaqueta. Con una última mirada melancólica por encima del hombro, se equipó mentalmente con la armadura de indiferencia propia de la familia y salió de la habitación para dirigirse con paso decidido al salón privado.

—Su excelencia. —Edward se inclinó como correspondía—. Tiene buen aspecto. —Su padre estaba como siempre: alto, esbelto, con sus característicos ojos azules y su espesa mata de pelo blanco, vestido de manera impecable aún en un espantoso día de otoño como ése, frío y lluvioso.

—Tengo el aspecto de lo que soy: un hombre viejo —replicó el duque—. Y cansado —añadió—. Espero que estés bien.

—Puede decirle a la duquesa que estoy perfectamente —le aseguró Ed con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Nos sentamos?

—Por supuesto. —Su padre se desplomó en un pequeño y delicado sofá con un tapizado floral, sin duda elegido por Letty—. Estoy demasiado acabado para quedarme mucho rato de pie charlando. ¿Cuándo irás a ver a tu madre?

—Visité Moreland hace unas semanas.

—Y no has vuelto desde entonces —repuso el anciano—. Además, ¿qué clase de visita fue ésa? Pasaste una sola noche en casa y saliste corriendo a visitar a Bellefonte. Y ahora vuelves a Londres. ¿Cómo es que vas tanto arriba y abajo con el tiempo que hace, Edward?

—Bellefonte es un buen amigo —respondió, agradeciendo la llegada de la bandeja del té—. Ah, estupendo. Veo que, casualmente, tenemos pastelitos de crema. Y desconozco cuántos hay en la bandeja, así que no podré decirle a la duquesa los que se ha comido.

Los ojos del duque se iluminaron.

—Chico listo.

—¿Té o algo más fuerte?

—Té con montañas de azúcar y un chorrito de whisky, aunque el whisky que encontraremos aquí quizá no se merezca acabar así.

—La bodega de Fairly es envidiable, pero no creo que haya cruzado Londres con este tiempo para hablar de whisky.

—No, claro que no —replicó su excelencia, colocando ordenadamente tres pastelitos de crema en su platito. No cabían más—. Recibí tus cartas.

Edward tomó un sorbo de su té —sin adulterar— y se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—Me llevó un tiempo hacer las averiguaciones que me pedías. —Su excelencia acabó con el primer pastelito en dos bocados—. Ya sabes, en verano todo el mundo está en el campo, saltando de invitación en invitación y de cama en cama. No sabes lo feliz que me hizo su excelencia la duquesa al no sucumbir a esa locura este verano en Moreland.

—Me sorprende que aún no haya viajado a York. Debe de estar fuera de sí con la llegada de una nueva nieta.

—Estamos muy satisfechos. —Los ojos del duque brillaron—. Pero también nos estamos volviendo terriblemente viejos. Whitlock, que es un muchacho muy perspicaz, sugirió que quizá vendría con Alice, Winnie y el bebé a pasar el invierno al sur. A la duquesa y a mí nos gusta la idea. Así toda la familia podría disfrutar de la presencia de Jasper sin tener que hacer un viaje tan largo.

—Lo entiendo. Me encantaría volver a ver a mi hermano, a Win y a Alice, pero tampoco me apetece meterme en caminos embarrados ahora mismo.

El duque se encogió de hombros, apilando más pastelitos en el plato, que volvía a estar vacío.

—Whitlock es un viejo soldado y está acostumbrado a las marchas, por duras que sean. Me temo que va a tener que hacer ese viaje un montón de veces durante los próximos años. Por suerte, su condesa lo comprende. Estos pastelitos son excelentes, por cierto.

—Haré llegar sus felicitaciones a la cocinera. —Mientras siguiera habiendo pasteles en la bandeja, parecía que la conversación entre su padre y él iba a ser educada—. ¿Qué se sabe de Emmett y Rosalie?

—No mucho —respondió el duque con una sonrisa afectuosa—. Que mi heredero los tiene agotados, eso sí. Ese niño será alto como su padre. Esme cree que sacará sus ojos verdes... Pero, volvamos al asunto de tus cartas. Una gota más por favor, pero no te excedas con el té.

Edward se levantó a buscar la licorera y le sirvió a su padre dos dedos de whisky.

—¡Jesús, María y José! —exclamó el anciano, saboreando el licor con los ojos cerrados—. Esto es un whisky como Dios manda. Más que eso. Deberías tomar un poco antes de que tengas una esposa que te prohíba disfrutar de todo lo que te gusta. —Su excelencia sonrió, escondiendo la cara en la taza—. Bueno, de casi todo. Siempre le dije a la duquesa que eras demasiado listo para malgastar tu vida sentado al piano.

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor y luego deseó hacer otra al darse cuenta de que había mostrado sus sentimientos. Nunca había salido nada bueno de eso.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, muchacho! —exclamó el duque, dejando la taza en la mesa de un golpe—. Te hago un cumplido y te lo tomas como si te hubiera insultado. —Observó a su hijo menor con los labios fruncidos mientras éste se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana que daba a los jardines—. Mi falta de entusiasmo por tu carrera musical tenía sus razones, aunque supongo que nada de eso tiene importancia ahora. Si tenemos que hablar a fondo sobre la situación con Roxbury, al menos podrías pedir que trajeran un poco más de esto.

Edward fue hasta la puerta y habló con el lacayo. Al poco rato regresó con más pasteles, acompañados por una selección de bombones, mazapán y violetas escarchadas, lo que impidió que el duque pudiera reprender su familiar letanía sobre la devoción de Edward por los asuntos musicales.

—Esto es lo que tu madre llamaría hospitalidad —anunció su excelencia, con los ojos brillantes al ver la nueva bandeja—. Y bien, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

Edward se sentó frente a su padre.

—Pruebe las violetas. Son el postre favorito de Whitlock.

—¡Ah, sí! —El duque se detuvo a medio camino—. Ya me acuerdo. Whitlock estaba preocupado por ti en su última carta. Ha tenido una niña, quién se lo iba a imaginar, ¿verdad? —Estaba sonriendo, feliz—. Eh... tu carta. Esto es lo que tengo a día de hoy.

Se metió varias violetas en la boca antes de continuar.

—Muy feo, todo este asunto —empezó a decir, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Este tipo, Swan, es una auténtica cagada de paloma en el escudo de su familia. No se parece en nada a su primo. Conocí al anterior barón. Era joven, pero sensato. Se podía confiar en él. Siempre votaba lo que más le convenía al partido, a no ser que tuviera una razón poderosa y bien fundamentada para no hacerlo. Todo el mundo lo respetaba por ello.

—Pero ¿el actual barón? —preguntó Edward, forzándose a mantener la atención en el asunto y no en la pregunta que luchaba por abrirse paso en su mente después de la confesión del duque.

Éste se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. Su expresión había perdido todo rastro de alegría o sentimiento paternal.

—Durante la última sesión, ese sucio roedor vendió su voto al menos en seis ocasiones.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó Ed.

—Pues sí. El voto es sagrado —le explicó su padre pacientemente—; no puede tomarse en vano. Es una delegación de responsabilidad, como una versión menor del poder divino de los reyes. Es un derecho que te otorga alguien que tiene mucho más poder que tú, llámalo Dios, llámalo el reino, lo que quieras. Puedes cambiar tu voto por algo realmente importante, pero aceptar dinero a cambio del voto es casi un sacrilegio.

—¿Aparte de ser de mala educación? —preguntó Edward, que conocía lo suficiente a su padre para saber que eran cosas distintas.

—De pésima educación —respondió él—. Es burdo a más no poder. E implica tanto al que lo vende como al que lo compra. Por supuesto, casi siempre hay varios intermediarios que dificultan localizar al comprador. Roxbury se ha endeudado con gente de la peor calaña, y no se ha molestado en disimular su rastro. Es estúpido aparte de vergonzoso, la peor combinación posible.

—¿Ha conseguido declaraciones firmadas?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió el duque, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo una vez más—. No sólo de los indeseables de siempre, sino también de banqueros y de otros miembros del Parlamento.

—¿Hay miembros del Parlamento dispuestos a testificar contra él? —preguntó Edward, reclinándose en el asiento con gran alivio. «Y Isabella creyendo que el tipo era tan poderoso.»

—Por supuesto. Todo el mundo se esfuerza por aparentar que está del lado de la justicia. ¿Quieres que te explique los documentos?

—Si es usted tan amable —asintió Edward, sintiendo por primera vez que sus esperanzas podrían estar justificadas.

Lo que vino a continuación podría definirse como una clase magistral de política parlamentaria. Su padre le explicó con mucha paciencia los particulares de cada proyecto de ley; sus puntos fuertes y sus puntos débiles; las razones por las que unas facciones se oponían y otras los apoyaban. El duque le habló de las complicadas estructuras formadas por comités y otros canales por medio de los cuales el joven barón se había acercado a varios miembros del Parlamento. Mientras Edward trataba de asumir los resultados del comportamiento de Mike, su excelencia seguía enumerando las consecuencias que había tenido que cada proyecto se aprobara y acabara convertido en ley o, por el contrario, que fuera rechazado, teniendo que retocarse o modificarse para no perjudicar a determinado interés o industria.

La información fluía de la fértil mente de Moreland en una presentación ordenada y bien orquestada, sin una nota fuera de lugar, todo perfectamente equilibrado.

Mientras las violetas escarchadas seguían el mismo destino que los bombones y los pasteles de crema, Edward experimentó una revelación que lo golpeó con la fuerza de la coz de una mula con buena puntería: su padre era un prodigio parlamentario, un mago de la política capaz de ejercer su influencia sobre los asuntos de gobierno de su época.

Los atributos propios del virtuoso, al igual que él lo era en el terreno musical, estaban allí, a la vista: un compromiso inquebrantable con el tema elegido; una fluidez ganada a base de muchos años de estudio, y una generosidad para compartir el conocimiento adquirido a lo largo de esos años. El conjunto de todos estos elementos era arte. Nada más y nada menos.

—Me gustaría pedirle otro favor, su excelencia —se oyó decir Edward, cuando el duque hubo acabado su exposición.

Su padre se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y sonrió sin reservas. No había dejado nada en la bandeja de dulces.

—Hoy es mi día de suerte. Pide lo que quieras, hijo mío. —Al oír lo que quería, el duque se echó a reír, asintió y se levantó dispuesto a retirarse.

—Su excelencia. —Edward se detuvo, con la mano ya en el pomo de la puerta—. ¿Qué razones tenía para oponerse a mi interés por la música?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Hace un rato ha dicho que tenía razones para oponerse a mi obsesión con el piano. ¿Puedo conocer esas razones?

El duque frunció el cejo.

—Porque no podía ayudarte.

—¿Que no podía ayudarme? ¿Eso es todo? Se aseguró de que tuviera los mejores maestros, los mejores instrumentos, numerosas oportunidades de practicar con las más prestigiosas orquestas; hasta convenció a su excelencia la duquesa para que me dejara viajar a Italia en un momento muy delicado. ¿Y no fue usted quien le sugirió a Kirkland que yo sería un buen director suplente? No lo entiendo. Me ha ayudado mucho.

Hasta ese momento, Edward no había sido consciente de lo mucho que lo había apoyado su padre a lo largo de su vida. Siempre lo había achacado todo a la influencia de su madre, pero hasta una duquesa tiene un poder limitado en asuntos relacionados con la política y las finanzas.

—No me refiero a cuestiones económicas —replicó el duque—. Era obvio que ibas a tener lo mejor de lo mejor. No en vano eres mi hijo. No iba a permitir que practicaras con un instrumento de baja calidad, del mismo modo que no te enviaría a la caza del zorro montado en un poni cojo. Me refiero a que no podía ayudarte físicamente. Cuando Whitlock y Bart se alistaron en el cuerpo de caballería, pude darles buenos consejos y usar mi influencia para que no acabaran en las peores posiciones. Emmett es el comerciante de la familia, dicho sea con todos los respetos, y estoy lo suficientemente familiarizado con el mundo de los negocios para poder darle un buen consejo de vez en cuando. Victor adoraba la vida social y la arena política, y pocas cosas se me escapan en ambos campos. Ya había elegido un pequeño condado que iba a ser perfecto para él.

»Pero tú... Cuando te sentabas en la banqueta del piano, sentía como si estuvieras en un pequeño bote de madera, sin remos, sin timón... a merced de las olas y el viento, y yo no tenía ninguna manera de acercarme a nado hasta ti y mantenerte a salvo. No sé nada de música, ni una sola nota aparte del _Dios salve a la reina_ , aunque incluso ahí reconozco que sólo muevo los labios. A menudo me he preguntado si no habrías elegido la música por esa razón.

—¿Qué razón?

—Que no querías ser como yo —respondió el duque sin más—. Así que fuiste a donde yo no pudiera seguirte. No era demasiado sutil, pero sí tremendamente efectivo. Por suerte tu madre nunca te ha perdido de vista, pero no ha sido fácil, Edward. En cualquier caso, pocas cosas que merezcan la pena lo son, o eso me recuerda tu madre a menudo, especialmente cuando el asunto de conversación es su devoción hacia mí.

—Tiene razón. Pocas cosas que merezcan la pena son fáciles —admitió Edward, reconociendo de dónde había sacado su decisión y su fuerza de voluntad para conseguir cosas importantes partiendo de muy poco, y sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias.

—¿Quién iba a decir que esta conversación fuera a resultar tan interesante? —El duque le dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo—. ¿Y cómo está esa mano? No me chivaré a tu madre.

—Mejor. —Levantó la mano izquierda y la flexionó—. Mucho mejor. Sólo tengo que aprender a no maltratarla. A usarla con cuidado.

—¿A qué te estás dedicando?

—Trabajo en un pequeño proyecto. ¿Le apetece que se lo enseñe?

—¿Crees que el personal de cocina de Worthington sería capaz de prepararnos comida de verdad? —Su gracia trataba de aparentar indiferencia, pero los ojos le brillaban como a un hombre que lleva casi treinta años esperando a que su niño le invite a ver sus juguetes.

—Se servirá rosbif para cenar. Podemos hacer que nos preparen unas bandejas y las lleven a la sala de música si quiere.

—¿Por qué no? Así hacemos tiempo hasta que deje de llover. Además, siempre me he preguntado si Fairly tiene cupidos desnudos pintados en el techo de todas sus habitaciones.

—Sólo en el baño —respondió Edward, muy serio.

—Supongo que no estaría bien... —su padre dejó la frase sin terminar.

—Por supuesto —replicó Edward, sonriendo abiertamente—, pero luego nos vamos a la sala de música.

Isabella estaba ocupando las horas de una bonita tarde en aligerar un macizo de lirios que crecía a lo largo de la fresquera. Ocupar el tiempo la ayudaba a no pensar en cierto hombre guapo de ojos verdes, con una gran habilidad en las manos, una voz preciosa y una vena de tozudez propia del hijo de un duque. Un hombre que vivía en su corazón, igual que ella vivía bajo el techo que él le había proporcionado.

Los bulbos de los lirios que arrancaba se venderían bien en el mercado, aunque las ventas ya habían sido muy buenas a lo largo del verano y lo cierto era que no necesitaba más dinero.

Edward también se había ocupado de eso.

—¿Lady Roxbury?

La voz, tan parecida a la de Edward, hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco, pero al levantar la mano para cubrirse los ojos del resplandor del sol, la imagen del recién llegado la devolvió a la realidad. Por unos instantes —unos momentos de felicidad absoluta— había creído que se trataba de Edward, pero vio que era de otro hombre, con el pelo más claro y unos rasgos más austeros.

—¿Lord McCarty? —aventuró. Tenía que ser él, ya que le había enviado una nota dos días antes, avisándola de su visita. Si quería saludarlo con una reverencia, iba a tener que levantarse. No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. McCarty la sorprendió arrodillándose a su lado.

—¿Lirios? —preguntó, señalando las flores con la cabeza—. ¿Podría pedirle unos cuantos? Mi mujer y su abuela los adoran y aún no hemos podido encargarnos de los jardines en nuestra casa. Rosalie quiere ocuparse personalmente, pero este verano hemos estado muy atareados.

—Han tenido un bebé, ¿no es cierto? Con un bebé en casa, no hay tiempo para nada más. Por supuesto, será un placer hacerle llegar lirios a su condesa.

McCarty le pidió que le enseñara a separar las raíces y a arrancar bulbos, y pronto estuvieron enfrascados en una animada conversación sobre bulbos y tubérculos. Isabella le ofreció enviarles también algunos narcisos y lo invitó a tomar el té, sorprendida por lo cómoda que se había sentido a su lado y lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

McCarty era una versión más tranquila y menos vibrante que Edward, pero se notaba que era alguien en quien se podía confiar. Tenía también el mismo sentido de la oportunidad de Ed, ya que habló sólo de asuntos inocuos hasta que la doncella trajo la bandeja del té y cerró la puerta del salón al salir.

—¿Cómo prefiere el té, milord?

—Más tarde —respondió McCarty con tranquilidad—, prefiero tomarlo más tarde, pero sírvase si le apetece. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que querrá oír lo que tengo que decirle antes.

—No se equivoca —asintió Isabella, volviendo a colocar la tetera en la bandeja—. Espero no arrepentirme.

—Edward la ama —anunció el conde, frunciendo el cejo con un disgusto considerable—. No me lo ha dicho con todas las letras, pero me ha ordenado que me fije en cómo va vestida, en su aspecto en general, en cualquier signo de mala salud o de falta de ánimos. Tengo que interrogar al servicio durante mi estancia y estoy obligado a conseguir que me invite a pasar la noche aquí (al diablo con las reglas de buena educación y con lo que pueda pensar mi esposa), sólo para poder tranquilizar más tarde a mi hermano diciéndole que las puertas están bien cerradas por la noche, que un lacayo patrulla por los pasillos hasta la madrugada, etcétera.

McCarty se interrumpió y Isabella se dio cuenta de que la amabilidad que había mostrado hacía un rato no había sido más que una fachada muy elaborada. Ese hombre sería duque algún día y parecía sentirse a gusto con la autoridad y el poder asociado al cargo. Era un caballero de la cabeza a los pies, pero también era el hermano de Edward y venía dispuesto a protegerlo de la locura y el desengaño a cualquier precio.

Cualquier precio.

Isabella añadió crema de leche y azúcar a su té.

—En ese caso, tiene que decirme si se encuentra bien. ¿Duerme por las noches? ¿La mano, sigue mejorando? Y sobre todo, si sólo puede responderme a una pregunta, dígame, por favor, ¿es feliz?

La taza de té empezó a temblar ligeramente. Logró dejarla en la mesa antes de que se le cayera de la mano y se hiciera añicos contra la mesa.

—Es muy desgraciado —respondió McCarty, sin perder detalle—. Busca ocupaciones que le ayuden a pasar los días y la mano sigue mejorando, pero su alma languidece, así que usted, querida señora, va a aceptar mi invitación.

Después de varias semanas de días llenos de una soledad intolerable y de noches pasadas pensando que había cometido el peor error de su vida, Isabella escuchó con atención las palabras del conde y asintió. Si era lo que Edward Cullen deseaba, aceptaría, aunque le propusiera ocuparse de los jardines del infierno. Era una experta en infiernos.

—No se quede embobada —murmuró el conde de McCarty al oído de Isabella—. Va muy elegante y está en el palco ducal. Son los demás los que deben observarla a usted. El espectáculo que usted debe mirar está en aquella dirección —añadió señalando el escenario con discreción y sentándose a su lado.

—Ah, ¿ésta es la viuda de Edward? —preguntó una jovial voz masculina desde la parte trasera del palco. Al volverse, Isabella habría jurado que Emmett Cullen ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¡Carlisle! —exclamó una suave voz femenina—. Eres incorregible. Lady Roxbury es amiga y vecina de Edward. Milady, Esme, duquesa de Moreland, encantada de conocerla. Soy la madre de Edward y este desvergonzado es su excelencia, Carlisle, duque de Moreland.

Isabella, que se había levantado, se habría vuelto a caer de culo en la silla si McCarty no la hubiera sujetado con fuerza del brazo. Hizo una reverencia y murmuró alguna palabra educada, mientras su cabeza trataba de asimilar la presencia de tantos personajes augustos y la informalidad con la que se habían presentado.

Tal vez Edward no había estado al corriente de que sus padres pensaban acudir al palco esa noche, reflexionó Isabella. El viaje estaba resultando ser una sorpresa detrás de otra. McCarty sólo le había dicho que Edward deseaba que asistiera a la noche del estreno de la temporada sinfónica. Se la había llevado a la ciudad —habría sido inútil resistirse—; había pasado la noche en una de las casas londinenses más elegantes que había visto nunca; le habían entregado un vestido de seda de color bronce con todos los complementos y allí estaba.

—Veo que en la comarca de Oxford crecen muchachas tan bonitas como mi duquesa —le dijo el duque, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante.

Nunca se habría imaginado que los duques pudieran sonreír así. Algo en aquella sonrisa traviesa le resultó familiar.

—Edward y usted tienen la misma expresión, su excelencia —replicó Isabella. Volviéndose hacia la duquesa, una dama esbelta y majestuosa, añadió—: Aunque él tiene sus ojos.

La dama se inclinó hacia ella.

—Pero me temo que es usted quien se ha quedado con su corazón, ¿no es cierto? —susurró al oído de Isabella. Luego, tomando a su marido del brazo, le dijo—: ¿Nos sentamos, Carlisle? No podemos defraudar al público.

McCarty se retiró y Isabella se encontró sentada entre el duque y la duquesa. Estaba nerviosa, excitada y totalmente descolocada. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Para qué la había hecho ir? ¿Para que cambiara un poco de aires? ¿O para que Mike se diera cuenta del tipo de personas que la respaldaban?

La primera parte del programa pasó como una nebulosa, ya que la mente de Isabella seguía buscando explicaciones. En la penumbra, miró a su alrededor intentando dar con el rostro de Edward en los demás palcos. Poco a poco, la música se fue abriendo camino y Isabella se fue tranquilizando. Tal vez lo único que quería era que escuchara su música. La orquesta era muy buena y su familia la estaba tratando con mucha cordialidad.

Durante el entreacto, McCarty la tomó del brazo y la informó de que iban a dar una vuelta por el pasillo. Sólo salir del palco, Isabella oyó una conocida voz de barítono a su espalda.

—¡Vaya, vaya, si es mi jardinera favorita! —exclamó Nick Haddonfield—. Venga a darle un beso a un tipo solitario, milady. Prometo no protestar cuando me pellizque.

—¡Nick! —Isabella lo miró sonriendo. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Cuando la rodeó con sus largos brazos en medio del pasillo del teatro con la alta sociedad londinense mirando, Isabella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. Le he echado de menos.

—Claro que sí. —Nick asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación—. Las mujeres con criterio siempre me echan de menos. Yo también la he echado de menos, querida. No ha respondido a mis cartas.

—Una dama no mantiene correspondencia con un caballero, señor —lo reprendió Isabella, sin dejar de sonreír.

McCarty fulminó a Nick con la mirada.

—No se equivoque, no es un caballero, pero escribe unas cartas preciosas. La próxima vez, Bellefonte, te recomiendo que sigas el ejemplo de David y Letty con Edward. Ed le escribe una nota de dos líneas a David y una posdata de cuatro páginas a Letty.

—¡Ah, la estrategia es algo tan tedioso! —suspiró Nick—. Y aquí llega uno de mis dos cuñados favoritos.

Darius Lindsey también la abrazó al saludarla. Estaba impresionante vestido de etiqueta.

—Estoy seguro de que la duquesa estará encantada de veros a los dos —dijo McCarty—. ¿Por qué no acompañáis a lady Roxbury de vuelta al palco mientras hago una comprobación de última hora?

Los caballeros se intercambiaron una mirada tan cargada de intención que Isabella concluyó que el futuro duque tenía que ir al servicio. Permitió que Nick y Darius la acompañaran uno de cada brazo y estuvo encantada cuando la duquesa los invitó a quedarse con ellos durante la segunda parte del concierto. McCarty se coló en la última fila del palco cuando los acomodadores estaban bajando la intensidad de las lámparas.

—¿Así que ésta es la mejor parte? —le preguntó Nick.

—La pieza principal siempre se reserva para la segunda parte —explicó Isabella, aunque luego pensó que Nick habría acudido sin duda a muchos más conciertos que ella—. Así los rezagados no se la pierden.

—No me perdería esto por nada del mundo —murmuró Nick, lo que le hizo merecer un golpe de Darius en el brazo.

Isabella miró a su alrededor una vez más buscando a Edward. Por fin lo encontró. Estaba cruzando el escenario, y su avance iba acompañado por los murmullos de los asistentes.

Pero, qué guapo estaba, tan elegante, tan distinguido.

Tal vez un poco demasiado delgado, era difícil de decir desde tan lejos. Qué suerte que la escasa luz de las lámparas le permitiera ver su oscuro cabello y su figura elegante y musculosa mientras se acercaba al podio del director.

¿El podio del director?

Edward golpeó el atril con la batuta e hizo una señal en dirección al oboísta, que le dio el tono. Cuando los sonidos de calentamiento de los instrumentos se apagaron, Edward se volvió hacia el público.

—Damas y caballeros. —Su voz llegó hasta los últimos confines de la sala y se clavó como una flecha en el corazón de Isabella—. Hay un pequeño error de imprenta en el programa de hoy. La pieza final del concierto de esta noche es una composición propia, con la que tengo el honor de debutar. En el programa aparece con el nombre de _Pequeña sinfonía de verano_ , pero el nombre correcto es _Sinfonía de un verano en Little Weldon_. La dedicatoria tampoco aparece, así que se la ofrezco personalmente.

»Isabella, sé que estás aquí conmigo esta noche, sentada con mis padres y nuestros amigos. Aunque no puedo verte, puedo sentirte, aquí —dijo, tocándose el corazón con la batuta—. Te siento siempre en mi corazón y espero poder seguir sintiéndote ahí toda la vida. Como su creador, esta obra no es perfecta, pero está llena de alegría, de gratitud y de amor, gracias a ti. Damas y caballeros, dedico esta obra a la mujer que me ha enseñado lo que significa amar y ser amado: Isabella, baronesa Roxbury, a la que espero convencer pronto de que acepte ser mi esposa. Esta modesta tonada y todo lo que tengo de valor va dedicado a ti, Isabella.

Se volvió y dejó que la música empezara a sonar, rompiendo el silencio de la sala.

Antes del final del primer movimiento, las mejillas de Isabella ya estaban llenas de lágrimas. La pieza empezaba modestamente, como una sonata de iglesia. La lenta introducción ocupaba prácticamente un movimiento entero. Comenzaba con dos flautas, que se alternaban y perseguían como dos mariposas volando alrededor de un rayo de sol. Luego la melodía se ampliaba y pasaba de dulce a tierna, y de tierna a triste. Isabella oyó el dolor y un deseo tan insoportable que le hizo desear agarrar el brazo de Edward para que las notas dejaran de bombardearle el corazón.

Pero al acabar la introducción, el segundo movimiento llegó cargado de adorables melodías. Melodías alegres como risas, como flores brotando en un prado meciéndose con la brisa veraniega. Era un movimiento lleno de música y de luz. Los pies de los que la escuchaban se movían al compás y los temas permanecían en la memoria al acabar.

«Mis jardines —pensó Isabella—. Mis jardines están en esa música. Y _Marmalade_ , y los pájaros cantando, y los hermanos Belmont riendo y corriendo de aquí para allá.»

El tercer movimiento era tranquilo, como la luz del sol reflejándose en la superficie del estanque, como la paz que sienten los amantes después de haber hecho el amor. El tercer movimiento era dormir la siesta entrelazados en una hamaca, era volver a casa paseando de la mano a la luz de la luna. De los tres movimientos que había escuchado, el tercero era su favorito de momento. Sin previo aviso, la música cambió por completo y se convirtió en una canción de taberna que, tras vivir una intensa pero breve vida propia, se transformó en el cuarto movimiento, lleno de vida en ebullición y del propio gozo de la creación.

«La alegría de enamorarse —concluyó Isabella, sujetando el pañuelo con fuerza—. La alegría de amar y ser amado como uno necesita que lo quieran.»

Bueno, era demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo era perfecto. Cuando la sinfonía llegó a sus jubilosas notas finales, hubo un instante de profundo silencio, seguido por un espontáneo rugido de aprobación, un ensordecedor muro de aplausos, vítores, silbidos, golpes con los pies y gritos que pedían un bis. Edward se quedó quieto a un lado. Parecía sorprendido pero muy complacido. El primer violín tuvo que señalarle que regresara al podio. Hasta Isabella pudo oír desde su asiento cómo le pedía a gritos que saludara, por el amor de Dios. Los aplausos no disminuyeron hasta que Edward se volvió, indicó algo a los músicos y levantó la batuta.

La canción de taberna funcionó estupendamente como bis. Tuvieron que tocarla una tercera vez antes de que el público permitiera que la orquesta y el director se retiraran.

En el palco ducal, Isabella permanecía sentada. Estaba aturdida y tan feliz por Edward que no podía parar de reír y de llorar. Se sentía profundamente agradecida por haber podido vivir ese gran momento. Su exilio cobraba mucho más sentido. Durante los años y las décadas futuros, recordaría estos momentos mientras cuidaba de sus plantas. El recuerdo de la noche mágica en que Edward le regaló sus sentimientos delante de la alta sociedad londinense como si fuera una prima donna en el escenario la ayudaría a soportarlo todo.

Y no permitiría de ninguna manera que la preocupación por si Mike se enteraba de eso y volvía a perder los nervios empañara aquel momento de felicidad perfecta.

—Vamos. —Nick la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a salir del palco y abrirse camino entre la multitud.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó, al no reconocer el camino que habían tomado.

—A enfrentarnos al destino, milady —respondió Nick con los ojos brillantes. Isabella no se dio cuenta del significado de su comentario hasta que no llegaron a una ruidosa estancia detrás del telón—. La sala verde está por aquí —Nick seguía guiándola con seguridad—, pero en tu caso —añadió, tuteándola cuando nadie más podía escucharlos— la llamaremos la sala del trono. Damas y caballeros —gritó Nick, empujando a Isabella con suavidad para que entrara en una sala grande y bien iluminada—, dejen paso a la musa del artista y no se interpongan en el camino de un gigante decidido a alcanzar la ponchera.

La gente aplaudió para recibirla y abrió camino hasta donde Edward la aguardaba, en el otro extremo de la habitación, vestido impecablemente y con una copa en la mano. Aunque se notaba que estaba agotado, feliz e inseguro al mismo tiempo, Isabella nunca lo había visto tan guapo. Dejando la copa a un lado, Edward alargó la mano hacia ella.

—Mi Isabella —dijo, como presentándola. Ella trató de caminar sin perder la dignidad delante de todos aquellos desconocidos, pero a medida que avanzaba, iba más de prisa y luego, maldita fuera, se lanzó a sus brazos y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas. No se movió de su lado ni cuando anunciaron la entrada del duque y la duquesa ni cuando sus numerosos hermanos y amigos fueron a felicitarlo. Seguía a su lado cuando el duque se acercó a ellos.

—Bien —empezó a decir Moreland, sonriendo a su hijo menor—, supongo que estaba equivocado.

—¿Su gracia?

Isabella detectó sorpresa y alegría en la voz de Ed.

—Tratando de apartarte de la música durante todos estos años, por miedo a que los plebeyos no apreciaran tu virtuosismo. —El duque dio un trago mientras recorría la sala con la vista hasta localizar a su esposa al lado de McCarty—. Me preocupaba en vano. Por supuesto que te apreciarán. Eres mi hijo, al fin y al cabo.

—Lo soy, no cabe duda —replicó Edward, mirando a su padre con cariño—. Lo seré siempre.

—Y si no me equivoco, pronto vas a ser el marido de alguien, ¿eh, muchacho? —añadió el duque como traca final digna de su reputación, guiñándole el ojo descaradamente a Isabella antes de retirarse.

—Mi padre está desesperado por tener nietos. Espero que no te hayas sentido ofendida.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No, por supuesto que no, pero, Edward, tenemos que hablar.

—Tienes razón. —Él le hizo una seña a Nick, que estaba custodiando la ponchera. Su amigo le devolvió el gesto con disimulo y llamó a McCarty con un insulto absurdo, que éste le devolvió, llamando así la atención de los presentes mientras Edward y Isabella se escabullían por la puerta.

A la luz de una única vela de sebo, Edward guió a Isabella a una sala de ensayos desierta. Dejando la vela en el suelo, le tiró del brazo para que se sentara a su lado en la banqueta del piano.

—No puedo casarme contigo —aseveró ella sin rodeos, para asegurarse de que pronunciaba las palabras que tenía que decir sin echarse atrás.

—Escúchame por favor —replicó Edward en voz baja—. Creo que cuando oigas lo que tengo que contarte cambiarás de opinión. Rezo porque así sea, porque si no, mi talento, mi música y mi arte no tendrán ningún sentido.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

«No te olvides de nada de esto —se dijo Isabella—. No te pierdas ni un detalle.» Se ordenó guardar en la memoria el aroma a cedro del jabón de afeitar de Edward; el roce de su brazo sujetándola por la cintura, sentados en la dura banqueta; el agradable calor que desprendía su cuerpo, aún acalorado después del esfuerzo que había realizado. La adorada visión de su rostro, serio y cansado ahora que la excitación del debut se iba calmando.

«Recuerda todo esto. Puede que estos recuerdos tengan que durarte mucho tiempo.»

—Tienes que saber que Mike ha dejado el país y no es probable que vuelva.

—¿Mike se ha marchado? —preguntó Isabella cuando consiguió cerrar la boca, que se le había abierto por la sorpresa—. Pero si aborrece viajar. Sólo lo hace en coche de caballos y nunca durante mucho tiempo.

—Estará mejor fuera de Inglaterra, te lo aseguro. Gracias a sir Dewey y Benjamin Hazlit, mi investigador privado, hemos conseguido declaraciones juradas suficientes como para acusar a Mike de conspiración, intento de incendio provocado, de asesinato frustrado y allanamiento de morada entre otras cosas. Tengo una declaración jurada de la dueña del herbolario más cercano a la finca Roxbury. Mike le pagó generosamente para que le enseñara cuáles eran los efectos de las hierbas venenosas y más generosamente aún para que le vendiera una gran cantidad de poleo y lo envasara como si fuera menta. No sospechó de sus intenciones hasta que abortaste por tercera vez, pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Ella cree que también fue Mike quien mató a tu marido, pero eso nunca lo sabremos con certeza.

—Ojalá pudiera matarlo yo a él —declaró Isabella, mirando a Edward horrorizada.

—No tendrás que hacerlo —le aseguró Edward—. Debe dinero a tanta gente, sobre todo a tipos con los que es mejor no tener tratos, que ya se ocuparán ellos de eso. A esos individuos no les gusta que les tomen el pelo. Probablemente lo perseguirán para que le sirva de escarmiento. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, mi padre ha conseguido declaraciones que atestiguan que Mike vendió su voto en el Parlamento a cambio de dinero. Eso podría costarle el título, si Prinny así lo decide. ¿Te gustaría?

—El Regente saldría beneficiado.

—Muy beneficiado.

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

—No me parece justo que uno de los títulos más antiguos de Inglaterra cambie de familia sólo para beneficiar al Regente. No es un caso de herencia yacente; Mike tiene un heredero y puede que no sea mal chico.

—Mejor que Mike será, de eso no cabe ninguna duda, pero el futuro de los Roxbury ahora mismo me importa poco. Dime que te casarás conmigo.

—¿Estás seguro de que se ha ido? —preguntó ella, con la voz rota—. ¿Y de que no volverá? ¿Estarás a salvo de sus maquinaciones?

—Estaré a salvo de él —respondió Ed, mirándola fijamente—, y lo que es más importante, tú también. Te prometo una cosa, Isabella. Tienes mi palabra. Mi familia posee dos compañías navieras. Es imposible que Mike desembarque en un puerto inglés sin que nos enteremos. Ha partido hacia Italia, vía Portugal, porque ya se ha ganado enemigos poderosos en Francia. Podrá desplazarse un poco más con el dinero que obtenga de la venta de las joyas familiares que se ha llevado con él, pero piensa que está solo, que no habla italiano ni conoce las costumbres locales. Además, yo tengo buenos amigos en Roma que no lo perderán de vista. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

—¿Seguirás componiendo? —le preguntó Isabella, con expresión preocupada—. La música de esta noche, Edward, ha sido sublime. Casi podía oír las ranas croando y las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas (bueno, algunas rodaban de verdad) y las flores... Podía oler las flores abriéndose al sol durante el segundo movimiento. Creo que los chicos Belmont también correteaban por allí, y _Marmalade_ no estaba lejos. Tienes que seguir componiendo. Sin excusas. ¿Cómo tienes la mano, por cierto?

Él se apartó un poco de ella y la sujetó por los brazos.

—Si te prometo que seguiré componiendo, ¿te casarás conmigo?

—Sí. —Era una palabra muy sencilla y modesta, pero en aquel momento, la más radiante. Casi tanto como las notas de su sinfonía—. Sí, me casaré contigo Edward Cullen. Tú escribirás música y nuestras vidas siempre tendrán algo divino en ellas.

—Siempre. —La abrazó.

Y en su cabeza empezaron a sonar las notas de una nueva tonada: dulce, fuerte y clara, apuntalada por ritmos sólidos y armonías exuberantes y generosas. Era una tonada alegre y profunda a la vez. Mientras se inclinaba para besar a su futura esposa, Edward supo que se convertiría en algo que merecería la pena cuando tuviera tiempo de dedicarse a ella.

Los hechos le dieron la razón. El título de la pieza, que tuvo tanto éxito entre el público como su sinfonía de debut, fue _Un bautizo veraniego en Little Weldon_.


End file.
